


What Is Love?

by caochon03



Category: Arena Of Valor, Arena of Valor (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 89,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: Richter sống 800 năm nhưng không biết tình là gì.Florentino có số đào hoa nhưng không tìm được một mảnh còn lại để vun đắp tình cảm.Hai người gặp nhau.Foreigner:+ For those who want to read this story, please use Google Translate to translate it into English, it works in most cases except for some pronouns that Google may be mistaken.+ For those who wish to translate, please leave me a comment.
Relationships: Dirak/D'Arcy, Florentino/Riktor, Hayate & Airi, Hayate/Enzo, Ishar & Keera, Riktor & Eland'orr, Sephera & Keera, Thane & Arthur, Valhein & Violet, Zanis/Valhein, Zephys/Nakroth
Kudos: 2





	1. Bối Cảnh

**Author's Note:**

> Truyện bám khá sát bản đồ Athanor trừ mấy cái phi thực tế đôi chút. Phần bối cảnh sẽ đi khá nhanh, rồi sẽ chậm lại khi xong.
> 
> Link Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/211132104-aov-florich-what-is-love

"Nhanh lên, kẻo không kịp." Valhein dẫn dắt cả binh đoàn diệt quỷ dọc khu rừng Cao nguyên xanh, vị trí dọc giữa Vực hỗn mang và Vương quốc Norman.

Vương quốc nơi đây thường xuyên xảy ra hàng loạt vụ phá hoại tài nguyên rừng, nhiều người dân bị quỷ ám nên tai hoạ ngày càng một đến. Nguyên nhân của sự xuất hiện ma quỷ hoành thành theo số đông thế này là do bên Vực hỗn mang, Mganga vừa chế tạo thử nghiệm thuốc phù phép nhưng vô tình làm lây lan người dân Vực hỗn mang thành quỷ chỉ biết đi ám và gây hoạ, Volkath phát hiện việc này có thể giúp hắn xâm lược cai trị Vương quốc Norman.

Thế nhưng, trước khi hắn có thể làm việc đó, bộ tam đại pháp sư D'Arcy, Dirak và Sephera đã thành lập học viện ma pháp chiêu mộ hàng loạt các học viên danh giá trên mọi độ tuổi để tham gia vào chiến trường hỗn mang, gồm có Annette, Keera, Ishar, Paine, Liliana,... (từ từ gà rán sẽ up nhét vô thêm =)) )

VÀ học viên điển hình, Richter được Sephera tu luyện từ đây.

Richter là một thợ săn quái vật nằm trong nghề gót gác đã 800 năm trôi qua. Nói 800 năm như thế thôi chứ người gã như một anh trung niên U50 đến giờ này chưa biết yêu là gì cũng như chưa có mảnh tình dắt vai.

Ban đầu, trước khi Richter tham gia vào Học viện Ma pháp khoảng 760 năm trước, bản thân gã chỉ là một người nông dân đã tu nghiệp bằng việc đi săn bắt rừng và cầm súng bắn quái ở tường thành ma pháp dọc cánh rừng. Dần dần, gã khai thác được nhiều dấu tích cổ xưa mà gã chưa bao giờ thấy, đặc biệt là cái gươm diệt quỷ thay đổi theo môi trường.

Richter cầm nó lên và nó ban cho gã một sức mạnh cực kì lớn, gã chém vào một trong số cái cây trong rừng và chẳng mấy chốc, nó gãy tan tành như tia chớp, Richter thiết nghĩ cái này nó sẽ giúp gã săn bắt hái lượm dễ hơn. Tuy nhiên, Mganga ở lực lượng sa đoạ do lòng tham nghiên cứu và đã biết được truyền thuyết về lưỡi gươm kì diệu này nên đã phái cả quân đoàn quái vật do Marja lãnh đạo đi phá rừng cướp bóc bên phía thành Norman, từ đó trở đi gã chuyển sang trở thành một thợ săn quái vật bảo vệ quê nhà của mình.

Trong thời gian đó, Richter đến trường học ma pháp do Sephera làm hiệu trưởng và trở thành học viên với biệt hiệu vô cùng danh giá là "già nhất Athanor". Tại đây, gã được nhiều "thầy cô mang độ tuổi có thể làm con nuôi của mình" hướng dẫn hàng loạt chiêu thức lướt chém, phòng thủ và những cú đấm tay thay gươm khác. Đồng thời hiệu trưởng Sephera đích thân ban phép cho lưỡi gươm trở nên biến phép khôn lường hơn, đó chính là tạo ra hẳn một cái vùng diệt quỷ bao bọc lấy gã, giúp gã mạnh lên gấp bội phần. Thành ra thời đó chỉ cần có mỗi mình gã đi vào rừng thôi là có thể quét sạch toàn bộ lũ quỷ dữ của Marja phái đến.

Nhưng số lượng ngày một nhiều, và nay càng nguy hiểm hơn, gã chiêu mộ Valhein, Violet, Butterfly, Errol và hàng chục người khác đi vào cấm địa để diệt quỷ và câu chuyện diễn ra như cơm bữa và mới đó đã chớp nhoáng vài trăm năm trôi qua.

"Đừng nghĩ đến việc đào thoát, ta còn chưa xong với lũ quỷ này, ngươi cứ tiếp tục đi." Trở lại với thực tại, Richter đang vung gươm chém những con quái vật đang lao đến. Bên quân ta đã bại hết gần quá mười người.

"Errol, Errol, ngươi... ngươi bị làm sao thế?" Valhein cảm thấy mệt mỏi, vừa quay đầu qua thấy Errol có dấu hiệu bất thường.

"Ta... ta cảm thấy dần mất tỉnh táo, hình như ta đã bị _trúng lời nguyền_ của mụ ta." Errol vung tay chỉ về phía nữ thần nghiệp chướng Kahlli đang ếm bùa đằng sau rồi bay mất dạng. "Mau giết ta mau, không ta sẽ..."

"Chúng ta không muốn tiêu diệt ngươi, ngươi nhất định phải cố lên, đợi quay về học viện của Sephera sư phụ đại tỉ, ngươi sẽ được..." Valhein sửng mặt phát hoảng vì đồng đội của mình đã bị trúng bùa phản bội.

"Hây da!!!" Errol lúc này đã mất kiểm soát chính mình và chuẩn bị vung Tay đại đao về phía của Valhein.

"Cẩn thận Valhein." Violet lộn nhào về phía Valhein đẩy Errol ra xa và rất may mắn, cả hai người vừa thoát chết. Sau đó, Violet phóng lựu đạn làm hắn không thể cử động được, rồi lại tiếp tục chiến đấu trước lũ quỷ.

Vừa chiến đấu lũ quỷ trước mặt xong, Richter gã phát hiện ra chuyện này và đến gần Errol.

"Errol đã bị quỷ ám, Richter đại ca, xin người hãy giúp." Valhein thở phào nhẹ nhõm nhưng bỗng thoáng chốc trợn tròn to cả mắt trước vẻ mặt đầy đáng sợ kia của gã.

Richter đặt kiếm lên trên cổ của Errol để biết được khả năng nào đó nhưng đáng thật vọng, "Ta e rằng lời nguyền này sẽ là vĩnh cửu và không thể nào cứu được nữa. Ta buộc lòng phải hành quyết cậu ta."

Valhein phát sốc, cậu quỳ xuống dưới Richter van xin. "Xin đừng, cậu ta là bạn thân của ta, xin người đừng làm vậy."

Không để cho thời cơ quá muộn, Richter gã điên tiết vung gươm lên. "Yahhhh", gã chém hai phát làm cánh tay dị dạng rời ra và người của Errol rỉ ra một vũng máu, Errol nằm xuống và thiệt mạng.

"Đại ca, sao người lại làm vậy cơ chứ." Valhein ngồi trước xác của Errol và rơi nước mắt. "Người đã sống cô đơn mấy trăm năm nay chưa đủ sao mà phải làm như vậy, người đã mất đi một người thân, có đáng đền tội không chứ?"

Richter không nói gì và quay đầu nhìn phía trước trong suốt một phút mặc cho Valhein than khóc, gã cũng vô cùng tiếc nuối trước đồng đội của mình, gã cũng rơi vài giọt nước mắt trước tình cảnh này. Nhưng phía trước có thêm một đợt quỷ nữa.

Richter gỡ cái tay ở chân mình và lao vào phía trong rừng và tiếp tục công việc diệt quỷ. Violet gặp lại Valhein và chia buồn cũng cậu.

Khoảng ba phút sau, chợt trên bầu trời có sự xuất hiện của D'Arcy, hình như anh ta đã trinh chiến ngoài chiều không gian đã xong và quay về Athanor.

D'Arcy nói, "Các ngươi đã xong chuyện rồi, về nơi cư trú đi, ta sẽ lo nốt chuyện này." Valhein và Violet mừng rỡ và được pháp sư thứ nguyên quay về giải quyết xong chuyện.

"Cánh cổng thứ nguyên — Chuẩn bị!!!"

Trong lúc mừng rỡ, Butterfly vừa diệt quái ở ngoài kia bước ra thấy D'Arcy, Valhein và Violet đang đứng ở đó. Cô mừng thay vì có người giúp đỡ, nhưng nhìn lắc nhìn trời không thấy có sự hiện của Richter đâu cả, cô mới phát hoảng.

"Valhein, Richter đại ca đâu?" Butterfly lo lắng vô cùng.

Đang vui mừng bỗng thoáng chốc nhận ra, cậu và Violet quên mất là Richter đã vào trong đó, lỡ như cánh cổng thứ nguyên triệu tập năng lượng đã xong và khép lại, cậu sẽ vĩnh viễn mất đi sư phụ của cậu, không thể như thế được!

"D'Arcy sư phụ, dừng lại..." Valhein hốt hoảng chạy vào chỗ D'Arcy nhưng một lớp khiên thứ nguyên xung quanh của gã kích hoạt lên làm cậu bật trở lại làm cậu choáng váng, Violet đỡ cậu ngồi dậy và hai người nhìn về phía D'Arcy.

"... is completed!!!" D'Arcy kết thúc.

Một cánh rừng trước mặt đã biến mất không còn bất cứ dấu vết nào.

"Ôi không... đừng..." Valhein và Violet la lên và D'Arcy quay lại nhìn hai người và nhếch mắt.

—————

Trước đó...

"Kahlli, ngươi đang ở đâu, ta sẽ tính sổ ngươi." Gã vừa chạy vào trong vừa vung kiếm tiêu diệt binh đoàn của ả nghiệp chướng kia.

"Ta ở đây, ngươi chuẩn bị ăn cám này." Kahlli khiêu khích, ả chuẩn bị phóng binh đoàn linh hồn sau lưng ả để công kích gã liên tục, người gã bắt đầu cảm thấy đau đớn và dần mất đi sức lực. "Ngươi không đánh bại ta được đâu."

"Thứ ma thuật nào đang diễn ra thế này..." Richter cố lấy gươm chống đỡ nhưng rồi binh đoàn linh hồn của ả bắt đầu đánh thủng lớp Công thủ toàn diện của gã và chuẩn bị tấn công gã.

Chợt một hồi cả mặt đất rừng rung chuyển, cả Richter và Kahlli đều choáng váng, một thứ ma thuật ánh sáng xanh phát quang tung toé khắp nơi và dần dần nuốt chửng vật chất trong đó.

"Không thể nào..." Kahlli cảm thấy bị suy yếu dần, ả nghiệp chướng cảm thấy mình sắp gục xuống và ngất lịm đi.

Richter nhìn từ đằng trước và thấy có bóng dáng của ma pháp sư đầu bờ rừng đang tri triển chiêu thức tối thượng.

Bỗng thoáng chốc, tất cả mọi thứ trong cánh rừng đã bị hút sạch, trở thành một cánh đồng cỏ xơ xác.

Richter đã rơi vào chiều không gian cấp cao nào đó, tại đây vật chất và ý thức đã không còn có ý nghĩa, gã ngất đi trong tâm trí, gã không còn nhận ra được mình là ai.

—————

10 năm sau (1-2 tháng ở đời thật)...

Tại thành Rosenberg...

"Mấy ả kì nữ kia cư xử thật thô lỗ, ngày mai ta sẽ sa thải hết." Một người đàn ông tuổi khoảng độ từ 20 đến 30 tuổi (nhưng đã sống cả trăm năm nay rồi) đang phát điên vì bữa tiệc linh đình vừa rồi diễn ra không như ý muốn.

Thành thử ra từ sáng đến giữa trưa nay, hắn vô cùng tức tối.

Hắn đi dọc thung lũng chạng vạng để đến suối nguồn giúp hắn tỉnh táo, hắn rất thích tắm ở đây để quên đi cơn giận kia, vả lại chỗ này còn miễn phí nữa lời chết đi được. Nguồn gốc của suối nguồn chương kế sẽ nói sau.

Trên đường đi, hắn huýt sáo bâng quơ, tay cầm kiếm kị sĩ lả lướt đâm chém vận chiêu để luyện bước di chuyển, tay dưới nhặt hoa tung lên một cách đầy hân hoan, kết thúc buổi tập là một lọ nước hoa khử bớt mùi lục lạp của lá cây.

Liếc mắt nhìn, bỗng hắn bắt gặp một người nam nhân đang nằm gục úp mặt gần phía bờ suối, hắn lại gần xem thử, thì ra là bị tai nạn hay là đi lạc đâu đó nên nằm lăn lóc giữa chốn hoang dã thế này.

"Lão phu, này, ngươi tỉnh dậy đi, giữa đường giữa xóm sao ngươi lại lăn đùng ra ngủ thế, về giường mà nằm!" Hắn lay người kia thì người kia quay lại nhìn, nhìn từ trên xuống thì thấy nhan sắc cũng đẹp phết mỗi tội đứng tuổi quá, thân hình thì chuẩn nhưng lại gầy đi.

Thì ra là Richter chúng ta đã nói nhưng người lay kia không hề biết gã là ai, người gã giờ thương tích nặng nề, áo thì rách rứa nên không còn liền thân đành phải để trần. "Đói... giúp ta diệt ả..." Richter nói một cách yếu ớt, mắt thì mờ căm không nhìn rõ được người đàn ông đang lay trước mình.

"Đói à... ngươi thật là không có quý tộc chút nào, Tay kiếm số Hào hoa còn phải hầu hạ ngươi hay sao!" Hắn nói rồi, gã lại úp mặt vào người hắn.

"Này!!! Ngươi định làm gì đấy, khỉ thật, kiếm gì cho lão ta ăn đây?" Hắn hốt hoảng lắc đầu và ngước qua lại tìm cách.

—————

"Ngoàm ngoàm." Richter ăn rất nhanh, ăn hết đĩa này đến đĩa khác một cách thản nhiên. Người đàn ông trước mặt gã trợn mắt nhìn, hên là cái nhà trước cái bể nước suối là nơi hắn thanh tịnh nên còn chút rượu và món thịt. Hắn thiết nghĩ gã đã bị bỏ đói lâu rồi.

"Này, chỗ thịt hết rồi với lại không có nước lọc ở đây, ngươi uống rượu của ta đỡ nhé." Hắn nói nhìn tủ cất của mình sạch trơn còn vài chai rượu duy nhất.

"Đưa đây ta uống, ta rất thích rượu!" Richter nói, bây giờ mới nhìn rõ được mặt người kia.

Người đàn ông kia rót rượu vào ly và chuẩn bị đưa nhưng chưa kịp rót thì bị gã săn quỷ giật phăng chai rượu, nóc một phát nửa chai. "Thật là..."

"Không có liêm sỉ. Ý ngươi là thế đúng không?" Richter nói.

"Không hề, do ngươi đói quá nên ta không phiền giúp đỡ ngươi đấy thôi. Mà ngươi tên gì?" Người đàn ông kia nói.

"Richter, thợ săn quỷ. Còn ngươi?" Richter giới thiệu.

"Florentino, Tay kiếm Hào hoa. Cứ gọi ta là cái tên đó. Nghe tên của ngươi, ta cảm thấy xa lạ lắm, ngươi đến từ đâu?" Florentino giới thiệu.

"Thành Mercenary." Richter nói.

Vốn dĩ không nhớ địa lí Athanor do lâu năm ăn chơi trong biệt thự sang trọng, người đàn ông tóc màu tím lắc đầu. "Ta không biết được nơi này."

Vô tình câu nói đó làm cho Richter ngờ ngợi, "Chờ chút, không lẽ..."

"Ngươi đã đi lạc sao?" Florentino đắc trí.

"Ta nghĩ ta đã lạc sang thế giới khác rồi." Nghe lời của Florentino nói, Richter nghĩ mình đã xa nhà và đi vào vũ trụ khác không phải là nơi trước kia mình còn sống nữa.

"Tội thay ngươi vậy, mà này, chỗ ta còn cho ngươi đấy, ngày mai bọn kì nữ của ta bị sa thải hết nên phòng ngủ ta còn trống đầy đấy, ngươi có thể dọn qua ở tạm chờ ngày ngươi quay về được nơi ngươi ở." Florentino cười thầm nào ngờ hắn vô tình dụ được người đàn ông kia.

"Tạ tạ ngươi, ta sẽ đền đáp ngươi." Richter cảm thấy an tâm rồi.

"Còn một chuyện nữa mà ngươi phải biết." Florentino cười lại thợ săn quỷ kia, nhìn mặt nghiêm túc vậy thôi chứ dụ dỗ ngon ngọt thì tin người thật.

"Cái gì?" Richter sáng mắt lên.

Nhìn vẻ người này có thể ra lệnh được đấy, hắn nhất trí. "Ngươi sẽ làm người hầu cho ta!" Florentino chồm tới người kia nói vào lỗ tai làm Richter run lên.

**-HẾT CHAP 1-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mong bạn nào fan Errol hãy tha thứ cho anh trai bị trúng lời nguyên =((.


	2. Cuộc Gặp Gỡ

"Trò chế giễu gì đang diễn ra như thế này. Ngươi..." Richter hoảng hốt khi nghe cái "điều kiện" kì quái của gã Florentino kia, mặc dù gã cảm thấy vui khi được hắn giúp đỡ nhưng sau khi nghe cái điều kiện kia xong, gã tính trùn bước.

Florentino nhào vô lấy tay bịt miệng của gã và nói vào lỗ tai một cách vội vã. "Lão phu, ngươi đã ăn hết món ngon của ta và cái kết của ngươi bây giờ là tính bỏ đi sao? Kì thật trên đời này là không có gì là miễn phí cả, ta đã hứa là cho ngươi chỗ ở và tìm cách giúp ngươi quay về nhưng ta thật sự cần ngươi giúp đỡ. Ngươi bỏ đi như vậy thì thật sự có công bằng cho ta không."

"Ta có gì giúp được ngươi." Richter cố trốn tránh.

"Từ từ ngươi sẽ biết, thôi vậy, ngoài việc chỗ ở, ta sẽ cho ngươi tiền mua rượu bao nhiêu tuỳ thích, ngươi thích rượu và ta cũng thích rượu, nhưng ngươi nhất định phải làm việc cho ta!" Nếu không phải thân hình gương mặt Richter chuẩn bài như thế này thì tất nhiên Florentino không thèm giúp đỡ lẫn thuê về làm người hầu đâu, hơn thế, bọn người hầu của hắn cư xử ngày càng thô lỗ và kệch cỡm, làm việc không ra hồn nữa, nên càng làm Florentino càng để tâm với người đàn ông kia hơn. "Này ngươi bị làm sao thế..." Đột nhiên hắn phát hiện có điều gì đó bất thường trước người gã nên hỏi.

"Cánh tay của ngươi sao lực quá, ta gần như sắp tắt thở, ngươi dùng phép thuật gì ở đây vậy?" Thì ra là gã đã bị bịt đến nỗi không thở được vô tình làm Florentino cười to lên. Richter lúc này thở một cách nặng nhọc.

"Ngươi đúng là yếu ớt." Florentino nói, "Mới bịt ngươi gần một phút mà ngươi sắp xỉu tới nơi ta còn không biết nói thế nào, ta còn lo cho ngươi đi một mình sớm muộn gì cũng bị sói dữ cắn chết nên ta mới muốn giúp ngươi đấy." Florentino nói thêm.

Richter nghe xong nửa nghĩ có lẽ lo lúc chiến đấu với ả nghiệp chướng Kahlli, gã đã bị hút cạn sinh lực rồi, hỏi tên này thử có lẽ chẳng có tác dụng gì nhưng vẫn cố gắng. "Ngươi giúp ta làm sao?"

"Mang danh Thợ săn quỷ như ngươi công nhận chỉ có nổ với chém gió, ngươi là người bình thường mà cứng đầu một cách khờ dại thế chỉ khiến ta thấy xót xa cho ngươi mà thôi." Florentino ngờ ngợi nhưng lúc hắn quay sang nhìn cái suối nguồn, nơi giúp hắn tăng cường thể chất, có lẽ hắn nghĩ sẽ giúp được Richter. "Ta có ý này, hay là..."

Thật ra chỗ đó là do Payna ở Rừng nguyên sinh bí mật xây dựng để nuôi cấy các sinh vật tinh linh nhưng mấy trăm năm nay nơi này đã bị nàng ta bỏ rơi vì kém hiệu quả, nhưng với hắn thì... hiệu quả vô cùng, ngoài việc giúp hắn giảm cân ra lại còn giúp hắn nổi cơ bắp cuồn cuộn mà không cần tự thay vận động nên hắn khoái lắm.

Còn về việc làm thế nào hắn có thể tìm thấy được, đó là do lúc hắn đánh luyện và vô ý chui vào cây bụi, lúc quay đầu lại thì phát hiện có một hồ nước bốc hơi ùn ụt, khi chạm vào thì hắn cảm thấy phấn chấn và mạnh mẽ khí thế hơn và hắn tìm ra suối nguồn từ đây.

Buổi chiều rồi, ở giữa khu rừng chạng vạng không một tiếng động.

"Richter này, ta hỏi ngươi là ngươi đã bao giờ thấy quỷ thật chưa kể cho ta với." Florentino lúc này đã cởi trần, lộ ra cơ bắp cuồn cuộn và làn da trắng trẻo, hắn xoa vài ngón tay của mình xuống nước suối, hình như đủ nóng rồi nên hắn đi xuống từ tốn, lại chỗ Richter đang ngâm mình phía dưới, mắt nhìn lên mặt trăng.

"Tất nhiên là thấy rồi. Ta thấy nó cỡ như cọp và ngang bằng con người, và ta còn bắt gặp mụ phù thuỷ yểm lời nguyền ta nên ta yếu thế này đây." Richter cố gắng nói nhưng không làm Florentino tin đó là sự thật.

"Ngươi nói xạo quá, thứ ngươi thấy ta nghĩ đó là thú rừng và tay sai của bên đối phương nhà ngươi phái đến thôi, về mụ phù thuỷ, ta nghĩ ngươi đã bị mụ ta cho uống thuốc độc thì có, thời nay hiện đại rồi." Florentino lắc đầu giải thích lại, hắn vốn không bao giờ tin chuyện ma quỷ là có thật nên mới nghĩ Richter đang nói nhảm.

"Ở thế giới bên kia là khác, phía ngươi là khác, ngươi có lẽ sẽ không bao giờ hiểu nổi. Nơi ta sống có rất nhiều anh em bạn bè chiến hữu, họ đã giúp đỡ ta rất nhiều." Richter quay đầu lại nhìn Florentino đã đến gần mình ngay từ lúc nào không hay.

"Trông ngươi cũng không tệ lắm, chắc ta tạm tin ngươi vậy." Florentino dí dỏm nói. "Nào, để ta xoa bóp cho ngươi." Florentino gợi ý và Richter xoay lưng lại về phía trước, hắn đưa một bàn tay đặt lên vai gã và bóp từ tốn dọc bờ vai và lưng nhiều vết thương kia

Cảm giác nhẹ nhàng này làm Richter cảm thấy chấn động, thế giới loài người sao thật khác biệt đến vậy, đây là lần đầu tiên trong đời gã được người ta giúp đỡ cũng như làm trò con bò đơn giản nhưng cũng khiến gã thích thú. Richter cười nhẹ, "Cái hồ này thật huyền bí, ta cảm thấy sinh lực của ta đang dần được hồi phục. Thứ ma pháp nào đã ban tặng cho ngươi đến đây thế?"

"Ta có biết đâu, mấy năm qua ta biết được cái suối này là do ta luyện vũ kiếm và vô tình đi vào trong bụi cỏ kì lạ đó, nó dẫn ta đến đây. Ta đã tắm ở đó và thấy nó thần kì đến vậy, giúp ta hồi phục và mạnh hơn, để quay lại, ta có đánh dấu ở góc cây đấy." Florentino giải thích nhưng nhắc đến kiếm, Richter nháy mắt.

"Này, ngươi cũng đấu kiếm giống ta à?" Richter đột ngột quay lưng nhìn vào mắt của Florentino.

"Ngươi có vũ khí sao?" Hắn nháy lông mày nhìn gã.

"Ta có, nó có giống cái gươm nhưng dài hơn." Richter giải thích lại.

"Hình như ta có nhặt chung cùng lúc dìu ngươi vào trong nhà, ta cất trên bàn ấy." Hắn nhớ lại. "Mà nó xấu dã man, nó giống cây kiếm của một thợ rèn nghiệp dư." Florentino cau mày.

"Không, nó ẩn chứa sức mạnh vô cùng lớn, ta đã đồng hành cũng nó để đi diệt quỷ. Tí ta sẽ cho ngươi xem."

—————

30 phút sau khi tắm suối thần kia, cả người của Richter đã hồi phục trở lại nhưng di chuyển vẫn còn chút khó khăn.

Gã mặc tạm cái áo ba lỗ mà Florentino đưa và quay lại nhà tìm cái gươm.

"Ngươi đây rồi!" Sau khi thấy được thứ mình tìm, gã nhấc lên thử khoảng năm mười giây chợt xung quanh gã không có động tĩnh gì, gã mới nhìn lại cây gươm đấy. "Này, tích tụ ma lực mau lên, ngươi bị làm sao thế?".

Không hề có phản ứng gì.

Quên mất, do thanh gươm này đã chống chịu binh đoàn linh hồn của ả Kahlii nhưng do quá sức chịu đựng nên nó đã bị xuyên thủng đâm ra hỏng rồi còn đâu.

"Này, ngươi điên vừa vừa phải phải thôi chứ, ta thấy cây kiếm đó đáng đi làm đồ chơi cho trẻ con được đấy. Ngươi không thể xài nó được đâu." Florentino vừa lau tóc của mình xong quay lại nhà thấy cảnh Richter than thở với thanh gươm nát bấy kia, hắn can ngăn gã lại trước khi gã tự làm mình bị thương.

"Nhưng đó là vật đồng hành cùng ta, nhất định là nó..." Richter phát điên lên.

Không để gã nhiều lời, hắn nhanh trí bảo, "Đồ vật có lúc cũng cần phải thay, có mới thì phải nới cũ đi, ngươi như vậy là đang tự làm khó chính mình thôi. Ngươi muốn lưỡi gươm chứ gì, bổn thiếu gia ta đây thuê chục thợ rèn chuyên nghiệp mài dũa cho ngươi một cái!"

"Cái gươm của ta có thể chém chết một con quỷ chỉ trong 'vài' nhát, của ngươi thực hư là thế nào?" Vài nhát là sao, nói có hơi bị giảm không đấy, thảo nào hắn không thèm tin gã là vậy. Tội cái gươm diệt quỷ kia, chết yểu khi tuổi đời của nó đã gần nghìn năm.

"Gươm bằng thép sẽ giúp được ngươi. Nó giúp ngươi chém chết ai đó chỉ với 'một' nhát." Florentino đắc trí nói thẳng làm cho Richter sáng mắt ra.

"Của ngươi thần kì vậy sao?" Richter hỏi.

"Ngày mai sẽ có." Florentino hứa hẹn. "Bây giờ, ta muốn dắt ngươi về nhà của ta, ta sẽ cho ngươi sự bảo vệ từ đây cho đến ngày ngươi quay về được thế giới bên kia."

"Đa tạ ngươi!" Richter đồng ý.

—————

Quay trở về thành Rosenberg,

Tại một căn biệt thự rộng gần quá nửa hecta.

"Không đời nào, tại sao ta lại phải ngủ chung giường với ngươi?" Richter hoảng hốt.

"Bọn kì nữ ta đi quẩy 'bar' hết rồi và không thèm về ngủ chung với ta đâu. Ngày mai bọn chúng sẽ lên đường hết nên trong nhà chỉ còn ta với ngươi." Florentino giải thích.

"Ngươi còn nhiều phòng kia!" Richter chỉ một cái hành lang với rất nhiều phòng nhưng gã không biết chức năng của từng phòng là gì cả.

Florentino lắc đầu chỉ dẫn, "Những phòng đó ta không sử dụng để ngủ, ta chỉ sử dụng để trang trí cho nhà xịn thôi. Nếu ngươi ngủ ở đó thì không có điều hoà không khí, sẽ khiến ngươi cảm thấy ngộp thở và tối muỗi sẽ cắn ngươi. Nằm chung với ta, ngươi sẽ cảm thấy dễ chịu hơn, nhất là ngươi đang bị thương tích thế này."

"Gớm thật, ngươi cũng dám nổ với ta suốt cả đường đi thế cơ đấy."

Florentino bật cười trước sự ngây thơ kia của gã, "Ai mà chẳng chém gió, ta mà nói thật thì chắc ngươi cũng chạy tám thước rồi còn đâu." Rồi hắn tái mặt.

Richter thở dài, "Thôi được, ngủ với ngươi là được chứ gì?"

Florentino đáp, "Được thôi, nhưng người cần dọn dẹp chút đã nếu ngươi muốn nằm thoải mái. Còn không thì nằm bừa bộn." Hắn chỉ cái phòng ngủ toàn giấy tờ, chai nước, ly vân vân, đúng là loại người quý tộc để đồ đạc bữa bãi.

"Ngươi thật là, được rồi để ta dọn dẹp." Richter đi lấy đồ vệ sinh để dọn dẹp lại phòng ngủ. Đời chẳng bao giờ là như mơ nhưng đành phải chịu.

—————

Tối hôm đó, đã hai giờ sáng...

Florentino đã ngủ say sưa nhưng Richter vẫn còn thức dậy nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, ánh trăng vẫn còn sáng với hàng tỷ tỷ ngôi sao tạo thành dòng sông Ngân. Gã nhắm mắt lại thầm nghĩ

_"Valhein, Violet, các ngươi giờ này đang làm gì thế? Ta đã lưu lạc sang một thế giới khác, à không, một chiều không gian khác. Có lẽ ta sẽ kẹt lại ở đây mãi mãi. Hai người các ngươi hãy chăm lo cho Học viện Ma pháp thật tốt, nhất là bé Ishar và Keera, hai đứa đó nghịch lắm lại còn ghét nhau nữa."_

Rồi gã nằm ngủ.

**-HẾT CHAP 2-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap kế sẽ là về học viện ma pháp, có thể chỉ nhắc đến Richter.
> 
> P/S: Richter lúc chiến đấu nhìn nghiêm vậy thôi chứ ra ngoài thì tsundere hết chỗ nói.


	3. Điều Tra

Tại thành Mercenary,

Đám tang của Errol diễn ra với sự góp mặt của hàng trăm thợ diệt quỷ cùng với thầy tu Jinna. Do thầy tu niệm quá mức buồn thảm, Valhein và Violet đeo khăn trắng trên trán khóc bù lu bù loa ba ngày nay chưa hết.

Sau cảnh đưa đám và hạ huyệt, mỗi người đều mang tâm trạng bi đát về nhà và đóng cửa. Mọi hoạt động đô thị đã bị giảm sút nặng nề.

Hơn 10 năm sau... (ứng 1-2 tháng đời thật).

Dạo quảng trường học viện ma pháp...

"Valhein, ngươi vẫn muốn đi uống rượu ở quán ngài Ormarr sao?" Violet rặn hỏi.

"Đúng đấy thì sao?" Valhein nghĩ lại.

"10 năm trôi qua, ta đã biết được chuyện ngươi uống rượu là thế nào rồi. Ngươi nhớ đại ca Richter sao?" Violet nói.

"Tất nhiên, thôi ta đi đây." Valhein bị nói trúng ý đồ nên cố gắng bỏ chạy.

"Này, đợi ta với..." Violet đuổi theo đằng sau.

—————

"A-hahahaha, rượu ngon dành cho tiên sinh cô nương đến rồi đây!" Ormarr mừng rỡ nói hơi lớn với hai con người kia. "Sao thế, ta hớn hở cho hai ngươi cười vui thế mà mặt mày vẫn bí xị là sao?"

"Cậu ta đang nhớ người thân, đã mười năm mất tích rồi vẫn chưa về!" Violet giải thích.

"Sao bị mất tích thế?" Ormarr ngờ ngợi, gã không biết có chuyện mất tích ở đây, sống ở Athanor nhỏ bé gần 900 năm rồi có cái ngóc ngách nào gã chưa đặt chân tới đâu, ngoài số ít là đô thị duy chỉ có nhiều nhất là rừng núi lẫn Vực hỗn mang là chưa bao giờ đến.

"Do trúng Ma trận Thứ nguyên của D'Arcy sư phụ nên ngài ấy đã rơi vào chiều không gian khác!"

"Á há há há há!" Ormarr cười to. "Ngươi đúng là ngu thật mà! 10 năm uống rượu quán ta mà không dám tâm sự một miếng về điều này, ích kỉ quá đó!"

"Sao vậy a?" Cả Valhein và Violet đều nháy to mắt đến quá nửa đầu.

Ormarr nháy mắt, thì ra hai tên khờ này vẫn chưa hiểu ý gã muốn nói là gì nên giải thích chi tiết hơn. "Ta có bạn ta bị cho vào đó mấy lần rồi mà vẫn về được đấy thôi, mỗi tội ở một vị trí nào đó rất xa ở bản đồ Athanor đấy! Lúc Zephys bên Vực hỗn mang dẫn dắt nguyên bày chiến binh của hắn ta đến Norman." Ormarr uống rượu thông giọng. "D'Arcy muốn mọi chuyện êm xuôi nhanh nên tống hết bãi chiến trường vào Ma trận nhưng vô tình làm bạn ta rơi vào trong đó, sai lầm vẫn mãi mãi là sai lầm và không bao giờ chữa nhưng yêu quái thì diệt hết còn đồng phe thì biến mất ở đâu đó trên Athanor!"

"Có lẽ nào!" Valhein và Violet bàng hoàng đứng ngồi không yên khi nghe cái tin đó.

"Chào mừng hai ngài, Arthur và Thane! Dạo này thế nào rồi!" Ormarr nhìn từ xa có khách đến, lần này là hai quốc vương đến nên gã phải tiếp thêm rượu nữa.

Tranh thủ trước khi chỗ này trở thành nơi nhậu nhẹt huyên náo, Valhein và Violet rời đi sớm.

"Xin giới thiệu hai tiên sinh cô nương, đây là bạn bè mà ta đã... ủa đi đâu rồi?" Ormarr liếc mắt dọc ngang khi phát hiện hai thợ săn quỷ kia đã bỏ đi từ lúc nào.

—————

"D'Arcy, ngươi lại mắc phải sai lầm nữa rồi! Ngươi có biết trong cái khu rừng đó còn có 'học sinh già nhất' của cái học viện chúng ta không." Dirak đứng nhìn ở cửa sổ nói ra đằng sau.

"Đích thân ta là pháp sư thứ nguyên đây không khỏi mắc sai lầm. Trường hợp lần này, ta không hề hay biết là lão ta có ở trong cánh rừng đó!" D'Arcy đang nhìn vào kệ sách tìm thêm những bí quyết ma thuật.

"Ngươi thật là... chắc có ngày ngươi sẽ tống hết cả học viên chúng ta vào trong đó quá, ta e rằng ngươi cần phải đi học lại cách kiểm soát sức mạnh thứ nguyên của ngươi lại." Dirak cau mày với tôi tớ của hắn, câu nói đó là D'Arcy gã chớp mắt.

"Ta đã cố gắng nhưng... ta vẫn chỉ là một tay pháp sư theo vùng ảnh hưởng, không phải là pháp sư định hướng thật. Trường hợp lần này là do ta không biết gã Richter đột ngột vào rừng thật." D'Arcy thở dài.

Cả hai lại im lặng nhìn vào mắt như muốn nói ra ý đồ gì đó.

"Mẹ ơiiiiiiii!!!!!!" Một tiếng nói của nữ trẻ em kêu lên như một tiếng ăn vạ đấm tan cái bầu không khí lửa bỏng kia và hai người đàn ông kia quay lại nhìn.

"Gì đấy Keera," Sephera từ trong phòng thiên văn đang biên soạn sử sách thì nghe thấy tiếng kêu liền đặt bút ghi chép xuống.

Đứa con gái 'nuôi' kia tức tốc chạy vào phòng làm việc than thở. "Con nhỏ Ishar và thứ quái dị của nó lại cắp bánh ngọt của con kia kìa!" Keera nắm tay Sephera dẫn thật nhanh xuống nhà bếp.

"Nó kìa!" Keera chỉ cái bàn ăn bánh ngọt đã vét hết một nửa, gồm có Ishar-còn-bánh-dính-mồm và con Tí Nị cũng tròn trịa không kém.

Ishar lắc đầu, "Mẹ ơi, con không có biết là..." Một cái tay tát thẳng vào mặt cô bé đến từ đứa con gái nổi điên kia. "Mày im đi!"

"Này, ngươi làm cái trò gì với chủ nhân của ta thế?" Tí Nị nổi đoá đẩy Keera ra.

"Mày tránh ra, thứ yêu quái gớm ghiếc, hôm nay tao sẽ dạy cho chủ nhân mày một bài học vì tội ăn cắp." Keera nổi điên dùng cánh tay của mình tạo tam giác giữ chân của Tí Nị nhưng bị Sephera giữ tay lại.

"Này, con dừng lại đi! Cái bánh đó là ta đích thân cho Ishar nó ăn, con muốn ăn thì ta sẽ kêu chị Annette làm cho cái khác!" Sephera lại gần Ishar che chắn lại.

"Nhưng đó là vị bánh con thích ăn nhất!" Keera bắt đầu rươm rướm nước mắt.

"Con đừng có ích kỉ với Ishar như vậy." Sephera thở dài.

"Đến cả mẹ còn bênh vực cho con nhỏ đó nữa, thật không công bằng! Mẹ đúng là đồ độc ác!" Keera ỷ ôi khóc lóc.

"Này Sephera, có chuyện gì với Keera thế?" D'Arcy chạy thật nhanh đến chỗ của Keera, Dirak từ đằng sau đi theo. "Keera, con có sao không?"

"Chú D'Arcy, chú Dirak, hai mẹ họ ăn hiếp con!" Keera chạy lại chân của D'Arcy ôm khóc nức nở.

"Thôi nào ngoan, ta sẽ dẫn con đi mua bánh khác có được không nào." D'Arcy gợi ý rồi lại quay lại nhìn Dirak.

"Nhưng mà... mấy món bánh đó chán phèo à, ăn hoài cũng ngán. Chỉ có bánh nhà làm là ngon thôi." Keera vẫn ôm chằm lấy chân của gã.

"Hay là ta dẫn con đi chơi công viên mà con thích có được không." Dirak thở dài nhìn con bé khóc dưới chân ai kia nên gợi ý khác.

"Nếu đi chỗ đó thì nhất định phải có bác Richter đi cùng con, đi với bác được nghe kể nhiều "chiến tích" săn quỷ của bác, được bác mua kem cho." Đúng là con bé khờ khạo, rõ ràng mấy chiến tích năm xưa của Richter gã vốn dĩ được nổ to cả lên, ai nấy đều lắc đầu ngán ngẩm nên không tin nữa, vậy mà Keera vẫn tin tưởng.

Nhắc đến Richter, cả D'Arcy và Dirak nhìn nhau với vẻ mặt lo lắng, sau đó cả hai nhìn Sephera cứng đơ như một bức tượng đá.

1 phút sau có câu trả lời từ D'Arcy. "Bác Richter của con đã đi công tác lâu ngày rồi chưa về, dạo này ta vẫn chưa thấy có tin tức gì từ lão, nhưng mà ta tin lão vẫn sẽ nhớ đến chúng ta và sớm trở về thôi, tạm thời ta và Dirak sẽ dẫn con đi chơi một bữa xem, có được không? Con muốn gì thì sẽ được nấy."

"Có thật không?" Keera hỏi lại.

"Là thật!" D'Arcy tính nói nhưng Dirak nói thế.

"Nhưng mất vui rồi còn đâu." Cả phòng ăn đều thở dài buồn chán.

—————

1 tiếng sau, lúc thuyết phục Keera thành công...

"Hai người dẫn Keera đi chơi vui vẻ nha, đừng cho con bé về sau 8 giờ đó!" Sephera đứng trước cổng vẫy tay.

"Tuân lệnh sư phụ!" Dirak đáp lại làm cho Sephera đỏ ửng cả mặt rồi hình bóng những người kia dần xa. Sau đó Sephera khép cánh cửa học viện lại.

Nàng thầm nghĩ mình hơi vô dụng và cảm thấy có mình ở đây thì càng thêm thừa thải giữa Dirak với D'Arcy, Tất nhiên nàng không muốn suy nghĩ nhiều đến độ mật thiết giữa Dirak và D'Arcy, kể ra cũng đúng vì họ có nhiều điểm tốt hơn cả nàng.

Sau sự kiện pháp sư Lorion thâu tóm ma thuật đen đã kết thúc, D'Arcy vốn dĩ không tìm được nửa nào đó ở bên cạnh chăm sóc gã, nàng đã từng giữ bí mật là quan tâm hết mực và ở bên cạnh gã để gã đỡ buồn tủi hơn. Nhưng từ khi Dirak quyết định rời khỏi Cảnh vệ bầu trời để trở về xây dựng học viện ma pháp, dần dần Dirak chiếm trọn lấy niềm tin từ D'Arcy, chuyện gì cũng phải có Dirak giúp sức, trừ cái vụ nhốt ai kia vào ma trận thứ nguyên.

Sau khi học viện khai giảng, ba người đứng trên sân khấu phát biểu nhưng Sephera chỉ nói được vài lời dặn dò là cùng, còn Dirak và D'Arcy nói chuyện với nhau suốt cả một buổi và họ còn làm cho cả hội học sinh náo nhiệt hơn cả cô. Tất nhiên, D'Arcy từ đó trở đi ngày càng trở nên ít quan tâm cô hơn và tìm đến Dirak nhiều hơn. Lẽ đó mà Sephera bây giờ cảm thấy mình không là gì nhiều ở đây và từng nhiều lần có ý định nghỉ hưu lui về nguồn nước — nơi gốc sinh mệnh được sinh ra.

Nhưng mà... nàng lui đi rồi thì ai sẽ chăm sóc cho Ishar và Keera? Annette giờ đã đủ tuổi đi lấy chồng rồi mà đến giờ này còn ế phải nương tựa vào nguồn sống từ nàng. Sephera không dám nghĩ thêm được nữa vì thực sự quá tàn nhẫn, nàng coi những đứa trẻ này là con của mình, tất thảy bọn trẻ đều bị bỏ rơi từ khi được sinh ra, ít ra Ishar thì còn có Tí Nị nhưng Keera thì còn quả nhỏ để mà nghĩ thấu đáo như Annette...

"Cộc cộc..." Suy nghĩ nãy giờ của nàng đã tan biến.

"Vào đi." Sephera ngồi trong phòng chiêm tinh soạn sổ sách thì có người tìm gặp.

"Sư phụ." Thì ra là Valhein và Violet.

"Hai ngươi, vào đây, vào đây." Sephera mừng rỡ nói.

5 phút sau...

"...con nói thật với sư phụ, chuyện này không hề nhầm lẫn đâu." Valhein cố kể lại chuyện mà Ormarr đã nói cho Sephera biết.

"Thật vậy sao." Sephera có chút khó hiểu, nàng trước giờ chỉ nghe D'Arcy bảo rằng chỉ cần trúng ma trận thứ nguyên thì sẽ một đi không trở lại.

Nào ngờ có tin chỉ là được sử dụng để dịch chuyển theo cảm tính giữa bạn và thù, ai là bạn thì dịch chuyển vào một khu vực bất kì ở Athanor, ai là thù thì dịch chuyển vào một nơi nào đó khi Athanor không hề tồn tại, giống như thuyết lỗ đen mà nhiều khi nàng còn cảm thấy đau đầu.

"Sư phụ có ma thuật nào giúp nhận biết được đại ca đang ở đâu không?" Valhein lo lắng hi vọng Sephera sẽ giúp được.

"Ta không biết sẽ giúp được không, do đồ nghề ngươi cần đã lâu không sử dụng nên ta cũng đã quên mất." Sephera lắc đầu.

"Sư phụ cứ lấy đi, đệ tử sẽ cố gắng hết sức mình để giúp đỡ người." Valhein thở dài vì cơ hội gặp lại đại ca của mình sắp trở về hiện thực.

10 phút sau...

"Quái lạ! Hình như còn thiếu gì đấy!" Sephera khởi động cổ máy chiêm tinh nghìn năm của mình ở trong nhà kho nhưng nó không hiện gì. Nàng mới nhìn từ đằng sau, "Ê, chắc chắn có ai lấy cái này." Sephera chỉ vào một bộ phận còn thiếu.

"Chỗ đó để cái gì thế?" Valhein thắc mắc.

"Cái nhẫn phong thần!" Sephera nói. "Hình như là có người mượn."

"Ai mượn vậy sư phụ?"

"Hình như là... để ta nhớ lại..." Sephera vốn dĩ đã gặp hàng chục nghìn người hơn ngàn năm qua nên muốn nhớ người nào đã mượn thì lại khó. Rất may mắn là thiên mệnh thuỷ sư cho phép nàng tạm thời chiêm bao để dự đoán khả năng là ai.

Mười phút sau lặng thinh, Valhein và Violet nhìn nàng với bộ dạng vô cùng lo lắng. Cuối cùng, Sephera cũng đã có câu trả lời. "Ta nhớ rồi, là Airi, nhẫn giả long tộc bên Đảo Mist đã mượn lấy!"

"Người đó đang ở đâu, sư phụ mở bản đồ xem." Violet nháy mắt và Sephera mau chóng lục bản đồ Athanor ra kiểm tra.

"Đây này! Ở góc ngoài cùng của cung điện ánh sáng ở phía Tây Bắc. Nhưng trớ trêu thay là bao lâu rồi bên Norman và phe Ánh Sáng chưa bao giờ đồng thuận với nhau từ sau khi Volkath bị tiêu diệt. Hơn thế nữ hoàng bên phe kia lại rất quyền lực và kiêu hãnh nên không dễ gì mà thuận ý." Sephera chỉ địa điểm đó nhưng nàng lắc đầu giải thích.

"Vậy làm cách nào để đến được đó?" Valhein lo lắng.

"Chắc phải đi qua rừng nguyên sinh của Tel'Annas, vượt bờ biển rùng rợn kia mới đến được đó." Sephera nói tiếp.

"Ta sẽ đi." Valhein và Violet đồng lòng chịu ý.

"Được rồi! Để ta kêu Triệu Vân bên Thành Bạch Xích để giúp hai ngươi suốt đoạn đường này. Nhớ trở về an toàn nhé!" Sephera gợi ý.

"Tuân lệnh sư phụ!" Valhein và Violet nghe rõ và rời đi.

**-HẾT CHAP 3-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tội Sephera, từ lúc thành lập học viện ma pháp đến nay, nàng mới nhận ra là mình đã trở thành bức bình phong hơn nghìn năm nên mới cảm thấy mình tồn tại thừa thải giữa hai người kia. À mà thôi, tôi ship Dirak x D'Arcy nha, Sephera là nữ phụ mạnh mẽ trong lòng tôi (tôi best Sephera mà hihi).
> 
> Có ai cảm thấy Sephera quá yếu không, tôi đánh sp nhiều khi còn không lại team bạn dù ngọc chuẩn, đồ chuẩn.
> 
> Chap sau trở lại Flo x Rich nha mọi người.


	4. Thanh Gươm

Tại vực hỗn mang...

"Vậy là Kahlli đã mất tích." Maloch thông báo trước chiếc ghế đại ma vương.

"Bị giết luôn chứ mất tích gì cha nội! Bà ả đã rơi vô ma trận của tên pháp sư kia nên chắc chắn là tan xác..." Zephys phản bác lại nhưng bị Nakroth kế bên bịt mồm hắn lại, tật nói nhiều vẫn chưa bao giờ chừa. "Buông ta ra Nakroth..."

"Được rồi chàng, Maloch, giờ đến lượt ta làm tiếp công việc này thay cho chàng." Veera từ đằng sau lưng nói với chất giọng làm nũng ngọt sớt làm cho hai nam nhân dưới kia muốn buồn nôn.

"Nàng có thể sao?" Maloch đúng là tên khờ, hèn gì bị Volkath dành ngôi chúa tể hắc ám là vậy. Mới nói vài câu ngon ngọt cái hắn tin ngay.

"Ta nghĩ hai cái tên kia chắc được việc đấy." Veera nói.

"Ý nàng là thế nào?" Maloch vẫn mơ hồ.

"Ta sẽ cho hai tên kia đi theo dõi tụi bọn bên Học viện Ma pháp kia đang làm gì. Mười năm trôi qua rồi, ta nghĩ bọn chúng đang bát nháo vụ đồng loại của chúng nên ta phải tận dụng thời cơ này tiêu diệt tất cả." Veera giải thích. "Zephys và Nakroth, ta có việc cần giao cho hai ngươi."

"Tốt lắm Veera, rất tốt." Maloch cười từ đằng sau bóng tối.

Ngu ngơ vẫn là ngu muội, Veera thích việc đó.

—————

Tại thành Rosenberg,

Đã năm giờ sáng, vốn dĩ giờ này là giờ thức sớm của các thợ săn quỷ và Richter cũng theo thói quen đó mà dậy sớm, nhìn bên cạnh gã là Florentino vẫn ngủ say sưa nên đoán chừng hai tiếng nữa mới chịu thức.

Như thường lệ, gã sẽ tìm lấy thức uống cà phê mà gã hay uống. Căn nhà này rất là xa lạ đối với Richter, gã phải đi dọc một hành lang dài những 50 mét mới đi xuống được cầu thang dẫn vào nhà bếp.

Đến với nhà bếp của biệt thự, căn bếp nhìn rộng như là một cái sân khấu, bao trùm nơi đây toàn là nền nhà, chỉ đúng một cái bàn dài và tá chiếc ghế. Cái tủ lạnh trước mặt thì bự ngang cả loại Panasonic chục triệu đồng. Tủ đựng bát đĩa thì lấp đầy tường, còn cái counter nấu nướng thì thưa thớt, cách một mét là một cái thiết bị, trong đó có máy pha cà phê.

May mắn thay, gã hoàn toàn biết xài!

Đó là do gã từng được Annette chỉ cho cách sử dụng dụng cụ làm bếp, bản thân gã cũng thích gọn gàng ngăn nắp cũng như mấy việc trong nhà nữa, thành thử ra là việc trong nhà cơ bản gã biết làm nên hi vọng Florentino sẽ không đòi hỏi quá khắt khe.

Florentino ngáp dài đi dọc xuống hành lang, hắn quen thói thức dậy là đi xuống tìm cà phê liền như ai kia. Vừa đến cánh cửa nhà bếp, hắn hi vọng được nhìn thấy một cảnh tượng thường ngày mình hay thấy. Nhưng thật ra là...

Một người nam nhân đang đứng pha cà phê, chuẩn bị đồ sáng cho mình!

Hắn cảm thấy hoa mắt... quái lạ! Xưa nay hắn quen được nhiều kì nữ nấu rồi đút cho ăn nhưng giờ chỉ có một người đàn ông kia làm thôi.

À quên, đó là Richter mình đem về nhà đây mà!

Hắn nghĩ mình nên gác cái thói đợi người ta đút ăn đi tự mình xúc thì hay hơn, như thế hắn mới làm cho Richter hài lòng chứ!

Bật cười ngạo nghễ thay cho sự vất vả của ai kia. Người đàn ông có mái tóc màu tím lãng mạn từ từ đến gần gã mà không làm cho gã hay biết. Hai tay dang rộng ra và từ từ vòng vào eo, đầu dựa người kia làm gã giật mình.

"Này, ngươi đang làm gì thế?" Richter không định gạt đi nhưng vẫn đứng đó hỏi.

"Ta cảm thấy hạnh phúc khi có ngươi ở đây." Florentino nói và cười tiếp.

"Ngươi hạnh phúc khi có ta nấu cho ngươi ăn đúng không?" Richter biết ý đồ rồi nói trúng.

"Bởi thế nên ta mới cần ngươi." Florentino đáp, đầu ngưng dựa xoay lại nhìn.

Richter gỡ hai tay của ai kia ôm chặt lấy mình và quay người lại, "Đồ sáng ta đã làm xong, ngươi có thể dùng thử. Do trong tủ lạnh ta thấy nhà ngươi chứa toàn là đồ ăn vặt với chả nhanh nên ta không định lấy ra hâm lại, mà tính bỏ đi thôi. Lát nữa ta sẽ đi ra ngoài mua mấy thứ khác về tốt cho sức khoẻ của ngươi." Richter giải thích.

"Ngươi giỏi hơn ta rồi đấy!" Florentino vỗ eo người đàn ông kia và bật cười, làm cho ai kia cảm thấy khó chịu để đỏ cả mặt.

"Cảm ơn vì đã giành chút lời khen! Hôm nay người định sẽ dẫn ta đi rèn gươm mà ngươi nói đấy." Richter nói, đặt hai mâm đồ sáng với tách cà phê lên bàn, và Florentino ngồi xuống.

Florentino bắt đầu tự cầm chiếc thìa để múc miếng cháo thập cẩm cùng một miếng rau. "Ta biết có thợ rèn trong thành thị rất nổi tiếng, cây kiếm của ta cũng được nhờ thợ rèn đó làm cho." Tay đến giờ này cầm chưa quen, còn vụng về nên hắn vô tình làm văng một muỗng tung toé, việc này làm cho Richter phải nháy mắt.

Richter thở dài, "Này, ngươi không biết cầm thìa ăn ư?" Đúng là dân quý tộc có khác, được đút cho ăn sung sướng gần chết, thì ra là trước mặt mình do muốn làm mình vui nên mới làm bộ cầm thìa xúc ăn đây này. "Ngươi cầm kiểu này này!" Richter giơ thìa lên, ngón giữa giữ thân thìa, hai ngón trỏ và cái kẹp hai bên thìa. Florentino nhìn rồi bắt chước theo nhưng không sao làm nổi.

"Ta xin lỗi!" Florentino đỏ mặt.

"Ngươi thật là, tối về ta dạy ngươi cách cầm thìa với đũa." Richter cục súc lắm nên buông mâm đồ ăn của mình lại chỗ Florentino "tiếp tay" đút cho hắn ăn như những lúc hắn vẫn hay được như vậy.

"Chỗ ta muốn nói là..." Florentino tiếp ý mà hắn định nói trước khi bị đối phương nhét thức ăn vào miệng.

—————

Tại giữa thành thị....

"Astrid! Cô nương, chào ngươi!" Florentino cúi đầu chào, Richter từ đằng sau thấy vậy cũng chào theo.

"Florentino, đã mấy hôm rồi chưa gặp ngươi đấy!" Astrid nhận ra và chào lại.

Cô nàng là chủ của một thợ rèn kiếm chiến và là hàng xóm thân thiết của bên nhà Moren (bên kia chế tạo súng đạn) nên làm ăn cũng bội thu kha khá. Nàng còn là khách mời đặc biệt đến những bữa tiệc mà Florentino tổ chức.

Trong lúc gặp gỡ một cách tâm tình, Astrid để ý cái người đằng sau lưng hắn và hỏi. "Này Flo, ai đấy?"

"Xin giới thiệu với ngươi, đây là Richter, một người _từ trên trời rơi xuống_!" Florentino nói làm ai kia phải nhếch lông mày trước màn cà khịa của hắn. (Từ trên trời rơi xuống: người yêu. Nói bóng gió hai người như alo chim sẻ gọi đại bàng vậy!)

"À à, mà Flo này, nhìn chàng ta được lắm đấy mà mỗi tội là hơi lớn tuổi quá đấy, ngươi may mắn thật đó." Astrid chỉ trỏ người kia.

"Bộ chàng ta là bạn trai của ngươi rồi hả?" Astrid hỏi. Cả hai người kia bắt đầu nhìn nhau không biết phải nói sao.

"Ơ, không ph..." Richter định mở tiếng nói của mình nhưng bị Florentino chặn miệng lại.

"Đúng đấy, đúng đấy." Florentino nói thay người kia.

"À à ta hiểu rồi. Cuối cùng thì ngươi cũng đã chọn ra được một người thích hợp nhất với ngươi rồi, dù không phải là quý nữ nhưng ta vẫn thích ngươi lấy con trai lắm đó. Vì ngươi có bạn trai sắp cưới nên ta quyết định sẽ..." Astrid nói nhưng nàng cố ý gây sự tò mò làm Richter (miệng vẫn đang được che lại) mở to đôi mắt của mình. "Tặng hai ngươi voucher miễn phí dịch vụ rèn bạt kiếm!"

"Được rồi, ngươi giúp ta làm bóng cây kiếm này nhé. Còn Richter thì cần thời gian suy nghĩ chút." Florentino vui vẻ, lúc này mới gạc cái tay khỏi miệng của Richter và lấy cây kiếm của mình từ phía sau lưng hắn, sau đó đưa cho Astrid đi rèn giũa lại để lấy phần chắc chắn.

Sau khi Astrid rời đi, Richter lúc bấy giờ chưa hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra. "Này, sao ngươi coi ta là bạn trai của ngươi cơ chứ?"

"Ngươi khờ khạo thế, nàng ta vốn dĩ mang tính khí trông chờ như thế, phải làm cho nàng ta vui chứ. Như vậy mới có đồ miễn phí mà xài." Florentino giải thích.

"Đây là nhiều lần rồi có đúng không?" Richter rặn hỏi.

"Có đâu, lần đầu. Mấy lần trước là ta bóng vía qua lời nói dối thôi, dẫn đến việc nàng ta dần mất niềm tin, lần này có ngươi ở đây thì ta dẫn theo luôn, nàng ta mới há hốc mồm đồng ý." Hắn nhún vai làm cho ai kia cảm thấy đỏ cả mặt. "Nói cho ngươi nghe nè, ta sống cô độc một mình mấy chục năm nay nên nàng ta muốn dắt ta đi coi mắt lắm đó, nhưng ta chẳng thích ai cả." Người đàn ông tóc màu tím dí sát lỗ tai nói thầm rồi cười trong họng.

"Ngươi thật là không biết xấu hổ mà!" Gã quá thẹn quay lưng lại làm cho ai kia cười sặc sụa.

"Này, hai ngươi rủ rỉ gì đó???" Astrid từ bên trong tiệm rèn nghe thấy tiếng bên ngoài có gì đó giấu giếm nên thắc mắc.

"Không có gì đâu, bọn ta đang bàn 'chuyện trong phòng ngủ' ấy mà!" Florentino xoay người lại nói lớn.

"À à, thôi nói tiếp đi, coi như ta không nghe thấy gì hết." Astrid cười lại và tiếp tục công việc của mình.

Hắn quay đầu lại nhìn thì thấy mặt gã ngơ ngác không hiểu câu trong nháy đơn đó là gì cả, điều đó làm cho hắn cảm thấy mừng thêm.

—————

"Cô nương, ngươi có thể giúp ta rèn cây kiếm này được không?" Richter chìa ra lưỡi gươm diệt quỷ đã bị nát của mình làm cho Astrid phải nháy mắt lên xuống xem xét.

"Để ta coi..." Astrid soi kĩ hơn. Không ngờ thanh gươm kì lạ này lại bị cong vẹo méo mó trông xấu thật. "Cái này ta e là..." Astrid ngập ngừng.

"Sao thế?" Florentino nôn nóng trước tình hình.

"E là..." Astrid ngắt quãng, bỗng thoáng chốc cô nàng cười thật tươi. "Chỉ cần rèn trong vòng 10 phút thôi!" Công nhận nàng ta cũng giỏi làm cho người ta hết hồn hết lần này đến lần khác.

"Thật sao?" Richter nở mày nở mặt vui mừng khi nghe tin vui.

"Nhưng ta cần sẽ thay đổi vật liệu trên đây, liệu ngươi có thể đồng ý không, bạn trai sắp cưới của Flo?" Astrid đắc ý nhưng vô tình làm cho người khách quý của mình đỏ mặt.

"Ta đồng thuận với ngươi, cô nương. Chỉ cần có gươm thôi là ta vui mừng rồi!"

"Chấp nhận. Từ giờ, ngươi cứ gọi tên ta là Astrid đi, lấy làm thân mật!" Astrid bật cười rồi nhận lấy cây gươm cũ kia.

—————

10 phút sau, cả Richter và Florentino ngồi đợi ở phía ghế khách. Nhìn từ bên trong lò rèn, Astrid cuối cùng cũng bước ra.

"Của ngươi đây." Astrid chìa ra từ sau lưng một thanh gươm vốn dĩ đã nát nay trở nên sáng bóng hơn, cũng như phần lưỡi trông càng ngày càng sáng và không kém phần sắt với đanh thép.

"Để ta cầm thử." Richter từ từ chạm tay vào cây gươm, với hi vọng là có thể phát huy được uy lực của lưỡi gươm trở lại.

Nhưng lại không có phản ứng gì!

Mặt mày muốn tỏ ra thất vọng lắm nhưng gã cố gắng cười vui, cười vào bản thân mình vì chưa đủ sức mạnh để vận hành lưỡi gươm, vốn dĩ là không đủ để hình thành sức mạnh diệt quỷ.

"Hay da!" Gã vung gươm lên chém vào cái bàn gần nhất, bỗng một phát chiếc bàn gãy ra làm hai mà sức không tốn khá nhiều.

"Gươm này ta sử dụng vật liệu thép tự nhiên, đảm bảo với ngươi nó sẽ ít bị mòn, lại còn sát thương sinh lực kẻ địch cao!" Astrid giới thiệu.

"Cảm ơn ngươi, Astrid, vậy là có thể 'một nhát một mạng' rồi!" Richter bật cười lại.

"Không có gì! Ta còn có việc phải nhận hàng cho khách, nếu không có vấn đề gì thì ngươi có thể về được rồi!" Astrid nói thêm, nàng nhìn đằng trước có một số kị sĩ rừng đang tụ tập lại chỗ nàng để được rèn giũa gươm khí.

"Được rồi, về thôi." Richter vỗ cùi chỏ của mình vào của Florentino, hắn lúc này mới nhập hồn vì mất tập trung.

Tranh thủ lúc Richter ra ngoài trước, Florentino được Astrid kéo lại nói chuyện thì thầm to nhỏ, "Ngươi nhớ chăm sóc chàng ta thật tốt nha. Mốt đám cưới nhớ rủ ta đi!" Astrid thì thầm.

"Này Florentino, ngươi có đi mua đồ cùng ta không đó?" Richter thở dài nhìn từ xa nói làm hắn phải liếc mắt."

"Ừ được rồi!" Florentino gật đầu quay đầu lại và đứng dậy rời đi.

Cuối cùng cả hai cùng rời đi. Đi được vài đoạn cách nhà Astrid không xa, Richter thắc mắc chuyện thì thầm hồi nãy. "Này, ngươi được Astrid nói cho nghe điều gì thế?"

"À chỉ là chuyện 'tình' thôi mà!" Florentino thành thẩn, nhưng nhìn người kia có vẻ khó hiểu nên hắn phải đi chậm lại.

"Tình? Tình là gì?" Richter lắc đầu khó hiểu, rồi nhìn hắn.

Câu hỏi đó vô tình làm cho hắn cảm thấy chút bối rối.

**-HẾT CHAP 4-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astrid thật là biết cách làm mối!


	5. Tình Là Gì?

"Tình? Tình là gì?" Richter lắc đầu khó hiểu, rồi nhìn Florentino.

Câu hỏi đó vô tình làm cho hắn cảm thấy chút bối rối.

Nhận ra xong, hắn bắt đầu bật cười! Quý vị biết là gì rồi chứ?

Hắn phát hiện ra một sự thật rằng: Richter vẫn chưa biết yêu là thế nào, tim hắn chợt nhói lên một cảm xúc không biết diễn tả ra làm sao trước câu nói đáng thương của ai kia.

"Ngươi không biết tình là gì ư!" Florentino hỏi, câu trả lời đơn giản duy nhất là gã lắc đầu.

"Ta chỉ nghe đến bạn trai bạn gái thôi, ta biết rõ hai chữ đó khi ta đang học ở trường pháp sư, có một cặp trong nghề săn quỷ của ta quấn lấy nhau thắm thiết xưng bạn trai bạn gái, chứ 'tình' thì ta có nghe chúng nó nói qua nhưng không rõ cho lắm!" Richter ngây thơ nói nhưng lại làm cho ai kia cảm thấy mừng thay.

"Có lẽ ngươi không biết thì quá tốt. Có thời gian ta sẽ 'giải thích' chi tiết, ở đây khá nhiều người nên không tiện 'giải thích'." Florentino giấu nhẹm suy nghĩ ngông cuồng của mình mà tiếp tục đi về phía trước.

"Ta muốn biết 'tình' là gì lắm, ngươi có thể sao?" Richter hỏi.

"Được, nhưng hơi phức tạp nên muốn hiểu thì cần phải có nhiều 'sức lực'." Florentino thở dài nói, hắn không tính suy nghĩ đến chuyện đó nên đành phải để bụng vậy.

"Được rồi, ngươi dắt ta đi xem chợ đi!" Richter gợi ý tiếp.

"Được thôi!" Florentino nhất trí liền dẫn Richter đi sang khu khác.

—————

Trong một khu rừng đầy cây cối và thú hoang dã, tiếng rú rít nghe thật là đáng sợ.

Trước mặt là một con heo rừng xấu số chưa đầy một phát.

"Hây da!!!" Một chàng trai cầm ngọn giáo với giáp sắt, tóc cột thành đuôi ngựa ngay sau tóc vung lên đập chết nó.

"Giỏi lắm, Vân ca ơi!!" Valhein vỗ tay hoan hô cùng Violet sau lưng.

"Chuyện nhỏ mà! Triệu Vân ta đây không sợ bất cứ thứ gì trong rừng cả!" Triệu Vân bật cười, anh nhìn Valhein rồi đến Violet. "Có lẽ số này đủ ăn trong một đêm đấy!" Triệu Vân gợi ý.

"Dạ dạ, ca ca thật là giỏi đi rừng! Chúng..." Valhein đang nói giữa chừng, bỗng nhìn thấy thứ gì đó trong đám cây phía sau lưng Triệu Vân, cậu quá run nên không nói thành lời, "Cái... cái... cái, cái đó...!" Cậu chỉ tay với vẻ mặt hết sức sợ hãi.

"Ủa cái gì?" Triệu Vân ngơ ngác nhìn rồi quay đầu lại nhìn, Valhein nhìn bên cạnh thì thấy Violet đã bị trói và ngất lịm không thể cất tiếng được!

Trước mặt họ là một con hổ màu xanh nhảy ra!

"A ahhhhhhhhhh!!!" Hai người còn lại cũng ngất theo.

—————

Một thời gian nào đó...

Mắt Valhein lim dim cố gắng mở ra để nhìn nhưng vẫn không rõ, cậu cố nhấc người mình dậy bỗng phát hiện ra là bị trói bởi dây thừng to, cùng với Triệu Vân và Violet, Triệu Vân cũng kịp thời thức theo Valhein còn Violet thì không.

Trước mặt có tiếng bước chân chậm rãi cùng với tiếng cười khúc khích như sắp làm thịt ai đó, "Các ngươi dám cả gan xâm phạm rừng nguyên sinh, phá huỷ tài nguyên trong đó, thật là đáng nên tội!" Một con thỏ cầm lao nói.

"Phải phải, đợi nữ hoàng tinh linh đến, các ngươi sẽ bị xử tội đó haha, đây là Slimz, thỏ tài phiệt và ta là cáo siêu thanh Fennik sẽ được bộn tiền thưởng đấy, há há!" Một con cáo màu xanh khác cũng xuất hiện nơi đây, giới thiệu

"Ê, hai ngươi nhớ chia tiền cho ta với nhé, tiền công ta giúp ngươi trói." Một người phụ nữ từ sau bóng tối nói làm cho hai tên kia quay đầu lại nhìn.

"Khỉ thật, sư tỉ Arum cũng theo bọn mình ghê gớm đấy!" Slimz làu bàu.

"Ta không theo bọn ngươi thì bọn ngươi đi quậy thì sao, lỡ đi lạc khỏi khu rừng nguyên sinh thì ta chịu tội với tộc trưởng Payna đấy!" Arum nói.

"Dạ, tụi em nhớ." Slimz và Fennik gật đầu

"Mau đi về thôi!" Arum thở dài gợi ý.

"Dạ!" Slimz và Fennik bật ra ngoài và biến mất trong bóng tối.

"Cái quái..." Triệu Vân nổi điên lên.

30 phút sau...

Đợi mãi vẫn chưa thấy nữ hoàng đâu. Valhein và Triệu Vân cảm thấy khó chịu, bên Violet cuối cùng cũng chịu mở mắt ra nhìn.

"Valhein, chúng ta đang ở đâu thế?"

"Sắp bị xử rồi!" Valhein nói.

"Hả cái gì? Ôi thần linh ơi, con chưa hoàn thành ước mơ thời trang của con mà sao người lại cho con chết sớm như vậy chứ!" Violet than thân, khóc lóc ỷ ôi.

"Dạ dạ dạ, con biết quý nàng giàu có rồi! Không cần phải khoe đâu!" Valhein liếc mắt thở dài, cậu còn nhớ một ngày Violet diện một loạt quần áo từ Bikini đến áo pháo hoa hơn hàng trăm bộ khác nhau, căn phòng trọ trường diệt quỷ của cô lấp đầy toàn quần với áo.

"Này!" Violet nổi giận.

Bỗng trước mặt ba người xuất hiện một người tiếng lại gần với một khẩu cung, mặc một cái áo bằng lá dần dần tiến đến, ở đằng sau là sự xuất hiện của các tộc trưởng khác, gồm có con gấu, con bò, con voi, con cá lóc và con cá mập xanh lè có tay.

"Hoàng hậu là ngươi đấy ư?" Triệu Vân nhìn thẳng nói.

"Ta tên là Tel'Annas, nữ vương tinh linh của khu rừng này!" Vị nữ vương này giới thiệu bản thân mình. "Ba người các ngươi đến từ đâu? Và tại sao các ngươi lại tìm đến đây"

"Trời phật sao giống xứ sở thần tiên của Alice ghê ấy! Nè nha nè nha, bọn ta là những thợ săn quỷ đang tìm đường để đến hòn đảo ở phía Tây Bắc nhưng phải băng qua cánh rừng của nhà ngươi để đến đây." Violet khơi bày ý tưởng của cả bọn.

"Ngươi nói thật sao?" Tel'Annas nghi ngờ. "Chaugnar, ngươi kiểm tra nói dối xem!" Nữ vương liếc về phía con voi có cánh, thân được biết là sứ giả hư vô nên có thể xem qua được.

"Cô ta không có nói dối, thưa nữ vương!" 1 phút sau khi tra cứu bằng vỗ sóng thì kết quả trở về, con voi Chaugnar báo lại cho nữ vương.

"Được rồi, nhưng ta vẫn không tin tưởng cho lắm, đợi khoảng vài hôm giám sát ba đối tượng này chắc chắn sẽ biết. Các ngươi áp giải bọn chúng về cho ta!" Tel'Annas vẫn đầy hoài nghi nên quyết định sẽ đưa về trong cung để tra xét.

Một bên tộc trưởng áp giải Valhein và Triệu Vân đi, một bên là dẫn Violet. Sau khoảnh khắc này, Valhein và Violet không còn đi chung với nhau nữa.

—————

Cũng đâu đó ở rừng nguyên sinh.

"Nakroth, bọn chúng hình như bị bắt đi rồi!" Zephys ngáp dài theo dõi từ đằng xa và tít tận trong bụi cỏ. Đã mấy hôm được mệnh lệnh của Veera đi theo dõi bộ ba thợ săn quỷ kia đi tìm thứ gì đó nhưng đến giờ vẫn chưa có tin tức gì.

Chợt nhận ra người đồng hành cũng hắn run rẩy ở dưới, tay ôm bụng vì khó chịu. "Ủa ngươi bị làm sao thế!" Zephys hỏi Nakroth.

"Ta... ta đau bụng mắc cầu quá!" Nakroth điên tiết, "Báo hại ngươi cho ta ăn ba thứ quỷ quái trong rừng này nên đâm ra ngộ độc còn đâu!" Gã chạy tán loạn tìm nhà vệ sinh nhưng giờ đang ở bờ rừng nên ra ngoài dễ bị lộ tẩy.

"Đợi ta xíu, ta đi kiếm chút nước cho ngươi đỡ đau bụng!" Zephys phát lo cho Nakroth, hắn ngước nhìn thì thấy bên kia có một dòng suối chảy phía trước, nên hắn chuẩn bị lấy bình ra hứng, ngược lại thì Nakroth điên loạn mất kiểm soát thì chạy về chỗ khác, gã nghĩ nếu mình uống ba thứ mà Zephys đưa kiểu gì cũng mau bệnh cho mà thôi.

Nakroth chạy về phía một căn nhà, một căn nhà bằng gỗ với hi vọng của một toilet, gã gõ cửa. "Mở cửa mở cửa!!"

1 giây, 2 giây, 3 giây rồi 4 giây...

"Tới ngay, chào!!" Một người vừa mở cửa cái hắn lao vào trong tức tốc tìm toilet, rất may mắn vừa vào trong nhà thì có ngay nhà bếp phía trước mặt dẫn bên trái là một cái toilet.

Gã vào trong đó và lập tức đóng cửa lại, giải quyết nỗi buồn của mình chỉ trong vòng 5 phút. Xong rồi đi ra!

"Tiên sinh, ngươi có sao không?" Người con gái kia nói.

"Cảm ơn, cô bướm xinh đẹp đã cho ta đi nhờ vệ sinh." Nakroth bật cười nói.

"Tiên sinh thật là đẹp trai! Liệu ta đã thấy ngươi bao giờ chưa?" Cô gái có cánh đó nói.

"Ta mới lần đầu đến đây, ngươi tên gì thế?" Nakroth đỏ mặt vì được khen, trước giờ gã toàn được nghe lời chê với cà khịa nhan sắc từ Zephys nên bất mãn lắm, lần này gã cảm thấy vui lòng thay.

"Ta tên là Krixi, tinh linh thiên nhiên, ta đã sống được 15 năm nay và..." Tinh linh thiên nhiên Krixi nói rồi bật cười.

"Ngươi chưa 18 mà đã tự lập rồi ư?" Nakroth tính rời đi nhưng may là phòng khách có cái ghế nên hắn tạm ngồi xuống.

"Dạ! Hì hì..." Krixi đáp lại.

"Quý nương cũng xinh đẹp phết đấy." Nakroth bật cười nhìn.

"Dạ cảm ơn tiên sinh vì quá khen!"

~~

Zephys hứng nước xong thì quay lại vị trí kia thì không thấy Nakroth đâu, hắn nhìn sang căn nhà gần nhất kia mới bắt đầu phát hoảng. "Nakroth, ngươi đừng có..." Hắn lập tức chạy về phía căn nhà kia.

Nakroth đang ngồi trò chuyện tâm tình với Krixi, hắn nhìn qua cửa sổ thấy được chuyện đó nên hắn suy nghĩ lung tung cả lên và cảm thấy tức giận vô cùng, canh lúc Krixi vừa quay lại nhà bếp chuẩn bị trà nóng thì hắn đột ngột mở cửa và lập tức giật lấy tay của Nakroth. "Này đừng có như vậy..." Nakroth tính buông ra nhưng do lực giữ quá mạnh của tên kia nên đành phải ngừng động đậy một chút.

"Ngươi đúng là đồ ngu..." Zephys túm tay của Nakroth xong đạp cửa lôi đi mất dạng.

"Trà xong rồi Nak... ủa Nakroth tiên sinh, ngươi đâu rồi?" 5 phút sau, Krixi quay lại thì ngó nhìn xung quanh thì không thấy ai hết.

—————

"Ngươi kéo ta đi quá xa rồi đấy, thật không giống ngươi bình thường chút xíu nào cả!" Nakroth đi được một đoạn cảm thấy đau tay nên buông hắn ra.

"Ngươi làm ta tức điên lên đấy." Zephys nói.

"Ta có làm ngươi điên sao!" Nakroth phản kháng lại.

"Ta thấy ngươi đi cùng với một người con gái khác!" Zephys nói thẳng và chỉ về căn nhà kia.

"À hà hà, thì ra ngươi đang ghen sao?" Nakroth ngộ nhận, thì ra Zephys hắn không thích mình làm quen với cô gái cánh bướm kia nên bày trò níu kéo mình đây mà!

Zephys không nói gì rồi quay người đi rồi để Nakroth phải ngẩng đầu trong nhiều dấu chấm hỏi. "Không! Không đời nào ta ghen vì ngươi!" Zephys nói.

"Ta rồi cũng sẽ tìm kiếm một cô trong mắt ta, cô cánh bướm kia là mẫu người mà ta thích đấy, mỗi tội tiên nữ kia chưa đủ 18 tuổi!" Nakroth thành thẩn khai, gã đã sống được hơn 700 năm nay rồi vẫn chưa có bất cứ một mảnh tình dắt vai nào cả, thực ra chỉ mỗi Zephys là ở bên cạnh gã mấy trăm nay và gã chưa bao giờ coi Zephys như là...

"Thôi! Kiếm người khác mà yêu, yêu con đó coi chừng ngươi sẽ bị đày đoạ bởi thế lực bên kia cho coi!" Zephys không biết phải nói thế nào cho phù hợp tâm trạng của mình đành phải thốt ra như thế. _"Như ta chẳng hạn..."_ Zephys thầm nghĩ.

"Ngươi rồi sẽ thấy ta từng bước chinh phục một người như thế nào!" Nakroth nói rồi bỏ chạy, trong lòng cảm thấy đau đớn vì nghĩ đứa kia đang phản đối mình đi tìm hạnh phúc mới để ở lại với thế lực đen tối, gã cứ chạy đi mãi, còn Zephys thì cứ đuổi theo.

"Chờ ta với, Nakroth..."

**-HẾT CHAP 5-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richter ơi, ngài trong sáng quá đấy =)).


	6. Rượu và Thìa

Ở khu chợ dọc thành thị Rosenberg...

"Mua cái này, cái này, cái này nữa!" Richter chỉ vào từng loại thực phẩm bày bán bởi thương nhân kia, gã xăm soi kĩ càng rồi trả giá liên tục, khi có giá ưng ý thì bỏ vào cái túi đựng đồ mà Florentino đang cầm, một tay chì tiền ra chi trả (tiền của Flo). "Giữ kĩ cho ta đó, ngươi mà làm mất thì nhịn đói!" Richter nói.

"Ta biết rồi!" Florentino thở dài, một thiếu gia như hắn mà lại đời nào đi giữ đồ cho người làm bao giờ.

Với Richter thì hắn lại như thế...

Quái thật!

—————

Biệt thự của Florentino, Thành Rosenberg.

Ở trong một căn phòng khách rộng như một cái phòng tập gym, xung quanh có rất nhiều kệ đựng sách cũng như nhiều bằng khen khác, một cái tivi đang mở, lại còn có chút bỏng ngô với máy điều hoà chĩa thẳng vào người nữa, chẳng phải quá giống rạp chiếu phim sao!

Florentino hắn đang ngồi ở đó xem truyền hình, bấy lâu nay hắn không có đăng kí truyền hình cáp (do bọn lắp đặt nói năng linh tinh lúc đó nên hắn không hiểu và từ chối vội) dẫn đến chỉ xem được vài kênh quanh quẩn rồi cũng phát chán.

Giờ này đã 6 giờ... nhìn thấy đã đến giờ ăn tối, hắn tắt tivi và đứng dậy.

Xung quanh bây giờ của hắn không còn bất cứ người đàn bà nào khác, mà chỉ có một người đàn ông! Kể ra còn chút may mắn cho hắn khi có gã cho hắn ăn uống.

Hắn đời nào tự làm đồ ăn! Dân quý tộc bấy lâu nay toàn chờ người hầu với chẳng hạ, hắn mà vào bếp đảm bảo đứng chưa tới 1 phút rồi lại đi ra.

"Này Florentino, cơm nước ở dưới đấy, ta làm xong rồi, mời ngươi xuống ăn cho! Để ta lau chùi dọn dẹp phòng khách chút!" Bẵng đi suy nghĩ kia, chưa gì hắn có cảm giác như gã đang đuổi khéo mình. Richter đến tận cửa phòng mình nói câu đó...

Để dọn dẹp phòng khách!

Bản thân Richter vốn dĩ ưa thích sạch sẽ và ngăn nắp. Không đời nào gã chịu bày bừa như hắn.

"Ừ!" Florentino đành gật đầu đi ra thật nhanh, hắn thầm nghĩ sao mình lại nghe lời gã ngay như thế? Bình thường ở với đàn bà, hắn rất cứng đầu, nhưng gặp gã thì hắn lại chịu nghe ngay, nói gì làm đó.

Cảm giác bị người khác dắt mũi như dắt cún rất là thú vị đúng không?

Hắn thích lắm. Hắn cười ngạo nghễ thay cho chính bản thân mình và đi xuống. Hắn thiết nghĩ, **_chuyện một trăm nữ nhân không bằng một Richter_** là có thật!

Người đàn ông tóc màu tím vừa đi xuống, trên bàn có hai mâm đồ ăn, một cái để sẵn, một cái đã đậy lồng bàn, chắc cái kia là của Richter, nhìn qua khe lồng bàn thì lại có muỗng, còn của hắn thì không.

Hắn ngây ngốc nhìn.

Richter đi ngang qua nhà bếp, tay cầm một thao chất chứa toàn quần áo đi ngang nhận thấy và nói, "Ngươi lấy tay cầm ăn đi, về phòng ngủ ta sẽ dạy ngươi cách cầm muỗng, đũa và nĩa! Giờ ta đi giặt đồ đây." Gã tóc bạch kim nhìn vào trong nói và đi tiếp.

Florentino mới hiểu ra, gã không muốn hắn phải loay hoay trước bàn ăn nên đành chỉ cho hắn ăn tay không. Hắn chỉ có thể nghe theo tiếp, tay ăn rất chậm rãi, còn chén canh thì hắn đành húp ở miệng tô.

Richter đi vào phòng giặt đồ, mở cửa máy giặt và từng tay một bỏ nhiều quần áo của hắn vào trong.

Lúc cho vào gần hết thì, Richter nhận thấy còn một chiếc quần lót của hắn, ở ngay đũng thì lại ươn ướt, gã chạm vào thì lại có mùi rất nồng (đừng nên biết, sản phẩm quay tay đấy). Thứ gì thế này, gã không biết, gã bỏ vào máy quay luôn.

Chợt phía dưới chân Richter có thêm một cái tấm hình đã ám vàng, gã nhặt lên nhìn...

À! Thì ra là hình Florentino còn bé... trông đáng yêu ghê. Nhưng xung quanh hắn lại không hề thấy có phụ mẫu, hắn chỉ ở một mình. Richter bật cười và giữ lấy nó, mau chóng tìm cái khung để đóng vào trong. Có dịp thì gã sẽ tìm hiểu sau. Và gã tiếp tục nhồi nhét nốt chỗ áo vào máy giặt, cho nước xả vào và bấm quay.

Richter quay lại phòng ngủ, quyết định mở tủ tìm cái khung, sau đó đặt bức hình vào trong đó và để ngay cạnh bàn.

Xong xuôi hết cả rồi, gã mới xuống ăn. Nhìn thấy Florentino ăn gần xong, người đàn ông tóc bạch kim mới cảm thấy vui lòng thay, vì ít ra hắn còn biết tự bỏ vào miệng mình ăn chứ cái này còn phải dạy nữa thì biết phải nói sao.

Gã ngồi đối diện với hắn, tay mở lồng bàn và bắt đầu bữa tối của mình. Gã ăn bây giờ khá nhanh, hắn ở ngay đối diện để ý điều đó nên đắc ý nói, "Rượu không?"

"Lấy đi, ta sẽ uống, nơi nào có rượu thì nơi đó có ta sinh sống!" Gã tuyên bố trước hắn.

Florentino mới đứng dậy đi mở tủ lạnh, bấy giờ tủ lạnh đã loại bỏ sạch sẽ những thức ăn mà không còn sử dụng nữa mà thay vào đó là đồ vừa mua về, được đóng hộp lại khá kĩ. Quá tốt, Richter! Hai bên ngăn tủ lạnh có để rượu khá ngăn nắp, từ chai nhỏ đến chai lớn. Hắn lấy ra một chai và quay đầu lại nhìn, "Ngươi thèm rượu đến vậy sao?" Hắn chìa chai rượu ra.

Richter gật đầu, "Phải! Đưa nguyên chai ta uống!"

Florentino lắc đầu, "Uống kiểu như ngươi không thanh lịch làm sao! Muốn uống thì dùng cái ly này!" Hắn chìa ra một ly rượu vang, đế và miệng rộng nhưng phần hẹp như thanh là để nâng ly, hắn mở nắp và rót vào đó, nâng lên trông thật sành điệu!

"Công nhận ngươi cũng nhiều trò thật!" Richter bĩu môi và nhận lấy ly của Florentino và bắt đầu uống lấy.

—————

Richter đi lấy đồ bên trong máy giặt ra và chuẩn bị đem phơi ngoài sân, giờ này cũng khá tối nên gã muốn đi vào trong nhà thật nhanh để khỏi muỗi.

Dọc đường quay về, gã nhìn cây gươm mới của mình, mặc dù bây giờ gã không còn sức mạnh để triệu hồi chiêu thức diệt quỷ nữa nhưng gã vẫn phải cố gắng luyện chặt chém như một người sử dụng bình thường, trên tay cầm cây gươm có khắc dấu, đó là những hành trình đi lùng diệt của gã cùng các thợ săn quái vật khác.

Nhưng giờ, gã nghĩ khoảng cách giữa bản thân và các thợ săn bây giờ là vô tận, gã nghĩ mình đã được trao lại một cuộc đời hoàn toàn mới, gã nghĩ ở thế giới săn quỷ kia, chính gã đã chết rồi, giống như là Errol bên đó.

Richter sẽ là một con người hoàn toàn mới ở đây, nhưng bản tính vẫn khó thay đổi! Vào trận thì ra vẻ nghiêm túc lạnh lùng chứ ra ngoài đời thì lại rất không nghiêm túc ngay lúc này.

Thế nhưng, số phận sao đã vậy, nếu gã không nhận lời Florentino thì có lẽ lúc này gã đi bụi không nơi nương tựa rồi.

Hi vọng một phép màu nào đó sẽ hiện ra...

—————

Về phòng ngủ. Richter và Florentino ngồi trên một cái ghế đối diện nhau.

"Nào, ngươi dùng thìa phải sử dụng tay phải, đặt ngón tay..." Richter cố gắng chỉ dẫn cho Florentino biết dùng thìa nhưng làm tới làm lui vẫn không được. Hắn cứ tập trung vào chuyện gì đó nên không để ý cách cầm thìa ai kia đang dạy cho.

"Không phải, phải như thế này..." Gã sửa tới sửa lui sửa mãi. Bỗng trong thoáng chốc, hai tay của gã bị Florentino nắm chặt lại. "Này Florentino, ngươi..." Gã đưa mắt qua nhìn thẳng vào hắn.

"Ngừng khiến ta loạn nhịp được không?" Florentino nói, trong lòng cảm thấy thờ thẫn, căng thẳng và tim đập nhanh mỗi lần hắn phải chăm chú nhìn Richter, nhìn Richter luôn chứ không phải nhìn bàn tay theo cách gã dạy hắn cầm thìa.

Hắn bắt đầu cau mày làm cho người đối diện phải cảm thấy hoảng sợ.

"Sao... sao cơ chứ?" Richter nói bỗng khoảng chốc Florentino buông tay của Richter ra và hắn di chuyển đến ngồi lên trên người của gã làm gã hoang mang.

"Ngươi cảm thấy phiền không?" Hắn muốn đảm bảo lần này Richter không có ý định trốn tránh được nữa.

"Ngươi định làm gì?" Richter hỏi lại, tâm trí gã rối bời và không biết phải thế nào.

"Muốn giữ ngươi chút thôi!" Dần dần Florentino cúi đầu lại gần Richter hơn, hắn nói rất khẽ, nghe thật dịu dàng khiến gã phải nuốt nước bọt nhìn.

Khi vị trí hai người gần tiến về con số 0, bỗng hắn để ý được cái thứ đằng sau lưng của Richter, đặt ngay trên bàn, hắn mới rút ra. Khỉ thật, tấm hình!!!

Hắn mới buông Richter ra, đi xuống và lại chỗ bức ảnh. "Ngươi tìm thấy cái bức ảnh này ở đâu?" Hắn trừng mắt nhìn Richter.

Richter nuốt nước bọt nói, "Trong phòng giặt đồ!"

Florentino không nói gì, chỉ quay lại giường của mình và ngồi lên.

"Đó là hình của ta, ngày đầu tiên ta đã mất ba mẹ sau khi bị quỷ ám hại!" Florentino bắt đầu mở lời.

"Thật sao? Ngươi vốn không tin là có quỷ mà!" Richter nháy lông mày lại gần.

"Phải, ta không tin. Nhưng lúc đó ta chỉ là con nít nên thiên hạ cứ đồn thổi vào tai ta là bị quỷ sát hại!" Florentino nói. "Nhưng thật ra là do cơn ghen từ bên nhà đối diện, ba mẹ ta trong một vụ đánh nhau đã bị chúng vung kiếm giết chết, sau đó để tránh bị án tử hình, chúng uống thuốc tự tử. Từ đó ta mồ côi cha mẹ nhưng ta được nhận nuôi bởi gia đình quý tộc khác, đến khi ta trưởng thành, họ gặp tai nạn máy bay nên đã chết. Từ đó, khối tài sản của cả ba căn nhà là do ta sở hữu cả nên ta rất giàu, căn nhà cũ của ba mẹ ta, ta đã xây mới chính là nơi đây, còn các căn kia ta đã đập và bán đất lấy lại tiền rồi."

Florentino kể lại bối cảnh của mình vốn dĩ đã quá xa nên hắn không muốn nhớ lại, nhưng câu chuyện hắn đã làm cho ai kia cảm thấy xúc động thay. "Ngươi biết cả rồi chứ gì!" Florentino bật cười nói.

"Không hề, ta chỉ là cảm thấy đồng cảm cho ngươi thôi." Richter cố nén lại những gì vừa nghe được, hẳn tên này đâu phải tự dưng là giàu có, thực ra đằng sau cái sự giàu có ấy chính là sự đánh đổi tất cả mọi thứ.

Florentino lắc đầu, "Ta chưa bao giờ cảm nhận thế nào là tình thương thật sự, chưa kể ta còn sống cô đơn nhiều năm liền, còn bị người đời xỉa xói."

"Nghe như ngươi nói về tình thương, ta sực nhớ rằng ngươi vẫn chưa cho ta biết tình là gì!" Richter đồng cảm thay nhưng sực nhớ chữ 'tình' nên nhắc lại chuyện hồi sáng vô tình làm cho Florentino dừng lại một lúc.

"Nếu ngươi muốn biết, liệu ngươi không phiền chứ?" Florentino ngỏ lời nói, hắn là đang lo sợ rằng gã sẽ tức giận hắn vì chuyện này.

"Ta là người hầu của ngươi, ngươi vui vẻ thì ta cũng cảm thấy vui thay!" Richter nói.

"Vậy nếu ngươi không ngại thì ta sẽ bắt đầu đây." Florentino nói khẽ vào tai của Richter, sau đó hắn đi tắt đèn và từ từ tiến đến chỗ Richter, gã vẫn ngây ngốc nhìn hắn cho đến khi bị hắn đẩy nằm lên giường, hắn dùng hai tay của mình khoá chặt của gã không cho cử động, và đặt lên môi gã một nụ hôn đột ngột.

**-HẾT CHAP 6-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chú Richter ới giời ơi vô tình làm người ta say như điếu đổ kìa há há!
> 
> Lúc vô trận thì Richter maximum nghiêm túc, chứ ở với Florentino thì bung lụa dễ sợ =)).


	7. Giải Thích

"Ưm.. ưm, ngươi đang làm gì thế... ưm?!" Richter hoảng hốt bên dưới người đàn ông đang thâu tóm lấy bờ môi của mình kia. "Ngươi... điên rồi ưm..."

Nghe xong câu nói đó của Richter, Florentino đột ngột dừng lại sau khi hút sạch dưỡng khí vốn có trong người của Richter. Sau khi dứt ra xong, gã thở hổn hển, thiết nghĩ tên này đang cố ý làm mình tắt thở chết sớm này nên nhìn trừng vào hắn. "Ngươi gọi ta thế nào cũng được, bởi vì ta đã phát điên vì ngươi!"

"Ngươi... ngươi giờ đang định làm gì?!" Richter nói lắp bắp và cảm thấy sợ hãi phía dưới, ngay từ lúc mới gặp thoạt nhìn rất là có ý nhưng giờ thế này đây.

Florentino chỉ nói một câu đơn giản, "Giải thích cho ngươi biết tình là gì!" Xong hắn tiếp tục công việc của mình, lúc này để Richter không chửi rủa mình nữa, hắn mới tiếp tục hôn gã một cách kịch liệt hơn, tay còn lại buông ra mò xuống kéo quần củ gã xuống và thâu tóm cái cự vật trong quần lót của gã.

"Đừng... đừng nhìn cái của ta... đừng!!!" Câu nói gần như vô dụng ngay từ lúc hắn chiếm lấy phần dưới rồi. Lúc này, hắn chuyển sang dùng miệng kích thích ở cổ của gã, một tay phía dưới bắt đầu động tác di chuyển lên xuống giữa cái trục dài, làm cho nó dài nay càng dài hơn, vốn dĩ nó dài không phải do chủ nhân của nó làm đâu, mà do ai kia dắt mũi nó, đồ phản bội!

"Của ngươi rất đẹp!" Hắn nhìn xuống dưới cái kia thì thấy nó đã đủ dài và tiếp tục vuốt nó lên xuống, mặc dù bị rám đen do lâu rồi chưa được đụng đến (không tính việc đi vệ sinh các thứ) nhưng vẫn sử dụng được như thường.

Vô tình trong quá trình kì cọ, bàn tay của hắn kì ra được vết đen trên da đi làm cái đó của gã trở nên đỏ dần và ửng hồng. (Giống như khi ta kì cọ ngay vị trí khép cùi chỏ giữa cẳng tay và cánh tay vậy!)

Vừa nhận thấy xong, lúc này hắn tăng tốc độ làm việc của mình làm cho cường độ hô hấp của gã tăng theo, Richter thở rất nhanh và không biết được cảm giác này lại tồn tại sẵn trong cơ thể của mình, ban đầu thì rất là phiền toái, dần dần nó trở nên dễ chịu hơn và có khi lại đem lại cảm giác nhột nhạt làm gã phải ưỡn minh co giật liên tục.

Richter cảm thấy mệt mỏi và đầu óc không còn tập trung vào tình hình cụ thể, "Nhột, dừng... ah... tay của ngươi..."

Gã bắt đầu thích việc đó và hắn phát hiện ra. "Ngươi thích ta rồi chứ gì!" Florentino bật cười thì thầm vào tai gã, bàn tay hắn ngày càng nhanh hơn.

"Không... đừng mà!" Richter nuốt nước bọt nhìn người kia, "Ta cảm thấy... bên dưới dáy lên thứ dị cảm nào đó!"

Nhờ có câu nói đó, hắn bắt đầu chậm dần và cuối cùng buông ra, hên là cái dương vật kia không ra sớm hơn để hắn không phải cảm thấy thất vọng.

Lúc Florentino vừa buông ra, gã thở hổn hển. Thứ cảm giác gì thế này, nó không chỉ tấn công thể xác mà còn cả cảm xúc của gã mỗi lần nghĩ đến hắn, à quên cái quần lót trong phòng giặt đồ, hẳn là lí do đây. "Đây là lí do quần lót của ngươi ướt sao?"

Florentino cười đểu nói, "Ngươi biết rồi sao?!" Richter cuối cùng cũng biết được bí mật động trời thiên địa của mình, hắn giấu gã tự ý quay tay đấy! Hoặc có thể là hắn sống một mình nên chuyện này là dễ hiểu.

"Chậc, tình của ngươi có lẽ đơn giản quá đi chứ, ta còn tự làm được." Richter đắc ý nhìn người kia cười bảo, trong lòng tỏ ý muốn cà khịa hắn tức chết đây mà!

Nghe câu nói đó, Florentino vốn dĩ đang náo loạn trong lòng nay càng hung hãn hơn, đầu óc không biết tính sao trước câu chặn họng của ai kia, hắn bắt đầu chồm tới và đẩy Richter tiếp tục nằm xuống, miệng dí sát tai nói. "Điều đó chưa đủ đâu, còn thiếu một thứ! Ngươi tìm hiểu tiếp không?" Người đàn ông tóc màu tím hỏi khéo nghe trong thật đáng sợ.

Richter hoảng sợ không dám chống đối, đành phải gật đầu, "Là thứ gì?", mắt nhìn thẳng vào tên điên đó mà nuốt nước bọt.

"Đó chính là ngươi!" Tranh thủ bên dưới của hắn đã cứng sẵn, hắn vừa dùng miệng kích thích vùng cổ của ai kia vừa lấy tay cởi bỏ quần dưới của mình. Hơn thế nữa, miệng hắn không quên cắn nhẹ lên cổ gã một cái.

"Ah ta thì có gì... chứ?" Richter cảm thấy nhột và bắt đầu co người lại, cùng lúc đó, gã bắt đầu rên ra từng tiếng một, mặt bắt đầu đỏ ửng lên.

Nghe xong câu hỏi đó, để tiện giải đáp tiếp trò chơi của mình, hắn nhanh tay chuyển sang gỡ bỏ cái áo sơ mi của gã kèm theo cái áo ba lỗ bên trong và ném ra ngoài nốt, bây giờ gã chỉ còn đeo duy nhất một cái đôi tất để giữ nhiệt cho chân và một cái dây chuyền săn quỷ trên cổ, còn lại là lộ hẳn một cơ thể tuy đã ở độ tuổi trung niên nhưng vẫn săn chắc, à quên mái tóc màu bạch kim thướt tha của gã nữa.

"Ngươi có thứ đó!" Hắn chỉ cho gã thấy bản thân gã đang có điều gì, hắn cảm thấy thích thú mỗi lần chiêm ngưỡng cơ thể của ai kia, tuổi tác thì không thành vấn đề chỉ cần lọt qua mắt xanh thì hắn cảm thấy quý rồi, hơn cả đám phụ nữ ngày trước hắn cho ở!

Người đàn ông trung niên cảm thấy nực cười cho chính mình, thì ra có người say cơ thể mình thì phải dù bao lâu nay người ta hay chê mình (bị cà khịa thì có! Chứ ai cũng mê ông gần chết đó mà ông có yêu ai đâu!). Gã nhìn hắn lại nói, "Ngươi muốn chiếm lấy sao? Được thôi, của ngươi đấy!" Nghĩ là thế giới khác rồi chắc chắn sẽ khác biệt và không một ai ở thế giới cũ sẽ biết, gã bắt đầu khích người đàn ông tóc tím đang chuẩn bị cái dương vật của hắn.

"Ngươi thật là nhiệt tình!" Florentino bật cười, hắn tự tay bỏ luôn bộ đồ đang mặc của mình và để lộ cơ thể đầy cơ hơn người bên dưới, Richter nhìn thấy được và nuốt nước bọt và chuẩn bị hứng trọn lấy màn hôn táo bạo của hắn.

Hắn vừa kích thích một hơi ở người gã xong, không cần dùng tay hay miệng để nới rộng dưới kia, hắn cho vào luôn, trước đó với đám phụ nữ kia thì hắn cũng như vậy.

"Đau đau, ah ah, ngươi dám, ah ah ahhhhhh!" Richter nhìn trừng hắn, miệng cố nghiến chặt cơn đau từ bên dưới của mình, cảm giác như sắp bị con dao chém dọc từ dưới người lên trên vậy, nhưng rồi đành phải cất tiếng rên la thất thanh làm ai kia cảm thấy sung sướng lắm.

"Đây là lần đầu của ngươi sao, Richter?" Florentino cười hỏi. Cái bộ dạng vừa rồi của Richter làm hắn nhận ra.

"Chưa bao giờ..." Richter nói thẳng, nhìn người đàn ông tóc màu tím với gương mặt đỏ hoe.

Ngay từ giây phút xác nhận, Florentino nhấn chìm người đàn ông tóc bạch kim xuống, hắn bắt đầu ưỡn người và đẩy vào, sau đó cúi đầu xuống ngay tai nói, "Rất tốt! Ngươi rồi sẽ mê mệt ta cho mà xem!" Nói xong, hắn bật cười rồi bắt đầu kích thích ngay vùng cổ của gã, bên dưới gã bắt đầu cử động lên rồi xuống, lẽ đó làm cho Richter phải cất tiếng kêu lên.

"Ah.... không... ta.... ah..... dừng lại đi.... sướng quá!" Richter vòng tay ôm lấy người đàn ông nằm trên người mình, để chống cự cơn mỏi, gã vòng hai tay lên lưng của hắn, móng tay của gã đặt lên trên đó cào lên. Tuy nhiên, nhờ việc đó mà hắn làm tình cho gã ngày càng sung, và tăng tốc nhanh hơn.

Trong cơn khoái cảm, gã bắt đầu cảm thấy không còn ý thức được chuyện gì đang xảy ra, chỉ biết là cơ thể mình bắt đầu cảm thấy hết đau và dần dần là một cảm giác sướng tê người.

Từ đó gã bắt đầu say sưa và thích thú, gã đặt một tay xuống dưới người mình và tự túm lấy cái của gã và bắt đầu vuốt ve lên xuống, miệng thì có cố gắng kháng cự tiếng rợn người nhưng cũng phải cất.

"Để ta giúp ngươi!" Florentino nhận thấy được việc đó, đành gỡ cái tay của Richter ra bên dưới, hắn thay gã tiếp sức cái dưới của mình, mới đầu gần xuất tinh đến nơi nhưng đột ngột dừng lại nên xìu bớt, lần này hắn cố lấy lại cương dương cho gã.

Hai người lại tiếp tục là nụ hôn kịch liệt hơn. Richter ôm lấy cổ của hắn mà tận hưởng thứ gọi là "tình" kia.

Trong cơn đê mê, _"Đại ca, người đang ở đâu?"_ Một giọng nói của Valhein - cựu đồng sự của gã đang hỏi thăm làm gã lấy lại chút tỉnh táo!

 _"Valhein? Là ngươi đó sao?"_ Richter đáp lại trong suy nghĩ.

 _"Người mau quay về thành Mercenary mau, chúng ta đang cần đại ca, sắp có biến cố rồi, ta sắp... ta..."_ Giọng nói của Valhein trong tâm trí của gã bị nhiễu loạn dần do khoái cảm của gã, lúc này Florentino cũng đang sung sức nên hắn tăng tốc tới đà làm gã mất hết lí trí.

"VALHEIN!!" Gã hét lên tên của cậu vô tình bị Florentino tức giận túm lấy cổ họng làm cho gã ho húng hắng.

Ra là gã dám gào lên tên một người khác! Không phải là tên hắn! Hắn bóp mạnh hơn nữa làm gã run sợ và rên rỉ. "Ngươi giỏi thật đấy, dám gọi tên một thằng khác trước mặt ta, ta sẽ tăng tốc cho ngươi kiệt quệ này!" Hắn điên cuồng nói vào lỗ tai gã.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh.... chậm chút..... không..... ah chịu được!" Richter gào lên thất thanh nhưng càng làm cho ai kia cảm thấy hăng say hơn.

"Gọi đúng tên ta mau!" Florentino ra lệnh.

"Flo... rentino! Florentino! Floren... ti... no! Tên... ngươi dài... quá..." Richter cố gắng đọc theo.

"Từ giờ, ngươi chỉ được phép đọc tên ta thôi, được chứ!" Hắn nói, vẫn tiếp tục nhịp đẩy của mình.

Lúc sắp dâng trào bên dưới, hắn tăng tốc ngày càng nhanh hơn, tay dưới của hắn cũng làm việc cho gã rất mạnh.

"Ahhhh!" Hắn gào lên khi bắn ra và lấp đầy phần dưới của gã bằng rất nhiều giọt tinh dịch của hắn.

"Không... chịu được!" Cái tay dưới của hắn cũng làm cho gã bắn ra nốt, thời điểm đó gã quá sướng nên giờ phút này gã nhắm mắt lại và còn chút tỉnh táo.

"Đây là tình của ngươi sao?" Richter nói nhẹ nhàng trong cơn mê sảng.

"Hứa ở bên cạnh ta, mỗi ngày... ta sẽ cho ngươi sự sung sướng!" Florentino ngã người ở bên cạnh gã nói, hắn cũng thấm mệt rồi.

"Thợ săn quỷ ta... không đời nào yếu đuối như thế, ngươi nhất định là có..." Richter thở hổn hển sau đó ngủ thiếp đi.

Trong vòng tay của hắn!

**-HẾT CHAP 7-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richter là biết tình là gì theo định nghĩa của Florentino nhưng chờ đấy, không đơn giản là thế đâu.
> 
> H của FloRich còn nhiều nha mọi người.


	8. Chuẩn Bị

Cũng tối hôm đó...

Ở trong một phòng kín của cung điện rừng nguyên sinh...

Sau khi bị áp giải về cung, đám động vật ném hai người đàn ông và một người đàn bà đang tìm mò tung tích của Richter vào trong nhà ngục. Tối hôm đó, thời tiết ở Athanor bắt đầu trở nên lạnh như băng, gió phương Tây thổi rì rào làm cho không khí trở nên u ám, lạnh lẽo hơn.

Ở một nhà lao, Triệu Vân nằm ở giường tầng trên và anh không thể ngủ được, bản thân còn lo lắng không biết nữ vương đang muốn gì đây.

Trong phòng bây giờ chỉ còn anh và Valhein, Violet thì đã bị tách sang phòng khác không rõ tung tích thế nào! Anh nửa nghĩ cô đã bị ép cung rồi hoặc tồi tệ hơn là bị đánh đập, anh không muốn nghĩ đến chuyện đó.

"Ưm ah...!" Đang suy nghĩ miên man về chuyện nay mai bỗng nghe được giọng từ phía dưới của người đồng hành với mình.

"Valhein? Ngươi ổn chứ!" Triệu Vân nhìn xuống hỏi.

"Dạ Vân ca ca, ta ổn cả, ngươi ngủ trước đi!" Valhein đang run rẩy nói.

"Ừ..."

10 phút sau... cũng là một cái tiếng đó và nghe ngày càng lớn hơn.

Triệu Vân không muốn để cái tiếng đó là mình cảm thấy hồi hộp kia, anh mới leo từ tầng trên xuống.

"Khỉ thật, ngươi bị lạnh sao không nói cho ta biết!" Triệu Vân bậm môi nói.

"Ta vẫn ổn!" Valhein cứng đầu nói.

"Đắp cái chăn này xem!" Triệu Vân gợi ý nhưng Valhein lắc đầu.

"Không ấm thêm!" Câu nói đó làm cho Triệu Vân lo lắng.

"Ngươi mà bị thế này kiểu gì cũng tiêu tùng luôn, sau mà gặp được Richter đại ca của ngươi kia cơ chứ?" Triệu Vân nói.

Không nhận hồi đáp từ Valhein, cậu nằm đó bắt đầu rơi nước mắt khi được nhắc đến Richter, cậu lo là gã ở một miền đất nào đó bị đánh đập, bị ức hiếp hay gì rồi dẫu biết chuyện này thật sự quá hoang đường, vì gã còn có cây gươm diệt... à quên vụ mụ phù thuỷ Kahlli.

Một lúc sau, sau khi nghĩ ra cách giúp Valhein cảm thấy bớt lạnh hơn, Triệu Vân đích thân cởi bỏ áo giáp và áo sơ mi của mình, và lại gần nằm lên trên người cậu và ôm chặt lấy cơ thể đó, áo của anh đặt lên người để chống rét, bấy giờ người anh đã nửa khoả thân rồi nên sẽ lạnh lắm nhưng không sao.

Cảm thấy cái ôm khá đột ngột, Valhein nói khẽ, "Ca ca, ngươi đang làm gì thế?".

"Thân nhiệt của ta sẽ giúp ngươi cảm thấy ấm hơn!" Triệu Vân nói khẽ, hơi thở của anh chạm vào da của Valhein làm cậu cảm thấy thêm mẫn cảm.

Đích thực là ấm thật.

Cậu bắt đầu cảm thấy thích việc đó và đưa tay ôm lại anh. "Ca ca thật là ấm, ta rất thích." Cậu cảm thấy yên tĩnh đi.

"Ta sẽ ôm ngươi thật lâu nếu ngươi cảm thấy thích!" Triệu Vân bật cười nói.

"Vân ca đừng giỡn nữa mà!" Valhein bật cười lại.

Họ ôm nhau khoảng 30 phút sau và không nói thêm được gì, bỗng Triệu Vân phát hiện bên dưới có cái gì chạm vào đũng của mình, anh mới nhìn Valhein bảo.

"Valhein, kìm chế lại đi, của ngươi dựng lên rồi đó!" Triệu Vân nháy lông mày nói.

"Dạ, ta xin lỗi!" Valhein thở dài vì bọ phát hiện, cái thứ đó vốn dĩ đã cố tình phản bội mình trước mặt ca ca của cậu.

Khi thấy người cậu đã đủ ấm, Triệu Vân đề nghị, "Thôi ngủ đi." Anh bắt đầu nhắm mắt lại, cố gắng không suy nghĩ gì thêm.

Cái thứ dựng lên đó không phải là không có lí do đâu, đó là do cảm xúc của Valhein khi được Triệu Vân ôm chằm lấy, nó thật là ấm, cậu cảm thấy biết ơn cho anh. Thà nghĩ xem, không có anh thì có lẽ đêm nay cậu sẽ chết cóng rồi. Nhịp tim cậu bây giờ cảm thấy loạn xạ, nó đập rất nhanh mỗi lần nghĩ đến cảm xúc ấy.

Cậu đành kìm nén và đi ngủ.

—————

"Tel'Annas nữ vương, người đã mở buổi dạ tiệc mừng tuổi thọ 2000 năm của người và theo yêu cầu của người là sẽ mời tất cả người 'có trong khu rừng này' dự hội, tuy nhiên chúng ta có ba tên ngoại quốc đến đây, liệu bọn họ có được tham gia chứ." Một vật trông như thần gió nói.

"Zill, bọn chúng sẽ được tham gia hội, ta muốn thử thách bọn chúng một chút." Tel'Annas ngồi ở trên ghế nữ vương nói.

"Dạ... nhưng mà..." Zill cảm thấy lo lắng, anh ta nghĩ chuyện kì quái này chưa bao giờ xảy ra, những người kia còn được nữ vương khoan dung cho nữa.

"Cứ tiến hành đi!" Tel'Annas không để lí do làm lay động suy nghĩ của mình.

"Dạ rõ!" Thần gió Zill tuân theo nữ vương.

—————

Cũng tại cung nhưng ở một phòng khác,

"Whoa! Lindis đại thần! Cái áo này đẹp quá!" Ra là giọng của Violet, thay vì ở trong phòng giam như hai người đàn ông kia, cô lại được "áp giải" sang một nơi khác.

Lindis cũng là một cư dân ở đây, cô làm nhiệm vụ khai phá rừng cho nữ vương nên được tiếp đãi khá nồng hậu. Lúc nhìn thấy Violet bị áp giải, cô nàng xin quản lí thay và đưa cô về phòng của mình.

"Ngươi mặc nó để đi hội nhé theo như lệnh của nữ vương, ta còn nhiều bộ lắm đó, ngươi muốn xem tiếp không?" Lindis bật cười nhìn.

"Dạ dạ, ta thích thời trang lắm, đại thần cho ta diện tiếp được không?" Violet mừng rỡ, tiếp tục thử bộ đồ được dệt từ thiên nhiên kia.

"Được rồi!" Lindis nói và tiếp tục lấy ra quần áo trong tủ của mình.

—————

Tại phòng giam hai người đàn ông kia, một con tắc kè hoa gác trại để phù hiệu tên Krizzix, trên tay vác theo hai bộ đồ công tử (giống hệt nhau) xuất hiện tại cửa phòng giam dùng chìa khoá mở ra và hét vào lớn tiếng.

"Dậy!! Dậy!! Dậy!! Đến giờ đi hội rồi... dậy... ơ.... ủa?" Con tắc kè Krizzix hô lớn tiếng làm hai người đàn ông kia giật bắn mình, khi quay lại bỗng con tắc kè trợn to mắt ngây ngốc nhìn cảnh tượng hết sức là...

"Đồi truỵ! Ai cho phép hai người các ngươi 'chim chuột' nhau trong phòng giam? Đây không phải resort tình dục!" Con tắc kè nổi giận nói.

"Ngươi hiểu nhầm rồi, tối qua ta bị lạnh nên Triệu Vân sưởi ấm cho ta ngủ thôi chứ...?" Valhein bác bỏ ý đồ kia nhưng nói nữa chừng thì quay sang nhìn Triệu Vân và không tính nói thêm được gì nữa, việc đó làm cho con tắc kè thêm nổi giận.

"Nếu bọn ta có thì sao, dù gì cũng là nhà tù và không có lệ phải khiến chúng ta bị cấm túc cả!" Triệu Vân không muốn để con tắc kè dằn mặt cậu nên nói thay.

Con tắc kè không thể nói lại được đành ném cơn giận, "hừ! Xem như hai người rất giỏi! Quần áo này, mặc vô và đi lễ hội của nữ vương mau!" Con tắc kè ném hai bộ đồ vào người anh và cậu.

"Lễ hội! Có lễ hội ở đây hả?" Xem ra Valhein rất vui mừng, rõ là cậu rất thích rong chơi nên nở một nụ cười.

"Nữ vương muốn mừng thọ hai nghìn năm tuổi đời và mời tất cả mọi người _có mặt trong khu rừng_ , kể cả ba tên ngoại quốc như bọn ngươi là được ngoại lệ, đều có thể tham gia!" Krizzix giải thích.

"Vân ca ca, ngươi nghe thấy gì không? Mau thay đồ và đi thôi!" Cậu mừng rỡ.

"Nhưng mà thay đồ bằng cách nào!" Anh hỏi lại, cậu nhìn anh rồi sau đó cả hai nhìn con tắc kè kia!

Con tắc kè hoa Krizzix thở dài, "Hai người các ngươi thay ở đây luôn, trong phòng giam, ta đứng ngoài đợi!" Con tắc kè ra ngoài gác cổng, bỗng hai người hoá đá.

"Valhein, ta nghĩ chúng ta nên thay ở đây luôn!" Triệu Vân nói.

"Nhưng mà không có gì che hết!" Valhein nói.

"Hai chúng ta là con trai, chẳng có gì phải sợ!" Triệu Vân nói rồi nhìn vào cậu. Cậu vẫn đứng đó nhìn anh vì ngại.

Triệu Vân thở dài, "Để ta giúp ngươi thay đồ!" Anh không để cậu phải do dự nữa nên nhào vô giúp cậu luôn, anh cởi bỏ áo của cậu và bỏ hết toàn bộ quần áo trên người, bấy giờ người cậu không còn bất cứ thứ gì ngoại trừ cái tất, nhìn xuống cơ thể mềm ốm, cậu đã đỏ mặt nay càng đỏ hơn.

Triệu Vân đã thấy luôn cái đó của cậu, nó nhỏ xíu đi! Nhưng rốt cuộc anh không phản ứng gì, chỉ cởi ra trong im lặng và tiếp tục mặc tiếp bộ đồ được phát vào cho cậu, cậu nhận ra mình đã mặc xong từ bao giờ.

"Trông ngươi thật đẹp!" Triệu Vân khen cậu, lời nói đó làm tim cậu đập nhanh hơn, "Ngươi ra ngoài trước đợi ta thay!"

Valhein ra ngoài trước và vẫn còn đang hồi hộp, đứng ra ngoài cùng với con tắc kè Krizzix, cậu bắt đầu tò mò cơ thể của anh, anh bắt đầu cởi từng chút... từng...

"Ê, ngươi thích tên đó à, sao nhìn gì dữ vậy?" Krizzix hỏi khẽ. Nhưng Valhein không nói gì chỉ nhìn anh đang thay đồ.

Anh cởi xong cái quần của mình, lộ ra một cơ thể quá hoàn hảo, từng thân hình đến cơ tay và chân. Tiếp tục là cởi bỏ quần lót cũ của anh, Valhein có thể thấy được cái đó của anh, nó vừa to lại còn dài hơn. Cậu còn nghĩ là ai mà có được của anh thì chắc chắn sẽ hạnh phúc lắm.

Cậu quay đầu nhìn lại con tắc kè Krizzix và thở dài, con tắc kè thấu hiểu chuyện nên nó mở lời, "Số ta làm lính gác trại bao nhiêu năm nay thật khổ mỗi khi thấy những người các ngươi thế này."

Valhein hiểu được tâm trạng của con tắc kè nói, "Rồi có ngày, ngài sẽ tìm được nửa kia cho riêng mình thôi! Kì thật đại ca của ta cũng như thế, ngài ấy sống cô đơn bao nhiêu năm nay và không biết tình là gì, lại còn được nhiều người theo đuổi bao nhiêu năm nay nhưng vẫn chưa tìm được một người nào thích hợp cho riêng mình. Ta còn nghĩ có ngày đại ca ta sẽ yêu được một người và cho người ấy hạnh phúc!" Valhein tuyên bố.

Triệu Vân đã thay đồ xong, bước ra ngoài thì thấy cuộc trò chuyện tém tém của hai người, "Hai người các ngươi đang giấu ta chuyện gì đó!" Triệu Vân bật cười nhìn cậu.

Valhein nhìn lại anh, anh đã thay xong và diện trước mặt mình một chàng công tử đẹp trai, cùng với cây giáo màu đỏ thay cho cây giáo đời thường của mình, số này đào hoa nên mỗi lần nhìn anh thì cậu lại nuốt nước bọt, "Dạ không ạ!" Cậu lắc đầu.

Triệu Vân lắc đầu, "Ta biết tất rồi! Không cần phải giấu đâu, thôi chúng ta cùng đi hội nha." Triệu Vân gợi ý thay lời.

Valhein giật mình và lo sợ khi nghe anh nói cậu đó.

Anh đã biết được chuyện gì ư?

**-HẾT CHAP 8-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tết khuyến mãi nhiều chap chút!


	9. Bọn Ta

_"Richter đại ca!" Richter gặp được Valhein, gã vừa nghe thấy tiếng gọi của cậu nên đã vui mừng tính nhào vô ôm cậu ngay lập tức nhưng khi chạy thì gã thấy mãi không hề đến nơi, chỉ biết là cậu sẽ vẫn đứng cách gã khoảng 5 mét không thể tiến gần._

_"Valhein, ngươi đó sao. Sao ngươi..." Richter thở gấp mệt mỏi._

_"Ngài rốt cuộc đang ở nơi nào?" Valhein đứng đó nói._

_"Ta đang ở một nơi rất xa xôi!" Richter đáp lại nhưng còn mơ hồ vì quá gọn._

_"Cụ thể?" Valhein hỏi tiếp._

_"Thành Rosenberg!" Richter đáp nhanh._

_"Người mau chóng quay về Học viện ma pháp, chúng ta đang cần người!" Valhein hối thúc nhưng nghĩ đến việc quay về Học viện ma pháp, gã sẽ không còn gặp được Florentino nữa, gã mới nói:_

_"Ta đích thực không còn hứng thú nữa!"_

_"Bởi vì sao?" Valhein nói một cách không cảm xúc._

_"Vì ta đã ở cùng với một người đàn ông!" Richter khai ra._

_"Vậy thì... ta chúc ngài hạnh phúc!" Valhein lắc đầu rồi quay người đi và Violet dẫn tay cậu từng bước rời xa gã._

_"Ở khoan... khoan đã... Valhein và Violet!" Bóng của Valhein và Violet dần rời xa gã và bây giờ chỉ còn mỗi một mình gã, gã cố chạy theo Valhein nhưng cậu đã biến mất, tan thành những con đom đóm._

_Đột nhiên từ phía đằng sau gã xuất hiện một người rất quen thuộc từng đã bị chính tay gã giết chết._

_"Ta oán hận ngươi..." Đó chính là Errol nhưng hắn mặc đồ trắng xoá, tóc xoã xuống ngang mặt và tay vẫn còn cây đao, đột nhiên hắn tiến gần gã và vung lên._

_"Errol? Ngươi..." Richter hoảng hốt, trong tay mình thậm chí không hề có gươm diệt quỷ._

_"Yaaaaaaa!!!"_

_"Valhein cứu ta! Valhein!!"_

"Valhein!!!" Gã kêu lên vừa thoát khỏi giấc mơ và tỉnh dậy, nhìn bên cạnh mình vẫn là Florentino đang ngủ say với cơ thể không có quần áo, gã đang nằm kế bên.

Gã thở gấp vì quá lo sợ, người theo quán tính lúc này sẽ nhìn đồng hồ coi mấy giờ, đã 5 giờ rồi, chưa kịp nhìn mấy phút thì đã bị Florentino kế bên kéo xuống ôm mình rất chặt. "Ngủ cùng ta tiếp đi! Đừng gọi tên thằng đó nữa!" Hắn thì thầm vào tai gã, sau đó hôn lên má gã rồi tiếp tục ngủ.

Gã nằm im thật, tên này quả thật rất cứng đầu mà, hắn đích thực không muốn gã gọi tên Valhein, gã nghĩ hắn rất sợ gã sẽ bỏ rơi hắn, ý gã là bỏ đói hắn đấy!

Bỏ đói hắn!

Như thế thì quá là tàn nhẫn cho một người! Richter không tính chuyện sẽ rời đi để tìm Valhein mặc dù gã vẫn còn nghĩ là mình vẫn ở một vũ trụ song hành.

À quên đã 5 giờ rồi, thợ săn quỷ như gã sẽ tìm lấy cà phê hưởng thụ...

Mà giờ gã muốn ra khỏi vòng tay người kia.

À đúng rồi!

Quay tay hắn! Gã bắt đầu thử mò xuống dưới đáy quần của hắn để túm lấy nó nhưng chưa đi đến đâu thì bị một tay của hắn chạm đến giữ lại.

Đột nhiên hắn kéo gã vào một nụ hôn, một nụ hôn rất dỗi là mơ hồ, gã cũng chịu khó hôn lại hắn, "Ngươi thật là biết cách làm ta vui." Hắn thì thầm rồi lại nhắm mắt, nói xong hắn buông tay ra và thả gã. Gã nghĩ cách này hiệu quả thật nên bật cười trong lòng!

Đầu tiên là vào nhà vệ sinh, gã soi gương lại mình, cái quái gì thế này! Sau một đêm, cổ gã đỏ đầy những vết cắn và dấu hôn của hắn, thân thì được hôn đến đỏ toàn chỗ và trên đó thì lại dính đầy chỗ tinh dịch (của gã), gã chạm vào chỗ dịch đó và ngửi thử, đúng là không tệ khi đoán ra được rằng cái quần lót hôm qua gã giặt đích thực là do hắn tự tay làm.

Richter lấy khăn và lau sạch người của mình, à quên cái lỗ dưới của mình nữa nó ướt át nên khi gã lấy tay chạm vào thì một luồng khoái cảm lại dồn lên não, công nhận là thích thật đấy chứ! Gã tính để đó và không làm sạch luôn, sản phẩm của ai kia chắc là phải giữ gìn.

Gã mặc một bộ đồ mới trong tủ của Florentino, lần này là cái áo sơ mi tay dài, gã lấy nó và ra ngoài hành lang vừa đi vừa mặc.

—————

8 giờ 30 phút...

Mặt Trời hé qua cửa sổ và dọc lên hai hàng mắt của Florentino, hắn cố lấy tay để che đi để tiếp tục ngủ nhưng ngủ hết được, đột nhiên hắn quay qua nhìn bên cạnh giường của mình. Hắn không thấy Richter đâu, hắn nghĩ chắc gã đang làm đồ sáng cho hắn.

Bỗng hắn hoá đá, tối qua gã gọi cái tên Valhein chết tiệt đó, Florentino nghĩ gã sắp sửa rời xa mình để đi tìm tên kia. "Khỉ thật, Richter ngươi..."

Hắn đi dọc hành lang, khi đến tận nhà bếp thì hắn đi chậm lại và hé nhìn.

Thì là Richter vẫn còn đứng ở đó, gã đang rửa đống chén bát tối qua.

Florentino cười đểu, hắn nghĩ đêm qua cuộc tình hắn trao cho gã hiệu quả phết đấy nên điều đó đã giữ gã lại trong nhà và không để gã bỏ mặc mình. Hắn đặt lưỡi giữa hai hàm răng và cắn nhẹ và từ từ lại gần Richter và ôm lấy gã.

"Florentino, ngươi đã thức rồi sao?" Biết ngay tên này lại bày trò đây mà, Richter thở dài nói, tay vẫn tiếp tục rửa chén.

"Ta muốn được ôm lấy ngươi lâu thế này!" Người đàn ông tóc màu tím nói. "Ta sợ ngươi sẽ bỏ rơi ta đi tìm tên đó."

"Ta bỏ rơi ngươi làm gì, ngược lại ta còn thích ở cùng ngươi nữa mà." Richter quay đầu nhìn và bật cười, ai ngờ lại thấy cái tên kia lo lắng khổ sở đến nỗi không thèm mặc lại đồ mà ùa xuống dưới với bộ dạng trần truồng ôm chằm lấy mình, người hắn vẫn còn dính đầy tinh dịch của gã nữa và có mùi mồ hôi thoát ra.

"Chuyện tối qua ngươi..." Florentino tính mở lời nhưng bị Richter chặn họng bằng cái tay.

"Ta thích là đằng khác nữa, ngươi làm ta sung sướng lắm!" Richter nói tiếp khi nhớ là chuyện tối qua, mặc dù chỗ dưới rất đau nhưng sau một đêm thì hết ngay, chỉ cần được chạm lấy là quá tuyệt vời rồi còn gì nữa, mà hắn cũng giỏi chiều gã nữa.

"Thật sao!" Florentino cảm thấy hạnh phúc khi được gã chấp nhận mình.

"Thôi nào, ăn sáng đi, cơm canh nguội hết bây giờ." Richter bật cười theo và tính sẽ không nghĩ nhiều nữa, gã bắt đầu cầm chén đĩa đặt lại lên tủ.

Florentino quay lại bàn ăn ngồi xuống, hắn mới sực nhớ lại chỗ kệ lấy một cái thìa và cầm lên. "Thìa cầm thế này đúng không?" Hắn khoe thử tiến độ học tập của mình cho Richter xem.

"Ủa đúng rồi, sao ngươi làm hay thế?" Richter quay qua nhìn và chớp mắt.

"Cái này dễ, tối qua ta đã học xong lâu rồi mà chẳng qua ta giả ngu để bắt giam ngươi thôi!" Florentino nói vô tình làm cho ai kia cảm thấy đỏ mặt.

"Ngươi thật là..." Richter cất xong chén bát lên kệ xong mới rửa tay sơ và quay lại lồng bàn mở ra bữa sáng của mình. Đột nhiên gã bị người đàn ông tóc màu tím giữ tay lại.

"Còn chuyện ngươi gọi tên Valhein đó, nó là ai vậy?" Hắn nhớ lại và hỏi làm gã phải chớp mắt.

"À, Valhein là thằng đệ của ta, ở thế giới bên kia chắc hẳn giờ này nó đang lo lắng cho ta lắm nên muốn liên lạc cho ta ấy mà, tất cả những gì đêm qua chỉ là mơ thôi!" Richter đỏ mặt khi nhớ lại cảnh mình gọi tên cậu ta trước mặt hắn.

"Thật vậy à!" Florentino thở phì phào nhẹ nhõm, thì ra không phải là...

"Ta có nói dối ngươi bao giờ, đến cả chuyện ta kể ngươi chiến tích săn quỷ, tự thân ngươi không tin đấy thôi!" Richter nói và vẫn nhìn hắn, hắn lúc này mới gỡ tay gã ra và ngồi xúc ăn mặc dù cách hắn cầm thì đúng nhưng bỏ vô miệng thì hơi khó nên cơm cứ rơi xuống, chuyện đó làm Richter thở dài. "Mà ngươi không mặc đồ gì sao?"

"Ta với ngươi trần truồng đi lòng vòng trong nhà cũng được, cái nhà này ngoài ta với ngươi ra còn ai vào đây mà xem nữa, đỡ phải tốn công giặt quần áo!" Florentino đắc ý nói.

Gã tóc bạch kim thước tha lắc đầu, "Để phòng bệnh cảm, bệnh truyền nhiễm, với lại để làm đẹp chất quý tộc nhà ngươi!" Tên này công nhận thích đùa mình đến tức điên mà.

"Cũng phải, à xíu nữa ta sẽ dẫn ngươi đi đến chỗ tập luyện đấu kiếm, rồi đến các bữa tiệc hạng sang đang được tổ chức. Ngươi nhất định phải đi!" Florentino nhìn lịch nói.

"Ăn xong rồi tắm rửa đã, ta không thể đi với bộ dạng nhem nhuốc vậy được." Nhắc mới nhớ, Richter chỉ mới lau sơ đống dịch trên người thôi chứ người ngợm còn thấm mồ hôi tối qua.

"Ngươi sẽ tắm cho ta!" Florentino nháy một mắt nói làm cho ai kia phải thở dài!

—————

Trong nhà tắm (giống hệt một cái nhà tắm ở chung cư Landmark 81). Lần này cả hai người lại không mặc bất cứ quần áo gì.

"Khỉ thật, ngươi ngồi im cái coi!" Richter trong phòng tắm cùng Florentino, gã kì cái người của hắn hơi mạnh tay nên hắn không chịu được đành phải cử động né gã.

"Ngươi kì ta hơi đau!" Trên tay gã mỗi lần kì mạnh bạo như vậy ra được nhiều vết bẩn.

"Vậy ngươi mới sạch sẽ được!" Richter lắc đầu nói, kì xong chỗ nào, gã mới lấy xà phòng bôi lên chỗ đó và bóp đều lên chỗ vừa thoa. Mãi mới xong hết thân thể kia của hắn, à quên còn cái lưng nữa, tối qua do gã ôm chặt quá nên cào đầy lên trên kia, chút xíu lấy thuốc bôi lên. Gã kì lên cái lưng đó đột nhiên hắn hét lên.

"Đau, ah... đau chỗ lưng ta đau!"

"Xin lỗi, tối qua ta vô ý cào lưng ngươi hơi nhiều!" Richter hí mắt bật cười nói.

Xong cái lưng rồi, gã đứng dậy lấy vòi hoa sen gạt lên chuẩn bị xả vòi lên ngươi hắn, khi nước chạm lên người hắn thì hắn lại kêu toáng lên, "Lạnh!"

"Sao thế, lạnh lắm hả?"

"Gạt cái cần sang phải chút!" Hắn chỉ vào tay mở, gạt lên tức là tăng độ mạnh yếu của vòi sen, trái phải là lạnh nóng. Gã gạt sang phải, đột nhiên hắn kêu lên, "Nóng... nóng! Ah Richter nóng!"

Richter mới mau chóng ngừng xả lên người hắn hỏi, "Thế muốn ấm thì phải làm thế nào?"

Florentino nói nhanh, "Gạt sang giữa!" Lúc này đã bắt đầu hiệu quả, Richter bắt đầu xả nước lên người Florentino, hắn ngồi tận hưởng dòng nước ấm chảy ròng lên người hắn, hơn thế còn được người kia gội đầu cho nữa, có được người hầu kiểu này ai cũng sướng muốn chết.

"Ngươi cũng tắm chung đi!" Florentino đề nghị.

"Ngươi xong rồi mới đến ta!" Richter nói trong khi đang xả nước cho ai kia, một mực bị người kia túm cái chỗ đó của mình.

"Thật là cứng đầu mà!" Hắn nói khẽ, và bắt đầu cử động nhanh dần bàn tay của hắn.

"Ah ngươi!" Richter bị bất ngờ nên thốt ra.

"Rên lên đi!" Florentino tăng tốc làm việc đó.

*cắt bỏ một số cảnh* huhu

Trong lúc hắn còn đang sung sướng trong khoái cảm, Richter dùng vòi sen xả hết chỗ tinh dịch đi hết xuống khe cóng rãnh. "Đi ra mau!" Gã ra lệnh cho tên tóc màu tím, lúc này hắn mới ngưng làm trò và đứng dậy.

Biết gã nổi giận rồi, hắn mới cười khúc khích tặc lưỡi te te ra ngoài mặc quần áo chờ sẵn. Còn gã thì tiếp tục tự tắm cho mình.

—————

Valhein xuất hiện tại bữa tiệc và dần đi đến giữa phòng thì thấy Violet đứng đó, trong cô ăn mặc khá là lịch sự và chỉnh tề, đặc biệt hơn là áo bằng lụa tự nhiên nên có nét độc đáo.

"Valhein!" Cô thấy cậu nên vẫy tay lại.

"Violet! Tối qua tới giờ _bọn ta_ không thấy ngươi đến rất lo lắng!" Valhein nói.

"Bọn ta?" Violet thắc mắc không hiểu vì sao lại xuất hiện cái chữ đó, thay vì là cuộc trò chuyển chỉ cậu và cô giờ có thêm những người khác chen vào.

"Vân ca ca đến rồi kìa!" Valhein nhìn từ đằng sau và thấy được anh đang xuất hiện. Nằm trong dự đoán của Violet, Triệu Vân xuất hiện với bộ đồ quý công tử cùng cây giáo mới ở sau lưng. "Hôm qua ca ca đã giúp ta khỏi rét đấy, Violet!" Cậu vui mừng khi kể chuyện tối qua nhưng Violet lại hoá đá.

Cô hoá đá trước lời nói đó của cậu.

Cô không có ý kiến gì về chuyện đó, cô gật đầu trầm ngâm suy tư không thể nghĩ đến thêm được nữa. "Hai người trong nhà tù vui vẻ không." Cô có thể mở lời sau vài phút.

"Bọn ta đã có một thời gian tuyệt vời, mặc dù trong nhà lao rất lạnh và không có gì nhưng bọn ta đã..." Triệu Vân nói nhưng nửa chừng thì bị Violet chặn họng.

"Ta cảm thấy không cần nghe tiếp nữa. Ừ hiểu cả rồi. Hai người có gì nói chuyện tiếp đi!" Violet đột ngột nghĩ quẩn và di chuyển nhanh sang một nơi khác.

Cả Valhein và Triệu Vân nhìn cô rời đi với ánh mắt đầy dấu chấm hỏi, sau đó cả hai nhìn nhau. "Vân ca ca, ở cạnh bàn có rất nhiều bánh trái, ta nghĩ hai chúng ta lại đó lấy một ít rồi ra bàn trắng ngồi ăn cho thoả thích!"

"Ý kiến hay đó! Mình đi nào!" Triệu Vân bật cười và cùng Valhein lại chỗ bàn để đồ ăn.

—————

Cũng là chỗ đó...

Nàng tiên bướm Krixi xuất hiện với bộ trang phục màu đỏ phong cách xứ sở thần tiên, cô đang chờ đợi điều gì đó... Gặp Payna? Trò chuyện với cư dân? Hay là chờ đợi tiên sinh đẹp trai lạ mặt ngày hôm qua? Cô không biết chắc.

Ngay một góc bữa tiệc, đó chính là Zephys và Nakroth đã đang mặc bộ đồ sang trọng (lúc này Nakroth và Zephys đều bỏ mặt nạ lẫn áo giáp của mình để tránh bị nghi ngờ) trà trộn trong đó để theo dõi thợ săn quỷ.

"Nakroth, ngươi nên nhớ bla bla bla bla..." Nakroth đứng khoanh tay dựa vào tường vắt chéo chân nãy giờ nghe tên lắm mồm này nói đến nỗi mình sắp phát điên vì hắn. Gã liếc mắt, chợt bóng dáng của mẫu người lí tưởng của gã lọt vào trong đó, đó là nàng tiên xinh đẹp ngày hôm qua!

Gã quay sang nhìn hắn, tranh thủ lúc hắn còn đang nói chuyện say sưa, gã mau chóng đi nhanh sang chỗ của Krixi để "trò chuyện".

"... bla bla bla... ngươi hiểu cả rồi chứ? Nakroth! Ê đâu rồi?" Hắn nói xong thì không thấy gã đâu.

Nakroth đi được nửa đoạn, dần dần hình bóng của gã bắt đầu thu hút ánh nhìn của Krixi, chưa đến nơi thì bị Zephys tóm lại.

Zephys mông lung lấy cả hai tay ôm người của gã, miệng của hắn bắt đầu hé ra và cuốn cho gã vào một nụ hôn đến tắt thở. "Ah... ưm... thả ta ra Zephys... ngươi, ta phải gặp tiên nữ đó.. ưm... ưm!" Hắn vẫn tiếp tục hôn gã một hồi lâu và ngày càng kịch liệt, tay ôm gã chặt hơn.

Krixi phát hiện ra được điều này và cô bỏ đi, cô nghĩ ngày hôm nay xui xẻo thật nên mới để thấy cảnh tượng nhức nhối này mặc dù cô không nhìn rõ mặt ai với ai.

"Tiên nữ, khoan đừng, mà..." Nakroth cố nói chuyện nhưng đột ngột bị Zephys ép vào một bức tường gần nhất, hai tay của hắn đặt lên tường bao vây gã.

"Ngươi dám?" Zephys rặn hỏi.

"Hồi nãy ngươi hôn ta sao?" Nakroth hoàn hồn và nhớ lại.

"Phải đấy, ngươi đã làm ta phát điên rồi." Zephys nói.

"A ha, ngươi yêu ta rồi sao, nhưng ta không hề..." Nakroth nhận ra được tâm ý của Zephys nhưng hắn không để gã nhiều lời.

"Câm họng!" Zephys bịt mồm Nakroth, nhưng hắn quay đầu thì sửng sốt khi thấy Krixi dẫn theo bảo vệ rừng xanh đến, hắn quay lại nhìn Nakroth, hắn dằn mặt làm gã sợ rồi đột ngột bế gã đi chỗ khác.

"Có hai tên kì quái làm trò đồi truỵ trước mặt ta không biết xấu hổ này, ủa bọn chúng đâu rồi?" Krixi chỉ thẳng cho hai con thú gác cổng biết nhưng hai người kia biến mất đã biến mất, cô lắc đầu qua lại nhìn để tìm kiếm.

—————

"Ngươi đã từng nói ngươi sẽ không để cho phụ nữ yêu ngươi nhưng ngươi đã chối bỏ lời hứa đó!" Zephys đặt Nakroth ngồi lên nắp bồn cầu đóng và đè lên người hôn gã tới tấp trong nhà vệ sinh nam ở một góc tối của khu rừng.

"Đây là cái cớ để ngươi ở bên cạnh ta sao?" Nakroth cảm thấy sắp hết hơi thở. "Ngươi thật là làm ta không có chút cảm tình nào!"

"Bây giờ sẽ có." Zephys nói, và không đợi lâu hơn nữa, hắn bắt đầu tiến hành cởi phăng hai cái quần tây dài xuống và cả nội y bên trong của hai người rồi bắt đầu màn giao hợp một cách thô bạo.

"Ah... đừng, ngươi... ah!!!" Nakroth cảm thấy đau phía dưới, gã chống hai cánh tay lên nắp toilet cúi lưng xuống, quay qua nhìn tên điên kia mà trừng mắt.

Trong lúc đó, chiếc quần rơi xuống rất nhanh vô tình cấn thứ gì đó bên trong.

_"Nakroth... Nakroth ngươi bị làm sao thế, Nakroth!"_

—————

"Cái lũ yêu đương đắm đuối, thật là vô dụng!" Veera không liên lạc được Nakroth, ả ta rất tức giận muốn vứt bỏ cái bộ đàm đi. Ả nghĩ tên tay sai Nakroth này sống F.A bao nhiêu lâu nay có yêu ai đâu, mà giờ gã lại tiến xa hơn với tên lắm mồm kia nữa, đúng là muốn đánh chết bọn chúng thật.

"Veera, trò mèo của ngươi xem ra chẳng đi đến đâu nghĩ, cần ta giúp đỡ không?" Marja từ tít đằng xa ngồi sơn móng tay cười nói.

"Ngươi có ý gì đây, Marja?" Veera nháy mắt đứng dậy.

"Ta tính là sẽ sử dụng phương án tối tân mà bao lâu nay chưa được sử dụng tới." Marja gợi ý.

"Đừng, ngươi sử dụng phương án đó, là cả Lực lượng sa đoạ sẽ tiêu tan nếu không chiến thắng." Veera nói.

"Ngươi nghĩ xem, bấy lâu nay ta đem chưa tới nghìn quân đánh chiếm Cung điện Ánh sáng vậy mà bọn chúng lại sắp chết dở tới nơi, do ta quá phòng hờ thôi. Nay lượng quân của chúng ta lên tới hàng trăm vạn nên lo lắng điều gì. Nếu ta làm được, Volkath chàng ta sẽ không thất vọng đâu." Marja nói thêm.

"Chuyện đó... có lẽ ta sẽ giải quyết... sau..." Veera lờ đi, điều đó làm cho Marja nháy mắt.

—————

Krixi đi một mình trong đêm tối, cô vẫn đang tìm kiếm thứ gì đó, chợt nhận ra cô cần rửa tay một chút. Đến gần nhà vệ sinh nữ, cô đang rửa tay bỗng tai cô có thể nghe thấy tiếng gì đó.

_"Ahhh... chậm lại.... ah chậm.... ta không chịu nổi nữa."_

Thì ra là hai tên kì quái trong nhà vệ sinh nam, cô rửa tay xong và quay lại bảo vệ dẫn ra bắt hai tên kia. _"Chúng mày đây rồi, xem coi có thoát được tay bà không!"_

Cô chạy thật nhanh về dạ hội nhưng cô vô tình vấp phải một thứ gì đó rồi cô đứng dậy chạy về trong dạ hội.

Thứ này làm rung chuyển mặt đất phía dưới, nó di chuyển rất nhanh và vô tình làm đứt xiềng xích bên dưới, hoá ra phía dưới là nơi đã phong ấn Volkath hàng nghìn năm qua, ở ngay chỗ hiểm của hắn, hắn ta bắt đầu ý thức trở lại và chuẩn bị giải phóng năng lượng hắc ám phía dưới.

"Gần đến rồi, bắt bọn chúng mau!" Krixi dẫn bảo vệ đến, đột nhiên thứ mặt đất lại rung động làm họ phải ngừng lại. Ngay lập tức, một luồng sức mạnh hắc ám phun trào phá huỷ mọi thứ trên đường nó đi ngang qua, và loại người bị phong ấn nghìn năm nay cuối cùng cũng cưỡi ngựa bay lên không trung và biến mất.

Nghe thấy tiếng nổ lớn bên ngoài, Zephys mới ngưng kích thích người bên dưới của mình. "Nguy rồi, có người phát hiện ra!" Hắn đã xong chuyện với Nakroth, giọt tinh dịch của hắn cuối cùng cũng lắp xong vào mông gã, Nakroth đã ngất đi.

Hắn mau chóng mặc lại quần cho gã và hắn và ngay lập tức xông ra cửa chạy mất dạng.

Sự việc đó không làm cho ai bị thương cả, kể cả Krixi dù đang đứng hơi gần.

**-HẾT CHAP 9-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zephys x Nakroth đã đưa nhau đi trốn! Ai thấy cảnh Krixi gọi bảo vệ đúng hài không, giống như kiểu chồng đi ngoại tình với thằng con trai khác, vợ kêu công an hốt về đồn vậy =)).
> 
> Anyway, mừng năm mới Canh Tý 2020. Chúc mọi người Sức khoẻ — Thành công — Hạnh phúc — An khang Thịnh vượng — Vạn sự Như ý.


	10. Chỉ Làm Bạn

Quay lại thành Rosenberg, tại nơi tập đấu kiếm của các kị sĩ.

"Richter, ngươi xem ta biểu diễn màn chém chuẩn không cần chỉnh cực kì điêu nghệ này." Florentino đứng trước mặt Richter, một tay đang cầm thỏi nước hoa mới cứng và chuẩn bị biểu diễn.

Richter chớp mắt ngồi nhìn, tay vẫn đang cầm lưỡi gươm quan sát. Ngay lập tức Florentino tung cái thỏi nước hoa kia lên không trung. "Ah!" Hắn vung kiếm lên bắt đầu chém liên tiếp lên trên không trung bằng một tay trong khi hai chân vẫn còn đứng yên, cái thỏi bắt đầu vỡ tan tành một lọ nước hoa rơi xuống tay hắn không có bất cứ một mảnh vụn hay vết xước nào. Người đàn ông tóc màu tím phun nước hoa và xoay một vòng để nó thấm đều lên người hắn rồi hắn hít sâu vào tận hưởng mùi thơm đó (Y chang hiệu ứng mô hình trong game). "Một ngày tuyệt vời quá chứ gì!"

"Ồ! Ngươi làm hay thế?" Richter khen ngợi tài hoa của hắn, mắt không khỏi sốc nặng khi thấy người cầm kiếm mà lả lướt như nhảy múa như hắn.

Florentino cất cái lọ nước hoa đi, "Để ta cho ngươi thấy ta vận chiêu như thế nào." Chưa đủ đâu, hắn phải cho Richter của hắn thấy nhiều tài nghệ mà hắn có nữa.

Trước mặt hắn là một cột bù nhìn, hắn lại gần và bắt đầu tập hợp sức mạnh vào thanh kiếm, hắn chỉ định sức mạnh đó bắn vào cột bù nhìn, ngay lập tức, ba bông hoa rực sáng xuất hiện ở dưới chân bù nhìn, hắn bắt đầu lao đến đâm một hơi xong lại đi ra, tay không quên nhặt những đoá hoa đó.

Sau khi nhặt xong, những bông hoa tan biến cấp cho hắn hàng tấn đồng tiền năng lượng ATP nên hắn khoẻ nay càng khoẻ hơn, người hắn như được tiếp thêm luồng sóng xung kích nên hắn càng đánh càng thấy xung. Mỗi lần Florentino lao vào áp sát chém xong rồi lại đi ra, hoa rớt xuống chân mục tiêu ngày càng nhiều và khi người đàn ông tóc tím này nhặt đủ hoa, hắn bắt đầu tiến đến trạng thái quyết đấu, thế là cây bù nhìn chưa gì đã đổ sập xuống và nát bấy như máy xay sinh tố.

Richter nhìn tài bắn hoa của hắn mà há hốc mồm, tên tóc tím này cũng có sức mạnh sao. Gã càng ngày càng phải khinh sợ hắn.

"Mấy trò này dễ như ăn cháo, gặp ta là ta cho ăn cám hết!" Florentino vỗ ngực tự hào cho chính mình và hi vọng câu nói đó làm cho người thương của mình ngưỡng mộ nhưng đâu phải.

Richter rất bình tĩnh mà khen tiếp, "Ngươi thật là tài ba, phong cách đấu của ngươi chẳng giống ai, ta thấy lạ lắm nhưng mà thích thật!" Gã cảm thấy việc múa kiếm như thế lại rất kì lạ nhưng câu khen đó vẫn khiến hắn hãnh diện chính mình.

Florentino cười tiếp, "Thế còn ngươi?"

Nhắc mới nhớ chính mình, Richter không còn sức mạnh diệt quỷ nữa, nhưng vẫn còn nhớ chiêu thức của chính mình. "Ta có thể cho ngươi thấy chiêu bài của ta nhưng mà do không còn sức mạnh diệt quỷ nên ta chỉ có thể phô lại phong cách đánh thôi chứ chưa hẳn..."

"Không sao đâu, ngươi như thế ta còn mừng cho, và ngươi yếu vậy ta sẽ bảo vệ ngươi!" Florentino nói đùa.

"Này!" Richter cảm thấy mình đang bị cà khịa nên nổi giận.

"Ta xin lỗi, ta xin lỗi. Ngươi có thể bắt đầu được rồi." Florentino vừa nói vừa cười nhưng cũng đủ làm cho ai kia phải phát thẹn.

Đứng trước những cây bù nhìn, Richter cau mày nuốt nước bọt. Tay vẫn cầm lưỡi gươm như cách mà mình hay xài. Bắt đầu với chiêu thức chặt chém ở địa hình bụi cỏ, gã lao đến cầm thanh gươm hất tung bù nhìn lên không trung, khi chúng rơi xuống, gã dùng gươm chém vào. Phong cách tấn công rất chuẩn làm lưỡi gươm đâm xuyên thủng bù nhìn xong gã rút ra. Rồi gã phô diễn chiêu này ở các dạng địa hình như trong nước (để di chuyển nhanh thì gã lướt thật xa tới mới chém) và ngoài đường đất (gã chống chọi cồn cát sa mạc nên chỉ lướt vừa tầm và chém).

Tiếp đến, gã lấy gươm đặt trước mặt (ám chỉ Công thủ toàn diện nhưng không có lớp khiên hiện ra) và canh đúng thời gian, gã vận chiêu thành đòn quét khiến cho bù nhìn gần như đứt lìa.

Tuy nhiên ultimate Vùng diệt quỷ của gã lại không thể triển khai được, theo quán tính chính mình, gã bật nhảy người lên để tri triển chiêu cuối nhưng nó không xuất hiện! Gã bắt đầu đứng đó ngơ ngác. "Chiêu thức tối thượng không xài được rồi!" Gã lắc đầu nhìn.

"Hoan hô, ngươi cừ lắm, ta còn phải học hỏi từ ngươi đấy!" Florentino hết mực khen ngợi sau khi nhìn thấy phong cách chiến đấu đầy quyết tâm của gã, gã mới cảm thấy hài lòng.

"Khi nào ta đủ sức mạnh để triển khai chiêu cuối, ngươi sẽ bất ngờ đấy. Như thế vẫn chưa đủ!" Richter khai nhận.

"Không cần, ngươi đánh thế là quá ngon rồi." Florentino lắc đầu trêu chọc ai kia và làm người đó phải điên tiết vì hắn.

Từ đâu đó, xuất hiện một người khác đi vào làm bầu không khí sung mãn kia trở nên dí dỏm...

"Này này, đôi tân lang các ngươi 'đấu kiếm' mà không thèm rủ ta xem, thật ích kỉ đấy!" Đó chính là giọng Astrid, hai người đàn ông quay lại nhìn cô, cô xuất hiện với bộ giáp chiến đấu và thanh kiếm to như cái tủ.

"Astrid, kiếm của ngươi to thế?" Richter hoảng hốt khi trầm trồ cây gươm dài ngang người cô.

"Người ta có mã lực gấp 10 lần ngươi!" Astrid giải thích.

"Astrid, ngươi cũng đến rồi thì mau phô diễn tài nghệ cho Richter xem!" Florentino gợi ý.

"Được thôi!" Astrid gật đầu đồng ý, coi như nàng muốn khoe thành quả của mình cho hai người đàn ông kia.

—————

Tại hội mừng tuổi của nữ vương tinh linh...

Ở một cái bàn tự do ở ngoài ban công, đó là cảnh Valhein ngồi đối diện với Triệu Vân cùng theo đó là một cái nến đặt trên bàn.

"Vân ca ca!" Valhein nói nhỏ nhẹ.

"Hửm!" Triệu Vân đang ngồi ăn thì được Valhein gọi.

"Ngươi thật là tuyệt vời!" Valhein nhớ lại chuyện sáng nay lẫn đêm trước nói.

Triệu Vân nháy mắt nhìn, "Do ngươi thấy được cơ thể cường tráng đó của ta đúng không?" Anh biết cậu là muốn nhìn anh nhiều lắm, nhìn mãi không thôi, chẳng qua cậu là cố ý giấu anh để tránh cho anh phải nổi giận.

"Ngươi biết hết rồi ư... ta thật sự rất tò mò về ngươi! Nhưng ta lại..." Valhein nuốt nước bọt, ý đồ của mình đã bị phát hiện, anh phát hiện ra cậu lén lút nhìn cơ thể không mảnh vải che thân kia, hình ảnh đó làm cậu cảm thấy sốt ruột.

"Đó là ngươi đã thích ta rồi!" Triệu Vân nói thêm, câu nói đó đã làm cho Valhein càng trở nên dè dặt và ngại ngùng. "Ngươi không nói gì hết đấy làm ta vô cùng hồi hộp." Triệu Vân khơi bày cảm xúc của mình.

5 phút sau, hai người không nói được thêm điều gì.

"Valhein, ta thật sự rất cảm kích tình cảm của ngươi nhưng..." Triệu Vân muốn nói thêm nhưng Valhein.

"Nhưng ngươi không thích ta sao, vì ta đã yêu nghiệt lắm sao?" Valhein cảm thấy khó chịu khi tim đập quá nhanh.

"Chuyện rất khó nói, ta e rằng hai chúng ta..." Triệu Vân nói nhưng không thể nói tiếp được vì anh sợ chuyện này rất tàn nhẫn với cậu.

"Chúng ta vẫn có thể làm người yêu của nhau, dù cương vị không đồng nhất, ta là thợ săn quỷ, ngươi là chiến binh đánh thuê." Valhein lúc này mới giữ được bình tĩnh và nói chuyện chậm hơn. "Khi hai chúng ta yêu nhau, chúng ta có thể gác lại sự nghiệp của mình để làm được tổ ấm!"

"Valhein à, ngươi nghĩ làm được tổ ấm là chuyện dễ, sớm muộn gì cũng thành à? Ta lấy điển hình như Sephera ấy, nàng ta có ba đứa con là Ishar, Keera và Annette lo chưa đủ, chưa kể còn có cả Dirak và D'Arcy dựa vào nguồn kinh phí học viện của nàng ta để ăn ở đi lại đấy! Làm tổ ấm là cả một thử thách, có hạnh phúc thì cũng phải có những lần bất hạnh, cãi nhau, không phải chuyện đơn giản!" Triệu Vân giải thích ý tưởng của mình, lắc đầu trước suy nghĩ của Valhein.

"Nhưng ta vẫn muốn ở cùng với ngươi, ta không muốn cả đời săn quỷ, làm lính đánh thuê cho bọn cuồng tín ngày nay nữa, thời đại đã khác rồi, ai cũng phải có ước mơ riêng!" Valhein cố nói, chợt nhận ra cậu đã chảy nước mắt từ lúc nào, điều đó làm cho Triệu Vân cảm thấy thấu cảm được.

Cậu quay người đi để tránh anh, "Valhein à," nhưng anh mau chóng lấy ghế ngồi đối diện cậu và lau cho cậu vài giọt nước mắt đó, anh có nên đáp lại cậu bằng cái ôm, lời xin lỗi, hay lời chấp nhận ở bên cạnh cậu.

Không có, anh chỉ biết giờ phút này là mình đang muốn chiếm trọn cậu, trao cho cậu một tình cảm chân thành, nên anh không ngại từ tốn tiến lại gần cậu hơn và đặt lên môi cậu một nụ hôn.

Cậu cũng hôn lại anh mà chảy nước mắt, tình yêu có lẽ không phải là muốn đến là chuyện dễ, hai người phải chuẩn bị rất nhiều vật chất và tinh thần, đôi lúc tình yêu đó sẽ đánh đổi nhiều thứ, kể cả cuộc đời lẫn sự nghiệp, chúng có thể tiêu tan bất cứ lúc nào.

Hôn một hồi lâu, Triệu Vân chủ động dứt ra và vén sợi tóc rối tung của cậu để nhìn rõ mặt cậu hơn, anh mới nói, "Valhein, ngươi đừng yêu ta nhé, ta chỉ mong ngươi coi ta là bạn!" Nói rồi anh ôm cậu rất lâu.

Cậu không thể nói được điều gì hơn chỉ có thể ôm lại anh.

—————

Quay trở lại cung,

"Violet, cảm ơn ngươi đã giúp ta dọn dẹp bãi hỗn độn bên ngoài gần nhà vệ sinh lẫn những rác thải bên trong bữa tiệc." Tiệc gần tàn, Tel'Annas rất vui khi thấy lúc mới khai mở lẫn lúc đóng lại thì rác không còn, ngoài sân thì sạch sẽ (do Violet cùng Krixi lấp lại cái hố kia!)

"Dạ không có chi, đó là bổn phận của ta mà!"

"Còn hai tên kia đâu, ta muốn thông báo tin cho ba người các ngươi!" Tel'Annas hài lòng nói.

—————

Valhein đã nhắm mắt thiếp ngủ trên vai của Triệu Vân, anh ngồi nãy giờ cũng cảm thấy hơi chán, chỉ ngó nhìn xung quanh để ngắm ông Thần Nông và dòng sông Ngân Hà trên nền trời, ngoài phố đèn xá đều đã đóng, bóng đêm dần dần hé mở và càng ngày càng tịch mịch như cái phố Huyện vậy.

 _Anh phát hiện ra mình đã ôm cậu được 10 tiếng đồng hồ rồi_ , anh lo lắng không biết Violet sao vẫn chưa đến nơi, xung quanh hai người họ bây giờ không còn một chút người nào!

Vừa nhắc xong, Violet vội vã chạy ra ngoài ban công thì thấy cảnh tượng không muốn nhìn kia, cô thở dài lấy tay làm dấu cho Triệu Vân.

 _"Valhein ngủ rồi hả, Vân ca ca?"_ Cô chỉ vào người cậu.

 _"Ừ, có chuyện gì thế?"_ Anh gật đầu lấy tay làm dấu.

 _"Tel'Annas có thông báo cho tụi mình!"_ Cô chỉ ra hướng cửa.

Anh nhận ra được thông tin cử chỉ và xoay người mình lấy lại đồ đạc, một tay cõng người cậu đứng dậy và ra ngoài.

"Tel'Annas, người có thông báo gì cho bọn ta?" Triệu Vân hỏi khéo vì sợ chuyện anh và cậu làm cho nữ vương ta không hài lòng.

"Ta có một tin vui!" Tel'Annas thản nhiên nói.

"Thật sao?" Triệu Vân nháy lông mày nhìn.

"Từ đêm nay và ngày mai, thuỷ quái Cresht sẽ giúp ngươi vượt qua vùng biển đó để đến nơi ngươi cần tìm." Tel'Annas thông báo. "Thử thách của ba người các ngươi coi như đã hoàn tất, ta đã xoá tội của các ngươi trong khu rừng này!"

"Vậy là..." Violet bỗng vui mừng tươi cười. "Sắp được gặp lại đại ca Richter rồi!" Violet nhảy cẩng lên.

Valhein đang ngủ giấc chợt nghe thấy tiếng Violet kêu lên, cậu tỉnh lại một chút... "Có chuyện gì thế?"

"À không có gì, ngươi ngủ tiếp đi!" Violet nói khẽ. Và Valhein nhắm mắt tiếp.

"Nhưng chưa đâu, khi đã đến hòn đảo đó, chúng ta phải giữ quan hệ càng hoà hiếu càng tốt, bởi vì các ninja trấn giáp ở đó một tay nữ hoàng Ilumia che chở nên thuộc về Cung điện Ánh sáng." Triệu Vân rủ rỉ vào tai Violet.

"Ừ, cẩn thận!" Cô gật đầu.

—————

Quay về Carano,

Keera đang ngồi chơi bài Tiến lên cùng Ishar, cô nàng cảm thấy quá xa lạ trò này nên lần nào cũng thua con bé. Lẽ đó Keera càng chơi càng thấy thích.

"Ishar, sao ngươi ngu quá vậy, đánh bài vậy mà cũng chưa ăn được tới 9 lá. Vậy sao mà ăn tiền được?" Keera tiếp tục chia 12 lá cho Ishar, rồi họ lại tiếp tục ván đấu khác.

Ở một góc, Sephera đứng ngoài cửa nhìn...

"Ba đôi thông nè, chặt ngươi lượt này luôn!" Keera ra đến 6 lá 2 quân bài cùng số liên tiếp 3 theo thứ tự tăng dần rồi sau đó tung tiếp con đôi Heo (2) và lá cuối đánh thắng Ishar.

Sephera bật cười nghĩ chuyện này sẽ ổn rồi, không còn có cãi nhau nữa, cô âm thầm đi ra. Ishar cũng chịu như vậy còn hơn là bị Keera la hét.

"Annette, ngươi giúp ta lau bụi chỗ sách nhé, xong rồi làm đồ ăn chưa. Khoảng 12 giờ, D'Arcy và Dirak đi về." Lại nhắc đến Dirak và D'Arcy cô lại thở dài. _"Mình ổn, mình khoẻ, mình ổn mà..."_ Cô thầm nghĩ.

Nhiều học sinh hủ nữ ở học viện ma pháp Carano rủ rỉ tai rằng cô đã trở thành một _nữ phụ đam mĩ_ từ lâu ở giữa Dirak và D'Arcy (do giáo viên âm nhạc Paine kể cô) nhưng cô không quan tâm, cô chỉ là muốn ở bên cạnh chăm lo cho họ cũng như những đứa con kia thôi.

Không biết giờ này ba người kia đã đi đâu, lấy được cái nhẫn phong thần chưa, hay có mệnh hệ gì rồi, cô không biết được, chỉ biết rằng lời hứa từ Valhein và Violet là sẽ trở về bình an vô sự.

Cô nằm trên ghế nệm nghĩ suy, nghĩ về cuộc đời của mình, thật bấp bênh thay.

—————

"Bè lũ phe Ánh sáng dám chống đối thế lực hắc ám ta, hại ta bất tỉnh!" Một chất giọng trong bóng tối, hắn đang ở trong một cánh rừng dọc rừng nguyên sinh cùng con ngựa của hắn.

Đó là Volkath, phong ấn của hắn đã vô tình được giải. Hắn ngồi một chỗ, đưa tay xuống cái đó của mình.

Hắn đã mất một "viên" rồi, chỉ còn đúng một "viên" là sự sống còn duy nhất của hắn, cũng như là thú vui sa đoạ của hắn. Một "viên" đã bị nữ vương tinh linh Tel'Annas cướp lấy và không bao giờ quay trở lại (do ulti nàng ta bắn trúng).

Hắn dùng cây đao chém chết một con lợn rừng gần đó và thiêu nó thành tàn lửa. Thịt lợn đã chín, hắn nhai hắn nuốt, giọt máu của con lợn rơi xuống, như cố nuốt cơn thù hận đó.

Hắn cố gắng liên lạc lại với Marja, tình lữ của hắn. Nhưng nghìn năm nay, thần giao cách cảm giữa hắn với ả ngày càng lỏng lẻo.

_"Marja... Marja... em nghe ta nói gì không... Marja..."_

—————

Đầu của Marja ngày càng đau nhói, hình như có người muốn liên lạc với ả, có lẽ nào...

Mắt ả chảy ròng thành nước...

_"Marja..."_

_"Volkath, chàng đó sao?"_ Ả mừng thầm.

—————

Sephera đã thiếp đi, bỗng thoáng chốc cô nàng tỉnh dậy, nàng nằm chiêm bao và đã phát hiện được điều đó.

Có một sự việc không hay sắp xảy ra.

Nàng cảm thấy vô cùng bất an, nàng đi tới đi lui nhưng không biết chuyện gì sắp xảy đến.

Nàng cầu mong thợ săn quỷ mau chóng trở về, nhất là Richter.

Nàng thật sự cần sự trợ giúp của gã.

_"Richter..._ **_đệ tử già nhất_ ** _của ta, ngươi đang ở đâu..."_

**-HẾT CHAP 10-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lại nhiều hứng để viết fic và nhiều ý tưởng =)) Ai muốn viết thì cứ theo quy tắc: càng nhiều couple, càng nhiều nhân vật, càng có nhiều ý để viết => truyện vừa dài vừa có đủ ý tưởng.


	11. Tìm Cách

Biệt thự của Florentino, thành Rosenberg...

Richter vừa mặc áo vest xong và chuẩn bị đi hội, đã 6 giờ tối rồi, gã thấy còn một ít thời gian nên gã nhìn lại thanh gươm mới toanh đó, đối diện trước gương trang điểm của Florentino, gã suy nghĩ về bản thân của mình.

 _"Richter... đây là mày lúc này sao? Một chiến binh nghiêm túc, khát rượu ngày nào đã đi đâu rồi?"_ Gã suy nghĩ là đã chết rồi.

 _"Có phải mày đã trở thành một con người hoàn toàn khác không? Một con người giờ đây đã biết tình là gì đâm ra khát tình, trao trọn thân xác cho một con người, sống trong một cuộc sống trên đĩa bạc phú quý..."_ Những suy nghĩ trong tâm trí của gã đã làm gã phải phẫn uất. Không đời nào, cuộc đời gã chưa bao giờ là dấu chấm hết ở đây.

"Ngươi đã trở thành một con rối, ngươi không còn là ngươi nữa, ngươi đã trở thành một người khác!" Gã cầm lấy sợi tóc bạch kim của mình mà soi gương, gã nghĩ mình không còn là người trong gương nữa. Gã định lấy cây keo để cắt ngắn nó, tượng trưng cho một con người khác.

Nhưng... gã nghĩ đây là một đặc trưng của gã, một mái tóc vốn dĩ rất quyến rũ đã thu phục được con tim của hắn, gã buông cây kéo xuống và thờ thẫn.

Gã nước bọt, gã nghiến răng căm tức, sau đó gã quyết định lấy sợi dây thun buộc thành đuôi ngựa.

Ngay lúc này, gã có thể cảm nhận được mình đã trở thành một con người khác mà không phải cắt ngắn nó.

Gã sẽ cố gắng là một Richter hoàn hảo, một thợ săn quỷ, gã sẽ chinh phục mọi thứ.

À mà khoan...

Lại là một cái ôm khác từ đằng sau...

"Florentino, ngươi đã chờ ta lâu lắm sao?" Richter bật cười, gã rất thích cái ôm này, thật nhẹ nhàng và có phần nghịch ngợm ở đây.

"Ngươi cột tóc như thế ta còn thích nữa." Tên tóc tím nói, hắn đã mặc một bộ đồ vest cũng sang trọng không kém nói.

Hắn đặt một nụ hôn lên cổ của gã, lại là da thịt mềm mại đầy tuổi của ai kia, gã hơi bất ngờ nên rên một cái "ah!" làm cho hắn cảm thấy thích thú.

Một tay hắn vuốt ve cái đuôi ngựa đó, màu bạch kim quý phái lại suôn mượt như tuổi hai mươi, trông rất đắt giá. Hắn yêu mái tóc đó của gã, gã cảm thấy lương tâm mình thật cắn rứt khi nghĩ đến việc cắt đứt nó.

"Ah... được rồi mà ta xong rồi, ngươi nói sẽ dẫn ta đi chơi đó!" Gã cố nén cơn thoải mái dễ chịu của mình, cũng như tiếng rên rỉ từ trong cổ họng của mình.

"Đi nào, để ta dắt ngươi đến." Florentino gợi ý nói thầm vào tai gã, sau đó thơm má gã một cái làm gã đỏ mặt, rồi mới đứng dậy ra ngoài.

Richter đứng dậy theo và hắn dẫn gã đi ra khỏi nhà, tay không quên vác theo thanh gươm.

—————

Tại biển Boiling, Rừng nguyên sinh. Trên con tàu dẫn đến đảo Mist.

"Thuyền trưởng Cresht, biển này khá yên tĩnh đúng không?" Violet nhìn từ ngoài boong ngắm nhìn sông Ngân Hà trên bầu trời đêm cùng với nhiều ánh sáng nhấp nhô trên mặt nước, cô thấy biển khá yên tĩnh nên cô thích ngắm. Giờ này đã sắp khuya nên cô cũng hơi buồn ngủ.

"Không hề," con thuỷ quái Cresht nói, thật ra Cresht không phải là cá mập có tay, nó được mệnh danh là thuỷ quái, vì có lần nó hoá thân biến thành khổng lồ làm nhiều người cảm thấy kinh hãi. "Vùng biển này bao lâu nay đã bị trúng lời nguyền, chính là Kahlli đã gây nên việc đó. Mọi người bén mảng đến đây đã nhận lấy hậu quả rồi, còn ta sống ở đây có bổn phận ngăn mọi việc tồi tệ hơn!"

Cresht nói tiếp với chất giọng rùng rợn, "và biển này sẽ hoá thành sóng thần nuốt tất cả mọi thứ vào trong lòng nó!" và Violet nghe xong, cô nhảy dựng lên.

"Thật... thật... thật h..a..ả?" Cô nói lắp bắp.

"A ha ha ha, yên tâm đi, có ta lo cho các ngươi rồi còn gì, chừng nào có sóng thần, ta sẽ xuống biển dập tắt!" Cresht đảm bảo, nó bật cười với cô.

—————

Cũng trong con tàu kia, Nakroth và Zephys đang trốn trong một cái kho hàng cũ của con tàu...

"Nakroth..." Zephys thở dài, sau chuyện ban nãy hẳn là gã đang nổi giận. Hắn muốn đến gần gã để an ủi nhưng đáp trả lại...

Là một cái hất tay cự tuyệt ấy của gã. Tay gã lại sờ vào cái mông còn ê ẩm của mình cố làm cho nó bớt đau nhưng càng chạm lấy càng khiến cái cơn đê mê đó dồn lên não, gã chỉ biết nén chữ "ah" đó không để cho hắn nghe, không cho hắn hay biết.

"Nakroth, ngươi có biết hai chúng ta vì sao lại là bạn không?" Zephys thở dài. "Bởi vì... ngươi là một thẩm phán đã hết thời rồi, ngươi trở thành tay đánh thuê của Veera. Lần đầu tiên ta thấy ngươi chập chững vào nghề ấy, ngươi không hề có một người đồng chí thực sự, tất cả đều khinh bỉ ngươi vì những lần ở toà án năm xưa, vì ngươi đã làm họ mất người thân và phải đi tù rất lâu hoặc có khi là bị xử chết, ngươi có biết không!"

Nakroth lại thở dài, gã nhìn ở chỗ khác.

"Ta đã bầu bạn ngươi từ đó, từ một kẻ thù luôn muốn giao chiến với ngươi, khi hai chúng ta không phân thắng thua nổi, chúng ta lại trở thành bạn, bạn thân, bạn tri kỉ, bạn một đời! Còn tình yêu ta dành cho ngươi? Đó là một ngày ta đủ thân thiết với ngươi rồi, ta bắt đầu tìm hiểu về ngươi, ta nghe chính miệng bọn Natalya nói ngươi là tên gay vì ngươi không hề yêu con gái, ngươi còn mẫn cảm khi có con trai. Từ đó, ta đã rung động vì sự thật lời nói đó. Ta sống cũng giống ngươi thôi, ta mới đến ở bên cạnh ngươi, lo cho ngươi!" Zephys nói một câu thật dài, Nakroth nghe hắn nói cũng đủ mệt rồi, gã lắc đầu.

"Đó không phải là tình yêu ngươi dành cho ta, đây là sự ích kỉ!" Nakroth cười ngây ngốc nói, gã bây giờ chịu nhìn hắn.

"Ngươi không chấp nhận tình cảm của ta, ngươi còn bảo là ngươi đã thay lòng đổi dạ rồi, đó không phải là sự ích kỉ lớn nhất hay sao!" Hắn túm vai lay người của Nakroth mà nói với chất giọng nghiêm trọng.

Mắt của Nakroth bắt đầu rung động, "Ta chỉ biết bây giờ là ta rất hận ngươi!" Gã bắt đầu rơi nước mắt, nước mắt của cựu thẩm phán rất khó để lấy được, nhưng với Zephys thì điều đó là có thể.

Hắn buông gã ra, gã bây giờ từ tốn lại chỗ gói gạo kê đầu nằm đó, xoay mặt về phía vách tường sơn gỗ. Zephys quỵ người xuống, hắn cảm thấy bây giờ thực sự vô cùng hối hận.

Hắn đã hối hận khi mình đã tìm hiểu về gã, chăm sóc cho gã, ở bên cạnh gã, yêu gã thật lòng không như bất kì ai trong Lực lượng Sa đoạ.

Hắn biết bản tính của hắn khờ khạo, làm việc gì cũng phải trông dựa vào sự nhạy bén của gã. Nhưng hắn có một thứ mà không một ai ở Lực lượng Sa đoạ có, đó là biết yêu là thế nào, yêu người khác không cần lí do.

Đơn giản là thế, hắn cũng nằm xuống giống gã, xoay người về một vách tường, hai lưng giờ đối diện nhau và không ai nhìn ai. Nakroth giờ cảm thấy mình rơi tự do giữa con tim và lí trí, gã không biết mình chọn con đường nào. Còn Zephys vẫn mãi theo đuổi tình cảm không có thật đó.

Đột nhiên... hắn vừa nảy ra một ý tưởng có thể giúp hắn. Hắn đã có thể ngủ ngon.

Nakroth nhìn thấy Zephys đã ngủ rồi, gã mới có thể yên tâm nhắm mắt lại và nằm ngủ.

—————

"Wiro, chào ngươi!" Florentino đã xuất hiện tại bữa tiệc, cánh tay bên trái theo hướng nhìn của hắn đang giữ cánh tay của Richter, hắn khép tay của hắn hơi chặt nên làm gã cảm thấy hơi khó chịu.

"Chào Flore... ủa ai đó?" Wiro bật cười chào đón, thật ra Wiro Sableng là một thợ đốn củi chuyên nghiệp nên làm ăn rất thành đạt, tiền anh lúc nào cũng dồi dào nên có thể tổ chức tiệc vài lần cho những người bạn của mình.

"Đây là Richter của ta, một người từ _trên trời rơi xuống_!" Lại bị cà khịa, Richter muốn nhào vô kí đầu tên nghịch ngợm này lắm. Hắn cười ngạo nghễ làm cho Wiro ấn tượng trước tình cảm của hai người nên anh gật đầu.

"Richter, đây là Wiro Sableng, là bạn của ta đấy!" Florentino giới thiệu, gã thấy mặt và gật đầu.

"Cứ gọi ta là Wiro! Hân hạnh được gặp ngươi, nhớ chăm sóc cho Flo thật tốt để đừng làm ta thất vọng đó!" Wiro đáp lại, anh cười khá to trước người đàn ông trung niên tóc bạch kim.

"Được!" Richter ráng cười để đáp lại.

"Ê Flo, tiệc của ta vất vả lắm mới mời được cô ca sĩ thần tượng âm nhạc vô cùng nổi tiếng đó nha!" Wiro bật mí nhẹ.

"Có hả?" Richter nháy lông mày, mặc dù gã đang ra vẻ nghiêm túc chứ trong lòng muốn nghe thử "thần tượng âm nhạc" này lắm.

"Cô ấy nói tiếng Nhật khá tốt, mong ngươi đừng quá mê đó!" Wiro nói thầm vào tai Richter, trong lòng gã sắp bấn loạn đến nơi. (Au: đừng có như vậy chứ!)

Florentino lấy tay quắc ở hai mắt gã, gã mới tập trung lại và nhìn vào hắn.

"Thôi, đi vào nào..." Richter lấy lại được sự tập trung và đi vào.

—————

"Richter, ngươi ngồi ở đây, để ta lấy chút rượu đem tới cho ngươi!" Florentino nói, hắn đặt gã ngồi ở một cái bàn trống gần sân khấu, sân khấu bây giờ là màn biểu diễn tài nghệ của các tay võ sư.

"Phần biểu diễn võ thuật quyền vương Muay Thái của anh chàng Raz đã kết thúc!" MC bữa tiệc thông báo!

Rất nhiều lượt khen ngợi và đoá hoa ném vào trên sân khấu, tay quyền vương cúi đầu chào và bước xuống.

Richter vẫn theo dõi sân khấu, và tiếp theo đó, MC nói: "Bây giờ quý vị sẽ được thưởng thức tiết mục âm nhạc siêu hit 5 tỷ view của cô ca sĩ cáo chín đuôi Liliana!!!" MC ngưng một chút để nguyên khán giả vỗ tay, và cả Richter cũng vỗ tay theo luôn. "Bài hát có tựa đề là Mirai No Melody!"

Ngay lập tức dàn nhạc bắt đầu!

Cô nàng xuất hiện, gương mặt thư sinh như những cô gái Nhật Bản trắng trẻo xinh đẹp, bắt đầu cất tiếng hát.

Ngay lập tức, Richter cảm thấy say sóng, gã hình như bị mê hoặc bởi cô gái ấy, giọng ca thật đầm ấm và tiếng Nhật thanh thoát làm tan chảy thính giác của gã.

Đoạn Pre-Chorus cuối (Kanji, Romaji, Lời dịch):

 _"_ ここでずっと歌いながらいつかは  
夢を叶えるよ未来のために... _"_

_"Koko de zutto utainagara itsuka wa_   
_Yume wo kanaeru yo mirai no tameni..."_

_"Mình vẫn sẽ vang bài ca này từ chốn nơi đây_   
_Và chinh phục ước mơ của riêng mình và hướng đến tương lai..."_

Đoạn đó đã khiến gã đổ gục tại chỗ, không chần chừ gì nữa, sau khi cô nàng vừa kết thúc màn biểu diễn, gã sẽ xin chữ kí ngay và luôn.

Lúc này Florentino vừa kiếm một chai rượu champagne xong định khui cho gã uống, hắn nhận ra gã đang chăm chú xem vị ca sĩ kia biểu diễn trước công chúng.

Cô ca sĩ đứng dậy cúi chào, xong ra cánh gà. Richter đột ngột đứng dậy và tính rời đi nhưng bị hắn nắm cổ tay.

"Ngươi đi đâu đấy!" Hắn hỏi.

"Ta đi xin chữ kí cô ca sĩ đó, có gì sao?" Gã nói.

Lúc này hắn mới buông tay gã ra, hắn nói, "Cho 5 phút đó, xin xong về đây nhé!" Hắn thở dài nói.

Rồi Richter đi đến đằng sau cánh gà để lấy chữ kí, khi đến nơi, gã không thấy cô ca sĩ đó đau, nhưng nhìn lên xuống và mở thử cái đèn.

Đột nhiên, gã phát hiện cô nàng đã bị trói lại bởi một nhóm du côn ở đó. Gã mới hỏi, "Ngươi tính làm gì ca sĩ?"

"Ngươi đến đây làm gì, ta bắt cô ta về phang chứ có gì đâu, cô này mặt mũi xinh phết đấy!" Chúng cười trước Richter.

"Thả ta ra!" Cô ca sĩ Liliana bị che miệng hét lên.

Nguy quá gã không thể chờ thêm được nữa, có người gặp nạn và bị ức hiếp, gã không thể đứng đó nhìn được! "Được rồi, xem như bọn bây rất giỏi, ta sẽ so đo với lũ chúng bây!"

"Tụi bây chuẩn bị kiếm nào!" Bốn tên tay sai chuẩn bị sẵn cây kiếm, gã bây giờ đang giữ trong tay mình một cây gươm rèn từ Astrid, cô nàng đã nói kiếm này bằng thép nên có thể một nhát một mạng.

Và Richter và bốn tên kia nhào tới, gã lách né rất điêu luyện và dùng chiêu thức chặt chém, tốc độ lướt của gã lúc này rất nhanh làm cho cả bốn tên phải một phen khiếp vía, chưa gì một kẻ đã phải nằm xuống.

"Lão phu, ngươi cởi trói cho ta, ta sẽ giúp ngươi!" Liliana nói. Gã tranh thủ lấy gươm của mình cắt đứt dây thừng và bịt miệng, cô ca sĩ mau chóng biến hoá thành cáo chín đuôi và ngay lập tức vồ đến tên thứ hai cào xé tơi tả.

Richter dùng Công thủ toàn diện che chắn những đòn tấn công ngờ nghệch của tên thứ ba, lúc Liliana vừa xong tên thứ hai, cô nàng hoá thành dạng người dùng cái ô hoá phép làm cho tên thứ ba đó phải nằm xuống.

Ngay từ sau lưng của cô, tên cuối cùng tính lấy chùi đập chết cô, Richter mới mau chóng vung kiếm đâm vào hắn một nhát chí mạng, hắn chết gục ngay bên dưới. Liliana lúc này choáng váng nên sắp xỉu, Richter mới đỡ cô nàng bằng hai tay của mình, lưỡi gươm của gã rơi xuống nền đất.

"Liliana, ngươi không sao chứ?" Richter nói khẽ, gã đã bắt đầu thấm mệt.

"Ta không... không sao... cảm ơn lão phu đã giúp ta, ngươi thật là đẹp trai lại còn tài ba!" Liliana mỉm cười nói.

Florentino: Hắn đã nhìn qua được cánh gà, hắn đã thấy được cảnh gã đang giữ cô nàng hồ ly kia, trong lòng hắn bắt đầu sục sôi không cần biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra, ngay lập tức hắn từ từ lướt đến.

"Liliana, liệu ta có thể..." Richter đang nói thì bỗng dưng bị hắn túm lại làm gã buông cô nàng ra, còn Liliana đang mỉm cười say sưa thì bị ngã một phen túi bụi.

Hắn bắt đầu kéo gã lại gần một chút rồi bắt đầu đặt lên gã một nụ hôn nồng cháy trước mặt cô hồ ly kia, nụ hôn vừa sâu vừa ngọt, cả hai bắt đầu cháo lưỡi qua lại cho nhau, còn gã thì bất chấp nhiệt tình dâng hiến hơi thở của mình cho hắn.

"Richter, ngươi được lắm, dám lừa gạt ta, ta sẽ không bao giờ muốn thấy mặt ngươi một lần nào nữa!" Liliana nghiến răng tức giận và ngay lập tức hoá cáo và biến mất.

Florentino mãi hôn Richter say sưa đến khi gã gần cảm thấy hết hơi thì mới lấy tay đẩy hắn ra, "Florentino, ngươi đang làm gì vậy!"

" _Tuyên bố chủ quyền_ thôi!" Hắn nhún vai nói.

"Ta gần xin được chữ kí của nàng ta, tự dưng ngươi tới phá đám!" Richter nổi giận trước mặt hắn, cơ hội nghìn năm có một chưa gì đã vụt mất.

"Ta mua chữ kí nàng ta về tặng ngươi cũng được, cần gì ngươi phải tốn công đi xin để rồi bị nàng ta dụ dỗ?" Florentino nói và Richter cảm thấy tức cười.

"Ngươi lo lắng cả lên rồi đấy, ta thấy chuyện này rất dỗi bình thường có gì phải làm quá đâu, chẳng qua ta giúp đỡ nàng ta khỏi bị kẻ xấu cưỡng bức thôi rồi nàng ta cảm ơn ta!" Richter giải thích.

"Ai biết ngươi sẽ bỏ rơi ta để đi đến với nàng ta?" Florentino nói.

"Ngươi lo xa quá rồi đấy, tốt nhất ngươi..." Richter định nói nhưng bị hắn bịt mồm lại.

"Xem ra ngươi sắp sửa cạn kiệt tình rồi, tối nay về để ta giúp ngươi bổ sung!" Florentino nói khẽ vào lỗ tai gã làm gã run lên.

"Ngươi... ghen sao?" Richter nói.

Hắn gật đầu, và rõ là điều đó!

—————

Valhein và Triệu Vân nằm trong một phòng, Violet nằm riêng một phòng. Bây giờ chỉ còn mỗi mình anh và cậu, không một ai có thể xen vào nữa!

"Triệu Vân, ta nằm với ngươi thật sự không tài nào chịu đựng nỗi nữa!" Người cậu tim đập nhanh và anh có thể nghe rõ được luôn.

"Valhein, ngươi chán ghét ta rồi sao!" Triệu Vân cảm thấy bi hài, rõ ràng cậu đã làm quá lên đấy thôi, anh đã cố là đừng để bị cậu dụ dỗ được nữa.

"Không hề, ta không hiểu sao lại như thế?" Cậu lắp bắp nói.

Anh không thể nào chịu đựng được vẻ mặt tạo hứng tình cho anh được nữa, cậu là đang cố gắng quyến rũ anh.

"Chỉ là ta cảm thấy vừa cần ngươi vừa muốn tránh xa ngươi, cảm giác này rất kì lạ!" Thôi thì chiều cho cậu một phen vậy, đừng để bị lừa.

Rốt cuộc Triệu Vân căm phẫn, và ngay lập tức tóm lấy cậu, "Vân ca ca, nhẹ tay thôi!"

"Ngươi làm ta cảm thấy khó chịu theo này! Valhein!" Anh không thể chờ thêm được nữa, anh phải chiều cậu, để cho cậu đừng cố gắng rắc thêm ngải nữa, vì anh chỉ coi cậu là bạn.

Là bạn.

Nhưng Valhein bật cười đáp, "Vân ca ca, kẻ giả vờ như ca ca là giỏi!"

Anh bất giác đỏ mặt hét lên, "VALHEIN!!"

Ngay lập tức, Valhein cười ngạo nghễ, lấy cái tay tuột cái quần trong của anh ra để túm lấy cái đó của anh, cậu vừa hé ra thì thấy rõ tận mắt vừa to vừa dài nữa nên không chần chừ nữa, "Valhein, đừng!" Cậu lấy cái đó của anh cho vào miệng mình và mút lấy mút để.

"Sao ngươi có thể nứng tới như vậy!" Triệu Vân cảm thấy chấn động, anh có thể cảm nhận chiếc miệng chảy dãi của cậu, cảm giác thèm thuồng này thật sự làm cho anh cũng phải chiều theo cậu. Lúc cậu vừa mút, anh đã phải thở khá nhanh để mà tận hưởng sự sung sướng này.

"Ca ca, ta thích chuối của ngươi lắm, thật to và khủng!" Valhein tiếp tục công việc đó chừng nào anh kêu là sắp ra, cậu mới chịu ngừng. Tay tranh thủ cởi cái áo sơ mi lẫn bộ giáp của anh và ném qua một xó.

Vừa nhìn được cơ thể của anh, vừa giúp anh làm một việc "tốt" đã đủ làm cậu mãn nguyện rồi. Anh cứ theo đó mà thưởng thức cách cậu làm cho anh vui thật sự.

Cậu mút ngày càng nhanh, anh cảm thấy nhịp thở ngày càng nặng nề. Cái đó bắt đầu cương hết cỡ. "Ah, miệng ngươi thật ấm và đã!"

"Ca ca đã thích rồi đó!" Valhein cười và tiếp tục việc cử động miệng mình lên xuống.

"Nhưng ta vẫn chỉ coi ngươi là bạn thôi!" Cậu biết anh vẫn cố chấp, cậu phải làm việc này nhanh hơn nữa.

Quá trình này làm cho hơi thở của anh ngày càng dồn dập, khoảng độ vào phút sau, anh cảm thấy phần dưới của mình bắt đầu có khoái cảm anh mới đột ngột đẩy cậu ra.

"Dừng! Ta sắp không chịu nỗi nữa!" Triệu Vân thở gấp nói.

"Ca ca sắp bắn rồi sao, ta mừng đấy!" Valhein nói, bàn tay hư hỏng đó lại bắt đầu vuốt ve gương mặt đẹp trai của anh, tay còn lại tự thân cởi mũ và cái áo săn quỷ của cậu, lộ dần là một cơ thể gầy trông có phần yếu hơn anh, nhưng cậu không muốn anh phải thất vọng.

Anh nuốt nước bọt trước thân hình trắng trẻo đó của cậu, anh nhìn cậu và một lúc sau, cậu bắt đầu nhào vào hôn anh như cách anh đã hôn cậu hồi chiều ban nãy.

Đồ đã cởi hết, cậu ngồi lên người anh và bắt đầu nhún nhảy làm cho anh ngày càng nóng người, khi biết dương vật của anh sắp xìu xuống, cậu mới hối thúc nó hoạt động trở lại, cậu đặt ngay khe mông của mình lên nó và bắt đầu nhún. "Để ta chiều ngươi, ca ca!" Cậu nói khẽ và tăng tốc động tác.

Cả người trong lúc đang nhún nhót, Valhein lấy tay tự quay dương vật của mình trước mặt anh, miệng cố gắng thoát ra tiếng rên để quyến rũ anh và anh nằm đó nhìn cậu.

"Valhein, ngươi có cần phải..."

"Cần, cần lắm thế này... ca ca làm ta phát điên mất rồi có biết không!" Valhein nói nhanh. Người cậu nhẹ thật không làm anh cảm thấy khó chịu gì mấy.

"Dừng lại! Không!" Anh cảm thấy quá khích và cố gắng giữ cậu một lúc.

"Nói là ngươi thích ta đi Triệu Vân!" Valhein nói.

Anh đột ngột túm người cậu và lật người cậu lại rất nhanh, cậu cười một cách ngây ngốc. Anh không muốn để cậu làm chuyện dại dột được, anh đáng lí phải thay cậu việc này, nhưng vì sợ sẽ làm cậu đau khổ từ cuộc đời của mình, anh sẽ chỉ giúp cậu lần này. "Không đời nào, ta không thích ngươi rồi đó Valhein!" Rồi anh bắt đầu việc đẩy hông vào người cậu, một cái lúc đầu khá mạnh làm cậu phải la toáng lên nhưng Cresht lẫn Violet vẫn không nghe được, bức tường bằng gỗ cách âm khá tốt nên cậu vô tư mặc sức.

"Ngươi không thích ta ah... thì ta sẽ càng phải thích ngươi hơn ah....!" Cậu nói trong sự rên rỉ và lẽ đó làm anh phải có chút hứng thú để làm lâu hơn, anh mà như vậy cậu cảm thấy thích lắm yêu lắm.

"Cứng đầu, ta phải trừng trị ngươi mới được!" Anh nổi giận trước sự cố chấp của cậu, anh cho vào nhanh hơn làm cho cậu phải rên la trong sự đau đớn, cái đau đớn này đáng giá lắm, chỉ mình cậu.

Rồi cậu sẽ không thấy đau nữa, "ahhhhhhh nhanh hơn nữa đi, trừng trị ta nữa đi ahhhhh", thay vào đó lại là cảm giác sung sướng, tay cậu bắt đầu quay trước mặt anh nữa, lẽ đó anh càng nổi thú hơn.

"Chỉ lần này thôi..." và anh bắt đầu đẩy tốc độ cực đại, sự khoái cảm bắt đầu tràn lên và anh bắt đầu cho nó ra hết vào trong lỗ dưới của cậu, lúc anh tuôn ra là người anh đã mất đi chút sức lực nhưng anh hoàn lại khá nhanh chỉ với một tiếng thở dài. "...và ta vẫn chỉ coi ngươi là bạn!" Valhein cậu căm ghét câu nói đó.

Cậu cũng tăng tốc độ quay tay và cho nó ra đầy lên người cậu và anh. Cậu kêu lên một tiếng khá sâu và người cậu lúc này hoàn toàn kiệt sức.

Cậu thiếp đi trong niềm hạnh phúc ngập tràn.

Còn anh thì ngã người xuống thở gấp và cố gắng hoàn hồn...

Anh sẽ không để cho ai thấy chuyện này. Anh sẽ dọn dẹp tất cả ngay sau đó.

**-HẾT CHAP 11-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triệu Vân ơi, anh dính đủ thính của Valhein chưa, đến ngay đi =((
> 
> Florentino, ngài thật là bá đạo!
> 
> Zephys lại có ý tưởng gì giúp rút ngắn khoảng cách giữa hắn và Nakroth của hắn lại gần đây? Đón xem vài chap sau.


	12. Sóng Gió

"Đâu rồi ta?" Quay trở lại biệt thự của Florentino, hắn đang lục lọi tờ báo cũ, trong nhà kho, bao lâu nay hắn chưa bỏ nên nhiều đến nỗi không thể thấy được.

Ở nhà bếp, Richter (lúc này đã cởi ra cái áo vest, còn mỗi một cái áo ba lỗ màu trắng) nhìn lên đồng hồ đã chỉ số 11, trên bàn là một chai champagne và một li đựng rượu, gã uống từng ngụm từng ngụm một.

Một lát sau, hắn ngồi đối diện gã và đưa gã một tờ báo. Mặt gã bây giờ đã đỏ hoe, say bí xị, trong lòng vẫn còn đang buồn chuyện chưa xin được chữ kí của cô ca sĩ xinh đẹp kia.

"Ngươi đọc thông tin này đi!" Hắn nói.

Gã bắt đầu tập trung vào tình hình và nhìn thử một dòng chữ:

"BÁO ĐỘNG! NHIỀU CHÀNG ĐẸP TRAI ĐÃ BỊ SÁT HẠI. HUNG THỦ LÀ MỘT CÁI ĐUÔI CON CÁO!"

Gã trợn to mắt cái chữ "đuôi con cáo", thay vì màu vàng thì nó lại là màu xanh nước biển nguyên hình, rất giống Liliana. Lẽ nào...

Ả ta lại là kẻ sát nhân hàng loạt trai đẹp, gã không thể tin được chuyện này!

"Chuyện này là thật sao?" Richter ngây ngốc nhìn hắn làm cho tên tóc tím cười lộn ruột, giờ này gã biết thì trễ rồi.

"Là thật, ngươi có biết ngươi là tên đẹp trai số một ở Rosenberg này không!" Hắn lại cười tiếp, lần này gã giận thật.

"Ta tưởng là ngươi chứ, ta đẹp trai chỗ nào mà ngươi khen, mặt ta cũng gần quá nửa thế kỉ rồi đấy!" Richter nói rồi hắn cười tiếp.

Florentino ngồi lên người gã lấy hai tay áp vào gương mặt đẹp trai cường tráng kia nói, "Ngươi chỉ cần nhớ, trong mắt ta, ngươi là đẹp nhất, đẹp đẹp nhất!" Nghe xong Richter cảm thấy xót xa ghê, trong lòng gã nghĩ gã đẹp sẵn rồi mà có người quen mấy ngày nay giờ này mới nói thì trễ thật. "Ả ta chuyên gia dụ trai đẹp đè ả mà chịch tới bến, khi chúng gần lên đỉnh, ả ta hoá cáo giết chết họ và bay mất dạng!" Florentino giải thích.

Richter rùng mình, "Ngươi làm chuyện hồi nãy có sợ bị trả thù không, ta nghe ngươi kể về cô ta, ta cảm thấy cô ta rất đáng sợ!"

Florentino lắc đầu bật cười, ngay lập tức hắn chìa ra cây kiếm bằng thép không gỉ của mình, "Không, ta còn muốn nếm thử mùi vị cáo chín đuôi là thế nào!"

Đột nhiên, bên ngoài có gì đó xì xào trong bụi, thì ra là Liliana đang theo dõi, ả thấy được cây kiếm đó liền sợ hãi bỏ chạy ngay nhưng vừa vượt rào qua nhà hàng xóm thì xui xẻo dính vào bẫy chuột và khoá lại, ả không biến lại thành người được. Cư dân gần đó phát hiện ra cáo chín đuôi và mai sẽ giao nộp cho quốc vương Thane để xử tội. Nguy hiểm thật!

"Có tiếng gì đó bên ngoài đấy, để ta ra xem..." Mãi tập trung chú ý vào thanh kiếm của tên tóc tím, Richter mới quay qua cửa sổ.

Florentino nháy mắt về phía gã tóc bạch kim cột đuôi ngựa, "Có gì đâu, chắc là con chuột té xuống thôi!" Tay giữ gã lại không cho tò mò. Gã thở dài.

Tay gã rót rượu lên li như cách Florentino đã dạy bảo cho gã, gã nâng li lên và uống say sưa, thứ rượu champagne này cực kì ngon và gã chưa bao giờ uống qua, đa phần những món rượu gã có, thời còn đi diệt quỷ, đều là thứ ép nho lên men công nghiệp mà ra, dần dần gã cảm thấy chúng thiếu sức sống nên gã không tìm đến rượu nho lên men nữa.

Florentino mới buông Richter, bước xuống lấy một li và ngồi sang một chiếc ghế đối diện rồi rót rượu cho riêng hắn. Hắn và gã cạn li và uống một hơi đến hết. "Tối nay ngươi sẽ chiều ta tiếp!" Hắn lại rót ra thêm một li, lần này tên tóc tím rót hộ Richter luôn.

"Lần này là gì thế?" Richter hỏi thử với chất giọng khàn đặc say xỉn vì rượu.

"Nhiều trò mới!" Florentino không muốn làm lộ ra trò đùa của hắn nên đành phải giấu nhẹm mà uống tiếp.

Richter cảm thấy có điều gì đó mờ ám.

—————

Đúng là nằm trong dự đoán:

"Ah ưm... ah ngươi chậm chút!" Hắn bắt đầu hôn gã tới tấp, hai người lúc này đã trở về phòng ngủ rồi nên bắt đầu _giải quyết mâu thuẫn_ luôn.

"Ngươi nhiệt tình chút cho ta, không ngươi sẽ bất ngờ đấy!" Florentino nói, hắn kéo gã nằm lên giường và tiếp tục màn dạo đầu đó, tay bắt đầu mò mẫm xuống phần dưới của gã và xoa cái đó giúp nó dựng lên.

"Ngươi đã hết ghen rồi thì... nhẹ nhàng thôi!" Gã nuốt nước bọt nhìn hắn, hắn nghe xong mới dừng lại và cười khoái chí.

"Ngươi đó, sức lực không có gì hết! Chắc ta phải làm cho cái này của ngươi sung mãn hết cỡ!" Florentino chỉ cái dương vật dưới của gã, hắn kéo cái quần tây dài xuống của gã và bắt đầu quỳ xuống.

"Ngươi... ngươi định làm gì!" Richter cảm thấy khó hiểu, cái dưới đó ngoài việc quay tay còn có trò gì khác nữa sao.

Tự dưng hắn ra dấu chép miệng cái cho nó đủ ướt dãi, hắn nói, "Mút nó một chút!"

"Cái gì! Ngươi thật là bẩn... mà ah!" Không để gã nhiều lời, hắn bắt đầu ngậm lấy cái dương vật đó của gã và chuyển động nhịp nhàng lên xuống, kèm theo đó là lưỡi quét lên xuống đều đặn nhẹ nhàng làm cho ai kia phải cất ra một tiếng A vô cùng chấn động.

Mặc kệ cho gã tóc bạch kim đuôi ngựa mình khen là đẹp trai nhất thành thị kia mắng hắn là bẩn thỉu, hắn không quan tâm, thứ này có thể xài được chứ không phải là hàng vô dụng chỉ để sinh sản đâu thôi. Hắn làm nhẹ nhàng từ tốn đúng theo ý gã là "nhẹ nhàng" nhưng việc đó chỉ có rút cạn sức chống đỡ của gã. Richter phải thở gấp rất nhiều lần, gã cảm thấy nhột nhạt và ấm êm nên gã phát sướng. "Ahhh... ngươi bỏ bùa gì đấy??? Ahhhh!"

"Có bỏ bùa chú gì đâu, chỉ là màn nhẹ nhàng như ngươi yêu cầu đấy thôi!" Florentino bật cười, hắn biết Richter đang phát điên vì sướng kia. Hắn gợi ý, "Nếu ngươi muốn có bùa, chắc là... ta có chút xuân dược cho ngươi uống!" Nghe đến cái chữ kia, gã càng không thấy muốn cho lắm.

Richter trợn mắt phản bác, "Ta chúa ghét thứ giả tạo kia, mình ngươi là đủ!" Gã nói rồi tiếp tục tận hưởng cảm giác khoái cảm bên dưới.

"Ta giỡn ấy mà, thời nào rồi..." Florentino cười thầm, hắn cứ tiếp tục công việc của mình.

Giọt chất lỏng xuất tinh đầu tiên bắn ra (lúc này chưa có tinh binh của gã) và vào miệng hắn, hắn để ý và dừng lại, không cho khoái cảm trấn át gã, lúc nãy hắn lau sạch nước dãi của mình và dứt ra.

Ngay cái giây hắn dứt, gã nằm dưới thở hổn hển, gã cảm thấy quay tay nhiều khi không sướng bằng kiểu đưa miệng mút thế này. "Ta gần ra, sao ngươi dừng lại..." Gã hỏi khéo.

"Ngươi phải cùng ra với ta!" Florentino chồm tới nói vào tai của Richter làm cho gã cảm thấy yên tâm rằng hắn vẫn làm nhiệm vụ hết sức mình, xong rồi hắn bắt đầu cởi bỏ áo sơ mi của mình rồi đến quần.

Gã bây giờ có thể thấy cơ nổi cuồn cuộn đó của hắn và cả "cái đó" nữa.

Hắn bỏ nốt áo ba lỗ của Richter và một tay bỏ dây thun cột tóc của gã đi, lại để lộ mái tóc bạch kim dài mê người đó.

"Nào Richter ngươi hãy dang chân ra," hắn nói, gã làm thật. Một tay hắn nhất mông gã lên kích thích bên dưới để gã đủ sẵn sàng lâm trận, tay còn lại vuốt ve dương vật của mình để cương đủ dài cho việc đó.

"Ahhh..." tuy chưa cho vào nhưng Richter có thể cảm giác được khoái cảm ngay từ lúc vừa được kích thích kia, nó đã hình thành ngay từ hôm qua rồi nên mỗi lần được hâm nóng hậu môn, người gã cảm thấy tê tái.

Khi bên dưới đã đủ ướt, hắn bắt đầu cho vào luôn, tay chống lên nệm và mặt hắn đối diện với gã, một tay còn lại chỉnh chân gã lên gác hông hắn.

"Richter, ngươi thích nhanh không!" Florentino hỏi, mắt hắn và gã nhìn nhau.

"Không, chậm như hồi nãy!", gã nói khẽ.

Và đúng là chậm thật, hắn làm vô tình chậm nhưng cũng đủ làm gã cảm thấy tái cả người, Richter lấy tay xoa dương vật của mình nhẹ nhàng mà tận hưởng nhưng đúng là càng chậm thì dĩ nhiên cuộc tình giữa hắn và gã diễn ra lâu hơn, khoái cảm cũng sẽ lâu.

"Richter, ngươi có mái tóc ta thích, dài và óng ánh bạch kim!" Hắn cắn nhẹ vào tai gã và lầm bầm, cái hông dưới của gã vẫn ra vào chậm rãi như ý muốn của Richter.

"Ngươi... thấy tóc ta dài nên ngươi coi ta là thứ đàn bà sao?"

Hắn lắc đầu, "Không hề, đó là đặc trưng của ngươi bởi ngươi đã đủ chững chạc rồi, chỉ có ta là bị thu hút những người sở hữu nó!" Một chất giọng đầy niềm yêu thương của hắn nói ra làm gã cảm thấy ấm lòng.

"Florentino, tóc màu tím đó cũng rất quyến rũ!" Richter nói khẽ.

"Ngươi đó, đừng khích ta nữa!" Hắn bật cười.

Hắn kích thích gã một vài phút sau, khi Richter quen với khoái cảm rồi, gã bắt đầu chán chê nên mau chóng kêu gọi hắn, "Ngươi tăng tốc lên đi, cho ta thêm sướng!"

Và hắn tăng tốc thật, và gã cũng tăng tốc độ vuốt ve dương vật của mình lên dần.

"Ahhhh.... nhanh nữa.... ah ôhh.... đã!" Richter cảm thấy hài lòng, hắn tăng tốc nhanh hơn nữa.

Richter tính đưa tay lên lưng Florentino như bữa trước nhưng lần nay hắn đỡ cổ tay của gã không cho ôm lưng nữa mà phải chuyển sang ôm cổ, vì hắn sợ gã sẽ cào tiếp (dữ thần thiên địa ơi!), trong khi người hắn vẫn cúi xuống gần hơn để môi hắn có thể hôn lấy gã.

Ban nãy mùi vị rượu champagne còn đọng lại nên hắn và gã ngay lập tức có thể cảm nhận từ đối phương mỗi phía.

Hắn dừng lại và tiếp tục kích thích vùng cổ của gã, phần dưới vẫn đang tiếp tục đẩy nhanh và đều đặn. Hai con người bây giờ đã đỏ ửng cả lên và thấm mệt, người vẫn đang hoạt động, người thì tận hưởng hẳn hoi bằng tiếng rên thất thanh trong phòng.

"Richter, ngươi muốn nếm thử không?" Hắn sắp ra nên nói khẽ, đáp lại của gã là một cái nuốt bọt và gật đầu.

Florentino đã chậm lại và dừng hẳn rồi lại rút ra. Hắn đỡ gã dậy và giúp gã há miệng ra, tay vẫn đang một mực giúp cho thứ sắp xuất tinh đó hoạt động, "há miệng ra mút vào!" Hắn nói khẽ và gã làm theo. Tay vẫn tăng tốc độ quay tròn cho đến khi đạt được cực khoái, hắn cố gắng quay nhanh hơn nữa để nó ra nhiều hơn, nhiều hơn thế.

"Richter, ngươi..." Nhận ra vẻ mặt cau mày của ai kia, hắn cảm thấy hoảng sợ.

"Đã nuốt rồi!" Richter gầm gừ, của Florentino mang mùi khó chịu kinh dị nhưng vẫn cố gắng chiều hắn. Lẽ đó làm cho hắn cảm thấy vui vẻ. Tay vẫn cố cho ra theo hắn, đột nhiên hắn cúi mình thay gã hứng lấy, rồi gã ra theo được kha khá đầy lên tay hắn.

Hắn cũng đưa lên miệng liếm thử, không có mùi đặc trưng gì cả, của gã ít mùi hơn nhiều. Hắn buông xuống thở dài.

Khăn tay cá nhân trên bàn, hắn lấy lau bàn tay của mình rồi sau đó ngã người nằm xuống bên cạnh gã, gã cũng đã nằm xuống rồi.

"Còn nhiều trò chứ?" Richter mở lời trước khi đi ngủ, câu hỏi đó làm cho tên tóc tím bí lù.

"Ngươi muốn nhiều trò sao?" Florentino bật cười.

"Ta đã mệt rồi, ta sẽ đợi ngươi bày trò gì thêm!" Richter xoay người lại nhìn Florentino, đầu gã bắt đầu dựa vào lồng ngực ai kia, tay ôm người hắn và nhắm mắt.

"Ngủ ngon!" Florentino vẫn mở mắt nhìn, và hắn nhìn đấy chưa muốn ngủ.

—————

Volkath hắn cưỡi ngựa và đặt chân đến Tân Liên hiệp, nơi các khu công nghệ cao tập trung ở đây do một tay Moren dẫn dắt, chỉ huy.

Người hắn vốn dĩ đã to con, cao quá 2 mét mà hắn lại còn đi bịt khẩu trang giấu mặt trong khi người dân Athanor đã quá dỗi quen thuộc hình bóng của hắn.

Hắn đi ngang qua một cỗ máy đang hoạt động và nhìn vào đó, hắn thấy một tờ giấy với dòng chữ:

**_"Máy dịch chuyển có phương hướng"_ **

Thứ hắn cần đây rồi, hắn muốn về Vực hỗn mang thật nhanh lắm, tuy nhiên hắn không biết sử dụng cái máy này ra làm sao.

"Dùng sao đây..." Hắn bắt đầu táy máy, đến một lúc nào đó, cái máy bị lỗi toàn tập và chuẩn bị phát nổ đến nơi.

"Ta muốn đến Vực hỗn mang, thứ vô phép này!" Hắn nổi đinh nổi đám đạp thêm một phát.

Thế là...

*rắc rắc bùmmmmmm*

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Hắn la lên và đích thực hắn đã bị hút vào một lốc xoáy, cả con ngựa và hắn đã biến mất.

—————

Tại con tàu...

30 phút sau lâm trận giữa Valhein và Triệu Vân, bấy giờ anh đã tỉnh táo, còn cậu thì đã ngủ say đến nỗi không biết gì cả.

Anh đứng dậy, đi lại chỗ thùng nước biển gần nhất để mở vòi xả khăn, lau chỗ tinh dịch của cậu bắn lên cơ thể anh. Trước khi anh có thể lau hết, anh lấy tinh dịch của cậu và thử mùi vị, ra là khá nồng mùi cỏ, anh lắc đầu và lau nốt.

Anh mau chóng mặc lại đồ của mình và lại gần cậu.

Anh đỡ người cậu dậy, lấy khăn lau tay, lau chân và cả tấm thân của cậu, sau đó, anh lau đi gương mặt đỏ ửng đó của cậu.

À quên, còn cái điểm huyệt mà anh đã bắn vào trong cậu nữa, anh kéo chân cậu lên nhìn quả thật là anh cho khá nhiều đến nỗi nó co bóp rỉ ra từng tinh dịch một của anh, anh tính sẽ lau sơ cái mép hậu môn của cậu nhưng e rằng sẽ khiến cậu giật mình thức dậy, anh quyết định sẽ để đó luôn.

"Vân ca ca, ngươi đừng rời xa ta!" Anh hoảng hốt nhìn lại cậu, thì ra là cậu đang nói mớ trong khi ngủ, đến lúc ngủ còn mơ thấy cả anh, anh lắc đầu không biết sao.

Anh vẫn chỉ coi cậu là bạn, là bạn khi cần điều gì.

Anh đi lấy quần lót mặc vào cho cậu, và cả chiếc quần jean săn quỷ nữa. Người cậu, anh đỡ lên chồng cái áo thun trong và cái áo khoác, cái nón thợ săn không quên đội lên cho cậu để trả lại hiện trường.

Anh đặt cậu nằm xuống bao gạo trở lại, anh nhìn cậu mà muốn vuốt ve đôi má ấy, anh nghĩ là nên hôn cậu một chút trước khi đi ngủ. _"Valhein!"_  
Anh thật ra cũng rất yêu cậu nhưng anh chưa thể chấp nhận sẽ làm người yêu của cậu.

Anh là đang lo sợ cho tương lai...

Của cả hai người.

Và anh hôn lấy cậu thật sâu và gần nửa phút, anh mới dứt ra, chỗ khăn còn lại anh lau phần dịch vung vãi dưới sàn rồi sau đó anh để qua một bên, anh nằm bên cạnh cậu và bắt đầu nhắm mắt.

Anh chợp mắt khoảng 15 phút sau...

Đột nhiên, một cái chấn động làm cho cả con tàu rung lắc rất mạnh!!!

"SÓNG THẦN!" Tiếng kêu thất thanh của Violet làm cho anh giật mình tỉnh dậy. Anh mở cửa và leo cầu thang nhìn thì thấy thời tiết bắt đầu mưa bão thất thường, sóng biển bắt đầu dồn dập.

"Thuyền trưởng Cresht? Thuyền trưởng Cresht?" Violet mở cửa vào trong boong tàu thì không thấy nó đâu, ra là biến mất rồi, cô càng ngày càng thấy lo.

Ra là tận thế rồi sao?

—————

Nakroth và Zephys đang ngủ say bỗng có tiếng rắc rắc ở dưới nền nhà, hắn giật mình thức dậy lay gã.

"Nakroth, dậy mau có biến!"

"Gì thế Zephys, ngươi tỏ tình ta chưa đủ sao?" Gã vẫn cố gắng ngủ.

Hắn bất quá đành phải bế gã lên, lần này gã tỉnh dậy thật, "Cái quái Zephys!!!"

"Có sóng thần!!!" Zephys thông báo.

"Thật sao?" Gã không tin được mình sắp chết rồi nên lo lắng không biết tính toán sao hết. Gã cứ để cho hắn cõng vậy thoát thân.

Zephys vừa lại cửa, tay mau chóng mở ra nhưng...

*rắc*, cái nền nhà bắt đầu nứt và sụt xuống, chân hắn lẽ đó bị lún theo. Hắn đỡ người Nakroth ra ngoài và nói, "Nakroth, ngươi chạy trước đi, ta lo được!" Zephys nhìn xuống chân mình.

 **"Zephys, ta không muốn bỏ mặc ngươi lại đâu!"** Nakroth nhìn hắn nói.

"Nakroth, tính mạng ngươi là quan trọng hơn!" Zephys nói, lại là một cái rắc và giữ chặt chân hắn lại, hắn giờ không thể kéo ra được.

"Chạy mau!" Zephys kêu lên nhưng Nakroth vẫn nhìn hắn với ánh mắt sợ hãi, tay gã cố đưa đến để kéo hắn lại.

Ngay lập tức, con tàu lướt quá nhanh theo chiều gió nên tất cả mọi thứ trên con tàu đã bắt đầu lỏng lẻo, chưa đầy một phút, ngay vị trí của Zephys lại tiếp tục nứt ra và thế là...

Nền gỗ sụt xuống biển.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!"

Zephys đã rơi xuống biển cả, trước sự chứng kiến của Nakroth!

"ZEPHYS!!!!!!!!!!" Nhìn cái lỗ nứt rất to ấy, biển đã trở thành một màu đen và Zephys đã chìm sâu xuống dưới và mất dạng!

Nakroth bắt đầu chảy nước mắt trước sự bỏ mạng hi sinh của hắn, gã bắt đầu nghe theo và chạy đến một nơi an toàn.

Hắn chết rồi!

Hắn chết thật rồi!

Gã đi đâu đó...

 _"Zephys_ ** _đã chết_** _thật rồi, đáng lí mày phải vui vì mày giờ có thể ung dung đến với Krixi của mày chứ, sao mày lại khóc như là một tên thất tình như vậy được, Nakroth mày đừng khóc nữa có được không!"_ Gã không thể kìm nén được nỗi xúc động đó.

Và gã đi mãi và đi mãi...

—————

Trước mặt Violet là sóng to gió lớn, bỗng một thứ gì đó trồi lên từ từ và cô nhận ra đó là Cresht đã biến thành dạng thuỷ quái khổng lồ, ngay lập tức nó dùng tay đẩy chiếc thuyền đi xa hơn và dùng cây đinh ba ấn chìm vị trí nó đang đứng.

Nó uy tụ sức mạnh của nguồn nước và giải phóng làm sóng biển yếu dần.

Violet vỗ tay khen ngợi hết lời.

Nhưng sóng biển chưa bao giờ chịu thua đến như vậy, ngay lập tức nó điên cuồng thành lốc xoáy quét qua mọi thứ trên đường nó đi.

Triệu Vân lại cõng Valhein đi ra thì thấy được cảnh sống chết mặc bay đó, ngàn cân thì treo sợi tóc.

Cả hai người trong đội săn quỷ kêu la thảm thiết, "Ahhhhhhh!!!".

Valhein thử hé mắt....

Và màn hình sập tối.

Con tàu lúc bấy giờ đã tan nát, hàng chục đồ vật khác nhau đã chìm xuống dưới đáy biển...

—————

Đảo Mist...

Lại âm thanh của sóng biển...

Ba con người săn quỷ mở mắt ra, họ hỏi nhau. "Đây là thiên đường sao?"

Một buổi sáng rất tinh mơ và đẹp đẽ rất khác thường, lẽ nào!!!

Ba người nghĩ mình đã chết thật rồi! Họ bắt đầu ôm nhau mà khóc, riêng Violet thì lại bị hai người kia ép sát nút nên cô vừa khóc cộng thêm vừa phát cáu nữa.

Đột nhiên hai sợi dây xích đuôi cái phi tiêu kéo đến và chưa đầy một giây, nó trói cả ba người rất nhanh. Một người điều khiển nó túm cả ba người lại và kéo sang phía mình.

"Cái gì vậy, đây là sự trừng phạt của thần linh sao! Ôi trời ơi, con đã làm điều gì sai trái mà tại sao lại trói con như vậy!" Violet than thân.

Và cả ba người nhìn người con trai kia, nhìn cậu ta trông cũng trẻ gớm, chắc chỉ qua tuổi thứ 18. Ra không phải là trời phạt, chỉ là một người trói họ thôi. "Cái cô tóc ngắn kia nói năng lảm nhảm gì đấy, thần linh nào ở đây, các ngươi bây giờ bị bắt vì tội du nhập vào **đảo Mist** trái phép."

Đảo Mist?

Ra là chưa chết, cả ba người thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Họ bắt đầu nhìn người con trai kia, tóc tai cũng thẳng, lại màu trắng nhìn như đầu nấm vậy. "Du nhập trái phép gì, bọn ta đến đây để lấy lại đồ từ một người đã mượn thôi!" Violet thẳng thắn khai báo.

"Thật sao, ta không tin tưởng cho lắm!" Cậu con trai kia nói.

"Bọn ta nói thật!" Valhein nói.

"Được thôi, để ta kiểm tra nói dối!" Cậu con trai nói.

Đột nhiên, từ một căn nhà sàn ở đằng sau, một người mở cửa diện khá giống Ninja và có cột đuôi ngựa từ đằng sau ra ngoài, "Enzo, có chuyện gì mà sáng sớm ồn ào vậy! Bài tập của ta, ngươi làm xong chưa!".

Enzo mới quay qua nhìn, "Hayate sư phụ, ta vừa mới bắt được ba tên lạ mặt đến đây!" Anh ta bắt đầu nhìn thử, trông cũng không có gì khả nghi lắm.

"Kéo bọn chúng vô trong nhà!" Hayate thở dài nói, anh ta đi vào trong. "Ta sẽ xem xét sau!"

Enzo và cả ba người ngây ngốc nhìn và một tay kéo xích lôi họ đi.

Còn nữa...

**-HẾT CHAP 12-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Có ghen tuông, có buồn, có nhớ nhung. Rốt cuộc là FloRich đã chính thức yêu nhau nhưng chưa biết ý nghĩa của cái chữ tình yêu đó ha ha ha (Của Flo là love is sex 😂😂😂, còn chú Rich thì trong sáng vô số tội quá). What Is Love sẽ tiếp tục giải đáp cho cuộc tình đầy màu hồng này!
> 
> Triệu Vân, anh thật là cứng đầu! Chấp nhận ở với Valhein cho ta nhờ =((.
> 
> Fan ZepNak bình tĩnh bình tĩnh =)), cuộc tình chưa bao giờ là hồi kết đâu mà =)).
> 
> Volkath chưa bao giờ tàn, hắn sẽ tìm cách báo thù. Hãy đợi đấy!
> 
> Ba người đã đến được địa điểm ấy sau một trận sóng thần, khoảng cách giữa họ và Richter ngày càng ngắn lại, liệu rằng họ sẽ gặp được Airi để có được chiếc nhẫn? Hayate và Enzo sẽ có cách gì giúp họ đến đó?
> 
> Bật mí: sóng thần đập vào thuyền, thuyền bị vỡ, nhưng ba người (Nakroth bám đuôi phía sau) được Cresht giải cứu đưa lên bờ.


	13. Chuyện các Ninja

Trong căn nhà của Hayate...

Cả ba người đã được cởi trói, vũ khí trong tay họ đều đã bị Enzo giữ lại. Mỗi người có nhìn nhau với nét mặt rất hồi hộp trong khi Hayate vẫn rất bình tĩnh.

Hayate ngồi xuống dưới sàn và có đệm lót mông, trước mặt là là bàn gỗ nhỏ 4 chân ngắn, mặt lót kính và đặt lên đó một li trà atisô.

Không khí ở đây trang nghiêm không có gì bàn cãi, đậm nét Nhật Bản cổ trang, dĩ nhiên cả ba người kia càng phải dè chừng.

Hayate rặn hỏi với chất giọng khàn đặc, "Ba người các ngươi vì sao lại đến đây?" Anh ta lấy hai tay cầm li trà trên bàn nâng lên, miệng anh ta bắt đầu nhâm nhi li trà đó để thông bớt giọng.

Enzo nói, "Bọn họ muốn đi tìm người đã mượn thứ gì đó từ tay họ!" Cậu ta nhớ lại lời khai của ba đối tượng kia mà nói.

Hayate nháy mắt, "Thật sao!", anh ta cảm thấy không tin tưởng cho lắm. Anh ta đứng dậy và lại gần dùng thuật kiểm tra nói dối của mình. Kết quả đều cho là thật. Hayate mới hỏi tiếp, "Người cụ thể ở đảo này là ai?"

Violet nói, "Airi, nhẫn giả long tộc. Người đó đã giữ thứ chúng ta đang tìm kiếm!"

Hayate đột nhiên im lặng, anh ta hỏi khẽ. "Airi?" Anh ta biết người này nhưng anh ta lại cảm thấy muốn kín tiếng.

"Ngươi biết người đó sao, Hayate?" Valhein hỏi thử, cậu nhìn vẻ mặt của người đàn ông đó chắc hẳn là có bí mật thầm kín.

Câu hỏi của Valhein bắt đầu thu hút sự tò mò của Enzo, "Sư phụ, người biết Airi sao?" Cậu ta đích thực chưa bao giờ được sư phụ mình kể về người đó.

Hayate thở dài mới bắt đầu nói, "Airi... là em của ta!" Bỗng một phát cả bốn con người kia đều toáng lên:

"CÁI GÌ???" Mặt mày sốc đến tận cổ và không thể thành lời!

Nhất là Enzo, Airi cũng là một tay trấn giáp cái hòn đảo này không ai không hề biết qua. Hayate nhìn thấy vẻ hốt hoảng đó của cậu ta liền bổ sung, " **Em nuôi**!" Anh ta bổ sung và Enzo thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Tất nhiên là anh biết Airi, Hayate sinh ra ở cái hòn đảo này và được đào tạo thuật ninja vô cùng bài bản và khắt khe, trước đây anh ở chung với Airi và cùng cô nàng tu luyện thành những ninja có tiếng ở hòn đảo, tất nhiên anh và cô đã giao đấu nhiều lần rồi. Mỗi lần Hayate đối đầu với Airi, anh lại thở dài vì trước sau gì cũng nhận lấy sự thất bại của ultimate của nàng ta.

Thêm một cái nữa, Airi lại tôn sùng học theo nhẫn thuật cự long và kiếm vũ, ít chú trọng đến thuật ném phi tiêu ninja và biến hoá, lẽ đó khoảng cách giữa Hayate và Airi càng xa rời đi, anh không hề theo kiếm vũ, anh coi phi tiêu là nguồn sinh tồn duy nhất của anh.

Nhiều năm qua, Hayate chỉ biết khổ luyện ném phi tiêu để cải thiện năng lực ninja của mình, chưa kể anh cao siêu hơn còn luyện ném cực nhiều phi tiêu qua mọi góc độ, gọi là Bão phi tiêu và từ đó Hayate càng ngày càng kiên cường hơn, mạnh mẽ hơn trước.

Khi anh đủ mạnh rồi là cái ngày giao đấu cuối cùng giữa Hayate và Airi, hai người lại là những màn trao đổi chiêu thức tầm thường như lướt, ném phi tiêu, lúc chuẩn bị tung chiêu tối thượng, Hayate may mắn lách né được Airi và phản đòn cô bằng chính Bão phi tiêu của mình. Do khả năng kiếm vũ hạn chế, nàng ta chịu trận.

Hayate đã thắng nhưng đổi lại là chân của nàng đã bị thương và phải đi viện mấy năm liền. Anh vô cùng ân hận việc đó, nhưng đành phải giấu mặt rời bỏ nghề ninja sang Tháp quang minh tu sửa chính mình, vô tình trở thành tên tội đồ phản giáo (vì phát hiện mặt trái của nữ thần) nên Hayate quay lại đảo Mist ở phương trời xa xôi, ở một nơi không có bất cứ người nào lui tới, chính là nơi đây.

Nhưng vài năm trước, Cung điện Ánh sáng cài lén Enzo vào truy bức Hayate, cậu tìm kiếm ra anh khá nhanh nhưng nghĩ còn "sớm chán", Enzo ở lại bái sư Hayate để được nghe giảng giải nhiều võ thuật mới. Sau khi những tâm sự về mặt trái của Ilumia, Enzo mới nhận ra được phần nào và sẵn sàng bao che cho anh.

"...và cậu ấy còn nói dối Nữ thần là ta đã ẩn thuật bỏ trốn rồi cậu ấy câu ngày này sang ngày nọ, dần dần cảm thấy chán, ả ta im phăng phắc buông lỏng không quan tâm đến ta luôn. Đó là câu chuyện của ta." Hayate trình bày, lúc này ba người kia được ngồi đối diện trước mặt anh để nói.

"Không lí nào, nữ thần lại là một kẻ hai mặt cuồng tín thế này, ta tưởng rằng nàng ta là một người rất chính trực oai nghiêm!" Violet cảm thấy mơ hồ việc đó.

"Nữ thần ta còn có nhiều mặt trái khác, nàng ta quá kiêu hãnh và coi thường địa phận khác, thiết nghĩ rằng có ánh sáng là có quyền lực nhưng chính cái ánh sáng đó đã làm lu mờ mọi thứ trong đó!" Enzo bộc trực khai nhận, cậu là người đã từng trải qua nhiều điều kiện khắc khe mà nữ hoàng ả ban phước; ăn uống ngủ nghỉ đi lại bị giám sát quá gắt gao, chưa kể phải sùng tín ngưỡng lên mức tối đa làm cậu thở không nổi. "Nhưng ta vốn dĩ không thể phản bội nữ thần, vì ta sợ..." Enzo thở dài, lẽ đó cậu mới hiểu tại sao sư phụ như anh lại phản bội tín ngưỡng nàng ta.

"Chúng ta sẽ cùng làm nên tiếng nói!" Violet gợi ý.

"Không thể nào! Nữ thần là luôn luôn đúng, chứ không hề có sai trái!" Enzo lắc đầu về phía cô. "Rồi có ngày, nữ thần sẽ phát hiện ra chuyện ta giấu giếm giúp sư phụ, ta đành phải dè chừng càng nhiều càng tốt. Hayate sư phụ trước sau gì cũng sẽ chết dưới tay bà ta nhưng ta vẫn cố gắng câu càng lâu càng tốt!"

Hayate chịu đứng dậy và lần này anh chuẩn bị nói ra điều gì đó. Cả bốn người đều hướng mắt nhìn anh.

"Ta không có nhiều thời gian đâu, nên ta quyết định là thế này. Ta sẽ giúp các ngươi hoà nhập vào đảo Mist, buộc các ngươi sẽ phải thay đổi từ trang phục lẫn vũ khí, khoảng chiều tối ta sẽ đích thân dẫn ngươi đến phủ của em gái 'nuôi' ta!" Hayate nói khẩn trương, anh hỏi tiếp. "Ai có thể đánh phi tiêu?"

Dĩ nhiên chỉ có Valhein, cậu nhẹ nhàng giơ tay. Hayate chìa tay đỡ cậu đứng dậy, anh bắt tay cậu một cái như là một người đồng chí tốt. Anh rất vui vì có một người cũng dùng phi tiêu giống anh. "Nhưng phi tiêu của ta là loại ma pháp, chuyên dùng để săn quỷ." Cậu khai nhận.

Hayate thở dài, "Để tránh bị chú ý, ngươi cần phải kiềm chế thứ ma thuật đó!" Anh giải thích, "ngươi ngồi xuống đi!"

Anh nhìn sang cô gái tóc ngắn, anh chưa trò chuyện cô này nhưng anh thấy cô nàng khá độc miệng. "Tiểu thư, ngươi có vũ khí gì?"

"Ta ư, ta bắn súng. Ngươi cứ gọi ta là Violet!" Violet khai nhận.

"Vậy thì Violet, ngươi sẽ tạm thời sử dụng ná thun thay súng!" Hayate nói. "Còn ngươi, tên đuôi ngựa?" Anh quay sang nhìn chàng trai kia.

"Ta ư, ta đánh giáo! Tên ta là Triệu Vân." Anh nói.

"Vậy thì ngươi sẽ tạm đánh kiếm Nhật katana, thay cho giáo!" Hayate nói, thứ vũ khí này không gây thất vọng cho Triệu Vân.

Vì mục đích cuối cùng là tìm được nhẫn phong thần soi bản đồ để tìm ra được đại ca của họ, họ thở dài chịu khó nghe theo dù không muốn lắm.

Họ đã thay đổi liên tục theo chỉ định của Hayate đến khoảng một tiếng sau, cả ba người đều đã xuất hiện với diện mạo là trai gái kimono Nhật Bản, tóc tai thì đã làm gọn phù hợp với phong cách đảo Mist.

Sau đó họ có buổi tập luyện sử dụng vũ khí, Valhein thì khá nhanh, còn Violet thì phải làm quen cách nhắm ná thun để bắn chuẩn hơn, Triệu Vân được học vài chiêu cơ bản khi dùng katana, tuy nhiên Hayate có nói nếu muốn thạo katana hơn, anh nên vào thành phố sẽ có một tay kiếm khách* luyện võ Samurai, khoảng vài tiếng là được. (*au: đoán xem là ai trong game, rất dễ nha... ^^)

—————

Quay lại biệt thự to lớn ở thành Rosenberg.

Florentino đã thức dậy từ hơn 7 giờ, hôm qua hắn chơi Richter không hết mình nên không đủ mệt để ngủ thêm được nữa.

Richter của hắn đã bước xuống giường và đi nhâm nhi cà phê rồi.

Hắn nhặt lại một cái quần lót của hắn cùng với một cái quần tây và ung dung đi xuống cầu thang.

Florentino nhìn vào nhà bếp, lại là cảnh tượng khá là quen thuộc đây mà, nhưng do còn sớm quá nên hắn chỉ thấy mỗi li cà phê dang dở của Richter.

Richter đang đứng ở đấy, gã đã mặc lại bộ đồ áo ba lỗ và quần dài như tối qua.

Hắn lại ghế của mình ngồi xuống, Richter lúc này đang đứng làm đồ ăn sáng thì tai nghe được tiếng rục rịch của ghế, gã mới biết tên tóc màu tím đã thức rồi. "Này, ngươi thức rồi sao?"

"Ta thức rồi!" Hắn nói một cách hồn nhiên.

"Chờ ta luộc sơ hành lá chút ta làm đồ ăn sáng cho!" Richter nhìn hắn chút rồi lại tiếp tục công việc của mình, "Ta tưởng 8 giờ 30 phút như mọi bữa ngươi mới xuống, nào ngờ mới 7 giờ ngươi lật đật đi rồi!"

"Thì... thức sớm cũng tốt mà, ngươi 5 giờ đã thức rồi còn gì!" Florentino bật cười nói.

"Biết vậy là được, mốt ngươi tập thói quen như vậy và đừng nướng quá 8 giờ!" Richter nói, gã đứng đợi nồi nước sôi, xong lấy rây đổ bỏ nước luộc đi để lấy hành lá, xong rồi gã bỏ vào trong hộp cất vào tủ lạnh.

Richter cảm thấy việc này lặp đi lặp lại và khá nhàn rỗi, tay gã lấy cá ngừ và sốt cà chua trong đó chế biến cũng không lâu lắm là có thể ăn được.

Gã suy nghĩ về sự nghiệp hiện tại của mình và bắt đầu bảo Florentino, "Florentino, ta nghĩ là..." Hắn chăm chú nghe. "Ta nghĩ là... mình cũng nên đi kiếm việc làm thay vì phải ở nhà thế này!"

"Sao thế, ngươi chán ở nhà sao?" Florentino nháy mắt. Hắn nhiều tiền sẵn rồi mắc gì phải đi làm cho mệt sức. "Tiền nhà nhiều đến mức cả đời ngươi chi xài _cơ bản_ còn không hết rồi cần gì đi làm nữa!" Hắn biện minh cho sự lười biếng của mình.

"Xã hội bây giờ rất khát nhân lực, họ tuyển dụng nhiều để theo đà phát triển đất nước. Chưa kể khi ngươi làm việc trong một cộng đồng, ngươi sẽ có nhiều bạn bè hơn, nhiều đồng chí tốt. Tiền bạc không thực sự là lí do để chúng ta có thể tiếp tục nương tựa mãi, mà chúng ta còn nhiều khía cạnh khác, như thế cuộc sống của chúng ta mới có nhiều điều hay, nhiều bài học và ý nghĩa to lớn!" Richter giải thích rất đầy đủ và cặn kẽ làm cho Florentino phải suy nghĩ lại.

Florentino giờ đi làm việc gì, ngoài tài múa kiếm còn trò trống gì hắn làm được? Chắc đi đánh thuê cho xã hội đen thì còn may ra có chỗ chứa chấp hắn. "Richter, ngươi nghĩ xem, bản thân ta thế này có việc làm nào tuyển ta sao?"

Trong khi đó Richter của hắn vừa đẹp trai (trong mắt hắn) vừa đa tài, nấu nướng thì ngon khỏi chê, kiến thức thì hiểu sâu rộng. Chắc chắn gã là một nhân vật sáng giá trong việc tuyển chọn nhân tài đi làm việc. Gã vội lắc đầu, "Ngươi có thể đi đánh thuê hoặc dạy múa kiếm giống cách ngươi đang đánh!"

Rõ là có lí, tài múa kiếm của hắn là độc nhất vô nhị, gã đã nhận ra được điểm tốt của hắn. "Vậy thì ta nghe ngươi, chúng ta nên đi kiếm việc làm!" Florentino gật đầu.

Richter liếc nhìn hắn, tay vẫn còn đang chăm chú vào cái chảo còn đang nóng đó.

Món cá đã chín, gã tắt bếp rồi dọn ra đĩa sẵn. Sau đó gã lấy cơm trong nồi ra cùng với đĩa cá và đặt lên bàn.

"Tuổi ta đã gần nửa đời người, ta thiết nghĩ ta nên ngưng làm thợ săn quỷ mà chuyển sang nghề khác có ích hơn. Như đi kháng chiến chẳng hạn." Richter giải bày. "À mà thôi mau ăn đi, chút chúng ta ra ngoài tìm xin việc!" Richter bật cười vì mình đi xa quá nhưng thôi.

Florentino vẫn chăm chú lắng nghe đến khi gã kêu ăn thì mới bắt đầu lấy thìa xúc ăn. Kể ra hắn ở nhà hoài cũng chán, chí ít ra ngoài còn có nhiều người mới đang muốn làm đồng chí tốt của hắn, lời của Richter nói ban nãy rất hợp lí và rất thuyết phục.

—————

Sau khi tắm rửa, thay đồ như mọi khi. Richter lấy khăn đi lau dọn vệ sinh tủ kệ và đồ đạc trong phòng khách, phòng ngủ, nhà vệ sinh và nhà bếp. Mấy cái phòng thừa kia không cần lau vì chẳng bao giờ đụng đến.

Đến với phòng khách, Florentino vẫn ngồi đó, tuy nhiên hắn không xem tivi, hắn chỉ lắng nghe đài Radio, đài Radio có nói gì liên quan đến phản đồ, phản giáo nên đối với hắn là vô cùng xàm xí, hắn bật đài ca nhạc ngồi thư giãn.

"Richter này, trưa nay để ta dắt ngươi đi tìm việc làm, ở trong thành thị có bảng thông tấn xã thông báo đầy ra đấy!"

"Được thôi, tiện đường ta muốn đi siêu thị mua một ít đồ về trữ trong tủ lạnh chút!" Richter đáp.

"Sẽ đến thôi, nếu ngươi muốn (ta cũng muốn nữa mà)!" Florentino trả lời.

—————

Hai người ăn mặc thường phục, Richter vẫn là cái áo sơ mi với áo khoác diện như một vị bá tước, còn Florentino thì có một cái áo thun tay dài.

Trong thành Rosenberg, mỗi khi muốn rao tin tuyển dụng làm việc, họ đều tập trung về một khu thông tấn xã, khắp chốn đó dán đầy toàn quảng cáo, tiếp thị.

"Cần người rửa chén mướn, lương 100 vàng 10 ruby một giờ, quá thấp!" Richter nhìn thử một tin làm thuê thì việc này không thích ứng nên bỏ qua.

"Richter, xem này!" Florentino kêu gọi, người đàn ông tóc màu tím kia vừa thấy gì đó. "Cần tuyển đội binh đi tham gia trận chiến thiên hà, năm chức thống soái và những chức tinh Hệ! Lương một tháng khởi điểm là 400 quân huy! Yêu cầu: biết sử dụng vũ khí, đã có kinh nghiệm trên chiến trường."

Richter lại xem thì thấy được nghề nghiệp mình cần, quả thật tờ quảng cáo rất hoành tráng, lương tháng gì những 400 quân huy thế này?

Gã biết chỉ cần bỏ ra 1 tờ quân huy là có thể rước về đến 10 chai rượu mạch đen rồi, như thế làm giàu không khó, à mà thôi có Florentino lo tiền bạc quá rồi còn gì.

Kinh nghiệm trên chiến trường ư? Chuyện đơn giản. À quên... Vùng diệt quỷ!! Gã hoang mang lo lắng không biết có nên đi vào không đây.

Năm phút sau khi do dự, gã đã quyết tâm rồi,

"Florentino, ta nghĩ hai chúng ta nên gia nhập đi, ta sẽ đi tranh chức thống soái và ngươi sẽ đi tranh chức tinh Hệ." Richter nói. "Ta nghĩ nếu chúng ta cùng làm chung một việc, thì thời gian bên cạnh nhau của hai chúng ta sẽ nhiều hơn đấy."

"Ý hay đấy, ta sẽ cùng đi với ngươi!" Florentino bật cười, đúng là tên này, gã trung niên kia nói gì thì nghe theo không cần phải đi tìm hiểu kĩ càng gì cả.

"Nhưng chúng ta cần phải luyện tay kiếm đã, để không phải bỡ ngỡ!" Richter gợi ý.

"Đi thôi!" Hắn gật đầu và lại dẫn gã đến nơi tập luyện ngày hôm qua, có các bù nhìn như mọi khi.

—————

Khoa DeLante*, Học viện Ma pháp Carano...

"Hôm nay bài học về Kiên trì đã kết thúc. Ngày mai là cuối tuần, các ngươi sẽ hoàn thành bài tập Toán, Văn, Tiếng Anh, Sử, Địa, bla bla bla... (20 môn) cho các thầy cô khác. Tuần sau sẽ có đợt thi giữa kì!" Dirak đứng lớp, đã là tiết dạy cuối cùng rồi, còn vài phút nữa là tan học nên hắn mừng lắm.

Nhìn bên dưới đám học sinh của mình uể oải như sắp gục đến nơi mà thấy tội thật nhưng hắn vẫn cố gượng cười thay, bởi hắn biết làm giáo viên là phải kiên trì, nhẫn nại đến cùng.

Hắn cười là vì hắn có thể tranh thủ đi qua Khoa NeYara* để gặp D'Arcy mà nói chuyện phù phiếm, tại vì hắn nói gì gã cũng nghe rồi đáp lại rất nhiệt tình. Bởi vậy mới nói, không được trò chuyện thân mật với gã một ngày, hắn không thể sống nổi là thế.

Vừa ra khỏi cửa, Dirak nhìn thấy một cậu học sinh đang ngồi, trông thấy sư phụ mình liền đứng dậy cầm cây gậy giơ cao lên, rõ là đang bị phạt đây mà.

"Tan học rồi hả sư phụ!" Cậu bé đó bắt chuyện.

"Ata, ngươi đứng lên đi. Hôm nay ngươi bị phạt thế đủ rồi!"

"Sư phụ, sao người lại đối xử với con như vậy, con chỉ là hơi buồn ngủ chút nên nằm khoảng 5 phút thôi mà!" Cậu bé tên Ata than thở.

"5 phút đâu mà 5 phút, ngươi ngủ 50 phút thì có! Đừng có trả treo với ta, hư hỏng!" Hắn lắc đầu nói. "Ta tính phạt ngươi thêm bài tập nhưng ngươi đời nào mà làm, chắc để ta phải phụ đạo cho ngươi khỏi về nhà ăn cơm!" Dirak ra vẻ nghiêm túc, chuyện này làm hắn khá bực bội vì sắp trễ giờ đi gặp D'Arcy rồi, về nhà thì có Sephera thì kì thay cho nàng.

Nghe đến phụ đạo, Ata nghĩ mình sắp sửa không có thời gian đi chơi, bạn bè hay gọi phụ đạo đó là đi học thêm. Cậu bé sợ hãi cầu xin, "Đừng mà sư phụ, con hứa sẽ làm bài đầy đủ cho người để người không phải thất vọng, với lại con sẽ không thức khuya đánh game để lên lớp ngủ gục nữa đâu!"

"Lời hứa vẫn mãi mãi là hứa, để xem ngươi có làm hay không. Ngươi đi về được rồi, ta có 'việc' cần đi." Dirak thở dài và quay lưng đi.

"Nè nè, con biết ý sư phụ là gì rồi, sư phụ có việc là muốn gặp D'Arcy sư phụ có đúng không? (Nghĩ bụng) _Bạn bè con hay đồn rằng hai sư phụ sắp cưới nhau rồi, nếu là thật thì mốt dẫn con đi dự với nha_!" Ata vừa nói vừa nghĩ bụng, làm trúng tim đen của Dirak buộc hắn phải phát cáu. Xong cậu nhóc đỏ mặt tặc lưỡi đi về.

"Không đúng! Không đời nào..." Dirak lầm bầm dọc suốt đường đi. Chuyện đồn đại kiểu này đã mấy năm nay rồi, hắn đã biết từ lâu nhưng hắn vẫn cứ kệ đấy. Ai nói gì thì nói, chuyện mình và D'Arcy vẫn là...

Vẫn là...

Là...

Dirak không biết được là gì, hắn chỉ biết là hắn rất cần gã, hắn còn nghĩ mình sẽ không thể sống được nếu thiếu đi gã, thiếu đi cuộc trò chuyện tâm tình với gã.

D'Arcy cứ như là nguồn sống duy nhất của hắn vậy.

Đến được nơi rồi, tại phòng tiếp đón, D'Arcy đang ở đó cùng Keera, Keera đang khóc nức nở, con bé cũng là một học sinh trong khoa của gã. Dirak đứng từ bên ngoài nhìn thấy, vì hắn không muốn làm phá vỡ không khí bên trong nên đành phải nghe lén.

"Chú D'Arcy định không dạy con nữa sao?" Keera ôm mặt khóc trong người của gã.

"Chú xin lỗi, chú đã tìm được một nghề khác đang thực sự cần chú hơn. Chú sẽ về thường xuyên mà!"

Hắn hoá đá trước lời nói đó, D'Arcy sẽ không dạy ở Carano nữa mà đi làm việc khác. Hắn nghe tiếp...

"Đô đốc tinh Hệ, nghe thấy tên thôi chú sẽ đi làm giám đốc rất lớn và sẽ không có thời gian ở bên cạnh mẹ, con và cả... chú Dirak!" Nhắc đến Dirak, D'Arcy còn phải nhân nhượng chút.

Hắn nghe được câu nói đó của Keera, hoá đá tập hai!

Lần này hắn xông vào thật.

Cả hai người ngạc nhiên trước vẻ mặt như thất tình của Dirak, D'Arcy vẫn bật cười chào hỏi nhẹ nhàng trước mặt hắn. "Chào ngươi, Dirak! Dạy tốt chứ?!"

Dirak mau chóng lại chỗ D'Arcy đang ngồi và đứng trước mặt gã, hắn ngồi chồm hổm xuống để mặt hắn và gã đối diện nhau hơn.

D'Arcy ngờ nghệch không hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra, đột nhiên Dirak lấy hai bàn tay đặt mỗi bên lên vai gã và ấn nhẹ nó, hắn thở gấp. " **D'Arcy, ngươi đích thực muốn rời xa ta sao?** "

Trước mặt Keera, cái cảnh này thật sự rất nhức nhối, cô nàng đang khóc đột nhiên nín hẳn, cô mau chóng đi ra xa chút để không làm cho không khí bị nhiễu loạn. (Au: sức mạnh của tình yêu đây rồi =)) )

"Dirak, ngươi nghĩ gì vậy. Ta chỉ là muốn làm nghề khác thôi chứ có bỏ các " **bảo bối** " của ta đâu!" D'Arcy tỏ ra khá thân thiện, gương mặt hiền hậu đó làm cho Dirak mỗi lần nhìn chăm chú là cảm thấy ấm áp ngay. Lại còn dùng từ ngữ nghe ngọt sớt nữa, càng nghe càng thấy thích, không hổ danh là pháp sư thứ nguyên vĩ đại được nhiều người tôn kính mến mộ. (Vietsub trong mắt thuần Việt của au: Dirak, anh nghĩ gì vậy. Em chỉ là muốn làm nghề khác thôi chứ có muốn **bỏ rơi anh và các con** của em đâu!)

"Cái nghề ngươi chọn, lương tháng bao nhiêu mà ngươi đi? Còn không nói cho ta biết?" Dirak hỏi gấp.

"400 quân huy một tháng, bù đắp vào kinh phí gia đình mà ta ở cùng ngươi với Sephera. Ta cảm thấy mình không nên dựa quá nhiều vào tiền học viện để sống. Và ta sợ ngươi sẽ lo cho ta quá nên không dám nói, thật lấy làm lời xin lỗi."

"Khi nào ngươi trở về?" Dirak nuốt nước bọt hỏi.

"Đi rất lâu, nhưng khi nào ta muốn gặp ngươi, ta sẽ mở Cánh cổng Thứ nguyên để quay về, rồi sau đó lại đi tiếp." D'Arcy nhẹ nhàng đáp rồi lại tiếp tục bật cười.

Con người phóng khoáng đó, hiền như bụt vậy mà Dirak vẫn không tin tưởng nên sẽ tiếp tục hỏi thêm khoảng trăm câu hỏi nữa để chắc chắn rằng D'Arcy sẽ thường xuyên quay về với mình.

Keera cảm thấy buồn ngủ vì chờ hai người kia vấn đáp quá lâu, con bé đã đi xuyên tường về nhà ăn cơm rồi. Công nhận chuyện đang buồn bỗng thoáng chốc thành chuyện tình cảm nên quá trớ trêu, con bé không muốn mình suy nghĩ nữa.

—————

Nhật kí của Keera:

_"Hôm nay là ngày thứ Sáu ngày xx tháng yy năm zzzz,_

_Tối qua đống bài tập về ma pháp khá cực nhọc, mình ráng làm cho xong nên khi mình ngủ dậy, mình cảm thấy vô cùng sảng khoái, nhất là có mẹ bên cạnh mình._

_Hôm nay chị Annette có ở nhà nấu món trứng cuộn với đĩa thịt bò xào ớt chuông mình thích ăn, mình ăn rất vui vẻ rồi sau đó đi học. À quên, con nhỏ Ishar đó ăn còn nhiều hơn cả mình, tính cả thứ quái dị của nó nữa đúng là muốn bị ăn chửi thật._

_Mình đến lớp học cùng các bạn, nhưng đang học tiết Mĩ thuật, mình nghe một số đứa bảo rằng chú D'Arcy sẽ không dạy ở học viện ma pháp nữa, nhưng mình nhất quyết không tin là không tin!_

_Mình gặp chú ở phòng tiếp đón khóc nức nở, chú đã kể cho mình nghe ý định của chú trước khi rời đi nhưng đột nhiên chú Dirak cũng xuất hiện ở đó. Mình còn thấy chú Dirak và chú D'Arcy nói chuyện với nhau, trao đổi lời nói gió thổi qua lại với nhau rất là lâu nên mình cảm thấy buồn ngủ lắm. Mình còn nghĩ chú Dirak rất sợ chú D'Arcy bỏ rơi chú mà đi nữa nên chú ấy mới năn nỉ thế này, tình cảm hai chú dành cho nhau tốt thật T_T làm mình vô cùng xúc động._

_Mình lại ăn tối cùng mẹ với con nhỏ Ishar, tối nay_ _chị_ _Annette đi qua hải linh thị trấn để gom góp bão nên không có ở nhà, mẹ làm cho mình món bít tết ăn đỡ đói, xong mình quay lại phòng ngủ luôn."_

[Giáo viên Ngữ Văn nữ nhận xét: Đệ tử Keera rất ngoan, học giỏi nhưng cần phải biết nhường nhịn với Ishar nhiều hơn. Với lại ngươi không nên theo dõi cuộc trò chuyện với hai người kia lâu quá rồi viết thành nhật kí kiểu này, ta sẽ thích mê nhật kí của ngươi cho mà coi. Cho ta hỏi chừng nào hai chú của ngươi cưới nhau vậy, Keera? ^^]

**-HẾT CHAP 13-**

—————

Bài đọc thêm:

\- Học viện Ma pháp Carano* -

Kể từ sau Đại chiến, Dirak cùng các đồng môn là Sephera và D'Arcy hợp tác cùng nhau mở ra học viện này. Kì nhập học diễn ra vào tháng 9 hằng năm, tuyển sinh tất cả nhân tài từ mọi miền tụ họp. 3 Khoa/Nhà chính:

\+ Khoa DeLante: tập trung vào năng khiếu lãnh đạo và lòng can đảm, đào tạo phép thuật cận chiến và thể lực. Dirak vừa là Hiệu trưởng vừa là Trưởng khoa, học sinh tiêu biểu Ata. Kĩ năng của Ata có phần giống với thầy mình, nhất là chiêu cuối tạo khiên.

\+ Khoa NeYara: đề cao sự tập trung, lĩnh hội kiến thức về Không và Thời gian. Kĩ năng của Keera học từ D'Arcy nên có khả năng lướt xuyên tường và tạo ảo ảnh.

\+ Khoa Zeppezec: nghiên cứu về sự sống, y học và nghệ thuật. Như ta thấy, cả Sephera và Eland'orr có khả năng điều khiển hồn thú như cá, bướm.

Mấy cái tên Khoa dịch theo Google từ tiếng Trung nên chắc không đúng lắm đâu nha, chờ Gà Rán bên Việt update lại thì tôi sẽ sửa lại.

Nguồn: Garena Taiwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ông Dirak, ông đã yêu chết mẹ người ta rồi, do dự cái gì, còn không nhận ra mình là gì với D'Arcy. Tui cướp gã bây giờ cho ông khỏi nói chuyện =)).
> 
> Thề luôn, Athanor máu tsundere hơi dữ =)) Nhất là cái ông Vân ca ca đó @@.
> 
> Chap khuyến mãi nghỉ lễ đã hết, những chap về sau sẽ tăng lên 2-4 ngày một chap.


	14. Sức Mạnh Trở Lại

Đảo Mist,

Họ đã tập trung tại quảng trường đô thị, Hayate bây giờ ăn mặc rất kín đáo, cả cái tóc đuôi ngựa dài màu trắng đó anh đành phải nhuộm đen để tránh bị truy nã.

"Từ đây đến 5 giờ chiều, các ngươi có thể đi tham quan đô thị ở hòn đảo này, riêng Triệu Vân, ta đã đưa địa chỉ vị kiếm khách đó nếu ngươi có nhu cầu!" Hayate dặn dò.

"Dạ rõ thưa sư phụ!" Triệu Vân đáp lại khá là nghiêm túc làm cho người dặn dò kia cảm thấy ái ngại.

"Hừ! Hôm nay ta cực khổ quá mà!" Hayate hậm hực nói rồi đi cùng Enzo tìm chỗ nghỉ.

Triệu Vân cảm thấy không còn gì để bàn bạc tiếp, anh định sẽ đến chỗ vị kiếm khách kia để được đào tạo hơn.

Anh vừa bước đi vài bước thì Valhein nắm lấy cổ tay giữ anh lại.

"Vân ca ca, ngươi đi đâu thế?" Cậu hỏi anh.

"Đi luyện Samurai, ngươi muốn đi theo thì cứ đi, còn không thì đi chơi với Violet đi, 5 giờ ta quay lại đây!" Triệu Vân thở dài nói.

"Ta muốn đi cùng ngươi, ngươi ở đâu thì ta đi theo đó!" Valhein thẳng thừng đáp lại.

"Valhein, ngươi hồ đồ thật. Ngươi muốn đi theo cũng được, ta không nói gì nữa." Triệu Vân thở dài rồi anh tiếp tục đi tiếp, Valhein đi theo sau anh.

—————

Valhein đứng từ trên ngọn tháp nhìn lên bầu trời một mình, trong khi Triệu Vân vẫn đang tu luyện bên trong một căn nhà gỗ của vị kiếm khách mà anh đến.

Triệu Vân không hề để ý gì đến mình.

Cậu cảm thấy đây là sự dối trá.

Dối trá...

Lắng nghe theo từng cơn gió từ biển cả xung quanh đảo Mist, không một ai có thể nghe thấy cậu, cậu bắt đầu ngân nga bài ca theo cảm xúc của mình.

_(Lời đã được dịch)_

"Ngươi sẽ không đời nào yêu ta, thế có ích gì chứ?  
Ngươi có ý đồ gì khi chơi một trò ngươi sẽ thua cuộc?  
Ngươi có ẩn ý gì khi nói ngươi yêu ta như bạn bè?  
Ngươi có mục đích gì khi nói rằng mọi chuyện sẽ không có hồi kết?

Ngươi tự hào về những lỗi lầm ngươi đã gây ra  
Đến phút cuối ngươi vẫn là một kẻ hèn nhát  
Ta không muốn thừa nhận rằng hai ta không hợp nhau  
Không đời nào, ta chẳng phải loại người ngươi thích  
Sao hai ta không thể giả vờ như là một cặp đôi hạnh phúc chứ?

Tất cả chỉ là dối trá  
Không ai biết, không ai hay, oh  
Ta sẽ không để ngươi rời xa, không để ngươi được giải thoát, oh  
Ta chỉ muốn mọi việc phải hoàn hảo  
Để ai cũng tin rằng hai ta là một cặp đôi hạnh phúc  
Tất cả chỉ là dối trá  
Không ai biết, không ai hay, oh"

Valhein vừa hát vừa chảy nước mắt. Cậu cảm thấy đau đớn vô cùng. Anh vẫn đang say sưa với võ thuật ấy.

Cậu tủi thân bước xuống ngọn tháp và từ bỏ việc đeo bám, và quay về quảng trường với Violet, như những gì anh đã khuyên cậu từ trước.

Trong nhà của kiếm khách, anh đã thấy bóng của cậu rời đi. Đột nhiên sư phụ của anh để ý thấy liền nói.

"Triệu Vân, ngươi đang nhìn ai đấy!" Sư phụ của Triệu Vân hỏi, anh ta mặc trang phục cổ trang nửa hở phần ngực, nơi có nhiều hình xăm giống như Thanh long bang chủ nhưng chưa mù 1 mắt.

"Ryoma sư phụ, có người chạy ngang làm ta mất tập trung!" Anh đáp.

"Ngươi nói dối, ta đã thấy tất cả rồi! Tên đó là người tình của ngươi đúng không?" Bị Ryoma hỏi trúng tim đen của mình, anh đành phải im lặng. "Ngươi đó, người tình của ngươi còn không thèm giữ, để người ta khóc lóc như thế! Người ta biết ngươi như thế sẽ cười chê ngươi, sau này ngươi sẽ mãi mãi cô đơn!" Ryoma thở dài, tưởng chừng tiếng hát nghe xót xa đó không được ai nghe thấy nhưng anh ta đã nghe rồi. (Au: mắng tiếp nữa đi!)

Nét mặt vị sư phụ này để râu ria khá giống Richter, anh cứ ngỡ như mình đang bị chính đại ca của cậu dạy dỗ cho một trận vậy. "Sư phụ, ta xin lỗi!"

"Ngươi đó, thật không biết thế nào là tình yêu chân thành! Được rồi, trước khi ngươi có thể lui sau khi hoàn thành võ thuật, ta sẽ miễn phí giáo huấn cho ngươi bài học về tình yêu! Bài giảng giờ bắt đầu... và ngươi có thể chuẩn bị katana." Ryoma quyết tâm sẽ rửa tội cho tên lừa tình này, anh ta biết rất rõ tình yêu là gì bởi bản thân anh ta đã từng tỏ tình và bị một người phụ nữ nào đó trấn giáp ở cái hòn đảo này "đá" không thương tiếc vì không hợp nhau rồi.

Ryoma sẽ không bao giờ quên được cô gái ấy, cô gái theo thuật nhẫn giả cự long và kiếm vũ.

Không bao giờ...

—————

Ở khu mua sắm đảo Mist,

"Valhein, ngươi không sao chứ?" Violet đang mua một bức Maki-e và giấy Kirigami thì bị Valhein vác vẻ mặt buồn rầu đến làm gián đoạn niềm vui của mình. "Vân ca ca không đi chơi với ngươi sao!"

Cậu gật đầu, cô hiểu rồi. Biết ngay thế nào cũng bị bơ như bò tơ!

"Thì cũng phải, Vân ca ca là muốn học từ vị kiếm khách đó nên ngươi đi theo là làm phiền ca ca rồi còn gì." Violet nói nhưng vô tình làm cho ai cảm thấy tủi thân thêm.

"Ngươi nói ta là phiền phức chứ gì, Violet?" Valhein cười gượng, thì ra là mình là kẻ chỉ tổ gây phiền phức cho anh.

"Không đúng sao, ngươi đó! Lúc nào cũng đeo theo ca ca, tiểu thụ cứ bám dính tiểu công thế ách có ngày tiểu công chán chê cho mà coi!" Violet căn dặn.

"Ta cứ nghĩ ta theo ca ca là sẽ được ca ca đặc biệt chú ý đến mình nhưng không..." Valhein đang nói thì bị cô bịt miệng lại.

"Ngươi tốt nhất là im ngay và tập bơ đi cái hình ảnh kia, tập nhẫn nhịn kiên trì chút, đợi ca ca tự tìm lấy ngươi thì ngươi mới tấn công!" Violet dặn với vẻ mặt nghiêm trọng, vô tình làm cho cậu sợ hãi. Violet không bao giờ ngán bất cứ thứ gì, nhất là trang phục.

"Ý ngươi là sao, Violet?" Cậu hơi mơ hồ về chuyện tình cảm, chỉ biết tiến gần đối phương mà không cần nghĩ đến hoàn cảnh.

"Cứ đợi thời gian sẽ trả lời ngươi, mỗi ngày ngươi lại gần ca ca một chút rồi dẫn ca ca đi chơi ít thôi rồi câu dẫn ca ca từng chút một, xong đến khi nào ca ca mến ngươi, chủ động rủ ngươi đi hẹn hò, đó mới là thời khắc quan trọng. Ngươi đừng có tấn công ca ca quá nhiều, ca ca cộc lên bỏ mặc ngươi cho coi!" Violet gợi ý.

Cậu nghe được, cảm thấy cũng đúng, có lẽ trong thời gian người mình yêu đang đi làm việc riêng, cậu nên đi chơi với bạn tri kỉ của mình. Với lại mình cũng không nên bám anh quá.

Như thế vừa công bằng cho anh và cậu vừa cảm thấy hai bên thoải mái.

"Được rồi, ta nghe ngươi xem sao. Nào ngươi muốn đi đâu, ta đi theo nấy!" Valhein bật cười nói.

"Nhiều chỗ lắm, mình đi!" Violet mừng rỡ vì cuối cùng cũng có người đi theo mình.

Ngày hôm nay, tại hòn đảo này, Valhein và Violet lại là một cặp tri kỉ lần nữa.

—————

Thành Rosenberg,

"Flo, ngươi lướt nhanh lên chút!" Richter nhìn Florentino đang vận chiêu mà cổ vũ, lần đầu gã xem tài hoa của hắn hôm trước thật ra chậm chạp lắm, bây giờ phải càng nhanh càng tốt.

Vì ra chiến trường ngoài không gian sẽ là cực hình, chậm chạp kiểu gì cũng toi mạng và vác xác không hồn về nhà!

Hắn lướt rất nhanh nhưng do nhanh quá nên đầu óc vẫn còn đang khó kiểm soát được địa hình lẫn mục tiêu nên trượt nhiều chỗ, chưa kể hắn phải nhặt bông hoa năng lượng phía dưới nữa.

Để cải thiện việc nhặt hoa, hắn thiết nghĩ nên tập dùng chân để lấy (tức là đạp nó lên để nó tan thành năng lượng). Cho nên hắn sẽ làm nặng người mình bằng việc dùng dây buộc cái lốp xe sau lưng để tập.

Hắn đã thấm mệt rồi, công nhận múa kiếm không cần suy nghĩ thật chẳng dễ gì mà thuần phục, trở thành best Florentino e rằng khá khó cho hắn (au: trong game cũng vậy có dễ gì đâu, lướt không trúng hoa coi như không có chiêu xài! Hồi hắn mới debut thì lỗi tướng nặng, lướt trượt không sao, vẫn cân 5 bình thường nhưng giờ quá khó!)

Nhiều khi pha lao vào bù nhìn và lướt ra do nhanh quá nên hắn đâm trượt, hắn muốn vứt cây kiếm ra một xó để nằm ngủ lắm (lười biếng mà!).

"Ngươi cố lên, vì công việc của hai ta!" Richter nhận thấy vậy liền hô lên tiếp sức cho hắn.

"Đợi ta hết mệt chút, đến lượt ngươi tập rồi đấy!" Florentino thở gấp, hắn lại ghế uống nước mát để bớt mệt, công nhận ra chiến trường còn nguy hiểm thế này nhiều chứ hắn mà chậm một hơi kiểu gì cũng toi mạng.

Richter đứng dậy và cầm thanh gươm của mình, mặc dù hiện tại không có sức mạnh diệt quỷ nhưng ít ra gã còn biết cách đánh mà đúng không?

Nhưng phải cố tập mà không cần Vùng diệt quỷ xem sao.

Richter dùng gươm của mình lao lên vào mục tiêu hất tung như mọi khi, đến khi thấy nhiều bù nhìn, gã tập dùng công thủ toàn diện.

Lại theo quán tính, gã lại nhảy lên để cố gắng tri triển chiêu cuối nhưng lại không được!!!

Richter bực mình lắm, gã tiếp tục như vậy và theo quán tính là tiếp tục nhảy nhưng không ra chiêu, thói quen hơn hàng trăm năm nay rồi có bỏ cũng đâu phải là chuyện dễ gì.

Đột nhiên...

Florentino hắn ngồi quan sát, tên tóc tím này nhận thấy có điều gì đó kì lạ dưới chân gã hẳn là xuất hiện các vệt tích màu xanh, mỗi lần gã cố tri triển ultimate của mình thì lại xuất hiện vệt tích đó nhiều hơn (trước đó ultimate của gã có màu đỏ máu còn nay lại là màu xanh). Hắn mới đứng lên nhìn gã hồi lâu.

Đợi đến khi nào Richter bỏ cuộc, hắn mới nói, "Này ngươi, mỗi lần ngươi nhảy lên để làm trò gì đó thì dưới chân ngươi có gì đó phát sáng đấy?"

Nghe câu nói đó tưởng chừng như hắn đang lừa gã, không lí nào đó là... "Flo, ngươi mệt quá nên trông gà hoá cuốc đúng không, ta đã nhảy nhiều lần rồi thì có thấy gì đâu!"

"Thử để ý lại đi, ta thấy ngươi càng tập thì vệt sáng đó phát ra nhiều hơn đó, và nó có màu xanh lam!" Hắn lắc đầu.

Lần này gã ra thật, gã triển khai các động tác như mọi khi, thì khi đến đoạn nhảy, gã bắt đầu để ý chân mình và thú thật là có phát sáng. Florentino để ý tiếp lại phát hiện thêm một chuyện nữa là thanh gươm của gã phát sáng nhẹ đấy, có màu xanh lam. "Richter, gươm của ngươi phát sáng xanh lam!"

"Thật sao?" Gã không tin lại có chuyện đó, gã nhìn lại thanh gươm thì đúng thật là có màu xanh lam nhẹ nhàng toả ra trên đó. "Không thể nào!"

"Không chừng... sức mạnh của ngươi đã quay về rồi đấy!" Hắn cảm thấy mừng thay cho ai kia mặc dù mặt hắn có vẻ bí xị vì gã giờ ngang tài ngang sức với hắn.

"Để ta..." Richter gật đầu, lần này gã không mải miết chiến đấu nữa.

Gã đứng yên một chỗ nắm chặt cây gươm và bắt đầu bật lên cao.

"Yahhh" Gã vận sức mình đáp xuống rất nhanh, gã tập trung nhiều sức lực và phong độ và đúng như dự đoán của tên tóc màu tím.

Thành công rồi!

Gã đã tri triển thành công chiêu thức tối thượng của mình, Vùng diệt quỷ, nhưng lại có **màu xanh lam**!! Gã không ngần ngại lướt vùng này về phía bù nhìn và ngay lập tức, chúng bắt đầu rã ra và đổ xuống! (Hiệu ứng màu lam của Thống soái Kháng chiến)

Gươm của gã theo luồng sức mạnh diệt quỷ đó đã phát sáng đến mức cực đại!

"Richter! Thành công rồi đó!" Florentino mừng rồi, nhưng trong tim thì giờ có người còn mạnh ngang cả mình nên tiếc là không còn mang danh bảo vệ nữa.

"Hahh! Cũng nhờ ngươi giúp ta để ý chuyện đó đấy!" Ultimate đã hết hiệu lực và hấp thụ về thanh gươm. "Ngươi nhất định cũng phải cố lên để có được việc làm như mong muốn!"

"Rất có lí, rất đúng, Richter!" Florentino gật đầu và đến lượt hắn tiếp tục phần tập của mình.

—————

Tại vực hỗn mang....

Ra bờ rừng, một lốc xoáy bắt đầu xuất hiện trên bầu trời và kéo theo đó là tiếng sấm sét chớp tắt liên tục.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" Đó là tiếng hét trầm quen thuộc kia, là của Volkath.

Hắn xuất hiện ở tâm lốc xoáy và bắt đầu văng ra khỏi đó, do lực hút của Trái Đất nên theo gia tốc trọng trường là 9,8 m/s^2, hắn rớt xuống và ngã lộn cổ! Với hắn thì chẳng có đau đớn gì, chứ người bình thường thì chết queo rồi.

Hắn đang cố hồi tỉnh lại, nhưng nằm đấy.

Bỗng hắn có thể hít được mùi hương quen thuộc của miền đất này!

Hắn ngẩng đầu lên nhìn xung quanh cánh rừng, một cánh rừng xơ xác và đầy bóng tối...

Hắn phát hiện mình đã đến được nơi mình cần rồi!

"Đây là... vực hỗn mang sao?" Vực hỗn mang nghìn năm nay vắng bóng sự thống trị của hắn giờ khác hẳn.

Con người làm việc tự do y như chủ nghĩa cộng sản, không ai cai trị, không ai quản lí.

"Không thể nào..." Hắn thiết nghĩ thiếu đi hắn thì vực hỗn mang đã trở thành một thế lực khác biệt lầm đường lạc lối, không còn như ban đầu. Hắn nghĩ đến đầy tớ của Maloch, hẳn là do tên này tẩy não người dân hết rồi, khiến người dân tưởng hắn chết thật.

Hắn nghĩ lại và bắt đầu dắt ngựa đi về lâu đài hắc ám...

—————

Đảo Mist,

Hayate và Enzo ngồi đợi những người kia về nên cảm thấy hơi chán, nhìn lên đồng hồ đã là 3 giờ chiều rồi.

Hayate thì vẫn rất bình tĩnh ngồi quan sát cảnh người đi lại trong thành thị, anh đã lâu rồi không quay lại đây từ lúc rời bỏ đến Tháp quang minh tới hiện nay.

Enzo nhìn anh khá là mệt mỏi nhưng thực chất không phải, cậu còn nghĩ anh đã đói bụng rồi.

"Sư phụ, người ăn gì không để ta mua!" Enzo nói.

"Enzo, ta ngồi hít không khí cũng được, là no bụng ah. Ngươi thích gì thì ngươi mua mà ăn!" Hayate bật cười lắc đầu.

"Sư phụ đó, người gầy đến nơi rồi còn không chịu ăn uống gì hết!" Enzo bĩu môi nói.

"Thôi, tóm lại là ta sợ mập có được không?" Hayate cười tiếp và nói.

"Để ta mua bánh Mochi cho sư phụ ăn thử, đảm bảo sư phụ thích cho mà coi!" Enzo bật cười, lần này cậu chạy lại gần quán hàng rong đó đi mua. Cậu sẽ không để cho sư phụ mình nhịn ăn đến vậy được.

Hayate lắc đầu và vẫn nghĩ ngợi về Airi, anh không biết cô giờ này thế nào, có người yêu chưa (au: ẻm "đá" tên kiếm khách kia rồi), có còn theo đuổi nghề ninja nữa không.

Anh không bao giờ biết được em gái _nuôi_ của mình thế nào...

15 phút sau, Enzo quay trở lại, trên tay cầm một đĩa đến năm sáu cây bánh Mochi, còn nóng và rất giòn, lại còn dẻo nữa, đủ loại màu sắc làm cho người thưởng thức càng ăn càng thấy thích.

Hayate nhìn cậu đem tới mà cảm thấy phải nuốt nước bọt đến sợ, anh quyết cứng đầu nhịn ăn là nhịn ăn!

Cậu cầm thử một que mà ăn, ăn ngấu nghiến như mê muội thế này. Hayate nghiến răng không thèm nhìn!

Cậu để ý thấy được vẻ mặt đó của anh, tay cậu điêu luyện đến mức lấy ra một que khác chĩa vào miệng anh, Hayate phát hiện ra đành né nhưng vô dụng.

"A một cái đi sư phụ!" Cậu nháy mắt cười khúc khích làm Hayate hừ một cái.

"Ah ngươi thật là..." Hayate lắc đầu đành phải há miệng ra một chút.

Cậu đút vô một viên vào miệng anh, và môi của Hayate kẹp lại để kéo nó ra khỏi que. Anh nhai thử bỗng thoáng chốc.

" **Gì mà ngon dữ vậy, Enzo! Ngươi...** " Anh đỏ mặt vừa nói vừa nhai.

"Thích rồi chứ gì... hi hi hi" Enzo cười tủm tỉm rồi đưa một que khác cho anh, cậu tiếp tục ăn cái que đang cầm đó.

Hayate ăn một hồi hết luôn cả đĩa, Enzo chỉ ăn có 2 que thôi, còn lại là anh ăn hết. Mặc dù hơi bất công nhưng ngược lại cậu thấy còn vui vì anh chịu khó ăn hết, thế mới có dưỡng chất chứ! "Sư phụ ăn còn nhiều hơn cả ta nữa đấy!"

"Ai kêu ngươi đem cho ta ăn chi, khốn thật!" Anh bật cười nói.

"Sư phụ thích ăn thì ta mua nữa cho!" Enzo đắc ý nói.

"Thôi khỏi, ta mập lên rồi!" Hayate từ chối.

"Mua cho ba người kia ăn chứ có cho sư phụ ăn đâu!" Cậu lắc đầu rồi quay đầu đi.

"Khoan đã, mua cho ta đi!" Enzo nghe xong câu cuối và cậu tặc lưỡi cười khẩy rồi đi thật!

Đúng là có tên đệ tử lâu lâu cũng "lầy" thế này, tự nhiên Hayate cảm thấy vui lây theo!

Còn nữa...

**-HẾT CHAP 14-**

—————

Bài đọc thêm: Tình hình Florentino và Richter hiện tại trong game.

Các bạn chắc hẳn còn nhớ...

Florentino từng có nội tại tăng công vật lí vĩnh viễn khi hạ được một tướng địch mỗi lần quyết đấu, nhưng sau vài mùa thì Liên Quân đã bỏ nội tại đó vì nó gây mất công bằng cho những trận quá xanh đối với team yếu thế muốn lật kèo. Việc xoá bỏ nội tại tăng công vật lí này đã làm giảm số người chơi lên đến chỉ còn thấy ở bậc Cao Thủ, khi những người được mệnh danh là best Flo đã lướt chém nhặt hoa chuẩn bài rồi.

Cá nhân au thấy, việc loại bỏ tăng công vật lý vĩnh viễn là điều hoàn toàn hợp lí bởi vì Flo chỉ cần lên ba món công là có thể chém chết AD với Mid team bạn chỉ vài nhát, nếu Flo mà được tăng thêm hàng trăm công vật lí nhờ nội tại này thì ngay cả tanker cũng chịu chung số phận như Ad, Mid, 1 mà cân 5 là chuyện dễ hiểu. Tuy nhiên, trước đó nữa Garena không hề để ý đến nội tại trời đánh này mà lo giảm dame, giảm khống chế, giảm hồi máu của Flo nhưng vẫn mạnh @@ đâm ra lúc cắt nội tại, con tướng đã loạn nay còn phế hơn.

Để chuộc lại sai lầm của NPH, đợt vừa rồi có trả lại một ít khống chế cho Florentino nhưng vẫn chưa đủ để giúp người chơi rank thấp tiếp cận trở lại mà chỉ dành cho best Flo ở cao thủ trở lên mà thôi.

Tỉ lệ thắng hiện nay của Flo đang ở mức báo động: 48% ngang ngửa so với Richter vì độ khó.

Richter mặc dù trong game để thanh độ khó tàm tạm vậy thôi chứ gã là chất tướng "há miệng chờ sung", là thường xuyên tận dụng bụi để tung chiêu chặt chém và tri triển ulti gây đột biến sát thương và canh những người đánh ad, mid gặp sơ hở để giết. Bây giờ hack map tràn lan lấy đâu ra vụ đó? Mà lao lên có mỗi cái chiêu 2 để miễn nhiễm sát thương thì phải tranh thủ rút combat sớm, còn không thì bỏ mạng. Còn chiêu 1 có cái dòng sông là lướt quá xa rồi, nhưng vô đẩy trụ thì sông chẳng có, lướt dạng đường bộ thì ngắn kinh khủng. Với lại chiêu 1 lướt mà không trúng tướng địch coi như phế trong combat @@ vì không được hồi lại chiêu 1, nó tiến vào cooldown luôn.

Chung quy là... hai con tướng tôi ship đều cực khổ trong game đấy, nếu các bạn muốn chơi, tôi khuyến khích không nên dùng để leo rank, chỉ để đánh cho biết thôi. À mà quên lúc mới ra con Flo, tỉ lệ thắng là 78,25% nha (100.000 trận) khi chưa chỉnh sửa gì hết đó @@ giờ thì tồi tệ thật.

Mẹo: nếu đi rank, tôi khuyến khích các bạn nên chơi những con tướng có tỉ lệ thắng 50% trở lên trong game (có thể nhận biết qua đồ Top 1 hoặc đồ mới Top 2, 3, phù hiệu tương tự miễn sao thấy cỡ đó là được) là đảm bảo tăng hạng khá nhanh. Tuy nhiên vẫn phải đảm bảo có đồ đạc, ngọc và phù hiệu trấn phái cho vị tướng đó thì mới lên được, còn lên bậy bạ thì hết nói.

Còn dưới 50% là những con tướng khó chơi và còn yếu, hạn chế đem đi rank đánh để không bị mất sao. Trừ một số bạn đã chơi best rồi thì xoay sở được nhưng mất sao vẫn là tỉ lệ cao hơn tướng trên 50%.

Một số tướng dưới 50%: The Flash, Tulen, Florentino, Richter, Kahlli, Mganga, Veera, Nakroth, Taraa, Chaugnar, Butterfly,... (Yorn dự đoán là tháng sau sẽ lên tỉ lệ thắng không còn dưới 50% nữa do đợt update trước, Gà Rán đã sửa lỗi nội tại rồi nên sát thương chuẩn bộc phát quá mạnh luôn).

Bật mí: mỗi tuần Gà Rán sẽ dùng thuật toán để tính toán lại tỉ lệ thắng của tướng bằng cách trừ bớt trận đấu phiên bản cũ và những trận team bạn quá xanh hoặc có buff bẩn nhằm thể hiện chính xác hơn khả năng dành chiến thắng của tướng thế nào. Tôi để ý thấy chuyện này là lúc tôi chơi Liliana, hôm trước số ván thắng 700k trận (tỉ lệ thắng 49,97%) hôm sau giảm còn 600k trận (tỉ lệ thắng tăng lên thành 50,1%).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Một triệu like cho Ryoma!
> 
> Vì là fan sìn nhạc US-UK, tui không ngần ngại đem bài hát vô đây =))
> 
> Nhạc Valhein đã hát: Lies (Electra Heart, Part 10) — Marina and The Diamonds:
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MsnlBtlimBA


	15. Đổi Thay

Hơn 5 giờ chiều...

"Valhein, đi kiếm Vân ca ca mau!" Valhein và Violet đã tập trung ở quảng trường từ trước 5 giờ mà vẫn chưa thấy anh đâu. Đáng lí ra buổi huấn luyện chỉ có khoảng vài tiếng như Hayate đã nói nhưng lại kéo dài suốt gần 7 tiếng đồng hồ. Không có mặt anh thì sao mà có thể yên tâm đi gặp Airi?

Valhein cảm thấy lo lắng, có khi nào Triệu Vân đã làm chuyện gì đó để tránh mình mãi mãi không. Cậu biết anh là một người đàn ông khờ, nhưng khờ nhất là chính cậu.

Nếu như... Khoan... đợi chút. Hình như cậu nhìn thấy thứ gì từ đằng trước, cậu cố chạy lại gần thì nhận ra đó là bóng dáng vô cùng quen thuộc, do ngược sáng nên chỉ toàn màu đen. Người đó còn cầm trên tay một bó hoa và dần dần tiến lại gần cậu hơn, gần hơn nữa...

Cậu chăm chú nhìn người đó. Có khi nào...

Là anh không?

Cậu không tin được, chuyện này không bao giờ xảy ra, không bao giờ.

Người mà cậu đang đoán đó đến gần, "Valhein!" Chất giọng rất dỗi quen thuộc. Cậu thử nhìn lên để thấy rõ mặt người ấy:

"Vân ca ca, là ngươi sao!" Đúng thật là vậy, anh đã xuất hiện trước mặt cậu, mặc bộ đồ Nhật Bản " **chỉnh tề** " hơn trước cùng với cây kiếm katana đặt sau lưng, nhìn dáng vẻ của anh trông rất lạ!

"Ngươi chờ ta lâu chứ!" Anh nói rồi lại gần trước mặt cậu quỳ xuống làm cậu vô cùng ngạc nhiên, anh ngước lên nhìn cậu nhẹ nhàng nói, "Nào chìa hai tay của ngươi và xoè ra,"

Cậu nghe và làm theo. Ngay lập tức, từ sau lưng anh, anh nhẹ nhàng trao cho cậu một bó hoa cẩm chướng màu hồng trong thật là đẹp. Violet thấy được cảnh đó liền né ra ngoài để không phải phá vỡ bầu không khí lãng mạn đó, cô còn nghĩ đây đúng là cách một tsundere tỏ tình đối phương trong truyền thuyết rồi, "Thích không!" Anh hỏi nhẹ nhàng và cậu gật đầu vì cảm thấy sốc nặng, đây rõ ràng không phải Triệu Vân mà cậu đang quen!

Anh đã biến thành một con người hoàn toàn khác, từ một con người lạnh lùng và cứng đầu nay trở thành một con người vừa lịch lãm vừa giàu tình cảm. "Đây là đoá hoa tượng trưng cho lời xin lỗi chân thành, hi vọng ngươi sẽ nhận lấy!" Anh bật cười nhẹ và nói.

Có phải là mơ không đây, cậu kêu Violet véo má thật mạnh nhưng không hề cảm thấy xi nhê chút nào, tức là sự thật rồi. "Ta cảm thấy thật xấu hổ khi bỏ mặc ngươi quá lâu như vậy," anh thừa nhận, "và cảm ơn Violet đã chăm sóc Valhein hộ ta trong lúc ta đang luyện kiếm thuật!" Anh nhìn sang Violet nói và cô bật cười nhẹ.

Không phải là mơ, cậu ôm đoá hoa đó mà khóc nức nở. "Valhein, lại đây, ngươi có thể khóc trong lòng ta mà!" Cậu nghe được liền buông đoá hoa kia nhào vô người anh khóc rất nhiều, anh cũng ôm lại cậu. Violet lắc đầu nhìn anh, chuyện này đối với anh là impossible nên anh làm được cái việc này thì quá giỏi rồi, cô lấy ngón tay làm cử chỉ tiếp, _"Vân ca ca, ngươi làm sao hay thế?"_

Anh dùng môi tạo tượng hình nói, _"Nhờ công sư phụ ta!"_ Violet gật đầu.

Đúng là sư phụ có khác, Ryoma ngoài mấy cái kiếm thuật katana thì biết rất rõ yêu là thế nào, còn hướng dẫn cách xin lỗi người yêu, cách hẹn hò với người yêu, cách làm cho người yêu mến mình, cách dùng lời nói để quyến rũ khiêu khích đối phương, cách hôn người yêu thật sâu với cả cách để làm đối phương "lên đỉnh" một cách sung sướng nhất, rất cặn kẽ và chi tiết (tại vì anh ta thực hành với Airi rồi nhưng rốt cuộc vẫn bị nàng ta "đá" tung đít).

 _"Nào lại đây với ta, ta sẽ chỉ cho ngươi cách khiến cho cậu ta lên đỉnh trong niềm hạnh phúc!"_ Anh còn được chính sư phụ thực hành cho xem nữa nên chiêu này (vì đây là dạy và học nên hai người không có ngại và xấu hổ gì cả), anh nhất định sẽ giữ gìn tới cùng (Y chang Sex Education luôn). Sư phụ Ryoma thật là lợi hại, mặc dù phải chịu lời mắng mỏ hơi cay, môi bị cắn đến sưng nhẹ, cổ cắn đỏ sưng đành phải bôi thuốc che lại, cả bên dưới của mình thật còn bị đâm đến sướng nữa nhưng biết cách làm rồi còn hơn chưa biết chỉ nghe theo quán tính mời gọi của Valhein mà làm. Thôi bí mật, đó là gian tình, không kể cho người kia nghe!

Sau khi dỗ dành Valhein xong, cậu mới bình tĩnh lại, "Nào chúng ta đi gặp Hayate thôi!" Violet nói và cả ba người cùng nhau đi.

Họ lại gần Hayate và Enzo, nhìn cái tên mang danh "sư phụ" tưởng ốm yếu gầy gò, nào ngờ tròn quay cái bụng kia, chắc ăn Mochi no dữ lắm rồi, quả là tài dụ dỗ người ta vào đồ ăn ngon như ai kia.

"Ba người xong rồi hả, lại đây ăn Mochi nè!" Enzo nhìn thấy liền mời gọi vào ăn, do mới vừa mua thêm nên còn hơi nóng.

Ba người thợ săn quỷ nghe xong đều biết bụng mình đói rồi, Triệu Vân còn đói hơn vì chuyện hồi chiều hơi "căng".

Họ nhận lấy mỗi người một cây Mochi (hay còn gọi là Dango) và nhai ngấu nghiến, trong khi Triệu Vân thì cầm tới hai cây ăn lấy ăn để.

"Cảm ơn Enzo nhiều nha!" Ba người cảm thấy vui vì được ăn tráng miệng.

"Thật không có chi, sư phụ ta ăn còn nhiều hơn nữa!" Enzo để tay sau đầu làm mắt hí cười mỉm chi. Câu nói đó trúng đúng tim đen của Hayate làm anh phát cáu.

Họ cười bể bụng đến tận sáu giờ, công nhận hai người này lúc đầu nghiêm túc dữ lắm nào ngờ lầy thật.

"Này, được rồi! Giờ ta sẽ đi tiếp, lần này ta sẽ dẫn bọn ngươi đến gặp Airi. Coi như xong xuôi rồi chứ?" Hayate đỏ mặt.

"Nào đi!" Violet nói.

—————

Tại Học viện Ma pháp Carano,

Trong phòng của D'Arcy,

"D'Arcy ngươi nhất định là phải đem theo cái này, vì nó rất cần..."

"D'Arcy, đem theo cái này nữa..."

D'Arcy đang đóng lại một phần hành lí, Dirak theo dõi gã và đi vào đó soi xét hành lí, tính toán nhiều chuyện trong tương lai nên mới thiết nghĩ đem thêm một số thứ linh tinh bên ngoài, hắn nghĩ nhỡ đâu gã cần đến thì biết làm sao.

Sau khi nhét thêm những thứ Dirak kêu đem theo, từ hành lí cỡ 20kg giờ tăng lên gần 50kg. 🤭 Nhưng D'Arcy vẫn mỉm cười bằng được và gật đầu đem theo.

"D'Arcy, nếu ngươi có chuyện gì gấp cứ gọi cho ta!" Dirak đứng trước mặt gã nói.

Sephera đang mang điểm tâm đến phòng của Keera và Ishar, trong lòng cô có nhiều điều cần tâm sự với con bé về chuyện gia đình. Lúc gần đến nơi, chợt nhận ra cô nghe được những tiếng xì xào từ trong phòng của D'Arcy, đó là của Dirak, cô đành phải đi chậm lại nghe thử.

Gã bật cười, đáp lại nhẹ nhàng, "Ta biết rồi, ta sẽ rất nhớ ngươi và sẽ thường xuyên liên lạc với ngươi hết sức có thể!"

Dirak đáp lại, "Đừng nuốt lời đó, **ngươi mà bị mệnh hệ gì là ta sống không nổi đâu** , nhớ giữ bình an vô sự!"

"Tuân lệnh!" D'Arcy nói một cách nhẹ nhàng và đầy chất giọng trữ tình, lần này tên kia đã chịu tin tưởng và cho mình đi thật.

Rồi hắn và gã ôm nhau đầy tâm tình như không muốn xa nhau lắm.

Sephera đỏ mặt và cô tiếp tục băng qua hành lang đi tiếp, coi như không nghe thấy gì và chưa từng biết qua việc này! Mình đứng ở đây công nhận thêm thừa thải.

—————

Trong phòng của Keera và Ishar.

Sephera mở cửa và bước vào, cô đặt điểm tâm lên bàn học của Keera. Hôm nay, Ishar có dịp biểu diễn Tí Nị nên đi vắng nhà.

"Keera, qua đây ta bảo!"

"Gì vậy mẹ?" Con bé thấy điểm tâm liền hí hửng nhìn.

"Con với Ishar, thật không tài nào hoà hợp nhau được. Ta không biết phải giải thích thế nào." Sephera giải bày tâm sự của mình

"Tại nó dành mẹ của con, với lại nó chuyên gia chọc con điên mà!" Keera bắt đầu nhai miếng bánh và uống chút nước.

"Đó là lí do duy nhất của con sao, ta cảm thấy không thoả đáng. Ta thấy Ishar là con bé rất là lịch sự và có hiếu lễ phép, nó không bao giờ làm chuyện xấu!" Sephera lắc đầu.

"Ý mẹ là sao? Mẹ nói con là người xấu sao?" Keera cảm thấy hơi cáu.

"Đó là trước khi con được giải thoát khỏi số phận!" Sephera thở dài.

"Cuộc đời con, con không hề nhớ được gì hết, con chỉ biết mẹ là mẹ của con thôi!" Keera lắc đầu nói.

Đúng là buồn bã thay cho con bé, con bé vẫn chưa bao giờ biết thân phận thực sự của mình.

Sephera lắc đầu, cô liên tưởng đến hình ảnh ngày đầu tiên cô nhận nuôi Keera, nó đã mất mẹ ruột từ nhỏ và bị lực lượng sa đoạ thanh trừng tẩy não trở thành công cụ giết người, may mắn thay, cô đã chuộc lại được và đem về nhà chăm sóc, đồng thời rửa lại kí ức cho con bé.

Bản thân Sephera mang hình bóng của người mẹ quá cố của con bé nên nó muốn giữ cô ở lại, nó không muốn cô thuộc về bất cứ ai để cô bỏ rơi nó. Chuyện này dĩ nhiên là thiệt thòi dành cho Ishar.

Ishar đã mất đi người cha ruột của mình và trở nên mồ côi, phải du hiệp cùng với những tay lính đánh thuê bên Tân Liên hiệp. Khi họ không còn khả năng chăm sóc cô bé thì lại đem đến Carano gửi Sephera. Rất may mắn là Ishar có Tí Nị (con mà Keera gọi là thứ quái dị) bên cạnh bảo vệ, và cô truyền đạt thêm cho con bé cách triệu hồi Tí Nị trở nên khổng lồ để tăng tối đa sức mạnh của con thú này. Lẽ đó Keera càng thêm ghét vì cô dần dần quan tâm đến Ishar hơn.

"Mẹ, mẹ còn nghe con nói không đó!" Keera để ý ánh mắt không tập trung, con bé lấy tay vẫy mắt của cô thì cô mới chấn chỉnh lại được.

"Ta đã nghĩ lại, ta không biết có nên..." Sephera nói khẽ làm ai kia cảm thấy sợ hãi.

"Ý mẹ là sao, mẹ tính đuổi con đi chứ gì?" Keera cảm thấy lo lắng.

Cô lắc đầu, nghe con bé nói mà thấy đau lòng. "Không, ta tính là sẽ đem Ishar cho một người tốt bụng khác chăm sóc, và không còn ở đây nữa!" Bỗng thoáng chốc, con bé kia mừng rỡ.

"Thật hả mẹ? Con mừng quá!" Mừng thì mừng nhưng Sephera thì không vui chút nào.

Có lẽ cô nghĩ mình đã chiều con bé quá, "Keera, con không cảm thấy buồn sao?" Cô hỏi thử.

"Buồn gì mà buồn, không có con nhỏ đó nhà còn vui như Tết nữa!" Keera làm thinh nói một cách ngây thơ vô tội vạ.

"Vậy mẹ đi coi chị Annette nấu cơm xong chưa, con ở đây ăn tiếp đi là được." Sephera thở dài và tiếp tục đi. Keera bắt đầu nằm trên giường lấy truyện tranh ra ngồi đọc.

Đột nhiên, con bé lại suy nghĩ đến chuyện vừa rồi. "Ishar sẽ đi sao?" Nó tự hỏi rồi bật cười nhưng đột nhiên...

Nó cảm thấy hối hận khi nói ra câu nói đó với Sephera, ngỡ như nó sắp sửa mất thêm một người thân nữa!

—————

Thủ phủ của Airi,

"Đây là thủ phủ của Airi sao?" Violet hỏi lớn, xung quanh đây cũng khan trang đậm nét Nhật Bản có kém cạnh gì căn nhà của Hayate đâu.

"Hừ, khẽ thôi!" Hayate hậm hực nói. Họ đamg tiến tới cổng và chuẩn bị đi vào trong nhà.

Đột nhiên một luồng sóng ma thuật gì đó phát ra từ căn nhà, họ không cảm thấy gì nhưng có cảm giác như mình đã bị lộ vị trí. (*au: bật Nhẫn phong thần ka ka) Đồng thời có tiếng sột soạt phát ra, một người phụ nữ đang núp trong đó.

Nàng ta xuất hiện lướt rất nhanh về phía trước, bật chiêu thức tối thượng của mình làm choáng hết cả năm con người bén mảng vào đây. Hayate cảm thấy thứ này thật sự rất mạnh... thật sự...

.... và họ ngất xỉu đi.

1 tiếng sau...

"Dậy hết chưa!" Người phụ nữ kia đạp một hơi ba tên kia bị trói đột nhiên tỉnh dậy ngay và phát cáu lên.

Họ lật đật quay sang nhìn thì không thấy Hayate và Enzo ở đâu cả.

"Này tiểu thư kia, Hayate và Enzo đâu? Sao..." Triệu Vân cảm thấy còn đang choáng liền hỏi thử.

"Huynh ta với tên đệ kia, ta để một góc khác rồi, xíu ta sẽ đến đó." Người phụ nữ kia nói.

Huynh? Anh trai? Có lẽ nào...

"Ngươi là...?" Valhein ngẫm ra được nhưng bị Violet nói thay. "... Airi sao?"

"Ừ phải, có gì không?" Airi hỏi thử, cô thừa biết ba người này đến là vì cái nhẫn kia.

"Bọn ta muốn lấy lại cái nhẫn đó!" Violet chỉ lên ngón tay cô gái nhưng Airi lại đeo cả chục cái nhẫn biết cái nào là cái cần.

"Băng nhẫn Skadi sao?" Băng nhẫn được cho là người sử dụng rất thích bị đánh đập và hành hạ tới bến.

"Không phải... cái nhẫn phong thần!" Valhein nói, người bị trói nên khá khó chịu.

"Cái này hả, ta sử dụng để soi bản đồ tìm huynh ta ấy mà!" Airi cười to, bao lâu năm nay đi mượn thì cuối cùng cũng có người đến đòi lại. "Ngươi muốn lấy thì ta trả, dù gì nó chẳng cần thiết mấy."

"Muốn trả thì cởi trói trước!" Violet hừm một cú làm cho Airi nhận ra và cô tiến hành cởi trói.

Sau khi ba người kia hết trói rồi, họ cảm thấy thoải mái hơn. "Vì các ngươi đã dẫn huynh ta đến đây nên ta tạm tha vậy, cái nhẫn này, nhận lấy, rời khỏi đây đi." Airi đưa lại cái nhẫn phong thần cho Violet, cô nàng cất nó vào trong túi của mình.

Rồi đi về gặp Sephera, quên mất, từ đây mà quay lại Học viện Ma pháp lại tốn công nữa nên đành phải thở dài. Airi phát hiện ra được định hỏi, "Ủa sao ba người các ngươi bí xị?"

"Đường về nhà khá xa, ngươi có cách nào giúp ta đến đó nhanh không?" Violet thở dài nói.

"Có cách, dùng thuật ninja biến hình thôi!" Airi đáp lại và cô lại gần họ, chưa đầy 1 giây, cô chuyển họ về nhà.

—————

"Hayate sư phụ, tỉnh lại mau!" Enzo phát hiện họ đều bị giam trong một căn phòng kín.

"Ủa ta đang ở đâu vậy Enzo!" Hayate bắt đầu để ý xung quanh và nhìn, xung quanh chẳng giống cái nhà tù gì mấy nhưng được bài trí rất đẹp, cho hẳn cái giường đôi luôn.

"Ở nhà em gái nuôi của ngươi!" Nhắc mới nhớ, mình đến địa phận của Airi chắc chắn là cô đã dẫn mình vào đây rồi.

"Khỏi kiếm, ta ở đây và ta dẫn ba người kia về nhà rồi!" Họ còn không biết Airi đi vào từ lúc nào và làm sao để dẫn ba người kia về nhà, càng nghĩ càng thấy sợ.

"Ca ca, rất vui khi được gặp lại ngươi!" Airi quay sang Hayate nói, trong lòng khi gặp lại anh của mình nhưng với vẻ mặt vô cùng tức giận.

"Airi, ngươi không còn bị thương rồi sao?" Nhìn cái chân của cô, thẹo không có, trông còn đủ sức để tấn công ấy.

"Đó là lí do ngươi lẩn tránh ta sao? Chuyện cỏn con thế ngươi cũng phát lo rồi bỏ trốn, ngươi có biết là ngày đêm ta nhớ đến ngươi thế nào không, ta còn lo cho ngươi sẽ bị bỏ đói, ta còn lo cho ngươi sẽ không có ai nên ở một mình!" Airi tức giận nói, và không nhìn cái nhân vật mang danh đệ tử kia.

"Này, ngươi quên ta sao? Chính ta là người đã chăm sóc cho sư phụ đó!" Enzo tính phản bác lại nhưng Airi trừng lại.

"Ta biết về ngươi, Enzo, nữ thần cài ngươi vào Đảo Mist để truy sát ca ca nhà ta. Nhưng ngươi vẫn muốn làm quen và ở cùng với ca ca, chăm sóc ca ca, đến khi nào ca ca bị nữ thần phát hiện ra thì mới đem giết!" Airi dằn mặt luôn, cô biết tỏng là nhờ nhẫn phong thần đó, cô còn biết anh với cậu đã làm gì, và có ý gì rồi.

"Airi, cậu ấy cũng là một tay câu giúp ta từ ngày này sang ngày khác đến mức nữ thần không bao giờ để ý đến nữa, ta mới sống tiếp ở đây!" Hayate can ngăn Airi đang nóng giận kia.

"Thế sao ca ca không tìm ta, ta cũng là muội của ngươi, ta có thể giúp ngươi chuộc tội khỏi nữ thần! Ngươi như vậy ta thất vọng lắm có biết không?" Airi mắng đến nỗi phải bật khóc.

Nghĩ đi cũng nghĩ lại, Hayate là người có lỗi trong chuyện này, việc không gặp em gái mình để rồi thành tội đồ phản giáo bên Cung điện Ánh sáng, nhưng nghĩ xem nếu không có sự việc đó, anh còn không được gặp Enzo nữa.

Anh với cô bây giờ vô cùng khó xử, đứng trước mặt nhau bây giờ không thể nói thêm được gì...

Cả Enzo cũng thế...

—————

Họ được đặt trở lại học viện ma pháp, Valhein và Violet lần này đích thân đi đến gặp Sephera, còn Triệu Vân anh thì tạm thời quay lại Thành Bạch Xích để giải quyết một số vấn đề...

Họ băng qua hành lang rất nhanh và gõ cửa vào phòng của Sephera, từ bên trong có tiếng mời gọi của cô:

"Vào đi!" Cô đang làm sổ sách cho học viện thì có người cần gặp nhưng thật ra rất bất ngờ.

Là Valhein và Violet, họ đã trở về bình an vô sự! Sephera cảm thấy mừng thay. Trong túi của Violet đã lấy lại được chiếc nhẫn. "Hai người, lấy được rồi ư!" Họ gật đầu.

Đến nhà kho, Sephera sau khi kiểm tra hết bộ phận thiết bị máy móc thì thấy ổn cả, cô bắt đầu lắp chiếc nhẫn vào và khởi chạy nó.

Họ đứng đó đợi cỗ máy khởi động trong vòng vài phút nhưng nó lại chớp tắt liên tục và sắp sửa như đang bị hỏng vậy. Valhein và Violet cau mày vì nó bị dở chứng.

"Đừng mà, khởi động nhanh lên coi!"

Nó loẹt xoẹt mãi, cậu và cô sắp hết hi vọng đến nơi. Bỗng dưng nó dừng lại...

Nó bắt đầu loé sáng, _"Chưa xác định mục tiêu..."_ Cỗ máy bắt đầu cất tiếng, Valhein và Violet mừng rỡ. Sephera nhìn cỗ máy cũ kĩ kia ra là vẫn còn hoạt động.

"À hừm hừm *ho khan*! Ta muốn biết Richter đại ca đang ở đâu!" Valhein báo lại.

 _"Đang tiến hành quét Athanor!"_ Lúc này, nhẫn phong thần bắt đầu phát huy hiệu lực của nó, nó lan toả sóng dò tìm của mình lan rộng khắp Athanor và truy quét.

Sau khi có được vị trí của mỗi người trên bản đồ, bây giờ là lúc công bố kết quả.

 _"Richter — Thợ săn quỷ — 800 tuổi — Hiện đang ở..."_ Valhein và Violet bắt đầu cảm thấy vui, họ ôm chằm lấy nhau ăn mừng cho thành quả mấy ngày qua của mình!

 _"... ở... Thành.... Rosenberg!!!!!"_ Cỗ máy kết thúc thông báo địa điểm.

"Cái gì? Thành Rosenberg là chỗ mẹ gì?" Valhein và Violet ngờ nghệch, họ không biết đến thành thị đó, sau gần vài trăm năm săn quỷ thì chưa bao giờ nghe nhắc đến địa điểm này. Họ cảm thấy hoang mang nên nhìn sang Sephera.

"Chắc chắn đây là địa điểm mới, bởi bản đồ Athanor rất phức tạp!" Sephera lắc đầu và cô mở bản đồ thử.

Dĩ nhiên cái địa điểm đó không có tên trên bản đồ, họ mất cả đêm để loại suy những địa điểm đã có dấu chân của hai người và có tên trên bản đồ thì... rốt cuộc, còn một địa điểm bao bọc toàn rừng với núi cô lập với thế giới bên ngoài, ngay dòng sông gần cung điện ánh sáng, là chưa từng đến.

"Valhein và Violet, hai ngươi xem này! Còn chỗ này nữa thôi!" Sephera chỉ địa điểm đó, nó cũng ở Norman nên chắc chắn là gần.

"Được rồi, để hai ta đến đó!" Valhein và Violet gật đầu...

Họ mau chóng rời Học viện Ma pháp và đi vào rừng sâu. Và...

Khoảng cách giữa đại ca và họ ngày càng lui về 0, điều đó làm cho họ háo hức nhiều lắm rồi và không đợi thêm được nữa.

**-HẾT CHAP 15-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma nhìn nghiêm túc thế ổng dâm lắm nha =)) dạy cho cách xxx và thực hành tại chỗ luôn. Nên đệ nào được ổng dạy chắc được ổng cho lên "đỉnh" sung sướng luôn. Lợi hại và quá lợi hại, có ai sìn Ryoma muốn được ổng "dạy" cho không?
> 
> Rốt cuộc Ryoma và Triệu Vân đã "phang" nhau nhằm mục đích "dạy và học", cảm thấy gian tình quá, tui tính viết H nhưng kì cục thôi bỏ luôn, ai có nhu cầu đọc thì khi nào fic này được 5k view, 500 vote và xong chính truyện, tui sẽ viết tặng cho dưới dạng ngoại truyện nếu các cô các cậu cần. =))
> 
> By the way, liệu rằng cuộc vui của Richter sắp tàn rồi sao?


	16. Gặp Lại

Cũng tối hôm đó,

Tại căn biệt thự tổ chảng của Florentino, sau khi ăn tối xong xuôi cả và quay lại phòng ngủ.

Như mọi khi... Hai người lại không có bất cứ quần áo gì. Dạo đầu thì chỉ vài phút thôi chứ không như hai bữa làm quen như hôm nào nữa.

"Florentino, chậm lại chút. Ta... ah... biết bây giờ ta có lại được sức mạnh nhưng ngươi..." Florentino cho cái dương vật căng cứng của hắn vào hơi nhanh, và bắt đầu đẩy hông, miệng thì cứ hôn lấy hôn để không cho Richter nói.

Hắn đang sợ đấy.

Florentino sợ chuyện gã triển khai được "vùng diệt quỷ" thì gã có thể ung dung bỏ hắn để quay về con đường săn quỷ như trước kia.

Richter thì cứ vô tư, tuổi đã lớn rồi tận hưởng gì mà mình có, cho đỡ mệt nhọc. Có người còn hứa mỗi ngày cho mình cái chữ "tình" đó, công nhận sung sướng thì quá sướng. Được như vậy miết thành nghiện luôn. Hắn tuổi gần ba mươi mà sung sức vậy, với gã kể ra cũng ăn ý hiểu chuyện lắm chứ.

Đêm nay hắn hứa với chính bản thân mình là phải nhiệt tình lên để cho gã không phải chán chê hắn, lần này cả tay cả chân, cả cái gậy dưới của hắn sẽ hoạt động, thêm cái miệng dùng để hôn hít nữa. Chân thì phối hợp ưỡn mình vào sâu trong gã, tay thì một bên quấn lấy của gã vuốt lên xuống, một bên chống lên nệm, miệng thì cứ theo đó tạo dấu hôn lên người, kích thích dây thần kinh "nhột" của gã.

"Ahhh... nhanh hơn nữa.... ahhh..." Richter cảm thấy thích thú, gã biết tối qua hắn nhẹ nhàng lắm, nên để bớt chán, hắn sẽ nhiệt tình hơn. Gã vòng cả cánh tay của mình ôm lấy cổ của hắn mà tận hưởng. "Flo... ngươi thật là..."

Để trò kích thích này diễn ra lâu hơn, gã nghĩ mình không nên nghĩ về hình ảnh kia, gã nên nghĩ về cảm giác sung sướng và muốn nó lâu hơn nữa. Gã không thở gấp, cứ nhẹ nhàng mà rên rỉ khích lệ hắn, miệng hừm một cái để nuốt nước bọt chịu đựng.

"Nói ta nghe, ngươi thích ta chứ?" Florentino thì thầm vào tai của Richter, mỗi lời thì thầm này có tác dụng rót mật vào tai người kia.

"Ta rất thích ngươi, Flo!" Richter nói nhanh nhưng vẫn đang cố nén tiếng rên lại để nói rõ hơn.

"Ngươi sẽ là bà xã của ta!" Nghĩ đến chuyện giặt giũ, nấu ăn, quét dọn của kẻ nằm dưới thân mình, hắn bật cười tự ý tuyên bố. Câu nói đó làm cho Richter phải hé mắt.

"Bà xã cái gì, ngươi...?" Richter cố gắng nói nhưng bị hắn dùng môi chặn miệng lại, lại là một nụ hôn vô cùng say đắm, hôn xong rồi hắn lại dứt ra.

"Bà xã, ngươi thật là đẹp!" Hắn lại nhìn mái tóc màu bạch kim kia mà vuốt lên nói, làm đổi chủ đề kia. Richter hừ một cái.

"Hừ... xem như ngươi rất giỏi. Muốn gọi thế nào thì gọi!" Rồi hắn lại hôn tiếp.

Hắn nói vào sát môi gã, "Nổi giận không tốt đâu, bà xã của ta!" Bên dưới hắn vẫn tiếp tục chuyện kích thích. Hắn còn nói thêm một chuyện nữa. "Tuần sau... ngươi và ta sẽ kết hôn và sinh con!" Rồi hắn cười ngạo nghễ.

Richter trợn mắt tập hai, "Ta là con trai sao mà..." Không để cho gã nói, lại là màn khoá môi tâm tình của tên tóc màu tím.

"Nhất định là có cách!" Hắn nói khẽ. Gì mà sinh con cho hắn? Kết hôn thì nói gì vì sớm muộn thế nào gã cũng là của hắn. Còn chuyện sinh con thú thật thì lại rất hoang đường, gã thở sâu và lắc đầu.

Hắn nói thế thôi chứ trò gì hắn cũng làm được hết, gã không dám khinh thường con người này.

Hai người lại không nói gì, cứ mặc sức lâm trận trên giường, do quen cả rồi nên chẳng có đau chút nào cả, ngược lại thì chỉ thấy có cực khoái.

Cả hai lại cùng nhau xuất tinh, rồi thất thần, mệt mỏi mà ngã người nằm ngủ như mọi khi.

—————

Sáng hôm sau... Khoảng độ 5 giờ...

Richter cũng thức sớm như mọi khi, và quay tay Florentino để hắn chịu buông cái cánh tay bám víu siêu chặt khỏi người gã.

Gã làm vệ sinh rồi mặc lại cái áo ba lỗ cùng cái quần dài hôm qua, sau đó xuống dưới bếp nhâm nhi cà phê.

—————

7 giờ sáng...

Valhein và Violet đã có mặt tại thành Rosenberg, cả hai phải thức suốt đêm để di chuyển đến đây, đang hỏi người dân về tung tích của Richter, nhưng không ai biết, không ai hay vụ này, có một số người chỉ nghe chuyện đồn thổi công tử giàu có Florentino có "trai lạ" nhưng không ai biết được tên người này nên cũng... lắc đầu.

Wiro đang chặt củi ở bờ rừng cạnh sông, nghe thấy hết lời nói của Valhein và Violet là đang hỏi Richter đang ở đâu, anh ta tưởng đây là người quen của gã nên lại gần nói, "Hai tiên sinh cô nương, thật ngại quá! Hai người đang tìm...?" Wiro để tay đằng sau.

"Đại ca Richter của bọn ta, người ấy đang ở đây!" Valhein nói gấp vì cậu nghĩ có người đã biết được gã là ai.

"Ta biết người đó, đang ở..." Wiro ngẫm tên người này thì nhớ rồi, là một người từ " _trên trời rơi xuống_ " của Florentino, anh ta hí hửng dẫn họ đến căn nhà của hắn.

"Valhein, căn nhà này nè, rộng thênh thang ghê!" Violet nhìn thử thì đúng là căn nhà mà Wiro đã chỉ. Nó quá rộng đi đến nỗi cả hai con người kia đều choáng ngộp.

"Không đời nào, đại ca của ta không có lí do gì mà "giàu" sau mười năm nhanh như thế được!" Valhein lắc đầu, thiết nghĩ Richter đã trốn họ gần mươi năm nay chỉ để làm giàu cho bản thân, bỏ mặc cậu ở đó khóc lóc như mưa, vác tâm trạng buồn bã ở kí túc xá thành Mercenary.

Cậu còn nghĩ gã đang lẩn tránh chuyện giết đồng đội quá cố bị trúng lời nguyền của mình, Errol. Nhưng đây là chuyện bất đắc dĩ, không giết thì kiểu gì cậu ta cũng theo lời nguyền phản bội giết luôn cậu và gã.

Họ bước vào cánh cổng, nó auto mở ra để họ tự vào, nhìn từ bên ngoài là cả một căn biệt thự và vườn hoa nguy nga tráng lệ, cả đời kiếm sống nhờ việc đi săn quỷ chẳng bao giờ đủ mà mua được.

Họ không muốn dành thời gian đi thưởng thức phong cảnh nhiều hoa, chim và bướm đó, họ đến cánh cửa và đưa tay lên gõ vài cái cốc...

—————

Richter đang ngồi trong nhà bếp tận hưởng tách cà phê của mình, ngồi trên ghế tính toán xem hôm nay sẽ làm gì, nấu gì, cần chi bao nhiêu tiền cho hôm nay rồi ghi lại vào trong sổ sách.

À phải rồi, hôm nay là phải tập hoàn thiện chiêu thức của mình để tranh chức Thống soái đó nữa. 400 quân huy một tháng đâu phải là số tiền nhỏ, nếu đổi sang tiền Việt Nam tệ gì cũng gần một tỷ đồng thôi mà. (1 quân huy mua được 10 chai rượu mạch đen, 1 chai tính ra cỡ hơn 200.000 đồng là rẻ).

Gã ghi vào trong sổ hết. Rồi chuẩn bị làm đồ ăn sáng, đột nhiên gã nghe được tiếng gõ cửa...

Gã nghĩ đây là người giao sữa đem sữa đến nhà, nên gã ung dung di chuyển dọc hành lang đến mở cửa nhận lấy.

Nhưng không...

Vừa hé cửa ra thì phát hiện ra đó không phải là người giao sữa.

Gã giật mình... đó... đó...

Là Valhein và Violet!!! BẰNG XƯƠNG BẰNG THỊT VÀ CÓ LINH HỒN TRONG NGƯỜI!!!

Hai người kia thấy được bộ dạng nhem nhuốc, tóc tai bù xù đầy mồ hôi như gã mà phát sốc, không nói nên lời, nhất là Valhein, trên người gã thì bị cắn đầy trên cổ, còn có cả mùi dịch nhờn mà cậu và Vân ca ca của cậu trên con tàu của thuyền trưởng Cresht bắn ra tung toé nữa!!! Thật là quỷ dị.

Richter đại ca mà Valhein hâm mộ bấy lâu nay đã "đi bước nữa", còn làm mọi cho một người đàn ông giàu có khác. Cậu hậm hực đi vào trong nhà và rẽ sang phòng tiếp khách ngay, trong lòng vô cùng tức giận.

"Thật xin lỗi đại ca, Valhein cậu ấy đang hoảng loạn khi gặp người! Để ta đi theo xem sao. Này Valhein, đợi ta với!" Violet gật đầu chào Richter và cô quay người lại chỗ Valhein.

Valhein ngồi trên ghế mà Florentino thường ngồi (do cậu không biết đấy thôi), trong lòng thì vẫn đang căng thẳng đăm chiêu suy nghĩ.

"Valhein, ngươi gặp đại ca rồi phải vui lên chứ. Sao ngươi lại như thế?" Violet phát lo, cô cứ nghĩ cậu sẽ vui vì được gặp đại ca trong hoàn cảnh giàu có nhưng trái ngược lại thì không.

Cậu không nói gì, bản thân cậu bây giờ đang cảm thấy bức xúc và vô cùng tức giận, cuộc đời cậu bây giờ cảm thấy vô cùng trái ngang, phải khóc lóc phải tức giận, trời nhiều khi không bao giờ thương tình cho cậu, để cậu được vui vẻ.

Richter có điều gì đó muốn tâm sự với cậu, gã cầm đến một đĩa đồ ăn nhẹ và một cốc sữa như là một việc đãi khách thường tình. Violet nhìn gã thì vui vẻ nhận lấy, còn Valhein thì không.

"Valhein và Violet," Gã cảm thấy mừng khi được gặp hai người, gã ngẫm được đây không phải là một thế giới khác, đây cũng là Athanor nên mừng không siết.

Valhein vẫn không nói gì, chỉ có Violet bắt đầu cuộc trò chuyện với Richter, tay vẫn lấy bánh ngọt ăn nhẹ như là một buổi đãi ngộ. "Richter đại ca, vậy người đã có người yêu sau bao nhiêu năm sao?"

Richter gật đầu, "Đúng là vậy, đây cũng là chuyện bất đắc dĩ thôi, ta quen hắn chưa được bao lâu..."

Câu đó làm cho Valhein càng thêm sốc, chưa quen được bao lâu thì lại trao luôn cái thân cho người kia rồi... (au: ủa ủa ủa, ngươi cũng vậy mà, còn đòi Vân ca ca phang ngươi cho bằng được nữa!)

"Đại ca, người có biết chúng ta phải lo lắng cho người đến mức nào không, người đã khiến cả thành Mercenary phải mất ăn mất ngủ, đến cả D'Arcy phải dày vò 10 năm vì vô ý phạm sai lầm có biết không?" Violet nói, câu của cô vô tình có tác dụng trấn an cơn giận của Valhein.

"Ta đã biết... nhưng ta không hề biết rằng ta còn thực sự sống, ta chưa chết và ta vẫn đang ở Athanor! Ta đã tin vào ma trận thứ nguyên là một khi dính rồi thì sẽ chết..." Richter giải bày, cũng có tác dụng trấn an cơn giận của Valhein.

......

Trong phòng ngủ...

Florentino thức cũng sớm như lời dặn của gã là trước 8 giờ...

Hắn mặc lại quần của mình cùng với áo sơ mi tay dài hôm qua mà không cần lau sơ tinh dịch của gã bắn lên người mình.

Như thường lệ, hắn sẽ đi xuống nhà bếp để chờ thưởng thức món ăn sáng của gã... nhưng đến nơi thì không thấy gã đâu.

Bù lại, hắn có thể nghe thấy tiếng xì xào to nhỏ thoát ra từ phòng khách, nghĩ rằng nhà mình có khách đến và Richter đang đón ở đó, tên tóc màu tím mới đến phòng khách để gặp gỡ. Tuy nhiên, tính hắn là luôn tò mò nên chỉ hé mắt nhìn qua lối vào phòng khách, tai lắng nghe trước rồi mới vào:

"Bọn ta đang thật sự rất cần người quay về để chấn chỉnh thành Mercenary lại, giải quyết mọi việc để cư dân thoát khỏi thời kì tăm tối đi. Thiếu đi đại ca, chuyện gì cũng trì trệ cả." Violet thở dài giải thích.

"Ta... ta đã gần 50 tuổi rồi còn làm được gì khác, ta cảm thấy ta nên được về hưu, cần được hưởng thụ..." Richter giải thích.

Valhein nghe xong bức xúc trở lại, cậu đứng dậy rất nhanh. "Ngài đừng có suy nghĩ hồ đồ được không, ngài là thợ săn quỷ kì cựu!" Cậu nói hơi lớn tiếng. "Một thằng đệ của người như ta bây giờ cảm thấy thất vọng quá, đại ca người..."

"Valhein, bình tĩnh... thời gian cũng trôi, ta cũng có lúc cần thay đổi..." Richter nói thêm nhưng vô dụng.

Florentino: Valhein? Cái tên quen thuộc quá, à nhớ rồi, cái "thằng" mà trong lúc yêu gã gọi nhầm đây mà. Là thằng đệ của Richter. Thì ra là "nó" đến được đây rồi, chắc muốn dẫn Richter rời xa mình đây.

"Ta thiết nghĩ, ta sẽ giải quyết việc này, ta cần phải lôi người ra khỏi đây ngay lập tức!! Người yêu của ngài rõ là làm ngài xoay như chong chóng rồi..." Valhein nói một câu làm cho đại ca của cậu cảm thấy không khỏi sốc.

Không thể nào, mình sắp phải rời xa Florentino sao... gã cảm thấy mắt gã đang xoay đảo dần, gã hơi mất bình tĩnh.

Florentino nghe thấy vậy, hắn cần phải làm việc gì đó, phải giữ chân gã ngay. "Hừm hừm *thông giọng*, bà xã ơi ~~" Tiếng gọi làm bầu không khí căng thẳng kia phá nát.

"Florentino? Thức rồi!" Richter đang lo lắng, lẽ nào hắn đã nghe được chuyện gì rồi sao.

"Bà xã?" Violet cảm thấy chấm hỏi, cô lúc đầu không biết gã là công hay thụ, nghe cái cách gọi thì biết đại ca mình thụ lòi rồi.

Valhein nhìn ra ngoài cửa, cái bóng người yêu của đại ca mình dần hé vào.

Hắn đi vào thật, Valhein nhìn thì hắn cũng được chứ, mà mặt mũi cậu nhìn là thấy dâm dê, giống " **yêu râu xanh** " chứ có phải người yêu đàng hoàng đâu, được nhất là mỗi cái tóc màu tím và cái râu vòng miệng là có thể hớp hồn được đại ca của cậu thôi.

Cậu nuốt nước bọt, cậu không tin Richter lại chọn trúng cái người này. Violet nhìn hắn mà cũng lắc đầu, nhìn cái dáng đi thôi thấy điệu gần chết mà hắn cứ cho là quý tộc phải như vậy, lại còn có thói quen soi gương, dùng lược chải đầu và phun nước hoa nữa. Không có lí do gì hắn là công!

Hắn còn đến gần, ngồi lên trên đùi gã và lấy tay vòng sau cổ hôn lấy hôn để ở cánh môi của gã, cả Valhein và Violet đều cảm thấy... mắc ói!

Gã cũng nhiệt tình đáp lại và hôn lại hắn, nước bọt và lưỡi thì tráo qua tráo lại làm Valhein sắp xỉu, còn Violet thì đi tìm nhà vệ sinh để giải quyết nỗi buồn của mình. (Au: Flo thật là bá đạo!) Đúng là cái thành thị toàn là những người dở hơi thế này, cô và cậu đều chưa từng biết qua.

Thời điểm Florentino dứt ra, Richter phải thở gấp nhìn vào mắt gã mà không khỏi cảm thấy chóng mặt. "Người của ngươi đã đến rồi, ngươi nhất định là phải rời xa ta sao!"

Richter lắc đầu như muốn đáp lại là Không, Valhein đang che hai mắt lại hỏi. "Xong chưa?"

Florentino nói, "Rồi" rồi nhìn tên đệ kia, cậu mới hé mắt nhìn hắn. Violet sau khi nôn xong thì quay lại, tâm trạng còn đang mệt mỏi và ngồi xuống.

Hắn đứng dậy, tay vẫn còn sờ nắn người Richter, gã cảm thấy phiền toái nên lấy tay hất ra chút. Hắn nói, "Hai đứa đã thấy rõ chứ, Richter là chồng của ta, của ta."

Violet phản bác lại, "Đăng kí kết hôn chưa?"

Hắn lắc đầu, "Tuần sau sẽ cưới."

Valhein theo Violet nói tiếp, "Vậy thì không tính." Cậu đứng dậy và tiếp tục phần nói của mình, "Từ đây đến mai, đoàn thợ săn quỷ sẽ triệu hồi đại ca về Học viện Ma pháp để tu sửa lại, đồng thời trả lại sức mạnh cho ngài ấy."

Richter vẫn nhìn Florentino mà không khỏi lo lắng. "Florentino, chắc ta phải... theo bọn họ một thời gian, xong ta sẽ quay về tìm ngươi có được không?"

Richter cũng không muốn rời đi, chứ thế này đành phải...

Florentino không muốn nghĩ gì thêm, gã sắp phải đi rồi thì mình chẳng còn lại là gì cả, có tuyên bố cũng chưa được, vì với những con người săn quỷ khi làm việc thì vô cùng nghiêm túc. Cái nào cho ra cái đó và không muốn đùa dai như hắn.

"Ta sẽ chuẩn bị đồ ăn sẵn cho ngươi, có gì ngươi hâm lại ăn, nha?" Đồ ăn hâm lại thì sao mà bằng chính tay gã trực tiếp nấu được, không bao giờ bằng.

Trong lúc còn đang miên man suy nghĩ, Richter cảm thấy đói bụng, gã đứng dậy bỏ lại một Florentino đang hoá đá sững sờ trước tình huống trớ trêu kia và quay lại bếp bắt nồi nước lên.

Gã là một con người vô cùng tài giỏi, một Richter quá tuyệt vời và nhân thê...

"À quên, Violet, ta có việc cần nhờ ngươi chút, đi theo ta vào bếp!" Richter sực nhớ cô xạ thủ này có thể phụ bếp nên quay lại cửa mời gọi.

"Có ngay!" Violet là đồng đội tốt, luôn sẵn sàng giúp đỡ mọi người, kể cả gã.

Cảm giác thiếu thốn ấy, không có gã, cứ như cuộc sống không còn có ý nghĩa gì cả.

Hắn cảm thấy vô cùng tiếc nuối...

Hắn rất muốn níu kéo lấy gã.

—————

Đảo Mist...

Nakroth đã xin được phòng trọ, bây giờ cả ba tên kia đã được Airi dùng thuật Ninja đem đi rồi, gã nghĩ bản thân mình vốn đã vô dụng thì giờ đã hết việc làm, gã có thể tự do một mình rong chơi.

Gã rất nhớ Zephys, người bạn tình đã "quá cố" của gã, gã đang mặc Yukata ngồi trên đệm lót thưởng thức li trà atisô dưới bàn nhỏ. Mặt nạ và áo giáp đã dính đầy cát biển rồi nên gã đã đem giặt và đem phơi ngoài sào.

Trút bỏ đi mặt nạ đáng sợ đó, gã hiện ra là một tiên sinh vô cùng đẹp trai, mắt tròng đỏ vô cùng quyến rũ. Tóc dài màu trắng của gã được xoã xuống.

Đột nhiên từ phía sau lưng gã, có một người đi tới, từ từ ôm gã đằng sau và bắt đầu bày trò hôn vùng cổ đằng sau, gã cảm thấy người mình bắt đầu tê dại và sung sướng trong khoái cảm nên thưởng thức dần. "Nhà trọ gì mà có gái Nhật khiêu khích mình thế này!" Gã không tin được, gái Nhật thì cũng phải có gái this gái that, đâu phải lúc nào cũng dâm đãng thế đâu.

Gã quay qua nhìn, thì ra không phải là gái Nhật. "Zephys...???" Ra là Zephys đang hôn gã nhưng không phải là bộ dạng thường ngày của hắn.

Hắn đang mặc đồ màu xanh thắt nơ trước ngực có cánh sau lưng và trang điểm y hệt Krixi, hình bóng yêu thích của gã!!! Tóc thì nhuộm hồng trông bóng lộ chết đi được, còn lấy băng đô màu xanh trùm lên nữa. "Tên ta không phải là Zephys, mà là Krixi!"

Đó là Zephys gã đang nhớ nhung đây mà, đang cố làm trò để khiêu khích mình. Nakroth sực nhớ, Zephys từng nói với gã là hắn **bất tử** , có chìm xuống biển cũng chẳng chết thằng Tây nào như hắn! Gã thật sự quá hồ đồ nên mới nghĩ hắn "chết" thật.

Gã mừng sắp chảy nước mắt mà nhào vào lồng người gã yêu quý. Thôi thì chiều hắn một phen vậy, gọi là Krixi, "Zephys à mà không... Krixi, ta rất nhớ ngươi!" Nakroth không quên và chủ động hôn vào môi của Zep... à quên Krixi của gã.

Và họ lại bắt đầu một cuộc làm tình nhẹ nhàng và kịch liệt dần (Zeph... à quên Krixi nằm trên), hắn cho dương vật của mình vào trong người gã và bắt đầu màn giao hợp, gã vô cùng thoải mái thưởng thức, khi xuất tinh cả rồi, hai người hôn nhau. (Ôi mẹ ơi: cú có gai trong truyền thuyết)

Từ ngày hôm đó, hắn và gã mãi mãi không bao giờ rời xa một lần nữa...

Từ nơi nào đó trong Rừng nguyên sinh, Krixi đang tắm trong phòng tắm, thoa xà phòng xong xuôi và bắt đầu xả nước. Sau đó cô định ra ngoài thì phát hiện...

"Ủa, quần áo mình biến đi đâu rồi?"

**-HẾT CHAP 16-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viết cái Quát bát nhiều khi bực mình vãi cả lồn, càng update càng như cặc (xin lỗi vì chửi thề như mẹ Linda nhưng cái này bức xúc lắm thưa quý vị), mạng mẽo thì lag lên lag xuống phải vào VPN, chưa kể dùng iPhone XS có phiên bản update sửa giao diện củ buồi nên edit chap cho mấy fan đọc vô tình vuốt xuống cái là đi tong 300-500 đến gần 1k chữ nặn ra nát óc! Quát bát càng ngày càng điếm lồn và đéo bao giờ sửa, đĩ chó bọn bây!
> 
> Chưa kể còn có vụ giới hạn số truyện offline đọc còn 2 truyện, bắt trả tiền, đọc xong chap truyện nào thì chiếu ba quảng cáo nhảm lồn đéo liên quan gì với nhau, quảng cáo một đằng đem vào app thì một nẻo, bắt đóng tiền mới cho xài, copy paste thì đéo được từ Ghi chú vào đây phải gõ lại từ đầu như thằng khùng. Lũ nứng lồn làm ứng dụng này đảm bảo thiếu tiền bú cặc nên nhét ba thứ xàm cứt làm hỏng dịch vụ, hư lên hư xuống, đéo sử dụng được.
> 
> Quảng cáo thì mất dạy, vô học chúng mày, đéo phải là con người: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDbfw0ONJDo
> 
> Đụ má, chắc mốt qua AO3 up truyện cho dừa lồn lũ chúng mày!
> 
> Cay vẫn cay 1k chữ nặn nát lỗ đít để viết ra! Mất hết tính dẹp fic luôn đó nhưng vì nhiều người muốn đọc nên tao vẫn cố gắng kiên trì viết lại dù 1k chữ đó (20 phút gõ đt), tao đã viết lại đã khác rồi và không còn hay như lúc tự nhiên tao viết nữa.
> 
> Bức xúc chửi thế thôi nhé, Quát Bát chúng mày lo mà sửa lại cái app đi cho tao nhờ.
> 
> (Hết chửi thề)
> 
> Công nhận tui ngược Valhein quá @@ vài chap nữa trả lại cho Val.
> 
> Zephys x Nakroth đã có happy ending rồi nhé =)) công nhận ý đồ Zephys nghĩ hôm bữa táo bạo thật =)).
> 
> Ngày đẹp nên ra sớm chap này =)).


	17. Làm Lại

Tại đảo Mist,

Vì nói quá nhiều với người anh trai nuôi còn hồ đồ dại dột này đến nỗi hết ý, Airi đã bỏ đi để Hayate và Enzo trong một cái phòng có giường đôi bài trí đó.

Cậu nằm một bên, anh nằm một bên, bao lâu nay hai người ngủ chung vẫn để dãy phân cách, bên giường ai người nấy nằm.

Cảnh gặp lại em gái nuôi mình thật trớ trêu, Hayate còn bị mắng nhiếc không ra gì, tất cả vẫn là tại anh. Chuyện nhỏ nhặt mà anh lại làm quá lên để rồi thành chuyện lớn.

"Sư phụ, người vẫn chưa ngủ sao!" Enzo nhìn anh nói, vẻ mặt lo lắng rầu rỉ của anh làm cậu cũng lo theo.

"Ngươi ngủ trước đi, ta không ngủ đâu!"

"Không, sư phụ ngủ, ta mới ngủ." Enzo nói lại, cậu nằm nãy giờ cũng chán, hay là... "Hay là... để ta hát ru cho sư phụ ngủ nha, được không nào?"

Hayate hừ một cái, "Thôi khỏi, ta có phải là em bé đâu mà phải ầu ơi!" Anh đỏ mặt nói làm cho người bên cạnh mình cảm thấy bật cười.

"Kìa con bướm vàng ~  
Kìa con bướm vàng ~  
Xòe đôi cánh ~  
Xòe đôi cánh ~  
Tung cánh bay năm ba vòng ~  
Tung cánh bay năm ba vòng. ~  
Ta ngồi xem ~  
Ta ngồi xem. ~"

"Enzo, thôi, đi ngủ trước đi!" Hayate cảm thấy bị bẽ mặt, lẽ đó càng thêm tỉnh nữa.

"Vậy sư phụ nhắm mắt lại mà nghe tiếp đi, ai kêu sư phụ banh mắt trao tráo chi mới không ngủ được!" Enzo thở dài.

"Hừ, nhắm mắt đây!" Hayate nghe theo liền nhắm mắt.

Enzo lại tiếp tục hát bài thiếu nhi cho anh nghe, lần này anh cảm thấy nhàm và người nóng ran nên mới nói, "Hát nhạc Trữ tình đi!"

Tất nhiên cậu nghe được liền đổi bài khác, anh có cậu bên cạnh thì đúng là _một cái máy hát không cần sạc điện_ đây vậy.

Anh có thể đi ngủ...

—————

Tại nhà bếp...

"Violet, cảm ơn ngươi nhé!" Richter đang ở trong nhà bếp, gã đã đóng một số thức ăn sẵn, và cả cơm nguội bọc nylon nữa và dần dần bỏ vào trong tủ lạnh. Còn Violet thì hộ gã thái củ và lát thịt mỏng.

"Không có gì đâu, đại ca, việc của ta mà!" Violet ngưỡng mộ và bật cười.

"Valhein nó lo lắng cho ta lắm sao, hả Violet?" Richter tiếp tục bắt bếp xào phần hành phi rồi chuẩn bị đem chế biến món bò.

"Rất lo là đằng khác, à quên, ta có tin này muốn nói cho đại ca nghe!" Violet gật đầu.

"Là gì thế...?" Richter nháy mắt tò mò, tay gã chuẩn bị hạt nêm để cho vào chảo.

"Valhein, cậu ta kiếm được một chàng trai rồi! Ảnh tên là Triệu Vân bên Thành Bạch Xích á. Đẹp trai cừ khôi lắm, mà mỗi tội đối xử với Valhein hơi tệ và còn chút nhút nhát!" Violet kể lễ cho gã làm cho gã phải dừng lại hồi tưởng một lúc.

"Vậy à!" Richter mới hiểu ra được.

"Nếu đại ca được gặp tên đó, nhất định là phải dạy dỗ để hắn không làm cho cậu ấy buồn nữa!!!" Violet cứng nhắc.

"Được rồi...!" Richter bật cười, phần bò đã xong và gã chuẩn bị tắt bếp.

Vừa quay qua nhìn đồng hồ thì trước cửa có Florentino và Valhein đang đứng đó, ra là đói bụng cả rồi nên mới vào đây mà.

"Vào đây ăn sáng đi," Richter gọi lại.

Violet nhìn thấy Valhein liền nháy mắt mời lại.

—————

Volkath đã tiến đến được lâu đài hắc ám, ngay từ lúc hắn về lại đây thì những người dân đều phải cúi đầu chào hắn.

Nghìn năm nay bị phong ấn mà tên tuổi chúa tể hắc ám vẫn còn vương vấn quanh đây. Xem ra Maloch chưa có đồng hoá hết dân chúng nên kể ra hắn cũng mừng.

Đặt chân lên vị trí tối cao đó, hắn bắt đầu ngồi xuống chiếc ghế một cách chễm trệ, Maloch thấy điều này thì cảm thấy phát sốc, tên kia vốn dĩ không hề hay đại ca của hắn đã được giải phong ấn về nhà!

"Maloch, nghìn năm nay ngươi quản lí cái vực này tốt chứ." Hắn hỏi.

"Volkath đại ca, từ khi nào ngươi..." Maloch nuốt nước bọt vì phát hãi.

"Diêm vương luôn luôn có mắt, để ta được trở về với trần gian! Hắn muốn ta phải tận tay huỷ diệt Athanor, biến toàn bộ trở thành thuộc địa của chúng ta!" Volkath thật thà nói. "Ta không ngờ rằng đám nữ thần và pháp sư kia lại cản ta đến bước đường cùng này, hại ta ngủ nghìn năm nhưng rốt cuộc, chúa tể hắc ám vẫn hồi sinh lại lấy thôi."

Hắn đang nói thì từ sau lưng hắn có một bàn tay ác ma đang bóp vai cho hắn, đó là Marja, "Chàng ơi, ta nghĩ chúng ta cần phải tiến hành rồi, để cho tên Maloch và Veera của hắn thấy được sự xuất chúng lợi hại của ta như thế nào!" Mụ nói rồi cười một cách thâm hiểm.

Maloch lắc đầu, hắn không tin được việc này, sự thống lĩnh của hắn coi như đến đây đã chấm dứt khi đại ca của hắn quay lại.

Hắn từng bước rời đi, tìm Veera để tâm sự giải bày.

—————

Nhà của Airi, Đảo Mist,...

Trời đã hửng sáng, sau một buổi tối giằng co với Airi...

Hayate đang ngủ say sưa trên giường, tối qua nghe ru nhiều quá nên cảm thấy mệt đầu và ngủ li bì rồi.

Enzo thức dậy trước và mở cửa ra ngoài, cậu tính sẽ đi pha trà như mọi khi nên sẽ đi vào bếp để lấy ấm đun.

Ở phòng khách, ở nhà bếp, ở hành lang, không thấy Airi đâu. "Ủa đâu rồi?" Kì quái, hôm nay nàng ta dặn sẽ lên tiếp tục mắng sư phụ của cậu nữa nhưng bóng dáng thì lại biến mất. Cậu nhìn ra cửa sổ dẫn ra đường...

Cậu nhìn kĩ và bắt đầu trợn to mắt, kia là đồng môn trong hội đồng toà án tháp quang minh, Yorn, Tulen, Xeniel và đang cố gắng ép cung em gái nuôi của sư phụ, Airi.

Chết thật rồi, bị phát hiện!!! Cậu mau chóng quay về phòng ngủ lay người Hayate dậy.

"Hayate sư phụ dạy mau, bị phát hiện rồi!" Cậu nói.

"Cái gì?" Ngày này cũng đến, anh mở mắt dậy và nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ thì thấy em gái của anh bị tra hỏi.

"Enzo, đến giờ diễn rồi, ngươi chuẩn bị đi...!" Anh thở dài nhìn cậu nói.

Cậu gật đầu.

—————

Học viện Ma pháp Carano,

Ở khoa của Sephera, Sephera đang ở trong phòng hiệu trưởng và giải quyết một số chuyện phát sinh trong nghề nhà giáo sau khi D'Arcy xin thôi dạy để theo đuổi sự nghiệp to lớn khác ở ngoài không gian.

Cô quan sát thấy từ ngày D'Arcy rời đi, Dirak trở nên tập trung hơn vào việc dạy và học, hắn đã nghiêm túc hơn rất nhiều đến nỗi toàn bộ học sinh đều phải sợ hắn! Cô biết hắn bây giờ đang bực nhưng _trong tâm của hắn bây giờ đang buồn chuyện D'Arcy rời khỏi học viện._

Sephera ở với hai người kia cũng gần nghìn năm nay, tính khí thế nào cô cũng không rõ, cô chỉ biết là D'Arcy rất điềm đạm và giàu nhân văn, còn Dirak thì lại ưa vận động và sáng tạo hơn, chuyện hai người họ, cô không hề quan tâm chút nào.

Ít ra cô còn có Keera và Ishar, cả Annette "ế chồng" nữa, cùng hai người kia là một gia đình Học viện Ma pháp Carano.

Sổ sách gì trên bàn thì đã làm xong, cô tính đi về nhà để làm bữa trưa nhưng chưa kịp rời khỏi bàn thì lại là tiếng gõ cửa xin vào. "Mời vào," Sephera bật cười chào đón.

Ra là cậu học sinh yêu quý của cô, "À Eland'orr! Ngươi đến rồi ư..." Cậu tên là Eland'orr, du học sinh do Payna gửi từ Rừng nguyên sinh sang Học viện Ma pháp.

"Chào sư phụ, ta đến đây để lấy một số dụng cụ cần thiết cho đợt thí nghiệm lần này, thí nghiệm này rất quan trọng vì nó có liên quan đến sức mạnh ma thuật," Eland'orr giải thích, rồi cậu lục lọi ở một số đồ chứa mà Sephera đã lâu không cần thiết nữa.

"Vậy à, ngươi thật là giỏi đó." Sephera cảm thấy vui mừng thay khi có học sinh xuất sắc thế này. "Bài thi đợt vừa rồi của ngươi lại được 10 điểm, lần nào cũng thế, **bảng điểm của ngươi lại đầy đặn những con số 10!** " (Au: bảng điểm tui ao ước @@ Eland'orr đập choai lại tài giỏi nữa @@)

"Dạ dạ, không có gì đâu. Bài lần trước hơi khó, chỉ cần đọc sơ **vài chục cuốn bí kíp** là có ngay mà!" Eland'orr để tay ra sau cổ gần lưng híp mắt gãi rồi nở nụ cười. (Au: ghê vậy @@)

Nụ cười ấy, Sephera cảm thấy thật là mới lạ, bao lâu nay cô chưa bao giờ thấy được nụ cười nào mà đẹp đến như vậy, cậu nhóc ngoài việc học giỏi lại còn dễ thương nữa.

Đúng là người làm mẹ như cô, cậu bé vô tình trở thành đứa con thứ tư của cô rồi còn đâu, **Sephera còn thương nó giống ai khác.** (Au: quên Keera đi! Nói cho nó coi chừng nó ghen!) Nụ cười đẹp lần cuối mà cô thấy là trong cuộc hẹn hò riêng giữa cô và D'Arcy, trên gương mặt của D'Arcy, nhưng chẳng bao giờ đi đến đâu và sau đó Dirak trở về cướp hết nụ cười đó, chỉ mỗi hắn là mới thấy được thôi, còn lại là gã đã trở thành một con người khác, trong mắt cô.

À quên Valhein và Violet, vừa về hôm trước thì lại tiếp tục đi nữa, trong khi chưa sửa soạn tới chốn. Cô mới phát lo cho hai người này không biết đã tìm ra được Richter chưa, cô mới quay lại Eland'orr nói, "Này Eland'orr, cái thí nghiệm này để cho một số học sinh trong nhóm làm tiếp đi, ngươi giúp ta một việc này."

"Sao, sao ạ?" Cậu ngờ nghệch.

"Đi theo hai thợ săn quỷ là Valhein và Violet đến thành Rosenberg xem sao, ta thấy bọn họ vẫn chưa dẫn người đã mất tích về, nhất định là có chuyện gì đó!" Sephera nói, rồi cô lấy bản đồ chỉ vị trí trên bản đồ, "Nơi này!"

Cậu gật đầu, "Dạ rõ!"

Rồi cậu dùng Phi điệp dịch chuyển thật nhanh đến đích.

—————

Cung điện Ánh sáng.

"Tên phản đồ này cuối cùng cũng bị bắt tại trận ở nhà em gái nuôi của hắn!" Yorn đang tạ ơn trước thánh điện cùng với sự xuất hiện của hàng loạt nhân vật mới.

"Làm tốt lắm Yorn, các ngươi đã thực thi được một công việc bài trừ phản giáo, xứng đáng được tuyên dương. Còn riêng Enzo thì cần phải xem xét lại," Nữ thần Ilumia, nàng ta nói trôi chảy và đầy sự kiêu hãnh. Kẻ tội đồ bỏ trốn bao nhiêu năm nay cuối cùng cũng bị giam lỏng hòng.

Về Enzo, trong lòng cậu không hề vui chút xíu nào, nhưng vẫn cố tỏ vẻ như mình vui trước mặt nữ thần của mình. Vai diễn của cậu và anh vừa rồi diễn xuất sắc đến nỗi nữ thần còn bị lừa. "Thật thứ lỗi, ta sẽ rút kinh nghiệm!" Nếu không nhờ vai diễn này thì có lẽ cậu cũng sẽ bị tội và tước đi trách nhiệm công dân ở đây rồi.

"Không có lần sau đấy!" Ilumia nói.

Cậu nhất định phải tìm cho bằng được cái cách để cứu Hayate ra khỏi đây, nhưng thật sự quá khó khăn.

Hayate bị ném vào trong nhà đá chờ vài tuần để xử, anh cảm thấy số phận mình bi đát, đây có lẽ là sự kết thúc không khoan nhượng của đời mình quanh đây.

Anh dựa vào góc tường đó, ngồi co đầu gối ngang và vòng tay quanh đó.

Buổi tối với bầu trời đầy màu xanh, khe cửa sổ quá nhỏ và thanh sắt thì to như quả hồ lô, chẳng lẽ quá ngột ngạt sao.

Tuy nhiên vẫn còn có bạn tù đối diện với anh, một người phụ nữ mà trên báo chí đưa lên là kẻ sát hại hàng loạt trai đẹp trước khi "lên đỉnh", mỉm cười một cách thâm hiểm. Đáng lí ra cô ta bị Thane xử tội nhưng do vương quốc này xã hội cộng sản, nhà tù thì như cho có, người dân mới đem cô ta đi cho Ilumia xử.

"Ngươi là Liliana đúng không?" Hayate biết người đàn bà này, ngoài việc yêu trai "lạ", cô ta còn làm việc như gián điệp tình báo liên bang, thường xuyên lui đến Đảo Mist để nghỉ dưỡng, làm spa cho chín cái đuôi.

Thói quen này nhiều người không cần kể tai này qua tai kia cũng tự biết. Số nổi tiếng đúng là có khác!

"Biết tên ta sao? Ta cũng biết đôi chút về ngươi đó ha ha," Liliana cười to.

"Ngươi bị bắt vì giết "trai đẹp" sau khi cái lỗ sinh sản của ngươi phát tiết có đúng vậy không?" Hayate không cần đọc báo, nhưng có Enzo kể tin thì anh vẫn biết.

"Chứ còn gì nữa, cuộc đời ta cả chục nghìn năm nay luôn là thứ hồ ly điếm thối khốn nạn, chỉ biết phá hoại hạnh phúc gia đình người khác." Liliana dùng lược chải cái đuôi của mình nói chuyện.

"Ngươi cho rằng cuộc đời ngươi là vô nghĩa sao?" Hayate thở dài nói dẫu biết bây giờ mình đang ở bước đường cùng nhưng có nói gì thì cũng là thứ xứng đáng nhất.

Liliana nhún vai. Trên tay còn cái ô và ả bắt đầu ngưng tụ ma lực nhưng không sao xuyên qua được cái lớp thanh sắt ma pháp đó.

"Thế sức mạnh của ngươi, sao không đem vào việc gì có ích hơn đi." Hayate nhìn thấy việc làm đó của cô ta, có vẻ như còn có tác dụng đấy chứ không phải thứ vô dụng toàn tập như vậy đâu.

"Cụ thể?" Liliana để cái ô của mình qua một xó, sau đó lại lấy gương soi mặt của mình.

"Giúp đỡ người khác, **đi dạy học** hoặc đi đánh thuê!" Hayate nói ngắn gọn. (Au: cô Liliana trong Học viện Carano) Những thứ đó anh từng ao ước thực hiện nhưng đến giờ vẫn chưa làm được, dạy học là chuyện có từ lâu nhưng chỉ có mỗi Enzo cậu là nhận anh làm sư phụ, còn lại tiếng tăm thì chui hết xuống cống rãnh, lôi lên thì khó, lại bị tội phản giáo nữa ai thèm nhận?

Có một sự im lặng dài hai phút. Lúc này Liliana mới chủ động nói lại, "Ta không còn bạn bè, bạn thân ta, Cửu Ly đã chết từ lâu rồi! Ngoài việc có chút nhan sắc với lại trò gạ gẫm dụ trai của ta thì ngoài ra làm được gì?"

Lại là một sự im lặng. Hayate đã ngẫm lại rất kĩ thời gian qua đã làm được việc gì, những thứ việc đó đã gầy dựng nên nhiều rẽ nhánh, anh chỉ có thở dài khi chọn con đường đó, con đường hiện tại anh đang đi, bây giờ có muốn thay đổi cũng không có cơ hội thứ hai.

Điều này vô cùng chân quý, anh mới có thể nói để căn dặn Liliana, "Ngươi có thể bắt đầu làm lại cuộc đời mới, xoá sạch hết những quá khứ và hướng đến tương lai."

Liliana cảm thấy thất vọng, cô ta ngưng chải chuốt và leo lên giường tầng nằm nghỉ, "Thôi bỏ hết đi!" Cô ta nói thêm, "Không còn cơ hội nào khác đâu!" Nhìn dưới chân và tay của mình bị xích trói lại, có lẽ như cơ hội đã vụt tắt rồi.

Hayate thở dài ngán ngẫm. Một tuần có lẽ như là thời gian quá dài đối với anh, một tử tù như anh chưa hẳn là dấu chấm hết ở đây.

Enzo hứa sẽ tìm cách để cứu anh, cứu anh ra khỏi đây. "Enzo..." Anh nhẩm lại tên cậu như là niềm hi vọng.

"Enzo, Enzo, Enzo...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap này ngắn chút để mấy bạn đọc đỡ chán, tại không có couple tui đang ship nhiệt tình nên tui không dàn trải thêm được.
> 
> Volkath đã trở về, thế là chuẩn bị có 'end game' rồi ư? Đón xem, những chap cuối cùng sắp được bật mí.
> 
> Hỏi chút, mấy bạn thấy skin mới của Hayate & Airi (Ngân Lang-Mị Hồ) như thế nào? Tui tính mở sổ hốt về.


	18. Tách Rời

Tại căn biệt thự của Florentino ở thành Rosenberg,

Chiêu thức cánh bướm "Phi điệp" do Eland'orr thuần phục cũng hiệu quả phết, chỉ có tốn khoảng 5 phút để phi từ nơi này sang nơi kia (phải có vị trí cụ thể), dù hơi tốn sức nhưng vẫn đến được địa điểm cần đến. Cậu vào cổng và rình bên ngoài cửa sổ tìm kiếm hai đôi thợ săn quỷ. Đúng là một căn biệt thự vừa đẹp lại còn có nhiều cảnh quan hấp dẫn nữa, thôi không có thời gian để ngắm.

Phòng khách, không có! Hành lang, không có! Nhà vệ sinh, không có! Nhưng đến nhà bếp thì...

Mục tiêu đã xác định, cậu nhìn từ cửa sổ và thấy đích thực có hai thợ săn quỷ làm mục tiêu chính trong đó, cùng với một gã trung niên và một tên công tử tóc màu tím lạ thường kia. Cậu leo lên nắp thùng rác và nhìn thẳng, theo dõi cuộc trò chuyện.

*cuộc trò chuyện rất phức tạp*

"Florentino, anh ta không phải là kẻ khác người như vậy. Đây là phẩm chất của anh ta, đó gọi là sự quý tộc." Richter thở dài giải thích cho sự khác người mà trong mắt Valhein và Violet đó là điều kì dị.

"Đại ca, rốt cuộc người vẫn muốn đến với người đó sao?" Violet nghe xong câu nói là càng phải khó tin hơn. "Rất nhiều cô gái đã theo đuổi người từ lâu và đang chờ người, nhưng người lại không đồng ý, có phải là vì dạng người đó không?"

Richter gật đầu trước câu hỏi đầu tiên và sang câu hỏi thứ hai, gã lắc đầu rồi suy nghĩ tiếp. "Đó... không phải là ý định thật sự từ lâu của ta. Đó là trên sự đơn phương thôi."

Valhein nói tiếp, "Vậy là chỉ cần có một gã làm tình với người, lại đẹp trai và nhiều tiền, như tên đó, thì người đã ung dung yêu tên đó, ở chung luôn, có đúng không?" Cậu lần này nói luôn câu đó, chuyện hồi sáng vốn dĩ lần đầu gặp gỡ là cả vấn đề.

Richter xác nhận lại, "Anh ta cần ta giúp đỡ..." và Florentino gật đầu.

Violet cảm thấy chuyện này thật sự vô lí, "và có nhiều tiền để cho ngài uống rượu đúng không?" Nhắc lại mới nhớ chuyện Richter cũng là người mê rượu, gì cũng rượu và thậm chí ngày xưa đi diệt quỷ được đồng lương ít ỏi, gã cũng cho vô bar club luôn. "Giúp đỡ thì có người giúp việc giúp rồi cần gì...?"

Cảm thấy sức giới hạn chịu đựng lên đến đỉnh điểm, Florentino mới nói lớn, "Bọn chúng không làm cho ta đâu, hai người các ngươi không biết gì thì đừng có nói với Richter như vậy. Kì nữ hay nữ giúp việc toàn là gái đứng đường, kiếm trong cái thành thị này không có người chịu mướn đâu. Ta và Richter có thể trở thành một gia đình rồi và..." Richter nhìn vào mắt hắn và cảm thấy mừng không siết.

" **Ta đã yêu Richter rồi.** " Hắn nói vậy, câu nói đó rốt cuộc làm cho hai người khách mời thợ săn quỷ đơ cứng. "Những lời ta nói có thể không phù hợp với tiêu chuẩn làm việc của các ngươi, tuy nhiên Richter bây giờ tuổi đã lớn và sắp phải nghỉ hưu, không còn nhiều sức khoẻ và tài trí sáng tạo mới mẻ để tham gia những công việc lặp đi lặp lại như các ngươi nữa. Anh ta cũng cần phải có một gia đình, cũng cần phải có hạnh phúc riêng, thế là đủ. Việc gì trong nghề đã đến lúc các ngươi kế thừa sinh nghiệp, tìm đồng môn mới, trẻ hơn thế mới hiệu quả." Câu nói xong xuôi.

"Florentino..." Richter đã cảm động và không thể nói được gì thêm. "Florentino đã nói rất đúng, đó là dự định bây giờ của ta."

Sắp quên béng, còn một chuyện nữa về bản thân hắn nữa, hắn nói tiếp, "Điều cuối cùng: Các ngươi có thể ghét bỏ ta, kì thị ta. Nhưng xin thưa rằng ta sẽ không thay đổi gì hết, vì đó là lối sống tự tay ta chọn và vẫn có người ngoài kia chấp nhận ta như là một người bình thường. Ta cũng là một con người giống như bọn ngươi nhưng phải biết đối xử sao cho công bằng và nghĩa tình! Các ngươi không thể dựa vào lời nói, dáng đi, phong cách của ta mà phán đoán từ bên trong được. Ta là một người rất hiền hậu và tốt bụng giống như nhiều người khác, và chính tay ta đã đem đại ca các ngươi về giải cứu khỏi cái chết khi thấy Richter bị kiệt quệ vì bị trúng "thuốc độc". Đại ca các ngươi cũng là một người có học thức, đối xử với người khác rất tốt, chỉ là lúc đầu gặp thì hơi hoảng loạn chút nhưng dần dần là quen. Còn các ngươi tuổi ăn no mới lớn, chưa đủ để nhận thức rõ ràng và hai người các ngươi cần phải xem xét lại bản thân."

Richter gật đầu tiếp và nói, "Valhein và Violet, Florentino không phải là con người tệ bạc như các ngươi nghĩ..."

Eland'orr cậu đã nghe được hết toàn bộ câu chuyện trên kia, đúng là một câu chuyện tình cảm trớ trêu giữa một người đàn ông trung niên sắp tới tuổi về hưu với một kẻ số đào hoa lại còn là quý công tử giàu có khác, cậu đã nghe chính miệng những người kia nói và muốn rớt nước mắt, **hai người kia rõ ràng đẹp đôi phết đấy** mà tại sao hai đôi trai gái thợ săn quỷ kia lại phản đối thế nhỉ. Không thể như thế được, cậu phải giúp đỡ hai đôi nam nam kia mau chóng thành một đôi, không thể họ rời xa như vậy được. (Au: Eland'orr, tặng ngươi hai triệu like vì đã trở thành "hủ nam")

Trong lúc còn đang loay hoay, đột nhiên cái nắp thùng rác bằng sắt nó trượt ra khỏi chân cậu làm cậu té xuống bụi hoa, tiếng động vang rầm trời này làm cho những người trong nhà bếp nghe thấy.

"Những lí do rất hay, ta khâm phục và tẩu phục đấy, cực kì thuyết phục. Tuy nhiên, ta vẫn muốn đại ca phải trở về thành thị một thời gian để giải thích cho những người dân ở đó biết thực trạng thế nào rồi mới quay lại đây. *nhìn sang tên tóc tím* Hừ, xem như hai người rất giỏi, còn biện hộ lí do lí trấu để che chở cho nhau. Tình yêu của hai người rất là healthy và rất là balance, thằng đệ như ta không còn gì để... *nghe thấy tiếng rầm* ủa tiếng gì bên ngoài thế?" Valhein cảm thấy hết lí do để nói, cậu tính đi về để đẩy nhanh việc lôi kéo Richter về nhà ngay để chấn chỉnh mọi việc ngay thì có tiếng rầm bên ngoài.

"Để ta lại xem," Violet mở cửa sổ và nhìn xuống thì phát hiện có một người đang theo dõi ở đó, Violet ra nhìn kĩ thì người này lại đang mặc đồng phục của học viện ma pháp Carano hẳn là có chút quen biết. "Này, học sinh, ngươi có sao không đấy?" Cô hỏi.

"Dạ dạ, không sao, tỷ tỷ xin thứ lỗi, không phải là ta cố tình theo dõi cuộc trò chuyện này đâu!" Eland'orr cười gượng cho những gì mình nghe thấy.

"Ngươi là..." Violet nói.

"Eland'orr, du học sinh đến học viện ma pháp Carano từ Rừng nguyên sinh. Ta được Sephera sư phụ phái tới để tìm kiếm hai người, tại sư phụ khá lo cho sự mất tích của cả hai người!" Cậu giới thiệu lại bản thân mình.

"Ta nhớ rồi!" Violet ngẫm lại thì đúng là cậu học trò này, thánh auto 10 điểm trong trường đây mà. "Đến đây rồi, thì ta cũng có việc cần ngươi giúp!"

"Sao a?" Eland'orr ngờ nghệch.

"Giúp hai người chúng ta đem đại ca về học viện ma pháp, tiện thể ngươi có việc chăm sóc cho đại ca giùm được không?" Violet nhìn lại thì đúng thật là, Eland'orr nghe câu nói đó cũng tính vội từ chối. Violet nói tiếp, "Đại ca có rất nhiều chuyện cần phải đem giải quyết, đây là tình hình khẩn cấp phải đi về!"

Eland'orr nhìn người đàn ông trung niên kia, đúng là cậu và người này có quen biết, tại gã là một học sinh già nhất học viện mà, thứ ma pháp trên thanh gươm cũng là một tay Sephera ban phước nên mới có. "Nhưng mà ông ấy cùng với công tử kia rất xứng đôi, ta không thể để ông ấy phải rời đi được!"

Richter nhìn thấy cảnh trò chuyện quen thuộc đó, gã ra khỏi ghế và lại gần Violet và cậu nhóc kia, "Này Eland'orr, mười năm rồi ngươi có cao hơn 2 cm đấy!"

"Dạ cảm ơn nhiều, **_ta thấy ngài và công tử kia rất đẹp đôi và ta muốn hai người ở bên nhau_**. Nhưng mà nghe chị Violet giải thích tình hình thì không biết ý kiến người như thế nào. Người là quan trọng nhất rồi, có phải không?" Eland'orr nói.

Richter cảm thấy mình không biết bây giờ ra sao, còn Florentino thì sao? Đó mới là vấn đề lớn, từ khoá "Florentino", gã ngẫm tới 3,14 lần và lẽ đó ý định nghe theo thợ săn quỷ ngày càng giảm sút.

Gã đã quyết tâm rồi, dù gì đi về quê có vài tuần rồi lại có thể trở về đây, gã mới quay lại nhìn Florentino nói, "Ta đã nghĩ rất kĩ rồi, có lẽ ta nên nghe theo họ, dù gì cũng chỉ là vài hôm thôi, rồi có gì ta sẽ quay về tìm ngươi, có được không?"

Xem ra những câu nói dài luyên thuyên vừa rồi của mình cũng trở nên vô dụng, một lần nữa, Florentino mới chịu đựng và thở dài, "Ngươi có thể đi được rồi! Đó là điều ngươi muốn!" Hắn không muốn níu kéo nữa, vì sự yên lành tĩnh lặng trong tâm trí của hắn đã bị phá tan rồi do hắn phải lo toan nhiều, thiết nghĩ cái nào ra cái đó. Hắn nói tiếp, "Nhưng ngươi hãy hứa với ta... là sẽ trở về, có biết không?"

Richter nuốt nước bọt, "Nhớ mà Flo, ta sẽ trở về với ngươi."

Vậy là Violet mừng rỡ, trong lòng cảm thấy vô cùng sung sướng, riêng Valhein chỉ nháy mắt nhẹ một cái. Nói chung là nguyên cái nhà này ai cũng đều có sự công bằng, chỉ có chủ nhân căn nhà đó mất hết niềm vui thôi.

Hắn phải chuẩn bị đối đầu với những ngày " _không có Richter của hắn_ " sắp tới.

—————

Trong phòng ngủ tạm của biệt thự Florentino, Richter đã lau chùi mọi thứ sạch sẽ cho ba người kia vào nghỉ ngơi. Sáng hôm sau lại có thể lên đường.

"Đại ca, người muốn đi spa không để ta dắt đi!" Violet hí hửng nói. "Đại ca chiều chút xíu cũng được mà!"

Richter thở dài, trong bóp của mình chỉ có vài tờ quân huy chắc tiêu xong lại hết, không có tiền mua rượu. À trước khi đi, cầm theo thêm vài tờ của tên công tử tóc tím kia nữa là được. "Spa, là chỗ nào?" Gã ngờ nghệch.

Gã lấy bưu thiếp trong ngăn kéo ra xem thì hỏi thử, và Violet gật đầu.

...

Một lát sau...

"ahhhhh.... ahhhh đấm nữa đi!" Richter đang nằm sấp, các chân dài trong spa đấm lưng tẩm quất cho gã đến mức thoải mái.

Violet đang ngồi, được những người phục vụ gội đầu và sơn móng tay móng chân, bỗng nghe thấy có tiếng kêu nhạy cảm, thì ra là của đại ca cô nên Violet liền nói: "Đại ca, tên Florentino đó "ấy ấy" người cũng kêu giống vậy đúng không?" Nói xong cô nở nụ cười.

Eland'orr kế bên đang cắt móng, đắp mặt nạ và gáy tai nói, "Đúng đấy đúng đấy, chị Violet nói đúng. Ta nghe thôi còn phải " ** _dựng_** " lên này!" Tiếng kêu đó nghe tê dại gì đâu ấy đến nỗi cậu muốn kéo quần mình xuống và quay tay trước tiếng rên đó cho thoải mái. (Au: Eland'orr ơi hì hì, gian tình gian tình =)) )

Cậu nhìn sang Valhein thì cậu ta đã thiếp đi rồi, mắt đã đắp dưa leo và mặt thì lắp đầy bùn đất, bên dưới cơ chân thì có mấy cô chân dài bóp cho.

"Thôi, thôi! Các ngươi thật là..." Gã đỏ mặt quá hoá thẹn.

"Đại ca ơi, cái thành thị này có spa xịn xò ghê á, mốt ta muốn đến đây nữa!" Violet đắc trí cười tiếp, công nhận đại ca mình cũng chịu đi chơi đấy, lại còn hài hước nữa. Bình thường vô chiến trường thì quá nghiêm túc, nhưng ra đến đây thì đã khác.

"Hừ, muốn đến thì đợi ta quay về đây mới đi được..."

Richter nói khẽ rồi tiếp tục thưởng thức màn tẩm quất của mình. Hai người kia nghe xong đều cười bể bụng.

—————

Quay về nhà,

Nhìn lại thanh gươm của mình Richter đặt tay lên tay cầm thì một luồng năng lượng, hiện tại có màu lam, đã khuấy động sức mạnh làm chiếc gươm loé sáng (và có màu lam mới). "A-ha, hai đưa xem này!"

Cả Valhein và Violet đều to mắt nhìn, chuyện quá sức là kì lạ, sao không có màu đỏ máu như ngày xưa mà giờ thành thế này. "Còn Vùng diệt quỷ?" Valhein hỏi.

"Ta không muốn phiền làm ở đây vì nó sẽ làm mọi thứ trong nhà trở nên lộn xộn!" Richter giải thích.

"Thật vậy sao?" Violet không tin được, gã mạnh và đã mạnh hơn nhiều. "Nếu đại ca quay về Sephera sư phụ thì chắc chắn ngài sẽ mạnh hơn nữa!" Violet giải thích thêm.

"Được thôi!" Gã bật cười.

—————

Sau khi ba người kia về nhà và chuẩn bị đi ngủ hết, Richter mạn phép xin về phòng của mình. Gã vừa đặt tay lên khoá cửa và cạch đi vào thì...

Chưa đầy một giây, gã bị một cái tay từ bên trong phòng ngủ lôi vào trong.

Florentino ép gã vào cửa, lấy hai tay chống lên cửa bao vây gã, miệng đặt một nụ hôn khiêu khích đối phương.

"Florentino, ngươi... ah... ưm" Richter cũng không ngần ngại lấy tay của mình vòng lên cổ hôn lại đối phương, gã biết là hắn đang rất buồn chuyện mình sắp rời đi nên mau chóng làm nốt trận luôn.

Hắn lúc này ngưng chống tay lên cửa và chuyển sang bế cái đùi gã gác lên hông hắn, tay của gã vẫn giữ lấy cổ và tiếp tục hôn. Di chuyển được một đoạn thì lại đến giường nằm, hắn mới thả gã xuống. "Sắp đi rồi đúng không..." Tên tóc tím hỏi ngay tai của gã.

Richter muốn trả lời với Florentino là không muốn đi nhưng đây là chuyện nội bộ, không làm thì không được, nên đành phải đáp lại, "Mai đi rồi, nhưng ta hứa sẽ trở về thăm ngươi mà!"

Nói rồi tên kia lại tiếp tục hôn gã, gã mới nói, "Dừng chút, nhà hôm nay có khách, ta chơi nhẹ thôi, với lại sáng hôm sau đừng để bộ dạng giống mọi hôm." Richter thở gấp.

"Nhẹ thì nhẹ," Florentino không nghĩ sẽ không lột đồ Richter như mấy bữa trước, đơn giản bây giờ hắn chịu nghe theo là kéo dây nịt và tuột cái quần khỏi áo sơ mi của gã ra. Sau đó, hắn vạch nội y màu xám bên trong gã để lộ cái dưới. "Làm tạm như vậy được không, bà xã!" Hắn nói khẽ.

"Hừ, cũng được!" Richter nghe tiếng gọi là bà xã nên cảm thấy không thoải mái cho lắm.

"Nào quỳ xuống và chống hai tay lên nệm cho ta!" Gã làm theo thật, dùng tư thế quỳ đó sẵn sàng tiếp nhận cú đâm kia. Của hắn không biết đã cương sẵn khi nào, hắn chỉ việc kéo phéc mơ tuya của mình xuống và vạch quần lót trong ra, hắn mau chóng cắm dương vật vào trong khe mông của gã và ra sức đẩy.

Do cái mông này vốn dĩ đã quen với thứ khoái cảm, gã ngay lập tức phải "Ahhh...." nhưng mà gã đang cố nghiến răng để không cho những người trong phòng đối diện nghe thấy và bị hắn lấy tay ép họng.

"Cứ việc kêu lên, cho bọn chúng thấy ngươi là của ta đi, bà xã!" Tên tóc tím dặn và bắt đầu tăng tốc việc đẩy vao

"Đúng, ta là của ngươi rồi!" Phần dưới của gã cũng bắt đầu cứng lên và gã lấy tay tự xoay nó. "Ta là của ngươi ahhhh..."

....

Violet đang nằm bên cạnh Valhein, cậu đã ngủ say rồi, còn cô thì vẫn còn thức để suy nghĩ về chuyện đời.

Eland'orr đang nằm ở giường tầng trên thì cậu lại mót tiểu nên đi xuống, nghe tiếng lục đục của giường tầng, Violet mới hỏi khẽ. "Ê mót tiểu hả!"

"Ừ!" Cậu gật đầu đáp.

"Ở gần phòng đại ca, rẽ vào phòng thư viện và bên trái có nhà vệ sinh!" Cô chỉ chỗ cho cậu.

Cậu gật đầu rồi lật đật mở cửa, đi ra và đóng lại.

Eland'orr đang đi dọc hành lang, vừa đến cửa phòng đọc sách thì cậu đã có thể nghe thấy tiếng động từ bên trong, nó kêu phạch phạch như tiếng đập cánh của thiên nga.

Thì ra là từ bên phòng của Richter và Florentino (tên gì cậu nghe giống tên của người Pháp), cửa lại đóng không chặt lại chút nên để lọt tiếng vang ra bên ngoài.

_"Ahhhh.... *chụt chụt*"_

Cậu hé cửa ra thì phát hiện những cảnh mà cặp đôi cậu cho là đẹp nhất, cảnh nghìn năm chỉ có một, một thanh niên công tóc màu tím nằm trên và một trung niên thụ tóc dài bạch kim nằm dưới, **OTP cậu đây này**. Cậu bắt đầu ngồi đó theo dõi, tay ôm họng để không phải quá sung. Đúng là cái tiếng rên hồi chiều đi spa đây, giống như đúc làm cái dưới của cậu phải dựng lên.

Từ bên trong, mặc dù nói "nhẹ" như vậy thôi chứ giờ Richter đã sung rồi, gã mới lấy tay cởi bỏ áo sơ mi của mình và của Florentino, hắn hỗ trợ lại và kéo tuột cái quần tây và nội y lót trong, hai người lại không mặc bất cứ quần áo gì.

Eland'orr nhìn thấy được thân thể trần truồng của hai người kia mà chảy dãi, gì mà anh thanh niên công lực lưỡng cơ bắp thế này, _có phải "bê" đâu_ mà Valhein và Violet lại nói vậy. Còn anh trung niên dưới lại nhiệt tình với chồng nữa, đẹp đôi quá trời luôn, cảnh đam mĩ trong phim hay tiểu thuyết bấy lâu nay cậu đọc giờ nó chần dần trước mắt nên càng ngắm càng thấy thích.

Cậu bắt đầu vạch phéc mơ tuya của mình xuống và vuốt ve cái dưới của cậu, mắt vẫn thị dâm theo dõi màn giao hợp đó.

"Tóc bạch kim đó!" Florentino nuốt nước bọt nói, nhìn cái tóc nó toả ra 8 hướng thế này thế khác gì một người đang nằm đó chờ hắn lao vào đâu. Richter biết cái tóc đó, thứ đặc biệt đã giữ lại Florentino bên cạnh mình.

Hắn không phiền lại tiếp tục đưa dương vật xuống cái lỗ vừa được thông rộng kia và tiếp tục theo đó là cái lấy chân gã gác ngang hông hắn.

Bây giờ kẻ trên người dưới, như bất cứ buổi tối nào khác, hắn có nhiệm vụ là "tiến vào", còn gã thì là "hưởng thụ" thật nhiệt tình.

"Ahhhh.... ahhhh nhanh chút!" Richter cảm thấy sung sướng, tay của gã cũng bắt đầu cọ phần dưới của mình, tốc độ đưa vào của Florentino cứ thế mà tăng, lẽ đó làm cho cả vùng xương chậu và mông của gã thêm tê dại.

Eland'orr vừa nhìn vừa tiếp tục công việc của mình, " _nhanh lên, nhanh lên!_ " trong đầu đang ra sức cổ vũ cho anh thanh niên công tóc màu tím khốc liệt hơn để cho thước phim live đó càng ngày càng chân thực hơn, hấp dẫn hơn và hardcore hơn. Cậu cũng bắt đầu vừa thở vừa quay tay, ngồi dựa tường.

Giờ này Valhein và Violet đi ngủ rồi, may là cửa kia bằng gỗ nên cách âm được, hai người kia không nghe thấy để mà làm hỏng trò vui.

Florentino không quỳ đẩy nữa và bắt đầu lấy tay chống xuống trước mặt Richter, miệng hắn bắt đầu khiêu khích vùng cổ và cả cánh môi của gã. Sự nhiệt tình thế này làm cho người bên dưới cảm thấy nghiện rồi nên mặc sức buông lỏng.

"Hứa với ta... quay về đây, ta sẽ cho ngươi cảm xúc thế này..." Florentino thì thầm vào tai Richter.

"Ta hứa... ta hứa... Florentino ahhh!" Gã đáp lại nhẹ nhàng.

Còn trò chuyện với nhau nữa, cứ như là đang trêu chọc đối phương vậy, càng ngày càng thấy dâm mĩ, Eland'orr bấn loạn không chịu được nữa, cậu đành phải đứng dậy và đi vào nhà vệ sinh, bộ phận sinh dục của cậu bắt đầu đạt cực khoái và cậu cho nó ra đầy lên tay cậu, càng nhiều càng tốt.

Lúc bấy giờ cậu cảm thấy người mình đang lảo đảo chóng mặt, cảm giác sung sướng gì đâu ấy. Nhìn cái bàn tay của cậu, dịch trắng lại còn có mùi nữa, tưởng tượng thêm cảnh nuốt tinh nữa thôi rồi, quá cao trào cho một cặp đôi luôn. Cậu lắc đầu bật cười đem xả hết chỗ đó vào bồn rửa rồi tiến hành đi giải toả bàng quang của mình. Công nhận hôm nay là một ngày đẹp trời, đẹp như cậu mong đợi vậy, mang những nỗi buồn lẫn nỗi đau đi xa, chắc chắn là hai người kia cũng thế.

Quay trở lại phòng ngủ, cả hai người kia tăng tốc về "đỉnh", hai người đã bắt đầu có khoái cảm, người thì đỏ hoe vì mệt, riêng Richter thì vẫn cố gắng giữ sức để còn phải dọn dẹp "chiến trường".

"Cùng ra nào!" Florentino ra dấu.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Ra nàyyyyy!" Richter đáp

Cảm giác khoái cảm đạt cực điểm, Florentino lấp đầy thân dưới của Richter cho đến giọt tinh trùng cuối cùng, còn gã thì làm cho bộ phận dưới của mình phải ra theo, thế là thứ của gã lại dính đầy lên người cả hai.

"Đừng bỏ rơi ta, Richter! Ta rất yêu ngươi!" Florentino dừng lại khi giọt tinh cuối cùng đã ra hết, hắn đặt lên môi Richter một nụ hôn.

 **"Ta cũng yêu ngươi, Florentino!"** Đối phương đáp lại.

Eland'orr nhìn lại một lần nữa, lúc này cả hai mới ngưng hoạt động và dành cho nhau một nụ hôn, sự chứng kiến đối với cậu thì đúng là một điều tuyệt vời, lòng cậu cảm thấy hạnh phúc theo. (Au: má ơi hủ nam số một Athanor!!!)

Cậu quay về phòng. Lúc này thì Violet đã ngủ say, mà tật xấu thật, tay thì đặt ngay cổ Valhein, còn lấy chân gác ngay cái bộ phận đang cương cứng của bạn tri kỉ của mình. Trong mơ cậu còn chảy dãi thì thầm, " _Vân ca ca, chúng ta làm đám cưới nha!_ "

Đúng là hết nói, công nhận chuyện tình cảm cũng có lúc bi hài như vậy. Eland'orr lắc đầu và cậu leo lên giường nằm ngủ yên giấc.

Bên phòng kia, cặp tình nhân sau màn trao đổi kịch liệt đã ôm nhau ngủ say, gã nhào vào lòng hắn mà ngon giấc.

**-HẾT CHAP 18-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Florentino nói rất hay, Richter hơi chiều hai người kia quá, đúng là mấy ông daddy bà mommy (như gã với Sephera) coi mấy đứa trẻ tuổi như con của mình.
> 
> Au viết cái này dựa trên tình huống thực tế, khi mình nhỏ hơn ai đó 15-30 tuổi, cho dù người lớn tuổi hơn mình không phải ruột thịt đi chăng nữa, mình vẫn có thể được coi như là đứa con "nuôi" của người đó miễn bạn gắn bó tốt đẹp và lâu dài với người kia, có thể xin tiền hay cả chuyện riêng tư nếu có, điển hình là các sugar daddy ngoài xã hội. Bởi vậy trên báo mới hay đăng cái tin "gái nhà lành đi cặp kè mấy ông bụng bia để moi tiền" hoài. (Thường đối tượng cao tuổi chủ yếu là Nam, chứ sugar mommy rất hiếm).
> 
> Ôi mẹ ơi, anh ad đi rừng đẹp trai của tui mới 16 tuổi bị cẩu huyết hủ nam rồi hí hí hí.


	19. Lên Đường

6 giờ sáng, nói không muốn nhưng đành phải đi về.

Sáng hôm sau, Richter cuốn gói xong xuôi cả, quần áo gã thì không có nên hành lí khá gọn, gã chỉ lấy của Florentino vài bộ đồ hắn cho gã thôi chứ còn lại là gã mặc áo của mình. Gã đứng đó ngáp dài trong có vẻ như rất mệt mỏi.

Eland'orr phụ trách giữ đồ cho gã thấy vậy liền nói, "Richter lão phu, ngươi mệt mỏi ư?"

"Ừ!" Gã gật đầu.

"Để ta đoán xem, có phải là... chuyện của tiên sinh tóc màu tím không? Florentino gì đấy?"

Đích thực là chuyện đó, tối qua Florentino hơi hăng nên làm Richter hơi uể oải xíu. Khoảng ba giờ sáng, gã có thức dậy để mà lấy khăn lau chùi người ngợm và lấy quần áo mặc lại, cho tên tóc màu tím và cho gã luôn.

Chuyện này vốn dĩ khá mệt mỏi nhưng gã vẫn ráng cố gắng làm cho xong, mục đích duy nhất là để sáng hôm sau, Valhein và Violet có gọi cửa xin vào thì không cần phải hốt hoảng mặc lại quần áo, với lại không để cho người khác biết được chuyện trong phòng ngủ. Nếu không có khách đến nhà thì gã chẳng cần phải thức đi dọn dẹp đâu, mà chỉ việc để đó, sản phẩm của cặp đôi nào thì để y nguyên, sáng hôm sau tự chứng kiến.

Đích thực là vậy, "Ừ phải có gì không." Richter gật đầu. 5 giờ sáng, Richter lại thức như mọi khi và lần này, gã ngáp rất nhiều, gã đứng pha cà phê và tiếp tục uống cho tỉnh táo.

Đồ ăn sáng gã đã đóng hộp sẵn có gì trước khi đi thì viết ghi chú cho Florentino và dán lên tủ lạnh là xong, bữa nào ăn cái gì thì dặn trước, chừng nào hết thì gọi đồ ăn ngoài đem vô nhà, mốt Richter về nhà dọn dẹp hết là được.

"Tối qua chắc lão phu lo lắng cho tiên sinh kia nhiều lắm có đúng vậy không?" Eland'orr nghĩ lại chuyện giường chiếu tối qua thì lại cảm thấy ngại ngùng, của OTP mà... cậu nhắc khéo để không làm cho đồng môn của mình nổi giận.

"Có lẽ vậy!" Richter bật cười, ra là gã còn có một tên "đệ" nữa, rất nhiệt tình và chu đáo.

"Con người như công tử đó hiếm có lắm, lão phu phải chăm sóc cho hắn thật là tốt. Nửa đời còn lại, ngươi có thể sống trong nhung lụa và ngập tràn bình rượu!" Eland'orr, chơi ngay cái quả "bình rượu" làm cho Richter cảm thấy có động lực.

"Ý hay đấy!"

À quên, đem theo vài tờ quân huy để trữ rượu nữa, Richter mới lấy ra khoảng 10 tờ để sẵn trong ví, sau đó lên đường.

—————

Vực hỗn mang...

Hôm nay là ngày duyệt binh, cũng là ngày Volkath chính thức lấy lại ngôi vị Chúa tể hắc ám.

Hắn đứng trước toàn dân thiên hạ và tiến hành một cuộc đối thoại:

"Hỡi toàn dân Lực lượng Sa đoạ!" Volkath hô to,

"Ơi!!!" Người dân đáp lại,

"Chúng ta là ai?" Volkath hỏi,

"Lực lượng Sa đoạ!" Người dân đáp lại,

"Chúng ta nên làm gì?" Volkath hỏi,

"Tiêu diệt!"

"Mục tiêu của chúng ta?"

"Cung điện Ánh sáng và đầy tớ của chúng!" Kết thúc cuộc đối thoại, toàn dân thiên hạ vỗ tay nhiệt liệt và cùng nhau hưởng ứng.

...

Ra đằng sau phòng của hắn,

"Marja, ta làm tốt chứ?" Volkath bật cười hỏi.

Marja đang nằm với bộ dạng khiêu khích, đang duỗi móng tay đáp, "Tốt lắm chàng ơi!"

Volkath từ từ lại gần cái giường chỗ Marja đang nằm, hắn nói tiếp, "Marja, cảm ơn nàng đã giúp đỡ ta..." xong rồi cúi gần mụ khiêu khích. "Không biết ta nên đền đáp nàng thế nào đây!"

Mụ mới cười một cách đáng sợ, lấy tay vạch cái khoá quần của hắn ra, để lộ cái thứ đáng-lí-ra-phải-màu-da-người-nhưng-lại-là-màu-trắng, tuy nhiên hắn chỉ còn một viên "bi" và vẫn rất to và dài, lại còn nổi gân nữa. "Volkath, cho ta cái này!"

Nói rồi Volkath lao vào tình lữ của hắn, Marja, bắt đầu giao cấu một cách kịch liệt, lại sung túc dù không còn được như ban đầu nữa.

Maloch ở bên ngoài đang đi đến phòng thí nghiệm của Mganga để xin thuốc tăng cơ bắp nhưng hắn dừng lại khi nghe thấy tiếng nhạy cảm từ phòng nọ, Veera đi duyệt binh về tìm hắn, phát hiện ra liền lôi đi.

—————

7 giờ 30 sáng,

Florentino đã thức dậy, hôm qua hắn có lẽ làm kịch liệt quá nên giờ còn hơi mệt, Richter đâu? Tự dưng mà mình được mặc lại đồ cho nữa.

Hắn mau chóng đến phòng bên cạnh, cái phòng đã trống hết người, Valhein, Violet và cả Eland'orr đi mất, xuống dưới bếp thì...

"Rich... ủa?" Không phải là Richter, trước mặt hắn là một người phụ nữ đang mặc đồ ngủ, tóc tai thì còn để lô cuốn có miếng mút đầy lên trên đó, "Astrid?" Gã nhận ra được người phụ nữ này.

"Flo, chào ngươi, có chuyện gì thế?" Astrid xoay người lại, trên tay của nàng ta có cầm một cái rổ đầy những thứ bánh ngọt và đồ ăn vặt.

"Richter đâu?"

 _Lại là Richter, Richter, Richter, 365/24 toàn là Richter,_ Astrid thở dài với cái tên cuối-cùng-cũng-có-người-yêu-này và nói, "Đi rồi, 'bà xã' của ngươi dặn ta đến đây ở chung với ngươi!" Nhớ ngày xưa mình dẫn tên tóc tím này đi coi mắt mấy cô chân dài xinh đẹp lộng lẫy, rốt cuộc hắn chán chê!

Nhìn lên trên bàn, bữa sáng của hắn công nhận nhiều hơn mọi khi, khác hẳn so với có Richter ở nhà nấu cho ăn, hắn mới ngờ nghệch và cảm thấy có điều gì đó sai sai. "Trên bàn là..." Florentino mở miệng.

"Đồ ăn đóng hộp!" Astrid bổ sung, tay vẫn tiếp tục bóc miếng bánh bông lan ăn nhóp nhép.

"Thịnh soạn đến vậy à, ngươi nấu hết đó sao?" Thì ra cô này cũng giỏi nấu ăn ra đấy. Hắn cảm thấy may mắn trong chuỗi ngày sắp tới.

"Đâu có, trong tủ lạnh có đầy ra đấy, ta lấy ra hâm hết rồi!" Astrid tuyên bố, xong dẹp cái rổ thức ăn vặt qua một bên, rồi vào bàn ngồi gấp thịt ăn.

Hắn trợn mắt, "Cái quái..." và lại tủ lạnh xem, đích thực thì... mọi thứ trống rỗng!!!

"Sao vậy, có chuyện gì hả!" Astrid cảm thấy khó hiểu liền nói.

Đó là đồ ăn Richter nấu cho mình ăn cả tuần mà, trời ơi là trời! Hắn muốn rớt nước mắt cho cảnh bi kịch đó. Ở bên hông tủ lạnh có dán giấy dặn dò của gã, ra là ăn ngày nào ngày nào, bỏ rác ở đâu, toilet ra sao, bla bla,...

"Không... không có gì. Ủa mà tiệm ngươi sao, mà lại đến đây!" Hắn cố gượng cười và quay lại bàn ăn, thiết nghĩ rằng ăn cho xong, xíu nữa còn dư thì đem bỏ lại tủ lạnh, ủa mà khoan? Hâm lại lần thứ hai thì nó mất sạch mùi vị rồi còn đâu? Lẽ đó Florentino càng thêm bức xúc.

"Ta đóng cửa rồi, hiện tại thành thị hàng xóm ta đang có _dịch virus viêm phổi chủng mới lây nhiễm tùm lum cho 20.000 người_ nên quốc vương ra lệnh cho nghỉ hết sạp!" Astrid giải thích, nàng ta ăn rất nhiệt tình, mới đây, đĩa này vừa ăn sạch thì sang đĩa khác ăn sạch nốt.

Nhìn Astrid ăn nhồm nhoàm nhồm nhoàm mà hắn phải há hốc mồm. "Yên tâm đi, hết chỗ này ta lấy tiền ngươi đặt mua thêm pizza, gà rán với mì cay Hàn Quốc và combo Trà sữa cho!" Nàng ta bật cười ăn tiếp.

Mấy món đó làm gì mà ngon bằng những món ăn mà gã nấu chứ!!!

Hắn gục mặt xuống bàn vì tức mình.

—————

Richter và Eland'orr cùng Valhein và Violet quay trở về Học viện Carano, bữa nay học viện còn đang nghỉ nên tất cả mọi người đều rảnh.

D'Arcy gã đã đi rồi, giờ trong nhà chỉ còn mỗi Dirak và Sephera. Mặt Dirak hắn vẫn còn đang đùng đùng sát khí vì tính ra đã ba ngày nay hắn không được trò chuyện với D'Arcy rồi, hắn phát cáu là phải.

"Mẹ ơi!!!" Sephera đang ngồi trên bàn ăn trầm tư thì được tiếng Keera (và cả Ishar) gọi lại làm cô giật mình ra khỏi bàn, lẽ đó Dirak cũng bất ngờ và đi theo cô. Vì không có D'Arcy nên đi theo Sephera chứ biết làm gì bây giờ?

Ở trước cổng, Keera lấy tay vỗ lên lưng Ishar khá mạnh, "Con điên, ta mượn ngươi hô tiếng mẹ à?" Lẽ đó con Tí Nị trên đầu nổi giận kêu Be Be.

"Chúng ta là người một nhà mà, bác Richter đi 'công tác' về thì ta cũng phải gọi mẹ lại chứ!" Ishar nói, miệng cười khúc khích đưa tay ra đỡ.

"Đánh ngươi bây giờ đó!" Keera đe doạ, chuyện này làm cho Ishar cảm thấy hoảng sợ, nhìn cái áo bị nguyền rủa (bốc ra làn khói đen) kia mà cô cảm thấy sợ, vì một đòn tát của cái này dư sức làm chết người rồi. Hên là đợt vừa rồi, Keera chỉ lấy bàn tay trần bên trong cái thứ đó để tát.

"Keera! Ngươi cao hơn 1cm đấy!" Gã bật cười lại gần cháu bé thân thương đang mừng rỡ của mình, nghe lời nói của ai kia, con bé cảm thấy muốn nổi đinh nổi đám 💢💢.

"Chào bác Richter!" Ishar khoanh tay cúi chào Richter.

"Ishar, lại đây ta ôm!" Gã lập tức buông Keera ra và chuyển sang ôm Ishar, lẽ đó làm cho con bé nổi thêm máu yandere.

Sephera và Dirak đã đến cửa, Richter ngước nhìn lên. Sephera mang vẻ mặt rất lo lắng giờ chuyển sang mừng rỡ, "Richter, đệ tử của ta, ngươi đã về rồi!" Nói rồi cô nhào vô ôm gã cùng Ishar. Và Keera tức tập ba!

Keera cảm thấy mất vui liền quay về phòng của mình nhưng không ai để ý.

"Ta cứ tưởng ngươi đã chết rồi, làm ta phải mất ăn mất ngủ!" Thôi rồi, gã lại trở thành người quan trọng thứ năm của Sephera. Keera mà nghe được lại ghen tập bốn!

Eland'orr là người duy nhất để ý không thấy Keera đâu, cậu thấy con bé chạy lên lầu rồi nên xin phép vào nhà trước.

Dirak nhìn thấy Richter như vậy, hắn cũng phải thở dài, vì D'Arcy đã không làm gã chết. "Richter, ta thành thật xin lỗi chuyện của D'Arcy, thay cho cậu ấy. Cậu ấy đã đi làm công việc riêng rồi nên không có ở đây. Xin hãy nhận giúp!"

Richter nhìn lên và đáp lại, "Được rồi, D'Arcy không có lỗi đâu, đó là số phận đúng không!"

Sephera chảy nước mắt, "Ngươi bình an vô sự trở về là ta mừng rồi, đừng nói gì hết nữa!"

Từ đằng sau, Violet bắt đầu chảy nước mắt, thì ra nhiệm vụ đi tìm gã của mình đã hoàn tất rồi, cô khóc cho sự thành công của mình và Valhein kế bên lấy khăn ướt đưa cô lau nước mắt. Đúng là bạn tri kỉ có khác.

Cậu giờ được tự do rồi, bây giờ cậu nghĩ mình nên đi tìm Triệu Vân để làm đám cưới ngay mới được, trong chính giấc mơ của cậu đã nói rõ điều đó. (Au: vội quá trời ơi, tội Valhein tôi)

—————

Eland'orr đi lên cầu thang, cậu không ngừng kêu tên con bé, "Keera! Keera! Ngươi có nghe thấy gì không?"

Trong phòng ngủ, con bé nằm trên giường khóc nức nở, tự dưng có tiếng gọi tìm kiếm mình, con bé liền quay đầu lại nhìn cửa, thì ra đó là Eland'orr, học trò cưng của Sephera luôn auto 10 điểm đây mà.

Con bé không thích chút xíu nào, ai có mối quan hệ với Sephera đều trở thành " **cái đồ đáng ghét** " hết.

Eland'orr mở cửa đi vào, thì bị con bé cầm thú nhồi bông ném vào người. "Này bình tĩnh, ta không đến đây để cướp gì hết, chỉ là ta muốn tâm sự với ngươi chút!"

"Ngươi có điều gì muốn nói với ta?" Keera phát cáu khóc lóc ỷ ôi nói.

"Chuyện hồi này, thật sự không phải ngươi đang nghĩ." Eland'orr mới lấy cái ghế nệm gần đó ngồi thở dài.

"Nếu không phải là ta đang nghĩ thì ngươi nghĩ thế nào?"

"Mọi người đều rất lo lắng cho Richter, thật ra bác ấy đã mất tích hơn mười năm rồi, thời gian đó rất dài chứ không phải là ít!" Eland'orr giải thích.

"Sao? Ngươi nói... bác Richter vừa mất tích quay trở về ư?" Keera hỏi. "Không lí nào..."

"Sephera sư phụ đã nói dối ngươi và nhiều học trò khác để mọi người trong trường đỡ phải lo lắng!" Câu này có lẽ như có hiệu quả làm cho Keera cảm thấy được trấn an.

"Là... thật sao?" Không lí nào, cả mình cũng bị mẹ cho quay như chong chóng. "Thế sao bác Richter quay về, mọi người lại..."

"Tất cả mọi người đều rất mừng chứ không chỉ mình ngươi. Ngươi nên học cách chia sẻ cảm xúc với người khác đi chứ ta thấy mọi người ai cũng rất bình tĩnh." Eland'orr nói.

"Còn bác Richter, sao bác ấy lại nói ta chỉ cao hơn 1 cm?" Keera còn chuyện để hỏi.

"Vì bác Richter rất hài hước nên chỉ là muốn chọc cho Keera vui thôi, chứ bác Richter cũng rất nhớ ngươi đấy!" Eland'orr nói. "Ta cũng chỉ cao hơn có 2 cm thôi mà!" Cậu bật cười.

Không lí nào, Keera bắt đầu suy nghĩ lại, thì ra là tự mình đã dày vò bản thân ra nông nỗi này, nó bắt đầu bật cười cho chính mình, vì chính mình đã tự biên tự diễn mọi thứ.

"Thôi nào, ngươi muốn xem cái này không, ta cho ngươi xem!" Có vẻ như Keera còn đang dao động, cậu nghĩ nên dụ con bé chút để nó bớt lo.

"Là gì thế?" Keera ngờ nghệch.

Eland'orr cho con bé thấy cái lồng đèn phát quang của mình, Keera có thể thấy rất nhiều con bướm trong đó. "Sao mà đẹp thế này!" Keera khen ngợi.

"Đó là những linh hồn sống trong sạch thanh cao, người ta truyền miệng nói rằng những ai sống chan hoà, giúp đỡ ngươi khác nhiệt tình khi chết sẽ hoá thành những con bướm, và linh hồn sẽ được giải thoát số phận, sống an nhàn và sung túc hơn ở kiếp sau!" Eland'orr kể lại, nhớ có lần gặp riêng Richter trong học viện cũng được nghe gã kể thế này, cũng thú vị đấy chứ không phải là không.

Keera cảm thấy câu chuyện này quen quen, con bé mới hỏi, "Ngươi nói xạo, câu chuyện đó là của bác Richter đúng không, ta nghe bác kể rồi!" Giờ con bé hết khóc hẳn và chuyển sang tươi cười trở lại.

"Ủa biết rồi sao?" Eland'orr nháy lông mày và cảm thấy đỏ mặt khi có người móc trúng tim đen của mình. "Nhưng mà, cái này là sự thật, nếu được một ngày khuya, ta sẽ dẫn ngươi đi thu gom. Nghe nói có một thành thị bị _nhiễm virus viêm phổi chủng mới_ , đợi người ta chết nhiều trong bệnh viện rồi thì mình đi thu hoạch nha!"

"Được đó!" Keera cảm thấy phấn chấn trở lại.

"Nhưng mà linh hồn đó phải là trong sạch, thiên lương trong sáng. Ngươi cũng vậy, hãy cởi mở hơn với người thân của mình, nhất là với Ishar hay cả chú Dirak và D'Arcy. Vì khi họ qua đời rồi, ngươi sẽ lại cô đơn!" Eland'orr chỉ dẫn Keera, lúc này con bé đã giác ngộ hoàn toàn.

Con bé nghĩ mình nên thay đổi lại, "Nhớ rõ!"

Từ đằng cửa, có tiếng vỗ tay hoan hô của Sephera và Richter, Keera nhìn thấy liền đỏ mặt.

"Keera, đi mua sắm không, ta và Sephera sẽ dẫn ngươi đi, cùng với Ishar nữa!" Richter gợi ý.

Nghe đến Ishar, à mà thôi, giác ngộ rồi. "Hay quá, con sẽ đi!"

Và con bé ra ngoài đi theo họ đến khu mua sắm dọc học viện.

—————

Đến chiều...

Valhein và Violet đi về kia túc xá mình mà nghỉ ngơi, căn hộ của cô và cậu khá rộng, phòng cô và cậu đều riêng nên khá riêng tư, trong khi Violet đi về phòng nằm chợp mắt chút, cậu đi toilet chút ở bên ngoài.

Nhưng chưa đi đến đâu, đột nhiên một cánh tay săn chắc giữ chặt tay của cậu và người đó xoay cậu lại, đặt lên môi cậu một nụ hôn.

Cậu định hình chính mình và dứt ra nhẹ nhàng nhìn thẳng, đó chính là...

"Vân ca ca..." Cậu mừng không siết, Triệu Vân anh đã quay trở về rồi, lại còn đến thẳng kí túc xá của cậu nữa.

"Muốn hôn nữa không?" Anh biết cậu bây giờ rất phấn khích muốn tiếp tục nữa nhưng ở đây là ngoài công cộng, tối nay anh sẽ không chờ thêm được nữa, sẽ dùng cái chiêu thức "tối thượng" mà Ryoma đã dạy anh vài hôm trước.

Tuy nhiên khác với những gì anh nghĩ, cậu nghĩ hoàn toàn khác, đây rõ ràng không phải Triệu Vân mà cậu đang quen. "Ngươi đó, thật không bình thường chút xíu nào. Đi ra chỗ nào vắng mà nói chuyện giùm cái!" Nhất định là có chuyện gì đó mờ ám đang giấu giếm mình ở đây, phải hỏi mới được.

Biết chỗ nào vắng bây giờ, cậu nghĩ chỉ còn cách lại kéo anh vào trong một buồng toilet đi cầu rồi khoá cửa lại.

Cậu đẩy anh ngồi lên trên nắp bồn cầu, và cậu đang ngồi lên người anh với tư thế Thụ đang nhún trong khi Công ngồi hưởng thụ. Miệng cậu lần này chủ động hôn anh và khá là khô bạo, anh cũng nhiệt tình hôn lại nhưng càng hôn thì càng cảm thấy như mình sắp tắt thở, anh mới dứt ra. "Valhein, ngươi làm sao vậy, sao bữa nay ngươi dữ dằn với ta quá..."

"Chuyện đó tính sau đi, gặp ta thì không có gì để nói, tự dưng nhào đến hôn ta, đó là việc ngươi không nên làm đúng không?" Valhein hỏi, tay bắt đầu mò đến dương vật căng cứng của Triệu Vân, anh đành phải thở hơi gấp.

"Valhein, ngươi là người yêu của ta mà, ta không hôn ngươi thì ta hôn ai." Triệu Vân hấp tấp nói.

"Thêm nữa, ngươi từng nói ngươi yêu ta chỉ như là một người bạn bè. Tự dưng ngươi đến tỏ tình ta?" Câu nói đó xem như vô dụng, anh không trả lời được. Cậu đã túm được dương vật của anh và bắt đầu vuốt ve nó nhưng lại khá thô bạo làm cho anh phải sợ hãi.

Vô tình cậu bóp khá mạnh làm anh phải điếng người kêu lên một cái. "Âhh đau... Valhein à... ngươi sắp làm ta đau rồi, coi như ta không giúp ngươi 'sinh con' được." Valhein nghe hiểu, cái này có hư thì ít ra cậu sẽ mua cho anh cái dương vật giả để chơi nát mông cậu cần gì hàng thiệt.

Cái cậu yêu nhất của anh chính là cơ thể của anh và gương mặt điển trai của anh.

"Ngươi đang giấu ta chuyện gì?" Valhein vào thẳng vấn đề.

"Valhein, bình tĩnh... không..." Cậu tăng tốc việc vuốt ve của mình.

"Ahhh.... ahhh chậm lại...." Triệu Vân cảm thấy mình thở ngày càng nặng nhọc.

"Nói mau!" Valhein tăng tốc nhanh hơn, rồi lại dùng miệng hôn vào cổ anh, một tay cởi nút áo kia.

"Đừng mà...!" Có khi nào cậu đã biết được gì đó.

"Cho ngươi ba giây! Ba... hai..." Valhein tăng tốc cực đại.

Không thể nào, anh không muốn mình lên đỉnh quá sớm, anh không thể nào chịu được. Valhein của anh dữ dằn thế này, thôi thì chịu thua!!! Anh khai một lượt luôn. "Ta nói... ta nói!" Anh thốt lên.

Có vẻ như Valhein đang chậm dần và chuẩn bị dừng lại. Triệu Vân mau khai ra, "Tất cả chuyện tình yêu này là do sư phụ Ryoma của ta dạy cho và ta đã có lỗi với ngươi trong lúc đó mong sư tử hà đông như ngươi hãy xử nhẹ!!!" Nguyên một câu nói không dấu phẩy kia tuôn ra một hơi luôn, cuối cùng bí mật rồi cũng bật mí.

Valhein vẫn đang cố nuốt câu nói vừa rồi đó, có vẻ như nó không thấm vào người cậu chữ nào. Triệu Vân mới thở chậm lại đưa hai tay lên đặt lên vai của Valhein nói, "Sư phụ đã dạy kiếm thuật cho ta, cùng lúc đó, sư phụ còn có kinh nghiệm trong tình yêu do trước đó ngài ấy có yêu một cô gái nhưng mà bị đá, nên tận tình dạy ta cách yêu ngươi, không ngờ lúc đó ta để sư phụ lấn tới, ta được ngài ấy "đâm" đến ứa máu, ta mới hiểu được cảm giác của ngươi, ta nhận ra là mình cần phải yêu ngươi hơn!"

Valhein lắc đầu, chuyện đơn giản như vậy cũng giấu, cậu đè lại người anh và tiếp tục trao cho anh một nụ hôn. "Sư phụ và ta, ngươi thích ai?"

"Tất nhiên là ngươi, đó là bất đắc dĩ phải theo học!" Nói thế thôi chứ Ryoma chơi cho sướng gần chết, anh sợ chuyện này có lỗi với cậu nhưng mà... bất đắc dĩ. Cậu bật cười và lắc đầu thêm một lần nữa.

"Vân ca ca, ngươi đúng là một tên khờ, giả tạo là giỏi! Ngươi có biết là ta yêu nhất là cái cơ thể và vẻ mặt nhút nhát của ngươi không." Valhein nói rồi cậu bật cười hôn lên môi anh một lần nữa, lần này nhẹ hơn. "Đã được 'học' kĩ lắm rồi chứ gì?" Cậu biết là anh đang cố chiều cậu nhưng không biết cách đâm ra phải đi học cách yêu từ một người khác đây mà.

"Ta xin lỗi!" Tưởng cậu đang giận rồi, chuyện nông nỗi như thế, anh nói.

"Ngươi nói gì?" Valhein nói khẽ.

"Ta rất xin lỗi về chuyện đó! Xin lỗi... xin..." Không để cho tên này hoang mang xin lỗi chuyện cỏn con này được, cậu lại tiếp tục khoá môi chặn tiếng nói của anh. Nụ hôn khá sâu nên tâm trí của anh trở nên trống rỗng.

"Thôi được rồi... vậy thì... ngươi phải đền ta chuyện này!" Valhein đắc ý, Triệu Vân nháy mắt ngơ nhác. "Tối nay, ngươi sẽ... thực hành cho ta thấy sư phụ ngươi đã dạy thế nào, ta muốn biết mùi vị đó lắm, coi như để ngươi "ôn tập" lại là được!" Cậu nói ra làm cho người kia mừng.

"Thật sao!" Triệu Vân nháy mắt rạng rỡ.

"Ừ có thể lên phòng ta luôn, giường ta cũng rộng nên thoải mái! Nếu ngươi làm tốt thì, ta sẽ giới thiệu cho nhiều người khác tìm đến sư phụ của ngươi, lấy tinh trùng 'miễn phí' và sản xuất ra baby!" Valhein gợi ý, cậu hí hửng nói. Kì thực trên đời này lại đào ra được một người lại sẵn sàng chia sẻ tình dục của mình để dạy học như thế, càng nghĩ cậu càng phải khâm phục.

"Vậy đi thôi!" Triệu Vân vui mừng và dẫn Valhein rời khỏi nhà vệ sinh.

Công lao của sư phụ, anh sẽ cho cậu thấy mình lợi hại cỡ nào.

—————

Trong phòng của Valhein, hai người dạo đầu xong, cuối cùng không có quần áo nào cả, chỉ chừa mỗi người một cái tất để chống lạnh chân thôi và cả sợ dây chuyền trên cổ Triệu Vân, ngay cả dây thun buộc đuôi gà của anh cũng được tháo làm cho không khí thêm lãng mạn bởi mái tóc dài quyến rũ đó. Họ cùng nhau nằm lên trên giường, kẻ nằm trên và người nằm dưới như một cặp Công-Thụ chuẩn bài.

"Hên là Violet để lại tờ giấy nhắn là có việc với Butterfly nên đi đến tối mới về!" Valhein nói, Triệu Vân ở trên người cậu hôn thật nồng nhiệt.

"Kệ đi, Violet dù gì cũng biết rồi!" Chỉ mới mấy hôm thôi, cậu lại nhớ đến body của anh, gương mặt của anh mà thèm khát thế này, cậu rất muốn cơ thể mình được cọ xát với thân thể ấy, rốt cuộc là anh đã đâm vào sâu trong cậu, cậu lấy cả cánh tay vòng lên ôm lấy lưng anh.

"ahhh.... ưm..." Cách anh làm vừa nhanh vừa đều, chưa kể cách anh kích thích bằng miệng lại đem cho cậu một khoái cảm chân thực, khác hơn nhiều so với ở trên con tàu của thuyền trưởng Cresht. "Vân ca ca, nhanh chút!"

"Ngươi đó, gầy gò ốm yếu thế này mà nhiệt tình!" Triệu Vân bật cười, nhìn cơ thể gầy ốm của cậu, có chỗ thì bọc xương, ai nói cậu gần 30 tuổi giống anh thì chết liền, với anh thì chỉ vừa qua 20 là cao rồi. Cậu đỏ mặt, mặc dù cơ thể không được chuẩn như bao người nhưng đối với anh thì lại rất quyến rũ, nhất là khi không còn có mũ thợ săn quỷ và cái áo bá tước dày cộm khoác lên nữa.

" **Nếu ngươi thích thì... cả cái thân thể này đều là của ngươi đấy!** " Valhein cảm thấy đê mê liền tuyên bố một câu nghe động lòng ai kia. Đến cả cái việc đưa ra đưa vào của Triệu Vân còn không được bình thường, thay vì là sự vụng về như lần trước thì lần này, nó lại hoà hợp vào trong cậu rất nhiều, cậu không biết đau là gì mà chỉ có biết phát điên vì sướng. Sự giả tạo xuất sắc như Vân ca ca anh làm cậu xoay như chong chóng.

Quên béng mất, bữa giờ anh chưa gặp cậu nên phải đi hỏi chuyện cậu đã khai với đại ca cậu chưa, "Còn Richter, đại ca của ngươi đã biết chuyện hai ta chưa?"

"Đã biết rồi, ahhh, đại ca đã đồng ý cho hai chúng ta ở bên cạnh nhau. Nhưng ngươi nhất định là phải gặp ngài ấy, ahhh...!" Dù gì Richter cũng là đại ca của cậu, gã cũng thương cậu như bao người khác, cứ như gã và cậu là hai chú cháu với nhau vậy. Mặc dù gã đi bước nữa, nhưng đến cuối cùng cậu vẫn chấp nhận gã ở với tên công tử kia, yêu được một người còn hơn là cô đơn dài dài có đúng không?

"Nhất định!" Anh thành kiến.

Họ tiếp tục bám lấy nhau khoảng một thời gian, khi hai cơ thể trần trụi đã đỏ hoe và có dấu hiệu mệt mỏi, họ chậm lại chút để không bị lỡ nhịp.

"Valhein, để ta giúp ngươi!" Anh nói, thay vì lấy hai tay chống lên người cậu thì anh vòng tay phải xuống dưới cái thứ đang cọ xát lên bụng của anh.

Là cái thứ mà hôm ở trong tù làm cho Triệu Vân phải khó xử đây, nó rất là thèm khát trong khi Valhein lại nghĩ nó nhỏ hơn rất nhiều, không bằng của anh. Nhưng có còn hơn là không, cậu đỏ mặt.

Anh nhào nặn nó cũng không được bình thường, nhìn thô bạo như vậy chứ thật ra lại đã, đó là việc vuốt ve kiêm mát xa cho nó. Đi học nhiều quá nên đâm ra cái gì cũng biết cách.

Valhein thở dài tận hưởng một cách nhiệt tình, hôm nay quả thật là ngày may của cậu khi anh tự động trở về mà không cần làm cậu chờ đợi.

Cái cậu phục nhất chính là Ryoma đã chấn chỉnh cách yêu của anh, không còn là kẻ nhút nhát như lần trước.

"Ta ra đây," Cảm thấy bên dưới của mình bắt đầu nóng ran Triệu Vân nói. Còn cậu thì phải cùng đi ra nên kêu rất nhanh và thở rất gấp.

"Ahhhh..."

Thế là kết thúc. Bên dưới của cậu lần này được anh lấp đầy lần thứ hai, còn của cậu ra sau anh vài giây và lại khá nhiều, do cậu vắt kiệt sức mình mà bắn ra cho hết, mạnh đến nỗi tinh trùng văng tung toé lên người cậu và anh, dòng chất lỏng đó đặt và trắng rõ rệt, ngay bên dưới của cậu do anh cho ra nhiều quá nên đành phải rỉ ra một ít xuống drap giường.

Anh chồm xuống và hơi thất thần, cố gắng trao cho cậu một nụ hôn, thì thầm, "Valhein, ngươi thích chứ!"

"Ôi Vân ca ca, ta rất thích!" Cậu chảy nước mắt đáp, đích thực là rất hạnh phúc. Cả người cậu đều tan chảy nhễ nhại!

Triệu Vân cảm thấy cách gọi đó không còn thích hợp nữa, anh biết trong tim cậu bây giờ muốn về nhà của anh, nên mau chóng làm đám cưới đây mà. Anh thở dài suy nghĩ cách gọi khác tình cảm hơn, "Từ giờ trở đi, ngươi hãy gọi ta là chồng được chứ, ngươi sẽ làm vợ của ta!"

"Dạ được chồng ơi!" Valhein bật cười đáp lại, anh đã yêu cậu và đã chấp nhận cậu rồi, không còn chỉ là bạn nữa...

"Tí nữa dọn dẹp chút, đừng để cho Vio thấy." Triệu Vân thì thầm.

"Thấy cũng chẳng sao đâu mà, ta nằm như vậy ngủ nha chồng!" Valhein nhẹ nhàng đáp, vẫn cứ để cho cái đó cắm vào người cậu, như thế không gì hạnh phúc hơn khi khoảng cách giữa mình và người cậu yêu chỉ là con số 0.

"Được rồi!" Triệu Vân hồi được chút năng lượng nhưng vẫn nhắm mắt theo cậu.

**-HẾT CHAP 19-**

—————

*flashback*

_Ở trước cổng học viện Carano, sau khi Airi dịch chuyển họ trở về và Triệu Vân xin rời Valhein và Violet để quay lại thành Bạch Xích._

_"Valhein, ta cảm thấy Vân ca ca có gì đó không ổn?" Violet nhìn phong thái của Triệu Vân liền thắc mắc._

_"Ta cũng thấy vậy." Valhein nhớ lại thì đúng là có gì đó._

_"Ta cứ tưởng anh ta đang sợ ngươi sẽ yêu anh ta, tự dưng đến tỏ tình, lại còn tặng hoa nữa! Thật giống tsundere tỏ tình trong truyền thuyết!" Violet nói._

_"Ý ngươi là sao Violet!" Valhein khó hiểu._

_"Trong truyền thuyết, những tsundere như vậy chắc hẳn đang có chuyện gì đang che giấu đối phương, ngươi nhất định phải đi tìm hiểu." Violet nói._

_"Chắc vậy, để xem sao..." Valhein nhận ra được phần nào liền mới nghĩ ra được._

*hết flashback*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lại mất thêm 400 chữ, ngay cảnh H của Vân-Val, Quát Bát lồn què... 😡😡😡 Hôm qua au đang buồn chuyện một bạn fan Errol nên chưa ra được chap này.
> 
> Valhein đã được đền bù rồi đó, còn khóc nữa ta quýnh cho, đồng thời cướp Vân ca c... à không chồng của ngươi luôn. Nói đùa vậy thôi chứ au không nỡ đâu hí hí =))
> 
> Chuẩn bị có biến, Volkath đã tập hợp lực lượng xong và sắp có âm mưu gì đó.
> 
> Butterfly sẽ trở lại trong fic nha! Ai đọc chap 1 rồi sẽ thấy!


	20. Nhung Nhớ

Giờ này đã tối, Richter đi về kí túc xá thợ săn quỷ của mình, sau khi đi chơi ở khu mua sắm cùng với Sephera và Keera, gã tạm biệt hai người họ và quay về nghỉ ngơi.

Đi về nhà, có lẽ 10 năm nay không trở về căn phòng, gã nghĩ chắc là bụi bặm đã bám nhiều lắm rồi, và những thợ săn quỷ khác chắc hẳn là đang rất nhớ gã.

Gã trên đường đi về, thanh gươm phát sáng của gã vẫn để sau lưng cùng với một chiếc ba lô nhỏ. Dọc đường đi, gã phát hiện có một chiếc xe du lịch đang đậu trước cửa kí túc xá, loại xe này rất sang trọng và đẹp, đầy công nghệ trên đó, hẳn là hàng đắt tiền đây và chắc chắn phải trả cùng lắm là hai trăm quân huy và mua bên Tân Liên hiệp.

Vì tính khí tò mò, Richter lại gần cái xe, chắc hẳn là có người muốn kiếm ai đó (hoặc có thể là gã). Nhìn vào hàng ghế sau, gã thấy không có ai nhưng hàng ghế trước thì... có người đấy. Richter lại gần gõ cửa xe đối diện người đó và nói:

"Tiên sinh gì ơi... ơ ủa?" Hình như người này quen quen, mái tóc màu tím, có râu vòng miệng, mặc áo đơn giản.

Hắn hạ kính chắn gió xuống mỉm cười với gã nói, "Ta đây này, bà xã!"

"Florentino ngươi..." Ra là hắn, Richter biết ngay ở nhà chịu không nổi nên mới ra tít ngoài đây đi tìm gã đây mà.

"Đợt chút, tính nói chuyện gì đúng không. Ta nói thẳng luôn, đồ hộp của ngươi bỏ tủ lạnh đã bị ăn hết rồi!" Florentino bảo.

"Ta nấu nhiều như thế làm sao ngươi ăn hết nhanh đến vậy, bộ ngươi là heo hả?" Richter lắc đầu khó hiểu, gã nói hơi mạnh miệng.

"Không không không, do Astrid. Nàng ta không biết số đồ ăn đó là của ngươi làm cho ta ăn, nên đã hâm hết rồi, rồi nàng ta ăn sạch luôn!" Florentino lắc đầu giải thích, bấy giờ Richter mới chịu hiểu. "Đồ ăn của ngươi làm ngon quá đến nỗi nàng ta ăn hết không chừa miếng nào, ta chỉ ăn được vài món thịt thôi." Florentino thở dài.

"Nên ngươi mới đi tìm ta?" Richter đã hiểu rõ, suy cho cùng đồ ăn mình nấu chính là tội đồ của hắn. "Mà ngươi lại đây, thì nhà làm sao?"

"Ta kêu Astrid canh chừng rồi!" Florentino nói, hắn lấy tay mở khoá hàng ghế sau. "Lên đây chút xíu được không?"

Richter mở cửa đằng sau và đi lên, rồi đóng lại. Sau khi Richter lên xe, tên tóc tím này lái thêm một đoạn rồi cua vào một bụi cây, lúc này khuất một chút tầm nhìn, hắn tắt xe ô tô, nhưng chỉ chừa mỗi cái máy lạnh.

"Flo, ngươi làm gì thế..." Richter cảm thấy khó hiểu và không đợi được thêm nữa, hắn bắt đầu rời hàng ghế tài xế và chui xuống dưới ngồi đối diện bên cạnh gã.

Florentino bật cười nhẹ nhàng lấy hai tay vịnh lấy gã và bắt đầu đặt lên môi gã một nụ hôn, "Bà xã, chưa đầy một ngày thôi, ta lại cần ngươi và không muốn phải thiếu đi ngươi!" Richter nghe xong câu nói đó liền rùng mình, nhưng gã vẫn nhiệt tình hôn lại hắn.

"Flo, ở với Astrid cũng tốt mà, ngươi có thể gọi đồ ăn ngoài thoải mái, đâu phải nhất thiết ta làm thì ngươi mới ăn!" Richter nói khéo để kiểm tra thử ý đồ của Florentino.

"Đồ ăn đó làm sao bằng bà xã của ta nấu được!" Hắn nói khẽ rồi chỉnh tư thế cho gã ngồi lên đùi hắn và xoay người vào trong lòng mình, lúc này mặt của Florentino hướng ra ngoài kính chắn gió, còn của Richter hướng ngược lại ra cốp xe, sau đó hắn mới quay qua tiếp tục kích thích vùng cổ của gã làm Richter rên nhẹ một cái.

"Richter... bà xã... thế này được chứ?" Tư thế này, Richter cảm thấy trong lòng mình đang sục sôi lửa bỏng và tên tóc màu tím sắp phát tình đến nơi.

"Thích... thích..." Richter thì thầm. Xong rồi gã hỗ trợ hắn kéo phéc mơ tuya và vạch quần lót xuống, bây giờ cái thứ vừa dài vừa nổi gân lại hiện diện.

Xong rồi một tay Florentino phụ kéo quần dài của gã xuống kèm với cả quần lót để lộ cặp mông trần trụi đó, hắn mới nhìn lấy gã.

Richter có thể hiểu được hắn muốn gì, cần làm gì, liền gật đầu, gã sử dụng hai chân để cố định khe mông mình ngay cái cây gậy kia và ấn từ từ xuống. Thời điểm vừa chạm trúng, gã kêu một cái "ahhh" đầy khoái cảm, do cái lỗ này đã quen với việc đó.

"Bà xã, nhún coi nào!" Và Richter vận sức mình nhún lên xuống, miệng không quên rên rỉ tạo không khí đầy màu đỏ. Còn miệng hắn thì không quên kích thích khu vực quanh cổ và miệng gã, hông thì hỗ trợ việc ra vào dễ hơn.

......

Trong lúc đó...

"Ngươi biết không, con trai bây giờ chúng nó yêu nhau hết rồi, trong lúc ngươi đi vắng đấy, ta đã bị bạn trai chơi xỏ không thương tiếc!" Butterfly đi mua sắm một số quần áo đi về nhà, cùng với Violet tâm sự một số chuyện từ trước đến giờ.

Violet nháy mắt lo lắng, "Sao vậy Butterfly?" Cô nghĩ chắc hẳn là có lí do nào đó nên bạn trai của Butterfly mới chơi xỏ.

Butterfly đáp lại, "Bạn trai của ta, Tulen, hắn là tên bóng kín và có thằng khác rồi!" Nàng nhớ lại chuyện hôm trước. "Hôm đó, ta đi đánh thuê về, nhưng bữa đó ta sực nhớ là ta có để quên đồng hồ ở nhà của hắn, ta mới chạy ngược trở lại và đến nhà của Tulen. Ngươi biết gì rồi chứ?"

Violet tò mò, "Gì vậy Butterfly?"

Butterfly kể tiếp, "Ta vừa mở cửa đi vào thì... *đỏ cả mặt* ta thấy cảnh Tulen hắn đang nằm dưới và một tên là bạn thanh mai trúc mã của ta, Murad nằm trên, chắc ngươi cũng biết vì Murad hay bắt ngươi trả tiền nhậu nhoẹt đấy."

Violet nháy mắt, "Kể tiếp đi!" Cô hào hứng.

"Ta thấy vậy, lúc đó hai thằng ở truồng hết nha, body thằng nào thằng nấy đều trắng nõn, bụng nổi sáu múi không, cái của hai thằng, thằng nào thằng nấy đều to đùng lại nổi gân đầy ra, cái mông của bạn trai ta bị tên đó cắm sâu đến tận "cổ tử cung" của nam nhân, đẩy phành phạch như thiên nga đập cánh, hai người còn hôn hít nhau tình cảm thiệt đó. Lúc đó thằng bạn trai của ta rên la rất thất thanh, nên khi ta xông vào thì hai tên kia không nghe thấy và ta lại cạnh bàn lấy cái đồng hồ đi. Và..." Nàng dừng lại chút.

"Nữa, nữa đi!" Violet mừng thầm, ra còn có người đồng cảm vì chuyện bức bình phong thế này.

"Và... bọn chúng thấy ta mà trợn to mắt! Ta mới nói, "Cứ tiếp tục đi!" rồi lật đật ra ngoài, nói thế thôi chứ bọn chúng làm tiếp thêm một hiệp thật. Nhưng ta vẫn hé cửa nhìn, một lát sau khi trúng điểm G, cái tên Tulen la rầm trời đến nỗi cả cái kí túc xá sinh viên ai cũng phàn nàn và hai thằng thằng nào cũng phụt tinh trùng qua lại, nuốt ngon lành rồi ngủ đến sáng! Sáng hôm sau, ta quay lại kí túc xá săn quỷ thì gặp Tulen ở đó, ta mới nói, "Hôm nay ta nóng quá, hai chúng ta làm tình cái nha!", xong rồi hắn mới rưng rưng không dám chấp nhận, biết ta làm gì tiếp không?"

"Dạ, nói tiếp đi!" Violet đang cao trào.

"Ta mới hét lên, "CHIA TAY ĐI MÁ!" làm tên đó giật mình té ngửa!" Và Violet cười bể cả bụng, Butterfly nói tiếp, "Mẹ nó bạn trai như cái đách, toàn mấy thằng bóng kín giả trai, à quên nói cho nghe nè, ta nghe bác Ormarr kể rằng tên Tulen đó với thằng Murad yêu nhau trong phòng tập gym, hèn gì có ngay body sáu múi sau một thời gian quen tưởng con gái tụi mình dốt nát lắm, nên gồng cứng lên rồi gạ tụi mình, ai ngờ lộ ra là mấy con bóng mà gồng, toàn gồng lên lừa gái, chắc tưởng tụi mình cần trai, mê trai lắm, vậy đấy, *nói nhỏ nhẹ* xin lỗi vì chửi thề như chị Linda chứ ta bức xúc lắm đó hì hì!" Butterfly gượng cười.

"Trời ơi, chuyện của chị hay quá, mà Valhein và đại ca Richter đã có người yêu rồi, không như cái tên phản bội đó đâu!" Violet nhẹ nhàng nói, cô nghe Butterfly chửi thề thôi cũng thấy hoảng sợ.

"Thật sao? Không nói ta biết sớm, để ta chúc phúc cho!" Butterfly nói.

"Là con trai hết, cả hai người!" Violet thở dài.

Butterfly bí xị, "Nà ní? Thôi cũng được, đỡ hơn tên Tulen khốn kiếp kia, bỏ ta đi theo cái tên lãng khách Murad." Trước sau gì con trai nó cũng về chung một nhà, nàng thông cảm cho hai người đàn ông mà Violet nêu kia.

Hai người trò chuyện với nhau rất là thân thiết và đang đi về kí túc xá, đột nhiên có cái bàn tay vỗ vào lưng từ một người nào đó, hai cô gái kia bị khều liền quay đầu lại nhìn. Thì ra đó chính là Eland'orr, "Chào Violet và..."

Butterfly giới thiệu, "Gọi tên ta là Butterfly, Siêu cấp Sát thủ!"

Eland'orr bật cười, "Dạ chào Butterfly và Violet tỉ!"

Violet đáp lại, "Chào Eland'orr!"

Eland'orr nói tiếp, "Ta đến đây để tìm Richter đại ca, ngài ấy nói là sau khi đi chơi với Keera về xong thì sẽ đến đây để nghỉ ngơi, và tiện thể dọn dẹp lại phòng ngủ hay gì đó. Chắc giờ này đã tới rồi!"

"Thật sao?" Violet mới nhìn hai người nói, "Vậy mình đi gặp đại ca thôi!"

Butterfly gật đầu, "Ừ, mình đi!"

...

Cùng thời điểm đó, ở trong xe, hai người đã âu yếm nhau khoảng 10 phút thì ngay lúc này, Florentino đạt cực khoái nên ra sớm. Sau khi lấp đầy mông của gã, hắn dứt ra và hôn gã một lần nữa. "Cảm ơn, cảm ơn nhiều!" Tên tóc màu tím thì thầm vào tai người đàn ông tóc bạch kim.

"Không có gì, ngươi thích là được rồi chứ gì!?" Richter ôm lại hắn.

Xong chuyện rồi, Florentino lấy tay kéo quần của Richter lên, đồng thời cài khóa quần của hắn lại, cả hai leo lên hàng ghế trước ngồi mở đèn pha, de đầu xe lại đột nhiên...

Hai người trợn mắt trước sự hiện diện của ba con người kia, đang đứng khoanh tay làm mặt nghiêm túc giống như bóng ma hiện hồn.

"Vi-vi-violet? Butter-Butterfly?" Richter run rẩy vì gã nghĩ chuyện nãy giờ chắc hẳn là hai người kia đã thấy rồi. "Eland'orr?" Gã quay sang nhìn cậu, cậu mới cười thầm và lắc đầu. Florentino đánh lấy tay vẫy chào và cười trừ cho hành động vừa rồi của mình.

—————

Tại kí túc xá thợ săn quỷ, năm người đã có mặt trước cửa căn hộ của Valhein và Violet.

"Valhein!!! Mở cửa!!! Mở cửa!!!" Violet gõ cửa rầm rầm, cô nhớ tờ giấy note mình để lại cho Valhein có kêu khoá cửa đâu, tự nhiên cậu khoá trái lại. Căn hộ của cô và cậu, vốn góp tiền ở chung, tự nhiên trong thoáng chốc lại biến thành của riêng một người chỉ vì cái khoá cửa.

Bên trong nhà, Triệu Vân chưa thực sự thiếp đi sau cái ôm ân ái, liền giật mình ngồi dậy, loay hoay đi tìm quần áo để mở cửa, anh nghĩ chắc giờ này tối rồi và Violet đã về nhà. Gấp rút quá, anh phải đi mặc lại cái áo sơ mi tay dài màu trắng trong người mình (nhưng không cần vác theo cái giáp tay) cùng với việc mặc lại quần tây và lấy dây thun buộc lại tóc thành đuôi gà là được.

Anh vội vã lại gần cửa, mở chốt và cho Violet đi vào. Ngoài cô ra, anh còn thấy đến tận bốn người lận ở đằng sau lưng cô, toàn bộ những người đó anh đều không biết mặt. "Ủa Vân ca ca, Valhein đâu?" Violet ngạc nhiên trước sự hiện diện của anh nhưng Valhein thì không thấy.

"Valhein ngủ trong phòng rồi!" Triệu Vân đáp.

"Cái tên này, ăn rồi ngủ như heo vậy, để ta vào trong đạp một cái cho thức!" Nghe Violet xong, Triệu Vân mới sực nhớ là Valhein cậu chưa mặc bất cứ bộ đồ nào cả, đồ đạc còn tứa tung trong đó. Nếu Violet vào thì...

"Đừng vào... đừng vào... để ta vào kêu là được!" Triệu Vân ngăn cản.

"Có chuyện gì thế, Valhein bị làm sao?" Violet hỏi, cô cảm thấy nghi ngờ.

"Violet cứ dẫn mọi người ra phòng khách trước đi, ta gọi Valhein là được!" Triệu Vân cảm thấy ấy náy, anh xoay người của cô lại về phía những người kia. Bấy giờ Violet mới biết được chuyện hồi nãy là gì liền thở dài, rồi dẫn mọi người vào trước.

...

"Valhein, vợ yêu ơi, dậy này!" Triệu Vân lay người cậu, nãy giờ gần một phút còn chưa chịu dậy, thôi xong rồi, cái chiêu bài mà Ryoma dạy cho mang hiệu lực quá ghê gớm, Valhein kiệt hết sức rồi còn đâu.

Hấp tấp quá, anh đành phải lấy quần áo của cậu mặc gấp, anh không muốn để cho bốn người khác thấy được.

Nhưng chưa nhặt xong, anh đã bị cậu lấy tay kéo lại làm anh ngã nhào lên người cậu, cậu lại cuốn anh vào một nụ hôn rất sâu, anh cũng hôn lại cậu nhưng mau chóng rút ra. "Triệu Vân, chồng ơi, tính bỏ ta đi sao?" Giọng cậu rõ ràng còn đang mơ màng, anh lắc đầu nhìn.

"Không phải, Violet đã về và có những người khác đến nhà!"

Valhein không nghe rõ lại tiếp tục áp mặt anh hôn tiếp, "Kệ đi, Violet... hả...?" ngay lập tức dứt ra gấp làm anh ho húng hắng, "Những người khác???" Cậu trợn to mắt.

"Mặc đồ nhanh lên!!!" Triệu Vân hối thúc và thanh mana của Valhein mau chóng từ 0% thành 100%, tăng tốc việc mặc lại quần áo.

Triệu Vân ra ngoài trước thì... anh lại hoảng hơn nữa.

Violet đứng trước cửa phòng, khoanh tay lắc đầu, "Vợ vợ chồng chồng, tranh thủ ta đi chơi, hai người dám làm chuyện đen tối kia cơ đấy!" Anh cười ngượng khi nghe lời Violet nói.

Valhein mặc đồ đã xong, đợi chút, cổ hơi rát. Cậu soi lại gương của mình thì... đúng thật có tới hai ba dấu, cậu mau chóng lấy kem chống nắng thoa lên để che đi, lúc này màu đã nhạt chút nhưng vẫn còn ửng hồng, thôi đành kệ.

Cậu ra ngoài thì thấy Triệu Vân đang trò chuyện với Violet, "Đại ca cùng chồng ngài ấy đến đây luôn đấy, ra ngoài tiếp đón đi." Cô nhìn cậu nói, xong cô thở dài rồi vô phòng cậu dọn dẹp đồ đạc bên trong.

.....

"Đại ca, đây là Triệu Vân. Chồng của ta!" Bốn con người kia trợn con mắt nhìn, gì mà đẹp trai thế này, lại còn cột đuôi gà nữa, đúng ra con người vạn người mê mà cậu đã rước về.

"Trời ơi đẹp trai quá chừng luôn!" Eland'orr sắp xỉu đến nơi và cuối cùng cũng xỉu thật, thêm một OTP thứ hai trong mắt cậu.

"Ảnh nhiệt tình với ngươi không, Valhein?" Butterfly hỏi, nhìn đẹp trai thế không biết có bị "yếu sinh lí" giống như tên Tulen phản bội kia hay không.

"Ban đầu ảnh cũng yêu ta nhưng nhát gan lắm tỷ tỷ, nhưng bây giờ thì khác, đã được một sư phụ rất nổi tiếng ở bên đảo Mist dạy cho biết cách yêu, nên giờ ảnh chung thuỷ lắm đó, ảnh còn cho ta sướng nữa!" Valhein không ngần ngại khoe người yêu của mình, bởi trong lòng cậu rất háo hức được làm đám cưới với anh lắm rồi. "Tuần tới, hai chúng ta sẽ làm đám cưới luôn, và ta xin được thôi công việc hiện tại của mình để ở bên cạnh ảnh." Câu nói đó, ai ngờ cũng trúng ý định của Richter.

Richter nhìn người đàn ông mà bữa giờ Violet có kể qua cho gã, mặt mũi thế này, rõ ràng Valhein chọn cũng đâu có lầm mấy, "Ngươi là Triệu Vân đúng không, qua đây ta bảo!"

Triệu Vân lại chỗ Richter chào hỏi rất lịch sự, "Ngài là đại ca của Valhein đúng không? Thật vui mừng khi ngài bình an vô sự trở về."

Richter mới lấy hai tay bắt lấy Triệu Vân, "Cảm ơn ngươi đã chăm sóc cho Valhein, cảm ơn ngươi vì đã yêu Valhein."

Triệu Vân nói, "Ngay từ đầu, ta đã không nhận ra được mình là gì với Valhein, chỉ coi em ấy như là một bạn bè bình thường. Nhưng thời gian dần trôi, chuyện bạn bè đã không còn trong tâm trí ta nữa. Đối với ta, Valhein là người quan trọng nhất và là người yêu quý nhất của ta." Một câu nói làm cho bốn người kia (không có Florentino) sắp phát khóc đến nơi, trong khi đó Eland'orr gục dưới sàn nước mắt văng tứa tung, trời ơi OTP của mình vừa ship cái thành canon luôn.

Richter mới cảm động nói, "Mặc dù là ta không hề có ruột thịt gì với thằng bé, đối với ta thì nó cũng chỉ là một thằng đệ bình thường nhưng ta có thể hiểu được những lời nói chân thành đó của ngươi, *nhìn sang Valhein* Valhein này, ngươi có đồng ý ở bên cạnh Triệu Vân không?" Gã bật cười hỏi.

"Ta rất đồng ý!" Valhein có thể cảm nhận được tình cảm đó, ngỡ như Richter là cha của mình vậy.

"Còn ngươi, Triệu Vân, liệu ngươi có thể suốt đời suốt kiếp, chăm sóc cho Valhein, ở bên cạnh thằng bé, dù tai nạn ốm đau bệnh tật, nhưng vẫn che chở thằng bé không?" Richter quay qua nhìn Triệu Vân hỏi.

Anh hơi lưỡng lự, cả bốn con người đều nhìn anh, trừ Eland'orr đang còn chảy nước mắt như mưa ở dưới, chứ trong tim cậu luôn cổ vũ. " _Đồng ý, đồng ý, đồng ý!_ "

Anh nuốt nước bọt, khoảng 10 giây sau.

Anh nói:

"Ta đồng ý!" Kể như câu nói này làm cho bốn con người đã khóc thật sự, làn này Florentino cũng đú theo.

"Vậy Valhein là của ngươi, ta chính thức 'gả' cho ngươi đấy. Nếu ngươi mà dám làm thằng nhỏ khóc, đừng trách ta đó." Richter cũng rơi vài giọt nước mắt, thế là một người đã có điểm cuối cùng của cuộc đời.

Valhein và Triệu Vân ôm chằm lấy nhau, cậu đã chảy nước mắt rất nhiều, và anh cũng đành phải rơi lệ theo cậu.

Richter quay qua nhìn Florentino thì... gã phát hiện ra là...

Hắn đang khóc!

Khóc đấy!

Một con người vốn dĩ độc miệng tinh anh nghịch ngợm và phúc hắc lại khóc trước mắt gã, Richter mới thở dài lấy cho cái khăn ướt và lau lên khoé mắt của hắn. "Thôi nào Florentino, ta chỉ mới gả đệ tử thôi mà!" Richter dù đang chảy nước mắt nhưng vẫn cố cười.

"Nhưng lỡ đó là con gái của chúng ta thì sao? Ta phải khóc như mưa đấy hu hu hu hu!" Florentino khóc tiếp.

"Thì lúc đó nó được gả đi rồi, cả cái thân này, ta sẽ cho ngươi dựa vào lòng mà khóc, nếu muốn!" Richter nói khẽ.

Bây giờ Eland'orr nghe tin OTP thứ hai của cậu thành canon, cậu vừa cười vừa khóc và nằm đó giãy giụa như điên.

Violet nhìn từ đằng xa, cô chép miệng lắc đầu, nãy giờ cô nghĩ mình đã lỡ mất niềm hạnh phúc rồi.

—————

Sau khi cả bảy người bình tĩnh lại...

"Giới thiệu với mọi người, đây là Florentino, tay kiếm tài ba kiêm công tử." Richter giới thiệu người tình của mình.

Florentino đứng dậy lấy tay vẫy chào đầy quý tộc trước mặt năm người kia.

Butterfly nhìn kĩ anh chàng này, có vẻ ngoại hình của hắn không đến nỗi, mỗi tội nàng thấy hắn "ẹo" quá nên rất lạ với mọi người tại thành Mercenary. "Florentino tiên sinh, ngươi giữ được đại ca bọn ta hay vậy."

"Chuyện rất dễ," Hắn hài hước đáp lại. "Chỉ việc thế này!" Tay phải, hắn dùng ngón cái và ngón trỏ tạo chữ O, ngón trỏ tay trái đâm vào tâm hình tròn tạo cử chỉ là "ấy".

Cả năm người còn lại cười bể bụng trước màn hài hước của hắn. Richter đỏ mặt nói, "Flo, ngươi giỡn hoài. Thật ra thì... nói đơn giản là... ta giúp đỡ anh ta là chủ yếu, cho anh ta ăn, cho anh ta tất cả mọi thứ ta có. Anh ta đã giải thích cho ta tình yêu là gì như mấy người hồi nãy đó, rồi thật ra lúc ta ở chung với anh ta, mỗi ngày đều có ít nhất một lần, như thế ta có rượu uống!"

Richter nói xong, lần này năm người khác lại cười tiếp. Butterfly vừa cười vừa hỏi, "Đại ca, mấy hiệp vậy?"

Hiệp? Cái quái gì đây, gã trả lời bừa: "Mười hiệp!"

Năm con người kia liền, "CÁI GÌ???" Mười hiệp, tuổi trung niên như gã sức khoẻ sắp cạn tới nơi mà gì tới những mười hiệp?

Butterfly thông cảm cho, "Vậy đại ca nhất định phải cưới luôn đi, công tử ấy rõ ràng là rất nhiệt tình với người, lại còn cho tiền người mua rượu nữa, thứ mà đại ca thích uống đúng không?"

Richter gật đầu, "Ta sẽ sống cùng với anh ta, chăm sóc cho anh ta như bao người khác."

Eland'orr hôm nay mỉm cười rất sảng khoái, ra là cậu đã đủ thính rồi.

—————

Sau khi mọi người trò chuyện với nhau xong xuôi cả, mỗi người cùng nhau nói lời tạm biệt và về phòng riêng của mình. Valhein và Triệu Vân về phòng tiếp tục hiệp thứ hai trong ngày, còn Violet thì lấy bịt tai áp lại và nhắm mắt đi ngủ.

Butterfly về phòng trọ của mình để nghỉ ngơi, nhà cô vốn dĩ đã trống trải, đó là từ cái ngày tên Tulen phản bội mình và anh ta đã dọn sang bên nhà Murad ở, không bao giờ quay về nữa. Chiếc giường đôi thật rộng rãi và cô có thể nằm thoải mái mà không bị gò bó.

"Richter, vì ta trông chừng ngươi cho Sephera sư phụ nên có lẽ ta sẽ ngủ ở chỗ ngươi chút." Eland'orr thỉnh cầu và dùng ánh mắt tội nghiệp để nói, đúng là không còn cách nào khác, Richter thở dài.

"Được rồi, để ta dọn ghế sofa cho ngươi ngủ!" Richter gợi ý, gã bật cười. Thật ra gã cũng coi cậu như là một đứa con của mình, trung thành thế này thì gã cũng đỡ phải cực khổ.

Eland'orr vào trong phòng ngủ trước, cậu mau chóng nằm lên trên ghế sofa đối diện với giường đôi và đắp chăn nhắm mắt lại, nhưng thật ra cậu đang giả ngủ để canh chừng người quan trọng nhất của mình, ̶đ̶̶ồ̶̶n̶̶g̶ ̶t̶̶h̶̶ờ̶̶i̶ ̶t̶̶h̶̶e̶̶o̶ ̶d̶̶õ̶̶i̶ ̶c̶̶á̶̶i̶ ̶c̶̶ả̶̶n̶̶h̶ ̶â̶̶n̶ ̶á̶̶i̶ ̶c̶̶ủ̶̶a̶ ̶c̶̶ặ̶̶p̶ ̶đ̶̶ô̶̶i̶ ̶k̶̶i̶̶a̶̶.

Về lại căn phòng ngủ, Richter cảm thấy không khí ở đây rất quen thuộc, nhiều chỗ tuy bụi đã bám nhiều nhưng dù sao gã cũng sắp về lại nhà của Florentino, nên gã chỉ lau dọn sơ phòng ngủ của mình. Gã ngồi ở phòng khách nhâm nhi chút rượu rồi chuẩn bị cởi đồ và đi ngủ.

Florentino đặt hành lí ở một góc phòng và nằm trên một chiếc giường đôi đợi gã đến, căn phòng này hắn thấy cũng được nhưng không cầu kì như nhà hắn, dù gì đây là nơi Richter ở mà, cách trang trí thì không được sang trọng nhưng lại đơn giản, hắn cũng muốn biết mùi vị ở đây thế nào.

Richter quay trở lại phòng, gã đã thay đồ xong và bước lại gần chiếc giường. Tên tóc tím mới quay qua nhìn, gì thế này. Gã không mặc cái gì hết trừ cái dây chuyền trên cổ, cái quần lót che chỗ nhạy cảm và cái tất chống lạnh. Gã ung dung leo lên giường, cái quần lót đó lại là cái quần hồi chiều đây, nhìn từ đằng sau, nó vẫn còn rỉ ra vài giọt tinh trùng của hắn, nhìn thật là khiêu gợi.

"Eland'orr ngủ rồi! Ngươi cũng vậy đi!" Gã cuộn chăn vào trong chuẩn bị đi ngủ, đột nhiên Florentino túm lại và kéo gã vào một nụ hôn, Richter cũng hôn lại hắn và giờ chuyển sang kẻ trên người dưới.

"Tiếp tục không, bà xã?" Florentino hỏi. Mùi rượu trên miệng của Richter làm cho mình cảm thấy say như điếu đổ.

"Làm cho ta sướng là được, bữa nay ngươi đã xuất ra rồi nên ngươi nhất định là phải kiềm chế cho lần khác." Richter gợi ý, cả cánh tay của gã bắt đầu vòng lên trên cổ hắn.

"Cũng có lý." Hắn lại cúi xuống trao cho gã thêm một nụ hôn sâu lắng, ra là gã đã lén lút giấu hắn đi uống rượu một mình mà không rủ hắn theo. Hắn sẽ dành lại mùi vị đó.

Xong rồi, hắn mới dứt ra, rồi xuống bên dưới của gã, gã mở tủ lấy cho hắn một cái thứ mà gã hay sử dụng, cái dildo bằng nhựa. "Bà xã, hay đấy!" Hắn nhận lấy và cười khúc khích.

Để không phải chờ lâu, hắn phải thử trò mới mới được, gã chủ động banh hai chân ra để hắn dễ dàng thâm nhập hơn. Đón nhận cái dương vật của gã, hắn ra sức ngậm mút lên xuống, tay bắt đầu hâm nóng bên dưới của gã và đút cái thứ bằng nhựa kia vào và ra sức đẩy như thật.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!" Richter kêu lên, cảm thấy khoái cảm truyền về phía mình, gã lấy tay đỡ lấy đầu của hắn để cố định nhịp độ. Nhìn lại thì Eland'orr vẫn nằm im đấy nên gã nghĩ cậu không để ý thật.

Eland'orr cố gắng hé mắt nhìn nhưng chưa thấy rõ, cậu ra lệnh cho cây đèn dưới chân của mình cho ra một con bướm để soi hộ cậu, rồi cậu xoay mặt vào thành ghế nệm mà nhắm mắt, miệng cười khúc khích, tay bắt đầu mò xuống dưới quần lót của mình.

Cứ kích thích như vậy, mặc dù không phải là thật, gã cảm thấy người mình nóng ran vô cùng và co giật liên hoàn. "Ahhh.... sướng quá... nhanh hơn nữa đi!"

Florentino tăng nhịp độ của mình, bàn tay phải của hắn hơi mỏi vì phải cầm "hàng giả". Miệng vẫn đang cố húp lại giọt nước bọt nhễ nhại và nuốt vào.

Cực khoái đến gần, gã bắn ra ngoài rất nhanh và mau chóng chui vào miệng của Florentino. Hắn cảm nhận được dòng chất lỏng nói vào miệng mà ra sức ngậm và không nuốt. Cái "hàng giả" bên dưới của gã hắn vẫn tiếp tục cho đến một lúc nào đó, gã đã được chạm tới đường cùng rồi từ từ buông ra. "Richter... của ngươi..."

"Nhả cũng được!" Gã đỏ mặt vì nghĩ hắn đã...

Nhưng không, hắn vứt cái "hàng giả" kia đi và nhào vào lòng gã hôn ngấu nghiến, "Rất ngon!". Hắn dùng môi cắn nhẹ lên môi đối phương làm gã "ahh!" lên một cái và há ra, trong khoang miệng hắn bắt đầu chuyền xuống cho gã dần dần, đúng là sản phẩm của mình và có khách hàng hài lòng đây, lại pha với mùi rượu trong miệng thì không gì tuyệt vời bằng.

Hai người mặc sức nuốt lấy như thể là quà trao đổi, và hôn nhau đến khi không còn mùi vị nữa thì dứt điểm.

Richter không định chùi lấy đầu dương vật của mình mà lại lấy quần lót đậy lại, sáng mai thay luôn một thể. "Thôi ngủ!"

Florentino bật cười ngã vào trong người gã, chịu khó nghe lời và đắp chăn đi ngủ.

Ở hàng ghế sofa, Eland'orr đã có thể ngủ trong niềm hạnh phúc, bên dưới của cậu đã chảy ra giọt tinh trùng cùng với tay trái đã bám đầy tinh dịch đó.

**-HẾT CHAP 20-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butterfly sẽ đồng hành cùng Richter và những người bạn trong những chap sắp tới nhé.
> 
> Vân-Val đã chính thức lấy nhau, hoan hô... 🥳
> 
> Richter đúng chuẩn là daddy luôn. Eland'orr muốn nhận ổng làm sugar daddy cho mình.
> 
> Thông báo quan trọng: Chính truyện sẽ có 24 (25 dự phòng) nha mọi người, FloRich đã tiến đến giai đoạn cuối cùng của cuộc yêu rồi và What Is Love sẽ tiếp tục đưa ra giải pháp và kết luận cho tình cảm này.
> 
> Mong các bạn hãy tiếp tục theo dõi và đừng quên vote những chap mà bạn chưa bấm vào, và để lại comment nếu cảm thấy hay nhé. Nó sẽ là động lực để giúp cho mình tiếp tục đú fandom lâu hơn nữa...


	21. Biến Cố

Cung điện Ánh sáng...

Hayate đang ở trong ngục tù chờ đợi trong sự mệt mỏi, hình như còn ba ngày nữa thôi là anh sắp phải từ trần rồi.

Anh thở dài trong vô vọng, liệu đây là cái kết cuối cùng của một tên phản đồ như anh sao?

Nhưng... còn Enzo — hi vọng còn sót lại của anh. Anh thắc mắc không biết cậu sẽ làm gì để giúp đỡ anh ra khỏi đây, một đệ tử tốt bụng như cậu thật sự rất đáng trông cậy và cậu còn là chỗ dựa cho anh để mà tiếp tục tồn tại. Anh chỉ còn biết dựa vào cậu để mà tiếp tục chờ đợi, chờ đợi cho đến cùng.

Đột nhiên, cửa phòng giam mở ra và có người đi xuống, tay đẩy theo một xe phân phát thức ăn, tuy nhiên, anh thì lại không còn bất cứ tỉnh táo gì để mà nghĩ về ai khác, ngoài cậu.

Không một ai...

Tiếng chìa khoá mở cửa phòng giam vẫn được mở dần, xe đẩy hàng được đặt gần đó, vì nó to nên cái xe che khuất tầm nhìn của Liliana ở nhà tù đối diện, nhưng ả vẫn cố nhón lên để quan sát.

Bây giờ trong người không có bất cứ cái phi tiêu nào hết, nên chẳng thể nào chạy trốn được. Anh thiết nghĩ số phận đã không cho phép rời đi, đây có lẽ là người quản ngục đem chút hậu đãi cho anh để níu giữ lại, cảm giác thật thương hại thay cho một tử tù. "Đặt ở đó, lấy ta chút cơm và một li nước, ta không muốn ăn nhiều đâu." Hayate lạnh lùng nói.

"Đừng nhắm mắt úp người vậy nữa! Nhìn ta đi!" Chất giọng rất dỗi quen thuộc, lại còn ngọt ngào dịu dàng nữa. Anh nhìn thẳng, cậu con trai đó. "Nhớ ta chứ?" Enzo bật cười.

"Enzo..." Hayate thở gấp vì lo lắng.

"Sư phụ đó, lại bỏ ăn để hít không khí nữa chứ gì?" Cậu bật cười. "Không tốt đâu." Enzo giơ một ngón tay trỏ lắc qua lại tạo kí hiệu 'no no no'.

"Khỉ thật..." Hayate làu bàu, bụng vốn dĩ đã đói meo rồi, lại còn gặp cậu nữa.

"Để ta đút cho sư phụ ăn! Phần của ngươi, nữ thần rất keo kiệt nên chỉ cho ăn cơm nguội và canh cải hẹ, còn ta thì... có chút Mochi đó." Hôm nay là ca trực của Enzo, cậu đã nắm được tình hình và tranh thủ giấu nhiều đồ ăn để đem đến cho Hayate.

Enzo lấy ra một gói Mochi, lần này không có que xiên nên... cậu lấy tay bóc bỏ vô miệng anh vậy. "A đi này..." Hayate há miệng ra chút để cậu nhét vô, vẫn là mùi thơm ngọt lịm của bánh ngọt, anh cố gắng nhai rất kĩ để nó còn vương vấn lâu hơn.

"Chuyện của ngươi, ta có tin vui." Enzo không muốn giấu anh nữa đành thông báo. "Là việc kháng cáo ấy."

"Sao vậy Enzo, ổn không?" Hayate lo lắng.

Cậu lắc đầu, "Chưa xong đâu, đó Airi, muội của ngươi đấy sư phụ. Nàng ta đã đứng trước vành móng ngựa cùng với một ninja kiêm luật sư khác giải bày rồi. Vài ngày nữa sẽ có kết quả, nghe nói vị luật sư ấy vô cùng tài giỏi nên sư phụ có thể yên tâm."

Anh không tin được, không thể tin được. Anh thở gấp, không lí do gì mà Airi lại đồng ý giúp đỡ anh dễ dàng như vậy. Anh mới nghĩ, dù gì giữa anh và cô đều là huynh muội từ bé, tính khí của Airi thế nào anh đã biết sẵn, là kiên quyết làm đến cùng.

"Enzo... ngươi..." Hayate cảm thấy như sắp hết nhịp thở.

"Ngoài ra còn có ta giúp nữa... ta sẽ làm nhân chứng và... ta đã mua chuộc một số thành viên trong ban bồi thẩm đoàn. Tỷ lệ thành công bây giờ gần như... lên đến tuyệt đối!" Enzo híp mắt cười nhẹ, trong lòng cậu đã nôn nao muốn báo tin mừng này cho anh lắm rồi.

Anh không thể nói gì, anh chỉ biết bây giờ là anh cực kì xúc động, anh vội vàng ăn những món ăn thức uống mà Enzo đem đến, Hayate tính khí vốn dĩ đã rất cứng đầu và bây giờ còn muốn kìm nén nỗi xúc động của mình bằng cách nhai nuốt để làm cứng hàm răng.

Enzo nhìn anh ăn một hồi lâu, cậu nghĩ chắc có lẽ anh đã hài lòng nên tính rời đi, cậu nhặt lại mâm thức ăn, còn cái vỏ hộp Mochi bỏ vào sọt rác ở phía dưới. Trước khi cậu ra ngoài và khoá cửa nhà tù của anh lại, anh đứng dậy và níu tay cậu lại, lôi cậu vào một cái ôm vô cùng thắm thiết.

"Cảm... cảm ơn ngươi, Enzo!" Hayate nhẹ nhàng nói, và cười thầm.

"Ngươi là sư phụ yêu quý nhất của ta, ta không giúp ngươi thì ta giúp ai." Enzo cũng cảm thấy hài lòng và ôm lại. "Nhất định là sẽ được."

Nhìn lại chuyện nãy giờ, có lẽ Enzo dừng ở lại đây hơi lâu nên anh vội buông ra nhanh. "Nhất định, thôi thì mau đi trực nữa đi, coi chừng bị nghi ngờ!" Anh nói.

"Ừ, ta đi đây!" Enzo nói, rồi cậu ra ngoài và theo nghĩa vụ là khoá cửa nhốt lại anh trong nhà tù. Cậu đã đi được một đoạn sang nhà tù khác nhưng anh vẫn đưa mắt theo dõi cậu.

Vài phút sau...

"He he he he he," ra là cái giọng cười khiêu khích của Liliana. Anh mới thôi nhìn bóng dáng của cậu mà chuyển sang nhìn ả.

"Này, Liliana, ngươi bị gì thế?" Anh hỏi, cô ả tiếp tục cười nhưng rồi lại ngừng đi, Liliana cầm lược chải chuốt cái đuôi cáo của mình.

"Có gì đâu, ta cười vì chuyện hồi nãy thôi." Liliana chải đuôi xong rồi lại chải tóc của mình, sau đó lấy kem dưỡng da thoa lên mặt và làn da. "Cái tên đó, là gì với ngươi mà sắc mặt của ngươi trông khó coi thế, kiểu như ngươi sắp thất tình đến nơi vậy." Ả cười khúc khích.

"Ngươi nói gì thế?" Nguy rồi, hình như Liliana đã biết được chuyện gì rồi.

"Chậc, để ta đoán xem, đó là người nhà của ngươi? *Hayate lắc đầu* Bạn tình của ngươi? *Hayate lắc đầu*" Liliana mò mẫm dần chuyện hồi nãy để tìm hiểu người con trai kia đó là gì của Hayate nhưng câu trả lời là "Not Given" bằng một cái lắc đầu. "Chứ tên đó là thế nào, nói chuyện nghe nhẹ nhàng tình cảm lưu luyến dễ sợ, làm trò với nhau chướng mắt quá, hễ đụng cái thì đỏ mặt như khỉ ăn ớt vậy. Bộ ngươi thích tên đó thiệt hả?" Ả cửu vĩ hồ cười ha hả rồi lại gần thanh sắt.

"Là đệ tử ta, nhưng ta không thích... ngươi..." Hayate càng ngày càng bị moi trúng tim đen của mình.

"Không thích, không thích, thế thì... là... là... **YÊU RỒI**! Ha ha ha ha ha ha." Liliana chặn họng cười tiếp, công nhận ả cũng hài hước chút nhưng lẽ đó càng làm Hayate áy náy.

"Không lí nào, không thể nào..." Lại là cái cảm xúc của Dirak nhập vào trong Hayate.

"Ta thấy hết mọi hành động của hai người các ngươi rồi, rõ ràng đó không phải kiểu bạn bè, sư đệ bình thường đâu. Mà là sự quan tâm, ôn nhu, che chở, yêu thương và chăm sóc của một người vợ dành cho một người chồng! Hi hi hi!" Nàng ta lại cười tiếp.

Anh cảm thấy sốt ruột và người chợt nóng ran, anh mới ngưng ngồi gần thanh cửa sắt mà đi sâu vào trong giường tầng. Liliana cười nãy giờ liền rút lại, "Ê, giận hả?"

"Không có gì đâu. Ngươi có thể tiếp tục nói." Anh nằm ở một góc và xoay mặt lại.

"Thôi bỏ qua đi, bây giờ, sau khi ta đã nghe những gì ngươi dạy ta mấy bữa trước, như cách ngươi dạy cho "vợ yêu" đấy *Hayate ngại tập 2*, thì... ta đã quyết định thế này. Ta muốn làm đồng môn cùng ngươi và rời bỏ quá khứ và cuộc sống hiện tại." Liliana nói về ý định thực sự của mình.

"Làm cách nào?" Hayate hỏi, anh nháy mắt.

"Trốn thoát khỏi đây... và biến mất!" Liliana nói đại khái.

"Tưởng thế nào... quan trọng là tìm cách!" Anh nói.

"Nhất định là có cách!" Ả đáp lại.

—————

Ở vực hỗn mang,

Bấy giờ, toàn bộ người dân đều ăn mừng rất vui vẻ, mặt này ai nấy hớn hở cả lên vì trong nay mai, cuộc tấn công sẽ bắt đầu.

Volkath đứng trên toà tháp nhìn bữa tiệc bên dưới tổ chức khá linh đình, Maloch và Veera đang khiêu vũ phía dưới, còn con Zip thì bị Omen săn lùng và có Mina giải cứu, Mganga thì bày trò bỏ thuốc độc vô làm cho người uống nổi điên ca hát nhảy múa.

Âm mưu của hắn bước đầu đã thành công, quân số có bao nhiêu thì hắn đã đem ra duyệt hết bấy nhiêu. Hắn bật cười.

"Volkath, chàng yêu, ý tưởng của ta và chàng khi kết hợp lại với nhau thì... rất là hoành tráng, và đầy chết chóc!" Marja nhẹ nhàng nói, cánh tay của mụ vẫn vòng lấy của hắn.

"Rất hợp lí! Đây là thời khắc vàng, của chúng ta đó!" Volkath cười khoái chí.

Bên dưới bữa tiệc, Zephys nắm tay dẫn Nakroth trở về vực hỗn mang, không ngờ sau khi kết hôn với gã và đi hưởng tuần trăng mật ở đảo Mist xong thì... quay về nhà thì cả cái lực lượng sa đoạ lại náo loạn. Họ ngước nhìn lên thì đích thực là Volkath đã thức tỉnh, mới nhớ ngay tội đồ Krixi đi bắt gian vô tình làm giải phong ấn. "Nakroth... không hay rồi!"

"Zep... à không Krixi, chúng ta sắp chết rồi!" Nakroth nói, nhìn tên Volkath kia có vẻ như rất tự đại và kiêu hãnh.

"Tên ta là Zephys, đâu còn Krixi nữa!" Zephys bật cười, gã giả ngu thế này hắn còn không biết là ngu hay thật.

"Ủa, vậy đám cưới vừa rồi của hai chúng ta..." Gã tính nói nhưng bị chặn mồm lại.

"Là của Zephys và Nakroth, giấy tờ ghi rõ, không phải là Krixi và Nakroth!" Zephys nhẹ nhàng nói và đưa mặt nhìn sát gã hơn.

"Cái quái, ta giết ngươi...!" Nakroth phẫn nộ nhưng bị hắn kéo vào một nụ hôn vô cùng ngọt ngào. Gã bức xúc lấy tay đánh hắn nhưng... hắn bất tử mà mặc dù hắn có thể cảm thấy mình đau đớn thật, cuối cùng đành phải thiệt thòi vì Zephys thắng thế hơn.

"Đừng nóng mà em yêu!" Sau khi dứt ra xong thì thấy gã còn đang sửng sờ đó, hắn mau chóng bế gã vào một căn phòng kín để "giải quyết" tiếp, đây là cơ hội ngàn vàng của hắn để chứng minh cho gã thấy mình không hề vô dụng.

Toàn bộ quân đoàn đã tập hợp xong, Volkath cùng với phe chỉ huy là Maloch ngay lập tức cho tiến ra quân và đi về phía trước.

—————

Học viện Ma pháp Carano,

Richter đã có mặt tại học viện cùng với các nhân vật tối qua, Sephera đã gặp họ từ sớm. Cô nói:

"Richter, bữa nay là ngày ngươi trở về, đồng nghĩa với việc sẽ thiết lập lại." Sephera nói.

"Ủa, là sao?" Gã ngờ nghệch.

"Ngươi sẽ được trả lại toàn bộ sức mạnh, gộp vô với sức mạnh hiện tại, không có gì hết." Sephera nói.

"Thật sao?" Richter cảm thấy thích thú. Và những người đi theo cũng vậy.

"Nào, tất cả tránh ra, chỉ chừa một căn phòng trống duy nhất thôi và không có người nào ở gần đấy!" Sephera ra lệnh, những người không tham gia liền ra ngoài, kể cả Florentino. Cô dặn Richter tạm thời để trần và không mặc áo để tránh cơ thể làm rách.

"Này Sephera, ta không được vào trong sao?" Florentino hỏi, hắn rất muốn bản thân mình mạnh thêm nhưng nàng không cho phép.

"Sức mạnh của ngươi hiện tại đã đủ sức chiến đấu rồi, ngươi chỉ cần cường hoá thêm khả năng phòng thủ bằng cách làm suy yếu đối phương và tăng cường sinh mệnh thôi, đồng thời thành thạo toàn bộ chiêu thức của ngươi đang có." Sephera đã dùng ma thuật nguồn nước của mình và nhận xét sức mạnh hiện tại của Florentino. "Và những chiêu ngươi xài nhất định là phải trúng chính xác từng nhịp độ. Tí nữa ta sẽ giúp ngươi việc đó."

Nói rồi hắn gật đầu đi theo Butterfly và những người đồng hành cùng Richter. Sephera đóng sầm cửa lại.

Sephera mau chóng huy động toàn bộ sức mạnh của nguồn nước cũng như năng lực hồi phục và bắt đầu quá trình khôi phục toàn bộ sức mạnh đã bị đánh mất của một người trung niên lão luyện.

"50%, 60%, 70%, 80%, 90%..." Sephera thông báo quá trình, những tia phóng và luồng sức mạnh ma pháp sư chuyển động vô cùng mạnh mẽ và hỗn loạn trong phòng, tạo áp lực và đau đớn nhất định cho Richter. Từng mức một tăng dần độ thử thách và ngày càng khắc nghiệt, Richter hét lên nhưng lại là cái tiếng rất quen thuộc trong khi "động phòng", gã nghĩ mình sắp nổ tung mất rồi.

Những người bên ngoài nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ bàn tán rất xôn xao về hiện trạng của Richter, nhất là Florentino. Hắn lấy tay che mắt lại và không thèm nhìn luôn. "Này Flo, ngươi nhát vừa thôi chứ, đại ca chịu được mà!" Butterfly nhắc khéo.

"Không, ta không dám nhìn... không dám nhìn... á á á á!" Hắn vừa nói vừa lấy tay che mắt.

Violet cảm thấy Richter gần như không được khoẻ nữa, gã chuẩn bị gục ngã, cô tính đến can ngăn Sephera lại, cũng như Sephera nàng nghĩ mình đã quá tay nhưng gã kịp thời để ý và nói, "Đừng.... dừng lại! Ahhhhhhhhh! Ta chịu được ahhhhhhh!"

Để mọi người không bị thương khi quá trình gần như hoàn tất, ở con 98%, Sephera thông báo qua cái loa, "Tất cả mọi người né ra!" Và Valhein và Triệu Vân giúp sức nhau đẩy những người đang hiếu kì ra xa chút.

Quá trình đạt đến 100%, bên trong bắt đầu loé sáng đến mức ở ngoài không còn thấy gì. Gã la lên trong đau đớn nhưng rốt cuộc thì không còn chút cảm giác nào và gục xuống, thiết bị bắt đầu rục rịch chuẩn bị bốc cháy, nhưng rất may mắn là tất cả đều dừng lại.

Cường độ ánh sáng loé ra từ trong phòng bấy giờ đã giảm dần và để lại một căn phòng trơ trụi. Hình như là xong rồi, những người khác bước vào trong phòng thì thấy Sephera đã gục xuống thở gấp, còn Richter thì nằm đấy.

Florentino để ý đến con người đấy và mau chóng lại đỡ ngồi dậy... "Richter... Richter... Richter!!!" Hắn ôm lấy gã và đặt lên ngực lắng nghe thử, tim vẫn đập bình thường nhưng không có phản ứng gì.

"Florentino, "kích hoạt"... gã đi!" Sephera nhẹ nhàng nói rồi lại sắp gục tiếp, Dirak và Annette chạy vào căn phòng.

"Mẹ, mẹ có sao không?" Annette chính thức xuất hiện và đỡ Sephera ngồi dậy. "Dirak, chú mau chóng mang mẹ ra ngoài nằm nghỉ!" Và hắn cõng nàng ra ngoài thật, mặc dù trong lòng hắn là muốn cõng D'Arcy nhưng mà... gã đi mất dạng rồi thì cõng ai bây giờ, chỉ có thể là Sephera!

"Kích hoạt cái nỗi gì, Richter giờ..." Florentino lo toan quá nên rối trí.

Violet chặn lời nói hoang mang dao động của tên tóc tím lại, "Hôn lấy đại ca đi, Flo!"

Valhein và Triệu Vân cùng với Butterfly nói, "Hôn đi, hôn đi!"

Eland'orr đứng ngoài đó, cậu theo dõi thì, đích thực là có chuyện mới của OTP, đâm ra bây giờ cậu mới trợn to mắt lên. Cảnh hoàng tử hôn Bạch Tuyết sắp diễn ra trước mặt cậu!

Florentino thở dài và nghe theo chỉ thị, hắn lấy môi của mình luồn qua khoé miệng của gã và bắt đầu cuốn vào một nụ hôn thật sự. Eland'orr nhìn thấy liền xỉu tại chỗ vì lại ăn thính tập thứ n (n khác 0 và thuộc tập hợp số tự nhiên dương).

Năm phút sau khi hôn nhau, bỗng mắt gã có dấu hiệu giật giật, hắn biết gã sắp tỉnh lại nhưng vẫn cứ hôn lấy hôn để, hôn cho hết lượng O2 có trong máu của gã. Ngay lập tức, Richter trợn rất nhanh, dùng một lực rất mạnh đẩy hắn văng ra một góc, "Richter... mạnh quá bà xã!!!" Gã quá mạnh, mới đẩy thôi mà đã bị thế này thì kết quả là... hắn thua cuộc! (Au: nghi vấn sắp sửa có đảo chính.)

Richter sau khi được hôn liền cảm thấy sắp tắt thở nên ho khạc số nước bọt ra khỏi miệng, lấy tay dụi vào môi làm sạch chút. "Xong cả rồi chứ!" Năm phút vừa rồi trôi qua với gã thì nhanh, Richter nghĩ mình đã bất tỉnh khá lâu làm cho mọi người lo lắng.

"Đại ca, thành công rồi!" Violet mừng rỡ, giờ gã đã có vóc dáng và lên nhiều cơ bắp hơn trước, bụng nổi sáu múi và trẻ đi đôi chút. Lẽ đó Florentino nghĩ mình đã thua thiệt rồi. "Sức mạnh của ngài đã được trả lại 100% rồi đó!"

Valhein cầm cái áo, đưa đến tận tay và mặc lại cho gã, "Tí vận chiêu cho ta xem với, đại ca!" Cậu bật cười với Richter.

"Được rồi, Valhein!" Gã cười lại nhưng chưa đến đâu thì...

"Nguy rồi!" Dirak và Annette hốt hoảng chạy xuống vị trí những con người kia và thông báo một tin vô cùng sốc, họ đã nhìn thấy được một giông tố ở phía trường thành Norman, báo hiệu rằng họ phải chuẩn bị tinh thần vì giao tranh sắp sửa bùng nổ.

"Chú Dirak, đi gọi chú D'Arcy về nhà mau, dùng ma trận thứ nguyên để nhốt hết bọn chúng." Annette gợi ý, Dirak hắn lo toan quá nên quất luôn cả sự tồn tại của D'Arcy.

"Ý kiến hay đó, nãy giờ ta không nghĩ ra sớm, phải liên lạc với cậu ấy gấp." Dirak hấp tấp chạy lên phòng ngủ của hắn và rút ra bộ đàm gọi khẩn cấp.

Nhưng rốt cuộc không có tiếng trả lời! " **D'Arcy, ngươi đang ở đâu, ta đang rất cần ngươi! Ngươi là không thể thiếu đối với sinh mệnh của ta...** " Hắn vừa nói vừa chảy nước mắt, miệng vẫn nghiến răng cảm thấy hối hận vì đã vội tin sự khờ dại của gã trước khi rời đi.

Những con người khác ở phía dưới đã tranh thủ ra ngoài và tập trung tại khu vực hoang vắng có cảnh náo loạn ngay gần tường thành.

—————

Tại trường thành Norman,

Richter và những con người khác đã có mặt ngay tại đó, ở tít trên trời cao, họ có thể nhìn thấy một thứ gì đó rơi xuống.

Đầu tiên là một con ngựa và kế đó là... là....

Richter nhìn ra được hình bóng ấy, rõ ràng... không lầm là....

"Volkath?" Violet nhắc.

"Hắn sống lại rồi!" Butterfly nói. "Phong ấn đã được hoá giải!" Khỉ thật, tự dưng đang yên đang lành thì có kẻ mang tai hoạ đội mồ sống dậy, nàng cảm thấy hắn rất sát khí.

Hắn đáp xuống, người bắt đầu dựa lên trên ngựa và tay ngồi bóc cát bụi. Đã mấy ngàn năm nay hắn chưa được đến đây, đó là từ cái ngày quan hệ sa đoạ giữa hắn và đại pháp sư Lorion chấm dứt và D'Arcy rơi vào chiều không gian cấp cao khác.

Hắn bật cười ngạo nghễ, hắn nghĩ cả thảy những con người ở vương quốc Norman này thật là ngây thơ vô số tội, không biết được âm mưu của hắn là gì nên làm mặt ngơ ngác.

"Không cần biết là gì... chúng ta vẫn phải dè chừng hắn, bởi vì hắn không còn như ngày xưa nữa!" Triệu Vân giải thích.

"Muốn nhào vô thì cứ việc, ta đây, chuyên săn quỷ dữ nên chẳng ngán ai!" Richter nghiến răng nhìn Volkath, lòng gã đã sục sôi trong trạng thái chiến đấu rồi.

Hắn vẫn cứ cười đó, lời nói của những người đối diện như gió thổi qua tai vì nghe xong đúng thật là... vô tích sự, hắn cười thêm một lần nữa, "Lần thứ hai đến đây, các ngươi vẫn không biết sợ là gì nhỉ?"

"Ta có quái gì sợ ngươi, ngon thì nhào vô!" Florentino tức giận nói.

"Ha ha ha, tưởng ta lần này dễ dàng bị đánh bại lắm sao. Lầm to rồi đấy!" Volkath nói.

"Chưa biết ngươi thế nào, ta đã rất muốn nếm thử mùi vị của ngươi!" Valhein nói.

Không đợi được dài lâu nữa, hắn sẽ biểu diễn cho những người kia thấy được hắn đã mạnh mẽ cỡ nào. "Vậy thì... trận chiến thứ nhất chuẩn bị bắt đầu..." Volkath ra hiệu và tung chiêu thức Bất tử ma thân tối thượng của mình.

Tất cả những người có mặt tại đây bắt đầu triển khai đội hình và lao vào chiến đấu như điên.

Violet rút hai khẩu súng lục của mình bắn hai phát đạn xuyên thấu, nhưng đạn bật ngược trở lại, "Nà ní????"

Butterfly lao vào Ám sát nhưng đành phải văng ra!

Valhein dùng phi tiêu gây choáng nhưng rốt cuộc hắn còn hung hăn hơn.

Triệu Vân lao vào cầm kiếm đập bằng chiêu thức "Long kích" nhưng chưa đi đến đâu thì bị con ngựa của Volkath đá văng về phía Valhein, cậu né được liền nói. "Chồng ơi, có sao không?"

Còn Annette thì ra sức dùng các chiêu thức điều khiển sức gió nhưng không sao cản nỗi uy lực Ma uy của hắn.

Eland'orr triệu hồi tinh linh trong cây đèn để hất văng nhưng hắn vẫn di chuyển nhởn nhơ.

Richter nhìn hắn chiến đấu mà cảm thấy vô dụng, gã mới nói: "Hắn thật sự quá mạnh."

Florentino nói, "Chúng ta đừng bỏ cuộc!" Tay cầm kiếm chuẩn bị quyết đấu.

Volkath nãy giờ phi ngựa của mình chạy tán loạn, bây giờ hắn sẽ dùng đến vũ lực. "Giờ đến lượt ta!" Hắn bật cười nói.

Hắn vung cây đao của mình và đánh thẳng vào những người đã tham gia và thất bại, ngay lập tức những người kia bị hất văng và nằm la liệt ở dưới.

Richter cảm thấy rất bất ngờ, gã sửng sốt không thể nói nên thành lời, vừa thấy Eland'orr phải gục xuống, gã mới chạy lại đỡ cậu. "Eland'orr, ngươi tỉnh dậy đi!"

"Richter, ta còn yếu lắm!" Cậu ho ra máu, cảm thấy mình đã bị đánh bại.

Gã quay sang nhìn chừng mắt hắn, cùng với Florentino và chuẩn bị chiến đấu. "Nào cầm kiếm lên và chiến đấu với hai người bọn ta!" Hai đôi vợ chồng chuẩn bị kiếm.

Ngay lập tức họ lao vào hắn, Richter mau chóng sử dụng chiêu thức Vùng diệt quỷ đã được cường hoá và có màu xanh lam của mình lao vào, chặt chém hất tung, còn Florentino Quyết đấu và đâm lướt.

Thật sự rất mệt mỏi, người hắn dai như đỉa đói, hắn có thể cảm thấy ngứa rát toàn thân, nhưng sau một hồi, hắn bắt đầu nhận ra là người mình sắp sửa nhũn ra, Bá vương trảo đã được chuẩn bị và ngay lập tức, hắn tung ra hai cú và yểm bùa hại vào người đôi vợ chồng kia. Sau đó, hắn vung Bá vương trảm và đánh văng cả Richter và Florentino ra ngoài.

Rất may mắn, Richter kịp thời dùng Công thủ Toàn diện và được miễn thương, còn Florentino thì... chỉ được giảm sát thương vật lí từ Quyết đấu nên hắn bị thương. "Flo, ngươi không sao chứ..." Tên tóc màu tím lấy tay đỡ lấy hông trái, hắn phải rên rỉ để làm dịu cơn đau của mình, và Richter lại gần dìu dắt để giúp đỡ hắn đứng dậy.

"Thật sự quá yếu, rất xứng đáng để nhận thấy sự thất bại. Tội nghiệp thay cho các ngươi!" Volkath thì thầm. "Bây giờ, ta sẽ chuẩn bị một cuộc xâm lăng đến với toàn bộ phe Cung điện Ánh sáng, đồng thời bắt giữ tất cả các ngươi!"

Sau khi kết thúc câu nói kia, toàn bộ quân giặc của Vực hỗn mang đã có mặt và phá vỡ trường thành Norman. Chúng ồ ạt kéo đến và... đi về phía Cung điện Ánh sáng. Volkath sau đó biến mất.

Những người bị thương trên chiến trường đã phải chứng kiến cảnh tượng vô cùng tàn khốc của muôn loại thế này, quỷ dữ đã tiến gần đến địa phận của ba khu vực và chuẩn bị xâm lược Cung điện Ánh sáng.

Từ xa, Dirak đã kịp thời sử dụng sức mạnh tử quang của mình để ẩn giấu học viện Carano nhằm bảo vệ học sinh của mình.

Còn nữa...

**-HẾT CHAP 21-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gần hoàn truyện rồi và những chap sắp tới là các trận chiến nhé mọi người ơi!!!
> 
> Hayate sắp được giải thoát nhờ công lao của Enzo. Liệu Liliana có thể giúp ích được gì cho anh trước khi trở thành cửu vĩ hồ vô dụng toàn tập?


	22. Cuộc chiến Cuối cùng (P.1)

Cung điện Ánh sáng,

"Khẩn cấp, khẩn cấp! Bè lũ Lực lượng Sa đoạ lại xuất quân đi xâm lược lần thứ hai, số lượng ngày một đông đảo và càng nguy hiểm hơn bao giờ hết!" Đại thiên sứ Lauriel phi cánh đến điện hạ gặp được Ilumia, nàng đặt chân quỳ xuống và thông báo.

"Thật sao, Volkath... chẳng lẽ...?" Nữ thần không tin được, kẻ thù không đội trời chung từ hồi còn... đi học với nữ thần đã làm nên chuyện rồi. Ilumia cảm thấy rất lo lắng.

"Hắn đã đội mồ sống dậy, phong ấn của nữ vương Tel'Annas đã bị hoá giải!" Lauriel thông báo.

"Khỉ thật, người mau tập hợp lực lượng lại chuẩn bị phòng thủ Tháp quang minh!" Ilumia tức tốc đi xuống từ chiếc ghế nữ thần ánh sáng và mau chóng ra khỏi chánh điện.

Bấy giờ một đội quân hùng mạnh của Tháp quang minh đã chuẩn bị chiến đấu, nhưng số lượng còn rất ít và ít hơn nhiều so với Vực hỗn mang.

Nữ thần lúc bấy giờ mới nghĩ đến chuyện hợp tác với lại các phe khác, Rừng nguyên sinh? Vương quốc Norman? Vương quốc Ooka? Tân liên hiệp?

Những nơi này... nghìn năm nay đều không hề có quan hệ hoà hiếu với nữ thần, một phần do tính nết của nữ thần quá khắc khe và quá tự kiêu.

Bây giờ số phận đã khổ, sung sướng thì thời gian qua đã lĩnh hội nhiều rồi. Ilumia mới bắt đầu suy nghĩ lại về bản thân của mình.

—————

Lâu đài Khởi nguyên,

"Thane, Norman đang bị tấn công, liệu ngươi có cách nào để ngăn chặn việc này không?" Nhà vua Arthur từ phía bên vương quốc Okka sang thông báo cho quốc vương Thane.

Sau khi Arthur nghe được thông lệnh của nữ thần ánh sáng Ilumia rằng là sẽ chuẩn bị tiến quân khởi nghĩa, Thane mới nhận biết được mức độ nguy hiểm của Volkath là thế nào. Về Arthur, với cương vị là một vương quốc cầu nối, làm bước đệm cho quan hệ còn chút tốt đẹp giữa Tháp quang minh và Vương quốc Norman, nhà vua (gã) sẵn sàng hợp tác với quốc vương (anh).

"Arthur này, lực lượng của ta bao lâu nay đã tồi tàn vì Lực lượng Sa đoạ, hàng nghìn giặc và quỷ đã đến làm náo loạn chốn linh đình hạnh phúc của nhân dân. Ta đây, đích thực là một quốc vương nhàn hạ và vô lo vô nghĩ, chỉ biết cùng ngươi rượu chè ở quán nhậu của Ormarr, ta hợp tác với ngươi thì có nghĩa lí gì?" Thane thở dài, có lẽ nghìn năm nay, thời thế đã khác, chuyện cai quản đã không được như xưa nữa. Anh nghĩ bản thân mình thật vô dụng.

Ở Lâu đài Khởi nguyên, duy chỉ có Alice là người chuyên cập nhật tin tức ở Athanor, anh chỉ còn có mỗi cô bé này thôi là tay trợ thủ đắc lực của mình để hiểu thêm về thực trạng ngày nay.

Alice sinh ra vốn dĩ đã bất lão nhưng mà cô bé có sức mạnh yểm hộ cả vương quốc và giúp đỡ nhiều người ở đây, phần còn lại là người dân là chủ nghĩa cộng sản, có nhiêu tự làm ăn lấy và chia ngọt sẻ bùi với nhau (trừ kẹo của Alice) nên khả năng làm chủ tình hình bây giờ không khả quan.

Arthur thở dài nói, "Ngươi đừng có suy nghĩ ngu ngốc như vậy, trước cái cảnh người dân chịu áp bức bóc lột, lòng tham của giặc thù cướp bóc, đời sống cơ cực và đói khổ, liệu ngươi có cam lòng?"

Thane lắc đầu, anh bước xuống đài vinh quang của mình và rút cây kiếm, tay đặt lên lưỡi sắt dao nhọn đó, Excalibur trong truyền thuyết là đây sao? Gỉ sét, cũ kĩ và màu nâu là điều cấm kị của bất cứ vũ khí nào. Anh căm phẫn vì anh đã không chăm lo tốt cho người dân, họ cơ cực thế này kể ra là mình mang tội. "Ta không hề mong muốn như thế... liệu ngươi còn con đường nào khác không?"

Arthur thở dài, quỳ xuống và đặt cây kiếm của mình xuống chân. "Còn duy nhất một cách, đó chính là học viện ma pháp Carano!" Nhận ra được tâm ý của gã, anh liền mở to mắt và biết được mình cần làm gì.

Học viện ma pháp Carano, của D'Arcy và Dirak, à quên là Sephera nữa. Sao anh có thể quên bộ ba pháp sư hùng mạnh này được chứ, D'Arcy có sức mạnh thứ nguyên, Dirak là tử quang và lô cốt còn Sephera...

Bầu không khí trang nghiêm và đầy khí phách của hai người đàn ông mang quyền lực tối cao nhất ở mỗi vương quốc mau chóng bị phá tan. Alice hí hửng chạy lại đài vinh quang hỏi, "Thane quốc vương, ngươi muốn ăn bánh 🍰 hay là uống coca?" Cô nàng cười mỉm chi nói chuyện khá dịu ngọt, nhưng thật ra độ tuổi (so với ngoài đời, trong đây là gần năm trăm tuổi) của cô nàng đã là gần ba mươi tuổi, nhưng vẫn mang trong mình là một hình hài của loli, với cây quyền trượng ma pháp to tướng.

"Alice, lấy cho ta chút, ta có việc cần nhờ ngươi!" Thane đã biết mình nên làm gì tiếp theo, có lẽ Alice sẽ giúp ích đây bởi vì cô nàng đã kết thân được với phe nữ thần nên sẽ tìm hiểu được tình hình dễ hơn. Anh bật cười nhìn cô bé lắc nhắc ra ngoài và đi vào bếp, Arthur để ý được chuyện đó, gã hỏi.

"Thane, người hầu của ngươi sao?" Gã biết mình không có ai bên cạnh hầu hạ nhiệt tình thế này, anh còn chút may mắn thay.

"Đó là trợ thủ của ta, việc đất nước từ lâu là nhờ một tay Alice giúp đỡ!" Thane giải thích.

"Ngươi làm quốc vương mà cũng có bạn, may mắn lắm đó!" Arthur nhỏ nhẹ nói.

"Ngươi cũng đã có bạn rồi, Arthur." Thane để ý, rõ ràng gã cũng có nhiều người thân thiết nhưng quái lạ, lại không hề biết và không hề để ý, trong đó có anh — tri kỉ hơn 1000 năm nay.

"Cụ thể...?" Arthur trong đầu đầy dấu chấm hỏi nhưng vẫn bật cười nói nhỏ nhẹ.

"Có ta chẳng hạn! Chúng ta đã hợp tác bên nhau cũng hơn một nghìn năm nay rồi, không còn là đồng chí bình thường nữa mà đã trở thành bạn thân. Nhất định là hợp tác tốt!" Anh nhìn gã nói, bây giờ Arthur mới nhởn nhơ và quay về được Trái Đất, gã bắt đầu nghĩ mình là một người khác.

Arthur cười to, lúc này mới đứng lên lại gần Thane. "Ha ha, ngươi cũng thông minh ra rồi đấy. Ta là bạn của ngươi, ha ha, bạn thân của ngươi kia cơ đấy! Hợp tác tốt." Óc khôi hài của nhà vua Arthur bộc lộ ra và lẽ đó làm cho người thanh niên đối diện gã cười thêm.

"Nhất định và mãi mãi..." Thane nói khẽ. Mãi mãi là hợp tác tốt.

Một cái bắt tay đầy sự gắn bó và thân thiết, hữu nghị giữa hai quốc vương.

—————

Rừng nguyên sinh,

"Tel'Annas nữ vương, thần đã nhận được thông báo mới từ đồng môn ta, ở Cung điện Ánh sáng gửi xuống!" Thần gió Zill xuất hiện ở toà lâu đài dành cho nữ vương tinh linh nói.

Tel'Annas đang chải chuốt mái tóc màu trắng của mình rồi vệ sinh bộ cung thủ, nữ vương tinh linh hỏi, "Đọc lên cho ta nghe!"

"Đây là chuyện cực kì khẩn cấp: Volkath đã sống lại và Vực hỗn mang lại xâm lược vùng đất của phe đối điện!" Zill đọc tóm tắt, vì văn bản đưa xuống có nội dung rất dài nên thần gió đọc không xuể.

"Cái gì? Volkath sống lại sao?" Nữ vương không thể nào tin được, mũi tên hỗn mang của mình đã phong ấn hắn nghìn năm nay, bấy giờ đã được hoá giải. Không thể nào.

Tel'Annas tức tốc đứng dậy và khẩn trương đi nhanh một đoạn, giấc ngủ ngàn thu của mình đã hết và trở về Rừng nguyên sinh chưa được bao lâu thì... Volkath lại quay về. Chẳng lẽ hắn muốn đến đây là để đòi lại "viên bi chỗ hiểm" mà nữ vương đã cướp của hắn từ thuở ngày xưa hay sao?

Tel'Annas giờ vô cùng sợ hãi, nàng nuốt nước bọt cố lấy lại sự gan lì của mình và chuẩn bị khẩu cung.

"Nữ vương, người định đi đâu? Để thần giúp..." Thần gió Zill cảm thấy áy náy, anh ta nhìn nữ vương khẩn trương như thế liền cảm thấy phát lo.

"Đi giết Volkath!" Tel'Annas nói.

"Nhưng mà... sao không để cho lực lượng tinh linh khu rừng cùng nhau giúp sức nữ vương?" Zill gợi ý làm cho Tel'Annas đứng lại suy nghĩ một chút.

"Zill, giao phó cho ngươi việc đó, chủ trương liên kết với Cung điện Ánh sáng và tập hợp lực lượng lại đi. Ta đi... đi... chuẩn bị một số vũ khí cái!" Tel'Annas nói xong rồi lại tiếp tục đi tiếp.

Zill từ sau lưng cảm thấy mệt mỏi, anh ta thở dài vì... công việc làm người hầu cho nữ vương, mọi thứ trên trời dưới biển đều... giao cho anh ta.

—————

Sau khi giấu xong Học viện Carano, những người không tham gia chiến đấu đều phải chui xuống hầm an toàn để trú ẩn, đồng thời... tiếp tục học bài để làm kiểm tra như bình thường!

Đã là chiều tối, những người bị thương đều phải rất vất vả để ẩn nấp ở một khu rừng. Dirak và Richter đã nhóm lửa trại, lều đã được dựng lên.

Annette và Sephera đi sơ cứu những chiến binh bị Volkath đánh bại hồi sáng. Họ đều cảm thấy thân mình đau ê ẩm nên Sephera thông cảm cho họ, Volkath thật sự không như ngày xưa nữa, cần phải có chiến thuật mới, một con đường mới để đánh bại được hắn.

"Ui da ahhhh!" Eland'orr rên rỉ, cố nén lại cơn đau trong người, trong khi Annette đang dùng thuốc mỡ xoa vết thương ở lưng và... sống mũi của cậu. Annette thì may mắn hơn khi cô nàng chỉ bị nhẹ hơn là trầy xước nên lấy băng bó che lại là xong.

"Chịu khó xíu đi, cái này có ma thuật nên rất nhanh lành, sáng mai sẽ khỏi!" Annette nhẹ nhàng nói.

Triệu Vân, Valhein, Violet, Butterfly đều đã được bó bột ở cùi chỏ, chân và lưng. Còn về phía Florentino, hắn đang nằm trong lều và được Richter dán một miếng băng to tổ bố ở ngay hông, đồng thời được tẩm quất lưng cho sung sướng hết nói!

Ở bên ngoài...

"Chú Dirak, đã liên lạc chú D'Arcy quay trở về chưa!" Keera hỏi, Dirak có dẫn cả Keera và Ishar ra ngoài đây để lánh nạn, đồ đạc và thức ăn đã được chuẩn bị nên khá đầy đủ.

"Chắc cũng phải hơn ngày mai, chú mới về! Tại từ Athanor đến nơi chú làm việc đến tận hàng tỷ năm ánh sáng, rất khó khăn. Nhưng mà dẫu sao chú ấy vẫn có Cánh cổng Thứ nguyên để quay về đây nên ta yên tâm rồi. _*nghĩ bụng* chắc cậu ấy rong chơi chút thôi, sẽ về sớm thôi mà_." Dirak nhẹ nhàng giải thích chuyện rồi cố gắng mỉm cười khoái chí. Hắn nhớ lại bản thân mình hồi sáng, trước đó hắn đã tranh thủ bấm đi bấm lại cả trăm cuộc gọi chỉ để mong là mình có thể liên lạc được với D'Arcy.

*flashback*

_Lũ giặc chuẩn bị đến Học viện Carano, trong phòng ngủ của hắn, Dirak đang ấn liên lạc đến lần thứ 1028 mà D'Arcy vẫn chưa bắt máy._

_Nhìn lại cửa sổ, chuyện đã sắp trễ rồi. Hắn mau chóng vận chiêu và tung ra khiên lô cốt đầy xảo diệu làm tường chắn đòn tấn công vào Học viện, đồng thời kích hoạt chế độ tử quang cho Học viện và ẩn giấu._

_Vừa thở gấp và thực hiện xong chuyện, chiếc điện thoại liên hệ không gian đã đổ chuông ding dong dong dưới chân, nhìn thấy được Avatar nhẹ nhàng hiền dịu đó của gã hiện lên, hắn mới bật cười và nhanh trí nhấn 'Trả lời', không chần chừ thêm nữa. "D'Arcy, ta rất nhớ ngươi. Mau quay về đây đi." Hắn nói khẽ._

_"Dirak... ta..." Gã ở đầu bên kia trả lời rất mông lung._

_"Ta rất cần ngươi!" Hắn mừng muốn chảy nước mắt._

*end flashback*

Nhớ lại cảnh đó, hắn bật cười. Tự nhiên mình lo toáng lên nên đã... nói ra những lời vô cùng ngọt ngào đường mật cho gã nghe. Ngượng chết đi được.

"Chú Dirak, sao chú lại cười vui thế?" Keera để ý sắc mặt biến tướng kia của hắn liền hỏi.

"Có gì đâu!" Dirak huýt sáo vội che giấu rồi tiếp tục di chuyển đến chỗ của... Sephera! Chứ biết đi đâu bây giờ?

......

"Triệu Vân, chồng ơi ăn nè!" Valhein một tay chưa bị thương lấy ra chút xôi gà và đưa cho Triệu Vân.

"Cảm ơn vợ nhiều nha!" Anh nhẹ nhàng nhận lấy từ tay cậu.

"Thiệt tình, trước mặt nhiều người thế còn xưng hô như vậy, đúng là muốn biến mấy đứa pho-re-vờ-ờ-lôn thành bóng đèn quá!" Violet ngồi kế bên thở dài, cô nàng chùm chăn cầm cây kẹo marshmallow dẻo để trước lửa nướng vừa đủ chảy xệ thì ăn.

"Mọi người cùng nhau họp lại bàn chút chiến thuật cho ngày mai." Sephera ra khỏi lều và dẫn các cô con gái ra ngoài ngồi chung, Dirak lẽ đó cũng đi theo.

Nồi canh gà ở lửa trại đã sôi ùng ục nhưng gà vẫn chưa chín, những con người trận đầu đều ngồi đó bàn tán.

"... Tóm lại, chúng ta cần phải tìm cách cầu nối tất cả lực lượng từ Tháp quang minh, Rừng nguyên sinh, Tân Liên hiệp và vương quốc Okka lại!" Sephera nói.

"Vương quốc Okka thì đã nối với mình rồi. Thane và Arthur hai người có mối liên hệ rất thân thiết với nhau." Dirak nói.

"Vậy còn ba bên." Valhein nói.

"Sau khi nhận được sự giúp đỡ, nhất định là phải chiến đấu đến cùng!" Sephera nói. "Ishar và Keera, sức mạnh của hai ngươi, hãy cho bọn chúng nếm mùi!"

Keera lấy cái áo bốc khói của mình che miệng Ishar lại, "Dạ rõ!" Chỉ mình con bé nói.

Sephera nói, "Nếu không có gì thì... có thể đi ăn trước!" Cô nói và đứng dậy. Những người khác thì không có ý kiến gì liền mở nồi canh gà và nhận lấy mỗi phần.

Họ ăn rất là vui vẻ, lại còn có bia nhậu nữa nên mặt mày ai nấy sau khi tàn cuộc đều say sóng, trước đó họ còn hát, còn múa và thậm chí là khóc lóc nữa. Sau đó, mỗi người quay về lều của mình.

Valhein, Triệu Vân, Violet, Butterfly một lều.

Dirak, Sephera, Ishar, Annette, Keera một lều.

Florentino, Richter, Eland'orr một lều.

...

Trong lều ba người, Richter vẫn chưa ngủ. Gã đã cởi bỏ áo sơ mi của mình, còn mỗi chiếc áo ba lỗ màu trắng ôm sát người để ngủ, mở túi đựng đồ của mình và lấy ra một chai rượu mạch đen. May mắn là dọc đường đến đây có quán hàng còn mở cửa trước khi đóng vì có giặc ngoại xâm, gã mua được ba chai để dành.

Richter khui nắp ra, tu một ngụm và cố nuốt nó. Hôm nay tuy gã vui vì đã có lại toàn bộ sức mạnh, vuốt lên cơ tay của mình thì... bắp tay đã lên hẳn, cả bụng của mình đã tan sạch mỡ thừa, chỉ để lại sáu "gói" trên bụng. Đúng là hoàn toàn khác biệt so với ngày xưa, và giờ hơn cả Florentino.

Vừa nhắc đến hắn, hắn đang nhắm mắt mà vẫn có thể cảm nhận được mình đang thiếu cái gì, nhìn lại thì đích thực là Richter không nằm ở chính giữa, chừa lại khoảng trống ngăn ra giữa hắn và Eland'orr.

Florentino ngồi dậy, thì... cảnh tượng lại rất quen thuộc đây. Richter vẫn uống rượu và nhìn lên ánh trăng. Rượu và trăng giống như là đôi bạn tri kỉ, trong mắt gã vậy. À quên, ban nãy cả gã và hắn đều mạn phép xin ít uống bia, thì ra là để dành những dịp riêng tư hưởng thụ thế này.

"Richter... ta cũng muốn uống!" Tên tóc màu tím khẽ nói.

"Muốn uống thì lại đây," gã quay qua nhìn mời gọi.

Gã đưa nguyên chai cho hắn, li rượu thì không có nên đành phải tu như gã. Hắn nóc một hơi thật, miệng cố nuốt thứ rượu "quê mùa" này. "Rượu mạch đen sao?"

"Loại ta thích nhất, thứ nhì là champagne!" Richter khẽ nói.

"Ta cũng từng uống rượu này như ngươi, đó là sau khi tốt nghiệp cấp ba. Astrid rủ rê ta đi uống và... ta cũng thích mặc dù loại này rẻ." Florentino nói.

"Rượu này, đã gắn bó với ta hơn hàng trăm năm nay, không có nó thì ta... rất là kiệt quệ và không thể có sức khoẻ. Mặc dù say xỉn là cách để ta quên hết những mất mát cá nhân nhưng đây cũng là cách để ta để hâm nóng cuộc yêu cùng ngươi, giúp ta gần ngươi hơn, yêu thương ngươi hơn!" Richter nói.

Florentino chỉ gật đầu và uống tiếp, "Có rượu, có tiền, có quyền quý, là cuộc đời của ta. Trước đây còn có phụ nữ, nhưng dần chúng là rào cản của ta, chỉ biết lấy của người khác, rồi một ngày nọ, ta gặp ngươi thế này, ta lại cần ngươi!" Florentino tâm sự.

"Flo, không phải người phụ nữ nào cũng đều là xấu, đó là do ngươi đã chọn nhầm. Kịch bản của cuộc đời đã khiến ngươi như thế." Richter giải thích.

Florentino uống xong, còn chừa một ít cho Richter, gã lắc đầu. Mặt mũi hắn bây giờ đã say bí xị rồi, "Uống nốt đi!"

Richter, nhặt lại chai rượu đó, và đem đổ vào miệng mình, xong vứt đại ra ngoài. "Uống xong rồi đi ngủ!" Gã nói, định đi vào chỗ nằm của mình bên cạnh Eland'orr để ngủ thì...

Florentino túm người gã lại, và cuốn gã vào một nụ hôn, "Richter, bà xã..." Gã vào tay ôm hôn lại hắn nhưng khi hắn vừa chuẩn bị thò cái bàn tay vào quần mình, gã lấy tay chặn cái bàn tay xấu xa đó.

Gã mới dứt ra nhìn hắn nói, "Ngủ đi, hôm nay có khách nên ta không chiều ngươi được." Xong nằm xuống và đi ngủ.

Gì chứ? Richter của hắn lại chê mình sao? Hắn say bí xị lắc đầu. Dù sao bà xã không muốn tiếp tục thật thì... hắn đành phải nghe vậy, Richter là số một mà!

Florentino cũng ngã người mình xuống, tự cười chính mình một hồi lâu rồi nhắm mắt ngủ.

Richter lúc này đã chìm sâu vào trong giấc ngủ. Gã bắt đầu tìm đến lòng ngực của hắn mà lấy đầu mình kì cọ lấy, dựa vào để đánh một giấc.

Eland'orr nằm xoay mặt lại, trong cơn mơ, cậu đã thấy được mình đã đi dự hai đám cưới của hai OTP của mình, cậu cười và chảy nước mắt trong hạnh phúc.

—————

Rạng sáng...

Toàn bộ lực lượng của Cung điện Ánh sáng đã được tập hợp đầy đủ và xuất quân. Ilumia lúc này đã rời Tháp quang minh cùng với những người canh gác khác và xông pha.

Tranh thủ lúc đó, Enzo đã để ý được tình hình và mọi thứ giờ đã hỗn loạn, cậu đã chui xuống phòng giam, cậu nhẹ nhàng đi xuống để không đánh thức những tù nhân khác.

Đến vị trí nhà tù của Hayate, cậu lấy chìa khoá lại gần, anh vừa nhìn thấy cậu liền hỏi, "Enzo?"

Cậu nói nhanh, "Phiên toà đã xong, ngươi được tự do rồi sư phụ!" Rồi cậu bật cười mở cửa rồi bước vào trong nhà tù của anh.

"Cảm ơn ngươi, Enzo..." Hayate nhìn thấy Enzo mà không khỏi mừng không siết, anh không biết bản thân mình nên đền đáp cậu ra sao đây.

"Không có gì... chúng ta ra khỏi đây thật nhanh!" Enzo nói.

"Enzo..." Anh đã có ý tưởng.

Cậu đang đứng đó và tính xoay người đi thì... tay anh túm lấy của cậu và anh đứng dậy.

Mắt cậu trợn tròn quay mặt lại và đột nhiên, anh kéo cậu vào một nụ hôn đầy tâm tình như là một lời bày tỏ tình cảm của mình.

Hayate làm hơi vội nên thao tác còn vụng về, Enzo thì cảm thấy bất ngờ vì khá vội vã, cậu nhận ra được cái thứ ấm áp đó và bắt đầu hôn lại đối phương để giúp cho sự vụng về đó tan biến, trở thành thành điều tuyệt vời nhất. "Ôi sư phụ..." Người cậu đã sắp mềm ra khi được đón nhận lấy.

Anh cũng mau chóng dứt ra, và thở gấp, tay may chóng lau nước bọt quanh miệng đi. Mặt mày vẫn ra vẻ nghiêm túc như một vị sư phụ chuyên nghiệp.

"Thích chứ...!" Hayate nói rồi gượng cười cho hành động vừa rồi,

"Thích là đằng khác," Enzo nhẹ nhàng đáp.

"Mình đi thôi." Anh nói và cậu dẫn anh đi ra ngoài.

"Hình như ba người thợ săn quỷ hôm trước cần chúng ta giúp đỡ, khẩn trương lên và đến chỗ họ, họ đang ở đâu đó gần đây!" Enzo thông báo gấp rồi lưỡng lự một chút rồi sau đó liền tiếp tục di chuyển.

Anh đi ra ngoài và Enzo cũng ra theo, họ khoá cửa rồi và chuẩn bị rời đi. Nhưng Hayate quên mất, còn một người nữa anh suýt quên.

Anh phá khoá cửa cho Liliana, dù không biết là thật hay là giả nhưng đành tin vậy, rồi ấn nút giải phong ấn tứ chi cho nàng ta.

Và Liliana ra ngoài ôm chằm lấy anh. "Ôi cảm ơn ngươi nhiều lắm!" Mặt Enzo cảm thấy khó coi như " _am i a joke to you?_ "

Liliana nói tiếp. "Ta sẽ giúp đỡ ngươi mọi chuyện!" Nàng ta thở gấp, mỉm cười mừng rỡ, sau đó buông Hayate ra nhìn anh chăm chú.

"Được rồi Liliana, đi thôi!" Hayate nói. Hayate và Enzo lúc này lại nhìn nhau gật đầu và rời khỏi đây. Ba người bọn họ đi đến nơi có các thợ săn quỷ lần trước để giúp đỡ.

Còn tiếp...

**-HẾT CHAP 22-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phần một đã xong và chuẩn bị phần hai nha, chap sau sẽ rất gây cấn đó.
> 
> Liệu D'Arcy sẽ trở về kịp thời để ngăn chặn âm mưu của Volkath?
> 
> Bốn khu vực phe Cung điện Ánh sáng sẽ làm gì để chống lại Vực hỗn mang?
> 
> Đón xem những chap cuối cùng của chính truyện sắp được bật mí. ❤️
> 
> Đừng quên Vote truyện nha mọi người, động lực viết fic đó! 🥺


	23. Cuộc chiến Cuối cùng (P.2)

Sáng hôm sau...

Những người nằm trong lều vẫn còn đang ngủ say sưa, duy chỉ có Dirak là chịu thức dậy sớm để ra ngoài... giải quyết nỗi buồn bên dưới của mình.

Đang đứng ở hốc cây giải quyết, hắn đang hát nghiêu ngao nhưng vẫn có thể nghe thấy tiếng xì xào của bụi cây và ngay lập tức, một thứ gì đó lao về phía những túp lều. Làm hắn phải quay lại nhìn kĩ.

Chết thật! Tay sai của Volkath.

"Nguy cấp, mọi người ơi dậy mau!" Dirak vừa kịp kéo lại quần mình lên và hô lên thì bị một tên tay sai bịt miệng áp chế lại, nhưng hắn có võ và quật tung được tên đó nằm xuống.

Dirak tung ra một quả kim quang ấn đẩy lùi tên kia và đánh bại được hắn, sau đó hắn tức tốc chạy về khu vực gần cái lều và mở khiên lô cốt, những người nghe được tiếng gọi của Dirak đều chạy ra ngoài thật nhanh.

"Dirak, chuyện này là sao?" Butterfly chạy ra hỏi và người khác cũng bước ra theo.

"Không biết nữa, nhưng chúng không phải là thứ tốt lành gì với chúng ta nên phải chiến đấu!" Dirak nói.

"Của Volkath đấy, ta nghĩ vậy." Richter nói. "Bọn chúng ngon mà nhào vô!" Gã rút gươm ra chuẩn bị lao vào diệt quỷ.

Và thế là những tên tay sai kia nhào vô thật, cả nhóm bắt đầu tung hàng loạt chiêu thức để tấn công và phòng thủ.

Sephera dùng nguồn nước để khống chế, Ishar và Keera đứng bên cạnh Sephera lần lượt điều khiển Tí Nị và ma thuật đen tạo ảo ảnh để tấn công chúng.

Violet nạp đạn lộn nhào bắt chết từng người một, Valhein dùng phi tiêu đánh tan loài quỷ và Triệu Vân tung nhát kiếm xảo diệu hất văng kẻ địch.

Butterfly lao vào tàn sát địch bằng chiêu thức Ám sát, Florentino thì lướt hết kẻ địch này đến kẻ địch khác và Richter cùng Eland'orr đi săn từng kẻ thù một.

Dirak vận sức mạnh tử quang của mình và tung từ bàn tay những tia plasma màu vàng có hình thoi về phía kẻ địch, nhưng số lượng quá đông nên mọi người đều giết không xuể.

"Chúng đông quá, mọi người cố gắng lên!" Annette dùng gió thổi bay bọn chúng ra chỗ khác.

"Chúng ta sắp hết năng lượng rồi, cần phải đánh nhanh hơn nữa!" Violet nói.

Họ cuối cùng cũng kiệt sức nhưng chỉ còn có chừng có hàng chục tên, họ không còn sức để mà đánh được nữa mà ngồi quỵ xuống.

"He he he he he!" Nụ cười nham hiểm nở rộ trên môi bọn chúng và chuẩn bị xách kiếm tiêu diệt tất cả. Nhưng ngay lập tức, hắn bị một cú vồ của một loài động vật nào đó, có màu trắng.

Richter hoa mắt nhìn kĩ thì... "Liliana?"

Động vật đó là loài cáo nhưng kì lạ thay, lại có tận những chín đuôi, thật sự giống như gã đã từng gặp nhưng nó chẳng nói gì, phải chuyển sang dạng người mới giao tiếp được với gã. Liliana tiếp tục tấn công những kẻ địch khác, tung quả cầu linh đạn và phát nổ làm chết mười tên.

Tiếp đến là Airi, Hayate và Enzo, họ leo trên cây và đáp xuống, Enzo trói hết toàn bộ kẻ địch lại một chỗ, Airi ném phi tiêu to tướng và triển khai Long kiếm, đồng thời Hayate tung Bão phi tiêu giết sạch bọn chúng.

Enzo dứt thả sợi dây thừng ra và gật đầu chào trước ba người thợ săn quỷ tuần trước, "Chào các ngươi! Còn nhớ ta không?"

Valhein đáp, "Enzo! Ngươi đến kịp thời rồi! Cả sư phụ Hayate và "em gái nuôi" nữa..."

Airi xí một bên, "Hừ, đừng có gọi ta là "em gái nuôi" nữa!"

Hayate gật đầu nói, "Đừng có mà mừng vội, bọn chúng còn nhiều lắm. Chúng ta phải tiếp tục tập kích!"

Liliana hoá lại dạng người nói, "Có ta giúp đỡ đây, *nhìn sang Richter* à chào Richter nha, ngươi chưa xin chữ kí ta lần trước đó!" Nàng ta bật cười nhưng bị Florentino che gã lại.

Sephera xin ra ngoài nói vài lời thông báo, "Các ngươi đã đến tham gia rồi thì... chúng ta phải tiếp tục họp kế hoạch, lần này là phải đi đến Tháp quang minh để hỗ trợ nữ thần chiến đấu. Nếu không thì chúng ta nhất định sẽ bị liên luỵ!" Cô thở dài.

Họ nhìn lại xung quanh, mọi thứ đã bắt đầy náo loạn. Những người tham gia chống Volkath đều nhặt lại đồ của mình và tiếp tục lên đường.

"Nhất định là phải tìm ra được tận gốc Volkath!" Violet nói.

—————

Volkath đang cưỡi ngựa trên đường hành quân, toàn bộ tướng lĩnh Lực lượng Sa đoạ đều có mặt ở đó, các thủ lĩnh đều nhiệt tình tham gia chỉ huy khá chặt chẽ.

Marja ngồi đằng sau lưng hắn, mụ thì thầm cười bảo, "Hết ván này, ta sẽ cho Ilumia thấy thế nào là bài học!"

Volkath nói, "Nàng mừng hơi sớm đấy, còn chút xíu là đến rồi!" Hắn cũng cười theo.

Ở đằng sau, Maloch và Veera dắt bộ. Mặt mày không hề vui vẻ chút xíu nào, vì phải đi duyệt binh chết dẫm này mà y và ả không ngủ được.

"Maloch, cố lên, hết kiếp này sẽ sung sướng!" Veera nói khẽ.

"Ta hơi buồn ngủ chút, sợ lúc vào trận thì... ta không còn sức luyện ngục đâu!" Maloch ngáp dài, tay cầm quỷ kiếm mà tiếp tục di chuyển.

—————

"Duyệt binh đã gần như hoàn tất, trưởng nhóm cho ta hỏi quân lính điểm danh đủ chưa?" Xeniel hô lớn, những người lính ở toà tháp quang minh đều sẵn sàng.

"Dạ rõ!" Người chỉ huy nói.

Ở trước lâu đài kị sĩ, Ilumia đang theo dõi, nữ thần cả đêm không ngủ vì phải tập vận chiêu sử dụng năng lượng ánh sáng để đẩy lùi kẻ địch.

Mũi tên mặt trời Yorn đứng trước nữ thần và quỳ xuống nói, "Thưa nữ thần, Enzo đã xin lui xuống Norman rồi ạ!"

Ilumia nghe xong câu nói đó, nữ thần hỏi vì khá bất ngờ. "Enzo xin xuống Norman, để làm gì?" Vương quốc này do Thane quản lí, đã từ lâu nữ thần chưa hề liên lạc với anh ta nên quan hệ hữu nghị đã không còn.

"Có một nhóm thợ săn quỷ và các đại pháp sư đến đây cầu viện và hợp tác cùng chúng ta chống lại Volkath! Enzo xuất hiện và hướng dẫn họ đến đây, nhưng mà... tên phản đồ Hayate, sau khi được luật sư và "em gái nuôi" tài tình của hắn bào chữa xong, hắn cũng muốn giúp đỡ người tiêu diệt Volkath. Thưa nữ thần." Yorn nói.

"Có lí nào, sao hắn lại muốn giúp ta?" Ilumia cảm thấy hoang mang.

"Đó là tình hình, ta không thể biết gì thêm. Ta xin hết!" Yorn đứng lên và nhìn nữ thần.

"Ngươi có thể lui, hãy giúp Xeniel chuẩn bị quân lính đi, và tăng cường trực thăng, vũ khí và lựu đạn lên!" Ilumia ra lệnh.

"Dạ thưa nữ thần!" Yorn cúi chào và đi ra.

Hayate? Tên phản đồ bao nhiêu năm nay lại muốn giúp nữ thần chống Volkath! Càng nghĩ càng thấy có điểm sai trong tâm trí của mình. Ilumia cảm thấy không tin tưởng bản thân mình cho lắm.

—————

Những người khác đã có mặt tại cánh cổng Cung điện Ánh sáng, nó khép lại rất chặt nên không tài nào lọt qua được.

"Mọi người đi theo hướng này!" Enzo hướng dẫn, cửa đằng trước không vào được thì đi vào cửa sau, lúc sư phụ yêu dấu của cậu bị bắt giam cũng đi bằng cửa đó.

Họ tập trung lại một điểm, lần này có một bảo vệ đứng soát vé đi vào. Từng người một đọc tên rồi mới được du nhập vào Tháp quang minh.

Ngay từ khi mới vào cổng, họ đã thấy được cảnh tượng vô cùng hỗn loạn tại Tháp quang minh, dòng người di chuyển tấp nập về phía Cung điện Ánh sáng.

Cảm thấy hoang mang, Valhein hỏi, "Ở trong đây sao náo loạn thế này?"

Enzo giải thích, "Mọi người đang chuẩn bị cho cuộc chiến, tất nhiên là phải tranh thủ. Vì Volkath sắp đến!" Cậu ngước nhìn xung quanh và tìm kiếm người quen. "Đợi chút, có hướng dẫn viên ở đây, chắc sẽ giúp ta đến chỗ nữ thần!"

Họ chờ thêm vài phút, Eland'orr cảm thấy sốt ruột nên thầm hỏi. "Sao lâu quá ta!"

Bất thình linh, một cái đập tay lớn cái *BỘP!* đằng sau lưng làm cho cả bọn giật bắn mình. "Hú hú há há hí hí, chào mừng những vị khách đã đến Tháp quang minh do Ilumia làm chủ!" Một con người có hình dáng giống khỉ nói.

"Wukong!" Enzo nhận ra và bắt tay với anh ta, đọc thuần Việt là Ngộ Không vì anh ta có ẩn thân thuật và tề thiên đại thánh. "Chúng ta cần đến cung điện thật nhanh để nhận sự hợp tác của nữ thần chống Volkath!" Enzo giải thích.

"Volkath? Tên đó là gì mà ai cũng sợ thế?" Wukong giả vờ ngơ ngác hỏi.

"Chúa tể Hắc ám, kẻ đã làm đảo lộn cuộc sống mọi người nghìn năm trước!" Violet giải thích.

"Ha ha, ta có nghe rồi, mà mỗi tội là ta... ở trên pháp trường tu hành cùng Huyền thuật và Đạo pháp ở Tiên Giới nên hoạ chăng ta chẳng biết gì. Sau này hoà bình ta mới xuống đây!" Wukong nói. "Ta sẽ giúp các ngươi chống lại thế lực hắc ám đó!"

Valhein mừng rỡ, "Tuyệt vời quá! Ngươi mau chóng tung ra... thuật đằng vân đi. Ngươi vốn dĩ có 72.5 phép biến hoá mà!" Cậu nói.

Wukong nhất thời đồng ý, "Hú hú, ngươi cũng có xem Tây Du Kí cơ đấy há há!" Anh ta cười khí thế vì có người cũng là fan "bự" của mình. "Thôi nào bây giờ ta sẽ gọi mây giúp các ngươi di chuyển đến đó, các ngươi đồng ý chứ!"

"Nhất trí quyết tâm!!!" Mọi người đều hô to.

"Thuật đằng vân! Biến hoá!" Wukong gọi ra những đám mây và ngay lập tức, nó hình thành bên dưới chân mọi người và nhấc tất cả lên không trung.

Wukong điều khiển chiều gió để đám mây di chuyển về phía Cung điện. "Trên đây thích quá, chồng nhỉ?" Valhein chỉ cho Triệu Vân cảnh đẹp của Miền đất trống. "Giống như ta đang cưỡi tấm thảm thần trong tự truyện Aladdin vậy!"

"Nếu ngươi thích thì... khi hết cuộc chiến, ta dắt ngươi đi hưởng tuần trăng mật ở đây!" Triệu Vân nói, vô tình cuộc đối thoại của hai người làm cả bọn phải *facepalm*. Hừ, cái bọn có ngươi yêu là thế.

Wukong tò mò về hai người kia nên hỏi thử, "Hi hi hi, hai người các ngươi cưới nhau chưa?"

Họ thành khẩn nói, "Chưa!" Và Triệu Vân thay lời nói, "Bọn tôi chỉ mới đính hôn thôi, chưa cưới!"

Wukong cười ha hả, "Hú hú há há, còn sinh ra bấy bì thì sao?"

Valhein đỏ mặt giấu nhẹm, "Chuyện đó... từ từ... tính sau!"

Wukong giải thích tiếp, tay vẫn đang cầm gậy điều khiển hướng gió, "Hí hí ha ha, các người không biết Athanor này kì diệu cỡ nào đâu, nghe nói nam nhân giờ sinh con được đấy. Mua thuốc uống là được, trong người ngươi sẽ hình thành cái của nữ nhân* và sinh sản bình thường và không mất cái quan trọng nhất của nam nhân." (* tử cung và buồng trứng)

Valhein càng đỏ mặt hơn nữa, "Được rồi... cái đó từ từ thử!"

Florentino nghe được thông tin đó liền nói khẽ, "Bà xã, mốt uống thử không?" Hắn cười thầm nói.

Richter đỏ mặt vỗ eo hắn một cái thật mạnh làm hắn điếng người, "Vớ vẩn, không cần đâu!" Thật phũ phàng quá mà!

Họ cuối cùng cũng có mặt tại Cung điện của nữ thần, Wukong thả bọn họ xuống ban công và theo họ từng bước đi vào.

Họ di chuyển đến khu vực hành chính và ra vị trí kị sĩ, chỉ huy Sephera có thể thấy được Ilumia đang ở đó cùng với Arthur và Thane, hai quốc vương tri kỉ thắm thiết giữa Okka và Norman. Và có Alice đi theo nữa.

"Thane, bọn tôi đến rồi!" Sephera gặp được quốc vương và nói.

"Sephera, thiên mệnh thuỷ sư! Chào ngươi!" Thane mừng rỡ bắt tay cô một cái, còn vuốt tóc cô nữa, Keera đằng sau suy nghĩ "người này rất xấu".

"Quốc vương Thane, lâu rồi không gặp được ngươi, bọn ta đến đây để giúp ngươi!" Sephera giải thích.

"Ủa Sephera, D'Arcy đâu, sao chỉ có Dirak thế?" Thane thắc mắc, anh nhớ không lầm thì... có đến ba đại pháp sư hùng mạnh tài giỏi, sao chỉ còn có hai thôi? Kì quái thật.

"D'Arcy đi "du lịch" rồi, xíu nữa cậu ấy sẽ quay lại!" Dirak từ đằng sau lại gần chỗ của... Sephera! Hắn giải thích nhưng trong lòng háo hức lắm.

"Bây giờ rất gấp, chúng ta cần hợp sức lại, Volkath đã sắp đến đây. Chúng ta không thể cầm cự thêm được nữa!" Sephera thông báo.

"Chết rồi, quân ta đã chuẩn bị xong, mà ta còn chưa cho ra hiệu xuất quân!" Thane hốt hoảng làm cho cả người đều nói "hả???" theo, Alice là giọng lớn nhất.

Trong lúc mọi người đang hoang mang dao động, đột nhiên bên ngoài có động đất, mọi người đều ầm ĩ cả lên.

"Có chuyện gì vậy?" Ilumia hỏi, nữ thần chạy lại ban công xem thì...

Nguy to rồi!

Volkath đã đến được địa phận của Tháp quang minh, đang ở thung lũng chạng vạng!

Mọi người cũng theo đó nhìn mà nghiến răng, khỉ thật, lực lượng gì mà đông thế này?

Quân của hắn đã tràn vào vị trí cánh cổng và vách ngăn của Cung điện, lũ lượt bọn chúng đập phá dần.

"Volkath đang ở giữa Thung lũng Chạng vạng, đang ra lệnh cho bọn tay sai. Chúng ta mau đến đó xem!" Arthur chỉ tay vào hắn, hắn vẫn ở đứng đó, đầu hướng lên nhìn những người trên Tháp đầy khiêu khích. "Con khỉ, giúp bọn ta xuống dưới!"

"Khẹc khẹc, ta tên là Wukong! Hừ!" Wukong giận dỗi nhưng do tình hình gấp rút nên phải cho mọi người đi xuống hết, trừ Ilumia ở lại trên tháp quang minh đứng quan sát dân tình chống cự.

Nữ thần đang cực kì lo lắng.

—————

Họ xuất hiện tại Thung lũng Chạng vạng nơi Volkath đang ở cùng với con ngựa của hắn.

Lần này những người chiến đấu ở trận đầu với hắn đã tập hợp thêm một số người tham gia nữa, nhưng hắn cũng chẳng sợ.

"Một mình "hắn" cân gần 20 người trong số chúng ta sao?" Richter nhìn vẻ mặt khinh thường kia.

"Ha ha, mừng sớm đó!" Volkath cười nói và một loạt tay sai của hắn đằng sau xuất hiện.

"Veera? Maloch?..." Eland'orr sợ hãi nhìn. Maloch và Veera bước ra với vẻ mặt đáng sợ như ma quỷ.

"Nakroth và Zephys! Cả cái con rồng mồm thối kia nữa!" Sephera nhớ rõ những đối tượng này. "Đằng sau còn có Aleister phản bội nữ thần và chưa kể còn có Mganga, kẻ đầu độc người khác!" Còn rất nhiều nhân vật khác nữa nàng kể tên không xuể.

"Ta tên là Preyta, con rồng đó cũng tên là Preyta, cả hai chúng ta đều có tên là Preyta!" Kị sĩ bệnh dịch Preyta giới thiệu bản thân.

"Đừng quên ta nữa, còn nhớ ta đã cho Kahlli đi thả quỷ ở chỗ các ngươi không?" Marja từ đằng sau ngựa bước ra ngoài để lộ mặt của mụ. Lẽ đó càng làm cho Richter thêm căm tức. "Ngươi đã tiêu diệt chết ả ta!" Mụ tính chỉ D'Arcy nhưng... chỉ có Dirak nên đành phải chỉ vào hắn.

"Ta thì có gì chứ, đó là do..." Dirak tính chỉ ra nhưng bị chặn họng lại.

D'Arcy đã xuất hiện gần hắn và thay lời nói, "Ta đó!" Bằng cách là mở cánh cổng thứ nguyên và đáp xuống làm cho những người khác cảm thấy bất ngờ và tập trung nhìn gã.

Dirak lật đật quay sang nhìn D'Arcy, hắn bật cười mừng rỡ, người đàn ông tóc vàng dài và nhọn như binh bố trận run rẩy nói. "D'Arcy, ngươi trở về rồi!" Hắn lại bắt tay gã ngưng gã cảm thấy hơi phiền nên tạm thời cự tuyệt hắn chút bắt cách buông tay ra. Chuyện đó là cho hắn ngơ ngác nhìn gã.

" **Mừng rỡ muộn quá, sau khi về nhà rồi, ta cho ngươi "mần" thoải mái!** " D'Arcy nhắc khéo làm cho Dirak đỡ lo lắng, đúng là chất giọng đầy văn chương, nghe ngọt sớt đã làm trái tim hắn tan chảy từ lâu rồi. "Bọn ta đã có đủ lực lượng, đã sẵn sàng chiến đấu!" D'Arcy tuyên bố. (Vietsub trong mắt của au: Mừng rỡ muộn quá anh yêu, sau khi về nhà rồi, em cho anh chịch em thoải mái!)

Volkath khoái chí cười bảo, "Như vậy là đủ rồi à, vài chục đứa như các ngươi chắc chống lại được bọn ta sao?"

D'Arcy nói, "Ah, mừng hơi vội đó. Chờ xem!" D'Arcy lấy bàn tay trái của mình tri triển ra một lập phương thứ nguyên. Ngay lập tức, nguồn năng lượng dồi dào của nó đã phát ra đằng sau đội hình những người đang khát máu Volkath, hàng loạt những cánh cổng thứ nguyên mở ra.

Cánh cổng đầu tiên, là cặp đôi gian tình Murad và Tulen bước ra. Butterfly nhìn cánh cổng đó xong quay mặt đi. Đằng sau đó là Ormarr bước ra với cây búa và cây kiếm.

Cánh cổng thứ hai, là Ata và giáo viên âm nhạc Paine đã có mặt trên Thung lũng Chạng vạng. Dirak quay đầu lại nhìn gọi tên cậu bé, "Ata!!!" Và cậu bé gật đầu đáp lại, "Konnichiwa sensei!". Sau đó, những học sinh trong học viện ma pháp đã đủ sức mạnh sẵn sàng bước ra chiến trường.

Cánh cổng thứ ba, là đội Ám hoàng bên tân Liên hiệp. Gồm có Quillen, Amily và Veres. Đồng thời đằng sau là có các thợ rèn do Moren dẫn dắt gồm chính ông, Max, Capheny, Wisp và Celica.

Cánh cổng thứ tư, những tay đánh du kích gồm có Roxie, Rourke và Elsu. Đồng thời tay vũ nữ bán nguyệt Yena cũng xuất hiện.

Cánh cổng thứ năm, gồm có thành viên của tháp quang minh như Yorn, Xeniel, Ignis và Gildur.

Cánh cổng thứ sáu, gồm các sinh vật ở Rừng nguyên sinh. Nổi bật nhất là Krixi (sự hiện diện của cô nàng làm cho Nakroth trợn mắt nhìn), quản ngục Krizzix, Payna (chính thức xuất hiện), Baldum đi đằng sau cô, gấu trúc Zuka, Arum, Slimz và Fennik. Đặc biệt là nữ vương tinh linh Tel'Annas đã chuẩn bị sẵn mũi tên "diệt Volkath"!

Cánh cổng thứ bảy, là Ryoma đã xuất hiện với trang phục mặc định. Triệu Vân nhìn anh ta và gọi, "Sư phụ yêu dấu!" Lẽ đó làm cho Airi (người yêu cũ) và cả Valhein (kẻ gian tình) phải trợn mắt. Đồng thời là các ninja đảo Mist bước ra.

Cánh cổng thứ tám, toàn bộ quân đội của Thane và Arthur bước ra, đồng thời Astrid và Wiro Sableng đã có mặt. Quyền vương Raz cũng bước ra sẵn sàng xuất chiêu võ boxing.

"Tất cả mọi anh hùng đều tụ hội! Còn thiếu ai chứ?" Dirak hô lớn rồi quay qua nhìn D'Arcy hỏi.

"Ngươi muốn thêm sao? Dư sức!" D'Arcy mỉm cười nói.

"Đùa tí mà!" Dirak cười vội rồi lắc đầu. Và gã làm thật, cánh cổng thứ chín đã được mở. Những thành viên trong tinh Hệ đã xuất hiện, đó là Veres và Xeniel, Quillen (thống soái) và hơn hàng trăm thành viên trong hội đồng khác ở vũ trụ song hành (trừ Florentino vì vũ trụ kia không có)!

"Mọi người!" Violet cảm thấy mừng rỡ. Cô nở nụ cười đầy tự hào về mình.

Sau khi đã ổn định tất cả. "Bây giờ, tất cả cùng tiến lên!!!" Thane phất cờ lên bùng nổ cuộc khởi nghĩa. Không khí chiến đấu đến giờ phút này đã sục sôi và hàng trăm tướng địch lao vào chiến đấu điên cuồng với đội quân Vực hỗn mang.

Còn tiếp...

**-HẾT CHAP 23-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuẩn bị chap cuối cùng của chính truyện! Mọi thứ sẽ hồi kết ra sao? Cái kết đó, mời các bạn xem Avengers: Endgame vì 50% là sẽ dựa vào trong đó.
> 
> Bạn nào chưa xem Tây Du Kí thì... mình khuyên nên tìm xem vì... phim rất hay và các bạn sẽ biết rõ hơn bối cảnh của Wukong.


	24. Hồi Kết

Thung lũng Chạng vạng,

Mọi người đang chiến đấu một cách điên cuồng như vũ bão phải kể đến các tình tiết vô cùng hấp dẫn như sau:

Xeniel lao vào đập Maloch tơi tả, Veera thì tung nhiều nụ hôn mê hoặc đối phương nhưng bị Richter dùng kiếm phản lại.

Quyền vương Raz tung cú đấm phép thuật làm địch bốc hơi trong nháy mắt. Tiếp theo đó là sự hỗ trợ của mũi tên mặt trời Yorn.

"Grừ, Grào!!!" Liliana hoá cáo cài xé Omen đang khát sinh lực, Mina phát hiện liền kéo và khoá lại cùng sự giúp đỡ của tiểu quỷ Zip. Fennik tung ra xích đôi để kèm chặt chúng lại và giải cứu Liliana, sau đó Slimz hỗ trợ tấn công chúng.

Annette ra sức thổi gió đẩy lùi địch khỏi then chốt đội hình, Payna tiếp thêm sinh lực bằng dòng nước thánh.

Nakroth ra sức đánh bại từng đồng minh phe Ánh sáng trong lúc họ gặp sơ hở, nhưng đến đoạn có Krixi thì... gã dừng lại nhìn cô, "Krixi..." Cô nhìn thấy người quen, vài giây sau nhận ra liền đáp lại, "Ôi Nakroth!". Sau đó, Krixi bặm môi dùng bão lá hất tung Nakroth và tung bướm làm gã ngã lộn nhào, rất may là có Zephys đến đỡ.

Lúc Murad chuẩn bị lao vào dùng Ảo ảnh trảm, Aleister nhận thấy điều này và tung vách ngăn, dùng ngục tù trói anh ta lại. Ngay lúc này, Tulen đã gặp được sư đồ cũ của mình, vốn dĩ anh ta từng ghen ghét đố kị với Aleister nên ngay lập tức, anh ta dùng lôi điểu* đánh bay hắn đi. Và Murad được giải thoát. Anh ta chạy lại đỡ gã lãng khách thời không, "Murad chồng yêu, ngươi không sao chứ?" Gã lãng khách gật đầu.

"Aha ha ha ha", vừa vội mừng, Skud, cỗ máy huỷ diệt tranh thủ thời cơ cặp đôi gian tình kia âu yếm nhau, hắn chuẩn vung tay đấm của mình lao vào Double Kill thì... Butterfly quét kiếm lao vào ám sát hắn giải cứu, nàng lao vào đâm chém cỗ máy giết người Skud liên tục. "Chiến đấu tiếp đi!" Butterfly vội nói, mặc dù nàng muốn để cho hai tên phản bội tình yêu này chết dưới tay của Skud lắm nhưng lại theo quán tính là muốn giải cứu, vì Butterfly còn lại chút tình nghĩa với hai tên kia. Murad và Tulen ngơ ngác nhìn nhau rồi tiếp tục chiến đấu theo lời gọi của Butterfly.

Richter và Florentino sát cánh bên nhau tung những nhát gươm/kiếm cực kì xảo diệu lên những vị tướng máu giấy. Đặc biệt, Florentino hắn đã dùng kiếm chọc bể thuốc độc của Mganga ngăn cho hắn gây sát thương cho mọi người.

Dirak đã triển khai khiên lô cốt và biến đòn đánh trong tay mình thành những tia plasma màu vàng có hình thoi, D'Arcy từ bên cạnh gã tung những vụ nổ lập phương thứ nguyên để diệt kẻ thù, đồng thời Sephera từ bên cạnh hai người dùng nguồn nước chữa lành vết thương và gây sát thương kẻ địch.

Keera và Ishar đã nhiệt tình chiến đấu cùng nhau, lúc Keera không để ý và lo tung ảo ảnh giết miếng mồi của mình, con bé sắp sửa bị Grakk kéo lại và nuốt chửng, Ishar phát hiện ra liền kêu Tí Nị nhảy vào đạp tung kẻ phàm ăn đó. "Ishar... ngươi cứu ta sao!" Keera hoảng hốt hỏi.

"Khỏi cảm ơn, tiếp tục đứng lên!" Ishar cầm tay Keera và đỡ đứng dậy nhưng Zip lăn long lóc với tốc độ cực nhanh hất tung cả hai người đi chỗ khác.

Tel'Annas đã ẩn nấp đằng sau, chuẩn bị mũi tên tiêu diệt Volkath của mình, nhưng vì lực lượng bọn chúng quá đông, nên nữ vương không thể ngồi canh chừng được, đành phải đánh thường với bọn chúng.

Bọn tay sai đã thừa cơ phá hỏng thành công cánh cổng đi vào Cung điện Ánh sáng, những người lính bên trong đã bùa ra chiến đấu tới tấp.

Nữ thần nhìn thấy cảnh hỗn loạn và có phần lợi thế của tướng địch bên Vực hỗn mang, Ilumia bắt đầu đi xuống dưới và triển khai Thần trận và làm cho không khí trở nên căng thẳng hơn, nữ thần xuống dưới thì có thể thấy rõ được Marja đang xuất quân đi tấn công cung điện của nữ thần.

"Marja..." Ilumia đứng từ xa nói.

"Ilumia, ta đã chờ ngươi từ lâu lắm rồi. Chính ngươi đã khiến ta không còn được như xưa nữa!" Marja nói rõ.

"Là lỗi của ngươi chuốt lấy, là Edras yêu ta trước!" Ilumia nói rõ.

Rồi hai người đàn bà kia có một màn solo không phân thắng bại rõ ràng.

....

Nguy to rồi, bọn chúng quá mạnh. Tel'Annas ra lệnh cho gác cổng Krizzix, "Krizzix, dẫn ta và giúp ta tàng hình lại gần Volkath!"

Krizzix đáp lại, "Dạ rõ thưa nữ vương!" Và anh ta dùng Nguỵ trang để dẫn lỗi Nữ vương, các tộc trưởng khác để ý hướng di chuyển của Nữ vương liền bảo vệ Tel'Annas.

Volkath lúc bấy giờ tung ra bá vương trảo cho các tướng đồng minh bên Ánh sáng, rồi bắt đầu phi ngựa xung phong về phía những người bị dính bùa hại và đập tan những người bị dính bùa. Nạn nhân đầu tiên là Arum, Raz và TeeMee.

"Chết thật, hắn đã tung chiêu cuối rồi!" Tel'Annas thông báo và tiếp tục di chuyển nhanh hơn nữa theo hướng của Krizzix.

Volkath mắt vốn dĩ tinh anh hơn nhiều nên đã xách ngựa phi về phía nữ vương, tốc độ của nữ vương chậm hơn khá nhiều so với hắn nên bị trúng bá vương trảm mà phải nằm xuống, rất may là nữ vương có _liềm đoạt mệnh_ nên là không sao. "Nữ vương!!!" Krizzix nhìn thấy liền hốt hoảng, anh ta mau chóng tàng hình giật lại cây cung và mũi tên tiếp tục dùng vạn vật hấp dẫn để chạy trốn.

Lần này, có thiên sứ Lauriel nhận lấy mũi tên và tiếp tục đập cánh bay nhanh hơn chút. Nàng chạy đến vị trí của cung thủ Yorn và chuẩn bị đưa. "Yorn này, giúp chúng ta giết tên Volkath thay cho nữ vương Tel'Annas!"

"Tuân lệnh thiên sứ!" Chàng gật đầu nhận lấy mũi tên đưa vào cung để canh bắn. Nhưng Yorn vừa canh xong thì bị một tên đỡ đòn đứng ra hứng lấy mũi tên và gục xuống. Chết cha nó! Còn có một mũi tên duy nhất!

"Damn it!" Yorn mới tức tốc di chuyển về phía Volkath gần hắn hơn chút nữa để bắn, nhưng tính bắn thì... chàng bị Azzen'ka tung cồn cát tà ác hất tung và làm cho bộ cung văng đi. "Ahhhhhh!" Đó là tiếng kêu lên của Yorn.

Volkath phát hiện bộ cung đã ở gần hắn, hắn tính nhào vô giật lại bộ cung để phá huỷ đi nhưng một lát sau, Payna đã xuất hiện và cản phá, "Ngươi đã làm quá rồi đấy!"

"Ta còn không biết tại sao ta chết năm xưa!" Volkath ngây thơ nói.

"Rồi ngươi sẽ biết lí do thôi!" Payna nói và nàng tung ra Kết giới Sinh mệnh di chuyển dần về phía hắn.

Người hắn có thể cảm nhận được thanh âm hỗn loạn và yếu dần, hắn la hét lên "ahhhhhhh!" Và Payna tiến sát hơn nữa.

"Maloch, dùng phương án B! *Maloch nhân nhượng* Cứ làm đi!" Volkath cảm thấy hắn yếu dần và nói.

Maloch vừa dùng quỷ kiếm đập tan những đồng minh bên phe Ánh sáng xong, ngay lập tức triển khai vũ khí hạng nặng từ lòng đất. Veera hốt hoảng nhìn y, ả hốt hoảng hỏi, "Maloch, chàng vừa làm gì vậy?" Tiêu rồi, cả y và ả đều chết mất!

Mọi thứ từ phía dưới mặt đất bắt đầu rung thành động đất, những người tham gia trên chiến trường đều dừng lại hoang mang. Và ngay lập tức, một vụ nổ bên dưới thung lũng chạng vạng để hất văng toàn bộ tướng đi chỗ khác và tất cả đều nằm la liệt ở mảnh đất rộng thênh thang, kể cả Payna cũng văng theo và Kết giới Sinh mệnh đầy ma lực của nàng cũng chấm dứt.

Mọi người đang ho khan, hắt hơi cố trấn tĩnh tìm hiểu chuyện đang xảy ra và nhìn kĩ Volkath nhưng đành phải nằm gục xuống, duy chỉ có Richter là tung kịp thời Công thủ Toàn diện ở môi trường địa hình nên không bị khống chế và bị sát thương. Lúc này gã khá gần với Volkath hắn.

Dưới chân Richter, gã đã nhặt được bộ cung tên thần thánh chuẩn bị rút ra bắn vào bên dưới của Volkath nhưng bị hắn giật lại,

Volkath đã giật lại thành công và đập bể tan tành, hắn cười ha hả, "Vậy là xong, hết đường bắn rồi chứ gì!"

Hàng trăm vị tướng với ánh mắt gan lì và đại bại nhìn hắn mà không khỏi cảm thấy ân hận. Nhất là Florentino và Tel'Annas.

"Hừ!" Gã đang rất là hồi hộp, gã thở gấp, trong tay mình trước đó còn giữ được mũi tên tiêu diệt và chưa kịp rút ra, không biết giờ thế nào đây.

Gã phải tìm cách đưa cái mũi tên đó vào trong tinh hoàn còn lại của hắn hòng tiêu diệt được hắn.

Richter bắt đầu bỏ chạy, nhưng bị hắn (chạy bộ sau khi vứt con ngựa bị tơi tả kia) truy bức theo. Vì gã là người cuối cùng trong trận chiến này và là nghìn cân treo sợi tóc nên hắn sẽ tiêu diệt nốt để tất cả sự chiến thắng và vinh quang thuộc về hắn.

Richter trong lúc chạy trốn đã nghĩ ra được một cách khác rồi.

Đó chính là sử dụng thanh gươm của mình, Richter nhặt sợi dây thừng của Enzo và mau chóng buộc mũi tên của Tel'Annas vào lưỡi gươm của mình và chuẩn bị phản công.

"Volkath, ngươi nhận lấy này!" Richter nói, bây giờ trên tay gã là một thanh gươm có buộc mũi tên diệt Volkath, nó phát sáng làm cho mũi tên cũng phát sáng theo và được cường hoá.

Bấy giờ mục tiêu của gã không còn là sinh mạng của hắn nữa, là viên bi cuối cùng của hắn. Gã lao ngược trở lại và chuẩn bị lướt đâm thẳng vào bên dưới của hắn.

Và đúng như vậy, Volkath chuẩn bị vung bá vương trảm để giết Richter thì... Richter đã làm trước rồi. Một cú đâm rất điếng người và hắn phải hét lên "ahhhhhhhhhh!!!"

Florentino hé mắt ra nhìn phát hiện ra được có điều gì đó bất thường với Volkath, hắn gọi gã lại, "Richter, đừng!"

Volkath chuẩn bị phát nổ mất!!!

Tuy nhiên, Richter vẫn gồng hết sức mình để đẩy mũi tên đó đâm sâu hơn vào trong tinh hoàn còn lại của hắn, bấy giờ, xung quanh hai con người phân thắng bại kia đã chuẩn bị loé sáng, nhất là Volkath.

Nếu như gã dừng lại thì hắn sẽ có cơ hội phản đòn, và gã sẽ chết bất thình lình và mọi người sẽ thất bại.

Một lần liều mạng, liều đến cùng. Vì mọi người, vì người khác.

Vị trí đâm gần sát nút, Florentino đứng dậy và cố gắng nhấc chân lên chạy lại vị trí của Richter, "Richter, không đừng, ta không muốn phải mất đi ngươi!" Hắn gào lên, gào lên để mong người thương của hắn hãy dừng lại.

Richter lắc đầu nhìn Florentino và chảy nước mắt, những người khác cũng đều ngồi dậy và cố gắng chứng kiến cảnh bất chấp sinh mệnh thế này. "Ta... không... cam tâm để mọi người chịu khổ. Mọi chuyện... rồi sẽ qua thôi!" Gã nói lời cuối cùng, mặt đang cố nghiến răng kìm nén hành động xúc động kia mà tiếp tục dồn sức vào trong cái tinh hoàn đó.

Florentino chạy được nửa đoạn, đột nhiên luồng ánh sáng cực mạnh hất văng hắn ra và lúc bấy giờ, hai người kia không thể đến gần được nữa.

"Ta là thợ săn quỷ và ngươi là chúa tể hắc ám, hôm nay ta sẽ đòi lại những gì ngươi đã gây ra ngày hôm nay!" Richter nói ra lời cuối cùng.

Hắn trợn mắt lên vẫn tiếp tục la hét. Và...

Tinh hoàn của hắn vỡ ra. Richter bắt đầu căng mắt nhìn.

Kéo theo đó là...

*BÙM!!!!!!!!!*

** Vị trí đó phát nổ rất lớn, đẩy lùi những người khác đi ra ngoài. **

Họ đợi những hạt bụi bay đi hết để có thể nhìn rõ sự việc hơn. Mọi thứ đã trở nên tĩnh lặng. Tất cả mọi người đang bị thương, chảy máu và xây xát nhiều cố gắng đứng dậy, tập trung về phía trước sự thật, và nhìn vị trí đó.

Những tay sai của Volkath đã dần dần biến mất chỉ còn lại cát bụi, những tướng địch của Vực hỗn mang nằm la liệt ở đó chịu đầu hàng. Volkath đã hoàn toàn bị tiêu diệt và biến mất. Thanh gươm của Richter đã cắm thẳng xuống dưới nền đất xơ xác, mũi tên của Tel'Annas đã biến mất cùng hắn.

"Richter!!!" Florentino đã thấy được bóng dáng của Richter, gã đang nằm ở đó và nhắm mắt, cả người gã bây giờ đen vì đất cát, máu chảy ra là rất nhiều, tay đã bị gãy và toàn thân đều trầy xước. Ít nhất 50-80% bộ xương đã bị gãy, gã không thể đứng dậy được nữa.

"Richter!!! Ngươi nghe ta nói gì không?" Gã vẫn mở mắt đó và xoay đầu nhưng không thể nói được gì, bây giờ tính mạng của gã đang gặp nguy kịch. Nếu không đem đi cấp cứu ngay thì gã có thể sẽ chết.

Hắn nhấc bàn tay lấm đen bùn đất kia lên, cầm lên xoa lên má và bắt đầu bật khóc, "Ngươi đừng có chết có được không? Ta không thể nào mất đi được ngươi!"

Sephera vội vã lại gần Richter, nàng mau chóng dùng sức mạnh còn sót lại trong người của mình, cấp oxi lưu thông máu và ngăn máu của gã tiếp tục chảy, đồng thời giúp máu gã đông nhanh hơn chút để tránh bị nhiễm trùng. "Ôi Richter! Học trò già nhất của ta, ngươi thành công rồi!" Sephera quỳ xuống bật khóc trước cơ thể không tỉnh táo của gã.

Florentino tiếp tục khóc triền miên, "Richter! Ta đã thắng rồi!" Hắn thì thầm và cố cười nhưng không được, rồi hắn bắt đầu gục mặt lên trên người gã khóc tiếp.

Eland'orr lại gần thân xác của Richter và bắt đầu quỳ xuống bật khóc, "Richter, ngươi nhất định phải cố lên, đừng như tên thanh mai trúc mã của ta mà vội vàng ra đi! Chúng ta còn chưa khen thưởng ngươi cơ mà!"

Những người khác cũng lần lượt đến chia buồn cùng những người thân thiết kia của gã, Valhein, Violet và Triệu Vân lần lượt đến bên cạnh gã và quỳ xuống bày tỏ lòng thương tiếc của mình với đại ca, cả Butterfly nữa. "Đại ca, ngươi thành công rồi!" Violet nói.

Keera và Ishar cũng lại gần gã mà chảy nước mắt, đặc biệt là Keera, nó khóc rất lớn trước sự 'hi sinh' đó của gã. Dirak và D'Arcy cũng đến chỗ của... Sephera để quỳ xuống nhìn gã. Hayate, Enzo và Airi đã xuất hiện tại đó.

Những người khác cũng lần lượt quỳ xuống theo. Và Ilumia quay lại đứng từ trên Tháp quang minh nhìn xuống (Marja đã gục ngã vì Volkath đã chết), nữ thần đã chảy ròng thành nước mắt và cố lấy khăn tay của mình để lau thật sạch.

Một sự chiến thắng nhưng đầy bi kịch, đầy đau đớn. Nó phải đánh đổi nhiều lắm, và thương lắm. Đây cũng là cách kết thúc êm đẹp giữa mối thù đậm sâu của Chúa tể Hắc ám.

**-HẾT CHAP 24-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volkath và Errol đã đoàn tụ rồi. Dành cho ai đang ship Volkath x Errol. ❤️
> 
> Còn đấy, What Is Love? chưa xong đâu, còn rất nhiều câu chuyện đằng sau chính truyện đang chờ được giải thích dần. Liệu có phép màu gì sẽ xảy đến? Từ đây đến hết Chủ Nhật, hãy đón xem nhé!
> 
> *Au bật mí: Trong game, Lôi điểu gây thêm sát thương chuẩn theo máu (tối đa 1000) lên Aleister, Aleister trói Tulen sẽ được tăng miễn thương.


	25. Phiên ngoại: Dirak x D'Arcy

Vậy là cuộc chiến đấu với vực hỗn mang đã kết thúc...

Năm năm sau... (tương ứng một tháng ngoài đời)

Richter thì đã được đưa đi vào bệnh viện cấp cứu trong tình trạng hôn mê bất tỉnh, tính mạng thì rất nguy kịch, vì để bảo tồn mạng sống già còn lại. Florentino đã chi trả rất nhiều tiền, từ máy trợ tim đến máy chống đào thải và cuối cùng cuộc phẫu thuật cũng đã thành công sau hơn 24 tiếng nằm trên bàn mổ. Nhưng phải mất rất nhiều thời gian, Richter mới có thể thoát khỏi hôn mê và trở về.

Mọi người ở Athanor đều đốt pháo ăn mừng cho sự chiến thắng, riêng đồng bọn tại Vực hỗn mang lại sống trong thời kì đen tối.

Một số sự kiện nổi bật sau này:

Hayate và Enzo chính thức làm bạn đời của nhau, cùng mở ra Học viện Ninja tại đảo Mist nhằm đào tạo cho trẻ em nghèo và những người muốn tu dưỡng võ thuật. Ngoài ra cũng có Airi hỗ trợ hai người mở chi nhánh ở đối diện Cung điện Ánh sáng nữa, do nàng quản lí luôn.

Triệu Vân và Valhein đã có một đám cưới rất viên mãn, họ cùng nhau ngồi trên đám mây của Wukong để ngao du khắp Athanor như là tuần trăng mật.

Violet thì dọn ra ở riêng và mở cho mình cửa hàng súng và đào tạo môn thiên xạ.

Butterfly gia nhập hội Ám hoàng cùng Quillen và Veres để tiếp tục công việc đánh thuê.

Càng ngày càng nhiều nhân tài đổ về học viện Carano, lượt tuyển sinh ngày đó rất đông và may mắn thay là có nhiều giáo viên tài ba đến lớp giảng dạy. Điển hình là có Liliana, cô giáo thực sinh dần dần được học sinh yêu mến rồi trở thành giáo viên chính thức.

Ryoma ngồi trước thềm nhà ngắm pháo bông ở đảo Mist, bên dưới có lót một li trà Atisô Nhật Bản. Trước nhà công khai hẳn hoi, "Nhận dạy đánh katana + Tự chọn tư vấn tình yêu miễn phí" nên dòng người vào đây đăng kí rất đông.

Những người tích cực chiến đấu tại Thung lũng Chạng vạng được Ilumia hết mực ban thưởng. Và Cung điện Ánh sáng đã có quan hệ hoà hiếu với cả bốn khu vực còn lại.

Tel'Annas chính thức được phong nữ vương trong lần bầu cử thứ hai, những chính sách mới được ban hành nhằm khắc phục hậu quả của cuộc chiến, nâng cao đời sống nhân dân.

Thane và Arthur đã hợp tác trong việc xây dựng đất nước thành công. Họ đã có kì nghỉ rất thân thiện bên nhau tại bãi biển, cùng với sự tham gia của Ormarr và Gildur bên cung điện ánh sáng.

Nakroth và Zephys ở cùng nhau tại Vực hỗn mang không còn vướng bận gì nữa, lâu lâu cùng nhau cải trang thành thường dân trà trộn vào các đô thị hoà bình tại những vương quốc để đi du lịch. Dưới tác dụng của thuốc do Wukong quảng bá, gã đã nghén nhưng tàn nhẫn thay gã muốn giấu hắn để sinh bé trai rồi kêu hắn chịu trách nhiệm. " _Tên của mày là Kriknak,_ ** _Kri_** _xi +_ ** _Nak_** _roth!_ " Gã nghĩ ra tên đứa bé trước khi đẻ. Rồi họ lại có một gia đình hoàn chỉnh và đầy quyết đoán.

Omen thì nằm liệt giường và gãy ít nhất vài chỗ xương quan trọng, Zip mừng rỡ chạy tán loạn nhưng bị Mina kéo lại.

Eland'orr vừa xin tốt nghiệp sớm, hiện tại cậu quay về thu gom những linh hồn trong sạch cùng với việc thổi sáo đàn ca để giải thoát Messias, bạn thanh mai trúc mã của cậu... nhưng lúc mà vừa đủ 1000 linh hồn thì... rốt cuộc là... không có gì xảy ra, chỉ có một con bướm đêm bay ra ngoài và thế là xong. Thì ra là Messias đã quy tiên từ lâu rồi và hoá thành con bướm đêm bay đi, cậu gục xuống khóc thương cho người bạn ấy vì 100 năm qua cậu làm việc này hoàn toàn vô ích.

... còn nữa ...

—————

" _Ta là D'Arcy, ngoài việc trước đây còn là một giáo viên đứng lớp tại học viện Carano, ta còn theo đuổi đam mê lớn lao của mình ngoài không gian._

_Tuần trước, ta, Dirak và Sephera đã phải vất vả chiến đấu chống lại Volkath, hoà bình được lặp lại thêm một lần nữa. Volkath đã chính thức bị tiêu diệt bởi chính tay của Richter, nhưng điều đó đã khiến cho_ _ngài_ _ấy gần như phải quy tiên về trời nhưng cơ hội vẫn còn đấy để cho_ _ngài_ _ấy quay về Athanor tiếp tục cùng với người thương của mình._

_Ta cũng tạm gác lại nhiều việc ở tinh Hệ, bây giờ tình hình ngoài không gian đã ổn định. Có Veres và Xeniel (chiều không gian khác) giúp sức và bây giờ hệ thống rất phồn vinh, mọi người no đủ!_

_Ta đã thường xuyên được quay về ở cùng với Dirak, một người bạn thân thiết nhất của ta. Còn có cả Keera và Ishar nữa, dạo này hai đứa rất thân thiết nên ta cùng mừng, và ta cũng không quên... Sephera nữa!_

_Một gia đình học viện Carano thế này có phải là quá sức hấp dẫn không?_ _Hôm nay ta xin dừng lưu bút tại đây. Khi nào có việc mới, ta sẽ viết tiếp._ "

D'Arcy viết xong quyển nhật kí của mình và đi ra ngoài ban công. Gã có thể nhìn thấy Dirak cũng đang đứng đó chờ đợi điều gì đó.

"Richter, gã xứng đáng là một vị anh hùng, sao bao nhiêu năm "nổ" tung trời đất!" D'Arcy đứng ngoài ban công nhìn thẳng lên bầu trời trong hạnh phúc ngập tràn.

"Ngươi cũng đã rút ra được bài học về pháp trận rồi còn gì, trận trước ngươi có xài đâu!" Dirak nhắc khéo, hắn cười to.

"Này, ta đang vô cùng hãnh diện đó nghe chưa. Ngươi làm ta cảm thấy xấu hổ quá đấy! Tại ta không muốn... như lần trước thôi mà..." D'Arcy nổi cáu.

"Xin lỗi xin lỗi! Ta không cố ý muốn nói chuyện đó đâu!" Dirak cười thêm một lần nữa rồi lại nhìn thẳng vào D'Arcy. "Chuyện là "học trò già nhất" học viện của chúng ta đã có bến đổ cho riêng mình, mặc dù đang hôn mê nhưng chúng ta vẫn có thể hi vọng ngài ấy sẽ chóng bình phục trở lại."

"Thì phải, ơn chúng ta đào tạo những lứa ma pháp sư tài giỏi, giống như chúng ta!" Dirak nói.

"Chúng ta???" D'Arcy nháy lông mày. "Thế còn Sephera thì sao, nàng ta cũng có công lớn trong việc tuyển sinh đấy, một mình chúng ta cũng không làm nổi." D'Arcy nhắc khéo.

"Phải!" Dirak đáp.

"Nhưng mà... ta có việc, nếu không có phiền thì mong ngươi hãy nhận lấy cái này..." D'Arcy đắc ý chìa ra một vòng tay, Dirak theo đó cũng nhìn theo....

Đùng! Một con gián đồ chơi của Keera.

"TRỜI ƠI! CON GIÁN!!!" Dirak nhảy cóc lên vì phát sợ làm cho D'Arcy cười hả hê, sau đó gã chạy te te đi lòng vòng khắp sân thượng. "Ngươi được lắm, D'Arcy! Dám làm ta sợ cơ đấy!" Dirak cũng không vì thế mà chịu thua nên hắn bắt đầu đuổi theo.

Cả hai đuổi bắt nhau (như hai đứa con nít vậy!) đến khi D'Arcy thấm mệt thì bị Dirak bắt được và kéo gã nằm xuống dưới nền nhà, hắn lấy tay chồng lên trên. "Bắt được ngươi rồi nhé!"

"Ngươi thắng ta rồi đó, Dirak!" D'Arcy bật cười nói lại nhìn vào mắt của Dirak.

*clap clap clap*

Một tiếng vỗ tay từ ai đó vọng ra bên ngoài làm cả gã và hắn phải nhìn lại.

"Bắt quả tang hai chú D'Arcy và Dirak dám chơi trò đô vật với nhau mà không rủ con chơi!" Keera cười một cách đầy chủ ý và tiếng lại gần. "Con sẽ mách mẹ cho mà coi!" Keera lêu lêu.

"Đừng con ơi, con muốn gì chú sẽ mua, đừng kể cho Sephera biết!" D'Arcy đỏ cả mặt.

"Hửm, e rằng là không được! Nếu chú không muốn con nói cho mẹ biết thì chỉ còn một cách duy nhất!" Keera giơ một ngón tay lên làm cho D'Arcy và Dirak phải ngây ngô nhìn nhau.

"Là cách nào hả con?" D'Arcy hỏi.

"Đó chính là...!" Keera dần dần bật mí. **_"Hai chú phải hôn nhau!!!"_**

"HẢAAAAAA???" Cả Dirak và D'Arcy phải há hốc mồm trước điều kiện kia, tim đập liên hồi vì hồi hộp.

"Không thì con sẽ nói với mẹ đây!" Keera định bỏ đi, nhưng mà...

"Đừng đi mà, hai chú sẽ làm cho con xem!" D'Arcy đỏ mặt nay ngày càng đỏ hơn.

Vẫn trong tư thế người nằm dưới, người nằm trên kia, cả hai lại nhìn nhau. Keera đứng từ xa ngồi quan sát.

"Dirak, liệu ngươi có thể giúp..." D'Arcy nhìn Dirak nói.

"Tiến luôn đi, vì Keera!" Dirak nói khẽ.

"Ừm!" D'Arcy nói trong họng và từ từ nhắm mắt lại.

Dirak từ từ cúi mình thấp xuống, hắn hé môi của mình và D'Arcy gã cũng vậy, dần dần khoảng cách giữa hai bên tiến về con số 0, hắn và gã bắt đầu hôn một cách ngấu nghiến đến khoảng độ nửa phút sau thì mới bắt đầu ngưng rồi lại nhìn nhau.

"Hoan hô, hai chú hôn nhau rồi!" Keera sung sướng vô cùng trước hình ảnh mà bấy lâu nay mình ao ước được nhìn thấy.

"Như lời hứa nhé!" D'Arcy nhìn đứa con gái mặt mày vui mừng nên cũng bị lây theo.

"Ừ, con sẽ không nói gì đâu!" Keera sung sướng quá và bỏ đi.

Sau 1 phút lặng thinh, hai người kia vẫn còn đang trong tư thế lâm trận mới quay lại nhìn nhau.

Vẫn nhớ mùi vị vừa được mút lấy mút để từ đối phương, "D'Arcy, của ngươi thật là ngọt!" Dirak thành khẩn nói.

D'Arcy bật cười và thở ngày càng nhanh, "Tối nay, tại phòng ta, ngươi có thể nằm chung một giường!" Gã gợi ý, trong lòng cũng háo hức lắm.

"Ý hay đấy, liệu ta có thể hôn ngươi tiếp được không?" Dirak bắt đầu nghĩ về phía hương vị kia và hắn giờ đang rất thèm thuồng.

"Đến ngay!!!" Và gã không ngần ngại để hắn mút hết dưỡng khí của mình.

—————

Tối hôm đó...

Tại phòng ngủ của D'Arcy (và của cả Dirak)...

"Trời phật!" D'Arcy thốt lên. Sau một màn dạo đầu hôn hít các thứ thì hai người không còn một chút bộ đồ nào trên người (trừ cái tất ở hai chân để giữ lạnh), nhìn D'Arcy và Dirak mặc bộ đồ to tướng tưởng to con mập mạp thế nào ai ngờ người Dirak lại rất đô và có nhiều cơ bắp, ngược lại của D'Arcy gã hơi gầy chút.

"Cơ thể của ngươi thật đẹp!" Dirak nói. "Cả nghìn năm nay ta đã ao ước được chiêm ngưỡng nó dù chỉ một lần!" Hắn nóng lòng lao tới hôn tới tấp người của D'Arcy làm gã giật mình và phải phát rên vì sung sướng. Thêm cả gương mặt có mấy dải thứ nguyên trên mắt phải của gã nữa, hắn không bỏ qua nên lẽ đó càng làm cho D'Arcy cảm thấy điên tiết lên.

"Ta cũng ao ước được thấy của ngươi vậy... ưm!" D'Arcy nói, sau khi nhìn cơ thể kia của Dirak, còn thêm cả mái tóc vàng dài nhọn kia nữa, người gã cũng bắt đầu nóng ran, làn da cảm nhận được hơi thở của hắn đang cố gắng kích động nó phải khiến gã giật bắn mình.

"Ngươi đó, cứ thích chọc ta hoài! Ta đã thích ngươi từ lâu rồi mà mỗi tội ta ngại nói ra thôi..." Dirak tiếp tục bấu víu lấy cổ của D'Arcy, một tay dưới túm lấy cái dương vật của gã để làm cho nó trở nên dài hơn.

"Khỉ thật, không nói ta sớm... ahhhh.... ta đã đợi ngươi nói ra câu đó từ lâu rồi.... ahhhh này... ah Đã quá...cảm giác này... ta chưa từng gặp qua!" D'Arcy thở hổn hển, gã đang cố tâm sự với Dirak. Thì ra gã cũng đã chờ đợi hắn nói câu đó.

"Ngươi rồi sẽ biết có Dirak ta đây sẽ làm ngươi sung sướng cỡ nào!" Dirak nói, hắn mau chóng chuyển sang kích thích cái bên dưới của D'Arcy cho nó rộng ra, rồi hắn tự đút cái dương vật vừa to vừa cứng sẵn kia vào người của gã.

D'Arcy cảm thấy đau phía dưới nên kêu lên rất to nhưng bị hắn bịt mồm lại, "Xuỵt, Sephera đang ngủ đấy!" Dirak liếc ở phòng bên cạnh. D'Arcy gật đầu hiểu rõ liền cắn răng chịu đựng.

Sau khi Dirak ổn định phía dưới, hắn bắt đầu chống tay lên ga giường và dùng nhấc rồi đẩy hông vào trong, tay còn lại tìm đến cái của gã để vuốt ve lên xuống. Tốc độ ngày càng tăng dần, do là lần đầu nên D'Arcy không chịu được đành phải cất tiếng, một âm thanh đầy khoái cảm vang lên rầm trời, đúng là có câu nói rất hay dành cho các cặp đôi, "kẻ đụ người rên hàng xóm có thể nghe thấy!"

—————

Trong phòng ngủ của Sephera, một bên giường là của Keera và bên giường là của Ishar, Sephera nằm ở giữa.

_"Dirak, cho vào nhanh hơn nữa đi!"_

_"Ahhhhhh, đau lắm, ưm đã quá!"_

Đang ngủ giữa chừng bỗng Keera thức giấc vì nghe thấy mấy thứ tiếng kì lạ đó của D'Arcy nên, cô lay người Sephera.

"Mẹ ơi, hình như chú D'Arcy và chú Dirak đang làm gì đó!" Keera ngây thơ nói, kèm theo việc lay động làm Sephera thức giấc.

_"Dirak đừng... ah... làm cho ta... ah...."_

Sephera nghe xong những âm thanh đó, của D'Arcy, bỗng cô liên tưởng và ngay lập tức hoá đá, cô nhanh trí khuyên bảo Keera. "Thôi con đi ngủ đi, chú D'Arcy bị nhức lưng nên chú Dirak đấm bóp cho ấy mà."

"Dạ!" Keera nhắm mắt lại nhưng không tài nào ngủ được và cả Sephera cũng vậy, trừ Ishar vẫn đang ngủ say giấc, cô bé mơ thấy những điều trong sáng tươi đẹp, thực ra là nhờ công Tí Nị thức giấc và bịt tai cô bé lại.

—————

Cảm thấy tiếng kêu quá to, Dirak nhanh trí dùng miệng áp đảo tiếng rên kia, lưỡi hắn mau chóng tìm đến của gã và quấn chặt lấy nó, tay còn lại vuốt ve dương vật bên dưới của gã. Lúc này tiếng rên của D'Arcy chỉ truyền tiếng vào sâu trong cổ họng của hắn giúp hắn cảm thấy như mình đang được cổ vũ.

"Hình như... phần dưới... của ta bắt đầu nóng!" D'Arcy có thể cảm thấy được khoái cảm và Dirak cũng vậy.

"Cố lên, chúng ta sẽ cùng ra!" Dirak gợi ý, hắn cũng sắp đi ra luôn, hắn nhìn D'Arcy đầy sự lưu luyến và không muốn tách rời.

Thời điểm D'Arcy bắn ra, gã thất thần vô cùng, toàn bộ tinh dịch của gã được Dirak hứng lấy trên tay. Ngay lúc đó, Dirak cũng chịu đi ra và lắp đầy bên dưới, do lượng ra nhiều nên một ít chảy xuống dưới ga giường.

"Ta có được ngươi rồi, D'Arcy!" Dirak nhìn bàn tay của mình và cảm thấy hài lòng, hắn ngậm lấy nó và nuốt lấy mặc dù D'Arcy thấy rất là kì quái, tất nhiên là do gã chưa hề ở với một ai.

Chưa một ai.

"Ngươi ở cùng ta nhé!" Dirak nói.

"Chúng ta vốn dĩ ở cùng nhau rồi còn gì!" D'Arcy nói.

"Ý ta là chúng ta sẽ là một gia đình, ta sẽ giúp ngươi sinh con ấy!" Dirak nói ra nguyện vọng của mình dẫu biết chuyện này hoang đường.

D'Arcy lắc đầu bật cười, điều đó làm Dirak dừng nghĩ ngợi gì thêm. "Học viện ma pháp Carano là gia đình của chúng ta rồi, có cả Keera, Ishar, Annette và... Sephera!" Gã không quên nhắc đến Sephera, người đã giữ một gia đình vững chãi đến giờ phút này.

"Ngươi nói rất đúng, D'Arcy! Liệu ta có thể tiếp tục không?" Dirak gợi ý tiếp.

"Cứ tiếp tục khi nào ngươi mệt thì thôi!" Nói thế thôi chứ Dirak cũng đã mệt rồi dù ngay lúc này D'Arcy sẵn sàng đón nhận mọi cú đâm từ cái đó của Dirak.

"Ta yêu ngươi, D'Arcy!" Dirak mở lời rồi hắn tiến sâu vào D'Arcy một nụ hôn.

"Ta cũng yêu ngươi, Dirak!" D'Arcy đáp lại.

Bấy giờ đã yên tĩnh, phòng bên kia đã có thể ngủ ngon giấc với lại cả hắn và gã cũng vậy.

Không bao giờ cách xa rời nhau một giây phút nào nữa!

**-HẾT NGOẠI TRUYỆN** **1** **-**

Cre: trên ảnh.

—————

P/S: Chap này Keera super super đáng yêu luôn, cùng với hai người cha kia!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tội Sephera tập hai!

Đây là lí do tui ship Dirak x D'Arcy (Sephera là nữ phụ):

Hint rất nhiều, nhiều thấy ớn, nhiều còn khi đếm cả ngàn vì sao trên bầu trời còn không hết!

Cần những người cùng nhau đẩy và đẩy nhiệt tình!

À mà thôi, cảm nhận mấy bạn thế nào về Dirak x D'Arcy? Nhấn Vote và comment cho mình biết nhé! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	26. Phiên ngoại: Chăm Sóc & Chờ Đợi

Ngay sau khi tham gia cuộc chiến... và kết thúc, ngày hôm sau...

Tại bệnh viện đa khoa Carano...

Florentino đã đứng ngoài đi tới đi lui trước phòng phẫu thuật, đã là hơn 24 giờ kể từ khi Richter được chuyển vào đây. "Sao lâu quá ta!" Hắn lo lắng.

Đi cùng với những người khác gồm có Eland'orr, Valhein, Violet, Butterfly và Triệu Vân. Họ cũng đều lo lắng cho đại ca của mình.

Nhìn từ phía bên phòng phẫu thuật, họ dần dần có thể thấy được bóng của những tay bác sĩ ma pháp sư ở đó. Họ mau chóng lại gần. "Cho ta hỏi, ai chính là người nhà của bệnh nhân Richter?"

Florentino lại gần bác sĩ nói, "Là tôi!" Bác sĩ thở dài làm vẻ mặt rất lạnh lùng nhìn hắn, không thể nói thêm được gì. "Sao rồi? Richter sao?"

Vị bác sĩ đó vẫn nhìn hắn, tay rất run rẩy. "Cuộc phẫu thuật... diễn ra..." Những con người sốt ruột kia đang cố gắng an ủi của Florentino, riêng Valhein và Eland'orr đã vỡ oà dù chưa nghe được thông báo. "... thành... công!" Bác sĩ nói xong.

"SAO!!!" Florentino và những người bạn rất bất ngờ.

Nhưng bác sĩ lại lắc đầu thở dài, "Tuy nhiên, bệnh nhân đã bị tổn thương phần não và hôn mê dài lâu, khả năng tỉnh lại gần như trở thành con số 0." Florentino quỵ xuống trước tin buồn đó, hắn sốc và không thể tin được những gì mà mình vừa nghe. Những người khác hỗ trợ đỡ hắn ngồi dậy nhưng hắn đã thất thần. "Hơn nữa, bệnh nhân tuổi cũng đã gần 50 và không còn nhiều sức khoẻ, nếu tiếp tục kéo dài như vậy, e rằng sẽ rất tốn kém. Chúng ta chỉ miễn phí phần trợ tim và oxi cho não, phần dinh dưỡng cần có người thay chúng tôi chi trả. Nếu không muốn phải chịu nhiều tốn kém, mọi người sẽ có 7 ngày cuối cùng để ở bên bệnh nhân, sau 7 ngày đó thì bệnh nhân sẽ..." Bác sĩ đã bình tĩnh nói.

7 ngày ở bên cạnh gã, thật lãng xẹt và đến cuối cùng Richter cũng sẽ chết. Florentino lắc đầu không cam tâm.

Hắn chặn họng và nói lại, "Ta không muốn mất đi Richter, ta sẽ trả..." Florentino chảy nước mắt gằn giọng nói.

Violet cảm kích trước sự lo lắng và giàu lòng hảo tâm của hắn, "Florentino, ngươi..." Bình thường hắn rất ngây thơ, rất là không nghiêm túc nhưng đã là người hắn yêu, hắn đã thẳng thắn hơn nhiều.

Người yêu là chỉ có một trên đời, độ tuổi có chênh lệch vài trăm năm nhưng đã không thành vấn đề. Một con người biết yêu luôn sẵn sàng hi sinh mọi thứ để được giữ lại người thương bên cạnh mình, dù cái giá nó quá đắt.

Florentino nói tiếp, "Ta chịu trách nhiệm là sẽ trả hết số tiền đó bất chấp tốn kém đến nhường nào. Mặc dù có thể nói là gã sống như một vật vô tri vô giác, nhưng chỉ cần ta được biết là gã còn sống là ta có thể vui lòng rồi!" Gã đặt hai tay lên hai vai của vị bác sĩ.

Bác sĩ có thể cảm nhận được tâm trạng ngay lúc này của hắn, trong lương tâm y đức của một vị bác sĩ là luôn hết lòng cứu chữa cho bệnh nhân của mình. Richter cũng là một bệnh nhân nên vị bác sĩ đó có thể đồng ý theo.

Bác sĩ thở dài nói, "Vậy thì, phiền ngươi hãy đến làm tiếp thủ tục chuyển viện, sau đó ngươi có thể đến phòng thăm bệnh nhân." Nói rồi bác sĩ rời đi và để lại toàn bộ những người thăm tình hình bệnh nhân trong tình trạng dao động đầy cảm xúc.

Vậy là xong, gã đã có thể tiếp tục xong nhưng mà sau khi những thủ tục đã làm xong hết rồi, Florentino và những người khác bước vào trong phòng bệnh, hắn đã có thể được nhìn thấy Richter. Gương mặt gã giờ không còn có máu nữa mà thay vào đó là những miếng băng che vết thương, người đã được vệ sinh sạch sẽ, đồng thời gã còn được nối với hai cái máy: máy trợ tim và máy cấp oxi, thêm một chai nước biển treo trên giường nữa.

Khuôn mặt gã giờ không còn vàng nữa, mà bây giờ chuyển sang màu trắng bệch như thể gã đã thiếu đi sức sống. Gương mặt giờ nhắm mắt lặng thinh như không hề biết được sự việc diễn ra thế nào. Đôi môi thì đã khô cằn đi nhìn không khỏi xót xa.

Hắn ước gì người nằm đấy là hắn chữ không phải là gã.

Nhưng số phận đã sắp đặt, gã từng nói là như thế và không thể thay đổi lại được. Hôm nay là ngày đầu tiên và kể từ giây phút này, hắn đã hứa với chính mình là sẽ ngày đêm chăm sóc cho gã, bất chấp xã hội bây giờ đang quay cuồng vì hoà bình Athanor. Hắn có khi đi về chăm sóc rồi ngủ gục bên cạnh giường bệnh của gã.

—————

50 năm sau (tương ứng với 5 năm ngoài đời) và Richter đã qua nửa đời người nhưng do bị hôn mê bất tỉnh nên không già đi.

Florentino sau khi được Astrid và những người khác động viên an ủi, hắn ban ngày đi từ thiện và gây quỹ, chiều tối thì lại tiếp tục quay lại bệnh viện chăm sóc gã. 50 năm qua, hắn đã tốn gần hết tài sản của căn nhà vì sự sống của gã, hắn còn phải bán đi một số đồ dùng trong nhà để góp tiền vào điều trị bệnh sống thực vật của gã. Tuy nhiên, hắn nhất quyết không bỏ cuộc và sẽ ở bên cạnh gã đến cùng.

Hắn đến bệnh viện, hỏi tin bác sĩ thì các bác sĩ ở đây có nói là tình trạng Richter đã cải thiện hơn rất nhiều, khả năng tỉnh lại bây giờ đã gia tăng rất nhiều lằn nên hắn đã an lòng rồi. Nhưng chờ đến lúc công nghệ xâm nhập vào tiềm thức sắp ra mắt thì khả năng... mới là tuyệt đối. Hắn gật đầu và đi tiếp.

Ở phòng bệnh của Richter, hắn đặt cặp công văn của mình lên trên kệ tủ rồi từ từ ngồi xuống. Nhìn thanh gươm trước đây gã từng sử dụng, đã 50 năm rồi mà nó vẫn còn khá mới nhưng đã rỉ sét ở góc cạnh. Đúng là thời thế đã thay đổi rồi, Athanor của 50 năm sau đã khác hơn rất nhiều.

Florentino vẫn nhìn gương mặt của Richter, vết thương đã bịt lại và ăn liền thành da nên miếng băng đã được tháo hết. Hắn bật cười, có vẻ như việc thường xuyên gặp gã ở mỗi buổi chiều tối này đã trở thành một thói quen không thể thiếu đối với hắn.

Trên bàn cạnh gã là một chai rượu và cốc uống nhỏ, cùng với lọ hoa cẩm chướng đỏ thắm đã sắp héo úa, hắn kéo ghế lại gần và ngồi thưởng thức li rượu ấy như là tưởng nhớ những hình ảnh thời gian qua hắn đã ở bên cạnh gã.

Trên tay là một cuốn tiểu thuyết tự soạn của D'Arcy về gia đình của gã và Dirak, cũng như cuộc phiêu lưu năm xưa với Sephera rồi đúc kết lại ba người làm thành một gia đình, bất chấp thị phi gièm pha cười chê của người đời về cuộc tình đan xen giữa hai nam chính và một nữ phụ nhưng họ vẫn ở bên cạnh nhau cùng hai đứa con nuôi và một đứa bé sắp sinh.

Thêm nữa, hắn đã nghĩ đến cảnh Valhein và Triệu Vân có đứa con trai tài giỏi, Violet đã kết hôn với người con trai khác và D'Arcy đã sắp sinh một quý tử cho Dirak và cho... Sephera nuôi! Hắn phải tự hỏi lại bản thân mình, sao họ lại được may mắn đến như vậy, sao mà không phải là hắn chứ?

Hắn đọc một hồi lâu, đã là hai tiếng rồi sao. Hắn gác lại và để gọn cuốn tiểu thuyết vào cặp công văn của mình.

Hắn nhìn cửa sổ mà phải thốt lên "Ôi thời gian!" ở đối diện bệnh viện là trường học Carano, nơi những đứa trẻ mới lớn đã thành tài nhờ công của bộ ba pháp sư tài giỏi trong tiểu thuyết, chúng nó vui đùa rất hân hoan, không khí nhà trường năm học mới lại rất phấn khởi và quyết chiến quyết thắng.

Đó là nhờ công lao của Richter, không biết gã đã cảm nhận được âm thanh hạnh phúc ấy chưa. Hắn ngồi hỏi gã như hỏi không khí, không một ai có thể nghe thấy được.

"Liệu ngươi có thể nghe thấy nụ cười ấy của tụi trẻ không? Ta hỏi thế thôi chứ nhìn ngươi thì ta cũng đã có được một chút câu trả lời rồi. Năm mươi năm qua, Athanor đã thay đổi quá nhiều, chắc có lẽ người không hề biết đâu. Ta đây, vẫn chờ đợi một ngày nào đó, thì ngươi sẽ tỉnh lại."

Hắn bật cười tự trách cứ chính mình. Nhưng đã là thói quen, không gì là sự xa lạ, hắn cứ tự nhiên cúi xuống hôn lên trán gã một cái rồi đi ra ngoài để ăn tối, chỉ vì gã mà hắn đã già đi trước tuổi, ánh mắt đã phải thâm quầng lên hết. Sự đáng giá này là hoàn toàn dành cho hắn. Lời hứa sẽ thực hiện đến khi nào gã tỉnh dậy.

Hắn quay đầu rời đi, nhưng... có thứ gì đó đã níu kéo cổ tay lại không cho hắn rời đi.

Đó chính là...

Là...

Là tay trái của Richter kéo Florentino ở lại, gã hé mắt và mở lời. "Năm mươi năm chờ đợi có quá lâu không?" Câu nói đầu tiên cất ra sau nửa thế kỉ ròng rã.

"Ơ!" Nghe giọng nói đó, hắn khựng lại thêm một lúc nữa, hắn không thể tin được tai mình vừa nghe thấy gì, cảm giác như cả một bầu không gian và thời gian xung quanh hắn đều đã đứng yên lại cho hắn nghe rõ lời nói đó vậy.

"Tại sao ngươi lại phải chờ đợi một người mà ngươi không biết bao giờ người đó sẽ tỉnh dậy, tại sao?" Giọng nói quen thuộc đó lại cất ra, lần này hắn quay đầu lại nhìn, mặt mày đã hoang mang dao động, thì thấy Richter đã hoàn toàn mở mắt.

Không chần chừ thêm được nữa, hắn phải lao vào gã ngay, hắn bây giờ xúc động mừng rỡ không xiết.

"Richter, ngươi tỉnh rồi!!! Ngươi đã thực sự tỉnh lại rồi!!!" Hắn nhào vào lòng ôm chặt lấy gã, xúc động và vui mừng.

"Flo, tại sao suốt ngần ấy thời gian ngươi lại chờ ta, tại sao không đi tìm lãng mạn mới?" Richter nói, gã cố gắng ngồi dậy đỡ mình.

"Hạnh phúc của ta ở đây này, cớ sao ta lại đi tìm hạnh phúc khác?" Florentino nói, bây giờ với gã, hắn đã trưởng thành hơn nhiều, gương mặt đó đã nghiêm túc thật sự, gã cũng mừng thay. Richter vòng tay ôm lại hắn.

Cuối cùng, họ đã có thể được ở bên cạnh nhau, sau khi vượt qua những ngày tháng gian nan, khó khăn và thử thách là những ngày hạnh phúc vui vẻ bên nhau.

Thế là kết thúc lời giải đáp của "What Is Love?", hai người đã biết tình yêu và tình cảm là thế nào.

Còn tiếp...

**-HẾT PHIÊN NGOẠI 2-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gần xong rồi, mệt quá đi thôi!
> 
> Bật mí: thuốc sinh con cho nam do Wukong giới thiệu thực chất là sản phẩm chất độc đem bỏ của Mganga (gồm thuốc chuyển đổi giới tính và thuốc đảo ngược không hoàn toàn), các bác sĩ ma pháp sư đã tìm thấy và nghiên cứu lâm sàng lên chuột, sau đó hai chuột đực sinh con với nhau, nên vài năm sau, trở thành sản phẩm của con người, nhất là dành cho nam nhân có người yêu là nam nhân, người chuyển giới và người song tính.


	27. Phiên ngoại: Nhận Nuôi & Hạnh Phúc

Trong khoảng thời gian Richter hôn mê, gã đã tạm thời bị tống vào trong một không gian đen kịt, trên người gã không có bất cứ thứ gì ngoại trừ bộ quần áo trắng và dài che hết cả da thịt, nhìn gã y như là một hồn ma vậy.

Gã xuất hiện ở trong không gian ấy và nhìn xung quanh, đích thực là không có bất cứ thứ gì nào. Lẽ nào... đây chính là...

"Đây là đâu, ta đã chết rồi sao?" Richter hoang mang tột độ, đây đích thực là cõi âm phủ như Phật đã dạy sao, một huyễn ảnh hiển thị ra cảnh gã nằm trong bệnh viện ngay bàn mổ hơn 24 tiếng đồng hồ, gã chứng kiến thể xác của mình tan nát như thế mà cảm thấy sợ hãi và lo lắng.

Kết thúc cuộc phẫu thuật, Richter vẫn chưa thể nào nhập hồn trở về với trần gian được, bản thân gã cảm thấy rụng rời và không còn ý thức được thời gian nữa. Gã bắt đầu căng mắt nhìn đối phương của mình đang đau khổ vì chuyện mình đã sang một thế giới hoàn toàn khác.

Ngay thời điểm huyễn ảnh kết thúc, bây giờ xung quanh đây chẳng có bất cứ thứ gì ngoại trừ có... ánh sáng màu đen. Richter đi một hồi, thì trước mắt gã, Richter có thể nhìn thấy một người đang di chuyển dần dần về phía mình.

"Ma quỷ sao, tính trả thù chuyện mình đi săn chứ gì?" Gã cười nhẹ rồi lắc đầu, tiếc thay cho cái thân phận là "Thợ săn quỷ" của mình vì mình từng đã tiêu diệt cỡ mười ngàn kẻ địch. Nhưng mà... cũng lâu lắm rồi, lẽ ra trong thời gian đó, bọn chúng đã phải bị đày đoạ xuống địa ngục hoặc đầu thai thành thứ con vật gì đó rồi mới phải.

Nhưng không... gã có thể thấy một người rất quen thuộc. Cũng mặc một cái áo trắng dài che kín làn da, tóc thì màu vàng gai nhọn giống nhân vật truyện tranh.

"Đại ca!" Chất giọng này thật sự rất quen, đã hơn mười năm nay rồi mình mới được tận tai nghe lại. Có lí nào gã đã biết người này không?

"Errol... là ngươi sao, ngươi tính giết ta?" Không lí nào, gã nhìn kĩ người đang đứng trước mặt mình. Là linh hồn của Errol nhưng đến giờ vẫn chưa thể siêu thoát được.

"Đại ca... ta... ta rất nhớ ngươi!" Errol mừng rỡ nhào vô ôm chằm lấy đại ca Richter của mình mà nghẹn ngào, một cú ôm tái ngộ với lại đệ tử quá cố cho chính tay mình hạ sát, gã cảm thấy rất áy náy. Cảnh tượng này rất khác biệt so với lúc gã đã từng nằm mơ ở nhà của Florentino.

Gã cũng ôm lại cậu ta mà mừng không siết, đây không phải là Errol trong giấc mơ. "Ta... ta rất xin lỗi ngươi Errol *híc*, ngươi đừng có khóc nữa, lẽ ra ta đã muốn đem ngươi cho Sephera cứu nhưng mà..."

"Ta biết... ta biết *híc*, đại ca bản tính lúc nào cũng khờ, ở chiến trường thì nghiêm túc 100% nhưng đại ca lại rất tốt bụng *híc*. Hoàn toàn không phải lỗi của người đâu đại ca, tại ta còn non yếu nên mới gặp xui thôi. *híc*" Errol ôm gã một hồi lâu, cố tâm sự những gì mà mình muốn nói. Lắng nghe xong câu nói đầy bi kịch đó của cậu, gã cảm thấy rất tiếc nuối. Đột nhiên, cậu buông gã ra nhìn gã một lần nữa.

"Ngươi đó, chẳng cao tí ti gì." Richter nói, gã thật sự cảm thấy mừng vì được gặp lại Errol.

"Đây là ngày thứ bảy ta đã chết rồi thưa đại ca. Đối với đại ca thì đã là mười năm nhưng trên đây cả khoảng không và thời gian không còn bị phụ thuộc vào các định luật ở vũ trụ nữa, mọi thứ đã hoàn toàn khác." Errol giải thích, mặt cậu đỏ ửng lên vì bị chọc quê, xong nín khóc.

"Bảy ngày rồi, sao ngươi vẫn chưa siêu thoát?" Richter hỏi thử, mười năm rồi mà linh hồn của Errol vẫn chưa biến mất thì chuyện này rất lớn.

"Đó là do sứ mệnh của ta vẫn chưa kết thúc, ta vẫn chưa liên lạc được với đại ca nên... có lẽ ta vẫn chưa xong chuyện. *nhìn gương mặt nhăn lên và làn da chai sạn của gã* Mà đại ca, sao người già sớm vậy, bộ người đã lập gia đình rồi hả?" Errol giải thích, rồi hỏi sang chuyện khác. Mới có mười năm thôi, mặt gã lại nổi thêm mấy nếp nhăn, nhanh hơn so với 850 tuổi của gã.

"Đâu có... ta chỉ là..." Richter đỏ mặt tính che giấu. Chuyện mình gặp Florentino thì mọi người ở Athanor ai cũng biết rồi, nhưng...

Errol không để đại ca mình rối rắm thêm, cậu chặn họng nói, "Đại ca nói dối, đệ tử này dõi theo người đã biết hết rồi." Errol nói và xoay người đi. "Ngươi đó thật sung sướng khi có được người đấy đại ca." Errol chỉ thẳng ra.

"Thật sao?" Richter cảm thấy hoang mang, ở trên cõi âm mà cũng biết được, thì ra hồi nãy cái huyễn ảnh hiện ra là vì chuyện biết hay không biết thế này.

Errol lắc đầu, tính khí ngơ ngác của Richter bao nhiêu năm nay vẫn không hề thay đổi, "Đó là tình yêu, đã được hình thành giữa đại ca và người đàn ông kia." Errol nói thẳng.

"Là tình yêu sao? Sao mọi đêm ta..." Richter tính nói nhưng bị chặn họng lại, vì Errol không muốn nghe lời giải thích.

Suy nghĩ sang cái vụ tình là gì kia, Errol mới bật cười nhẹ. "Người đó cũng giống như đại ca, không biết đó là gì nên mới đưa đại ca vào những cuộc quan hệ tình dục đầy tình thú!" Errol cười ngạo nghễ. "Nhiều đêm rồi, đại ca thấy có thích không? Nằm dưới chắc cũng căng lắm chứ gì?" Cậu cười vì đại ca của mình lại nằm "dưới", nhìn nghiêm túc bộc trực thế ra là chẳng nghiêm túc, lại còn bị người ta chinh phục được nữa. Nhân vật nào mà chiếm được trái tim của gã rõ ràng là mang số đỏ.

"Thích chứ, ngươi hỏi chi!" Richter vứt hết tiết tháo của mình thừa nhận, lẽ đó gã càng thêm ngại đâm ra đỏ mặt nổi giận.

Errol cười to nữa, cậu chuyển sang chuyện khác. "Còn Valhein và Violet thì sao?" Errol hỏi tiếp.

"Hai đứa đều rất tốt bụng giúp ta, nhưng mà Valhein có người yêu rồi." Richter đáp lại đơn giản.

"Đại ca thật là sung sướng, Valhein cũng vậy, mà... ta cũng sắp lập một gia đình với một anh khá đẹp trai, cao to nữa, cũng lên đây cùng ngày với đại ca nhưng lại xuống địa ngục ở, ta muốn lôi người ấy lên thiên đường ở chung." Errol công khai người yêu của mình.

"Cao to, cao nhiêu?" Richter hỏi, ở trên đây còn có chuyện yêu đương nữa, gã lắc đầu.

"Cao hơn 2m đó đại ca!" Richter trợn mắt trước câu nói đó. "Củ khoai của ảnh còn dài tận 25 cm; múi nổi lên cuồn cuộn nhưng khá gầy đó!" Errol cũng vứt hết liêm sỉ của mình để khoe khoang với đại ca của mình. Chết thật, Richter cảm thấy kinh hãi.

Có lí nào là Volkath không?

"Người đó tên là Volkath sao?" Richter thở dài, gã cười ngạo nghễ cho sự hồ đồ của ai kia.

"Dạ đúng, ta đã biết lai lịch của ảnh ở Athanor rồi nhưng linh hồn của ảnh trên cõi âm đây bị mất sạch trí nhớ vĩnh viễn không còn biết được quá khứ đâu. Đại ca yên tâm đi, có ta ghi lại kí ức mới cho ảnh nên giờ ảnh tốt bụng lắm, là Volkath, đúng rồi đại ca." Errol giải thích.

Richter bản tính tò mò hỏi, "Gặp nhau được mấy lần rồi? Sao ngươi gặp được hắn?"

Errol giải thích, "Volkath thì do chính ta giải cứu khỏi sự trừng phạt của Diêm Ma Vương, bây giờ được nhàn hạ. Tổng cộng ba lần gặp, lần đầu gặp Volkath, ảnh rất khù khờ không biết gì, lần thứ hai thì ta níu kéo đối phương và dùng ma thuật săn quỷ rửa kí ức mới, lần thứ ba là... lâm trận!" Cậu tóm tắt, cũng rất ngắn gọn, đơn giản và dễ hiểu.

"Thật sao? Volkath trên đây tốt bụng đến vậy à, không như ở dưới kia!" Richter không tài nào tin được, chuyện ma quỷ huyền bí cỡ này còn có thật, cái gì muốn bẻ thì bẻ cong queo được, chuyện đúng thành sai và sai thành đúng lại rất dỗi bình thường.

"Phải, ảnh sắp tỏ tình ta rồi nên thôi... bây giờ đại ca đã đến đây, ta được biết thì đại ca chỉ bị mất đi khả năng nhập hồn thôi. Thời gian giờ không còn nhiều nữa, ta có thể tặng lại cho đại ca khả năng nhập hồn để trở về cùng với đối phương của người, tuy nhiên thời điểm đại ca tỉnh khi nào thì có lẽ không biết nhưng chắc chắn là sẽ tỉnh dậy." Errol bật cười nói.

Richter không tin được có chuyện này xảy ra, Errol quả thật là rất... tốt bụng là đằng khác. "Có chuyện đó sao?" Richter thật sự muốn ôm lấy cậu như một lời cảm tạ chân thành.

"Đại ca không tin ta thì biết tin ai giờ, là thật! Nếu đại ca vẫn muốn ở đây thì coi như đại ca sẽ chết, đây là cơ hội cuối cùng để người trở về trần gian." Gã và cậu ôm lại chuẩn bị tạm biệt nhau. Sau khi dứt ra, gã cảm thấy thanh thản. Errol rút ra từ tay mình một sợi dây chuyền hồi sinh và nói, "Hãy nhận lấy cái này và mau quay về với Florentino của đại ca đi, hãy bảo trọng và chăm sóc anh ta thật kĩ!" Errol căn dặn Richter, gã đón nhận sợi dây chuyển và ngay lúc này.

"Sứ mệnh còn lại của ta đã hoàn thành rồi, và ta có thể đi." Errol nói lời cuối cùng.

"Errol, tạm biệt ngươi!" Gã mỉm cười nói với cậu, Errol vẫy tay lần cuối rồi cuối cùng.

Linh hồn của Errol đã tan biến dần và biến mất...

Cậu đã chính thức được siêu thoát và đến với người đàn ông cậu yêu...

Gã quỳ xuống bày tỏ sự thương tiếc cho cậu, "Errol..."

"Errol, cảm ơn ngươi..." Sự việc định mệnh đó, gã sẽ không bao giờ quên được.

—————

Tại căn biệt thự của Florentino,

Tất cả mọi người đều ăn mừng trước sự trở lại của Richter, do 50 năm nằm trên giường bệnh. Gồm có Valhein, Violet, Triệu Vân, Astrid và Butterfly.

"Hôm nay, ăn mừng cho sự trở về của đại ca!" Violet nâng li rượu thật lớn và nói. "Tất cả cạn li!"

Mọi người cùng nhau nâng lên cho mình những cái li rượu trùng phùng, hân hoan chào đón sự trở lại của Richter. "Cảm ơn mọi người đã đãi ngộ ta sau hơn năm mươi năm bất tỉnh." Richter đón nhận sự tiếp đãi.

Ở bên ngoài...

"Này Tiểu Vân Tử, ngươi nghịch phá vừa thôi!" Valhein đuổi theo một đứa trẻ, Triệu Vân đang ngồi bên cạnh Violet nhìn thấy cậu liền bật cười.

"Valhein đã có con với ta rồi, thưa Richter!" Triệu Vân nói, bây giờ anh không còn để tóc cột đuôi gà nữa mà thay vào đó là cắt gọn hiện đại hơn. "Nó rất nghịch giống papi của nó nhưng lại rất thông minh giống daddy ta!"

"À hà hà," Richter cười ngạo nghễ lắc đầu nhìn Florentino bên cạnh. Rồi sau đó quay lại nhìn Triệu Vân nói, "Chừng tuổi nữa rồi mà ta còn có cháu nữa thì phải nói vui mừng biết mấy!"

Valhein đã túm được đứa trẻ kia, nó cứ khăng khăng đòi sữa socola nó thích nên cậu đành phải lấy núm vú đồ chơi cho nó ngậm đỡ, lại gần mọi người. "Richter đại ca, có một đứa con trai thì ta được ở bên cạnh Triệu Vân thường xuyên hơn, nhưng đỡ hơn Violet đến giờ chưa chịu sinh ra một đứa bé cho ta nhờ!" Cậu nhìn cô, do bị cà khịa hơi dữ nên cô nổi giận.

Cô đáp trả, "Nhìn vậy thôi chứ ta sinh được cho hai người các ngươi cả chục em bé đấy! Hừ bọn có baby... *giận tím người*"

Richter nhâm nhi một li rượu, ực một hơi xong nói, "Này, ta quên kể cho mọi người nghe chuyện này!"

"Hả, đại ca?" Butterfly đầy dấu chấm hỏi hỏi gã.

"Ta đã... gặp được Errol ở âm phủ!" Richter kể lại.

"Sao!!!!!!!!" Ba nhân vật đồng nghiệp săn quỷ đều trợn mắt. "Ngươi có bị gì..." Valhein tính hỏi nhưng bị Richter chặn họng lại.

"Không sao cả, Errol rất tốt bụng trên đó, nó đã chờ đợi ta lên đấy để cùng trò chuyện lần cuối với nó, và ta đã làm được! Nên giờ nó đã siêu thoát rồi!" Richter kể lại.

"Vậy là... ân oán không có!" Violet thở phào, cô còn tưởng đại ca của cô bị trả thù rồi chứ.

"Nhờ công của Errol mà... ta được quay về đây!" Richter nói.

"Vậy là... phải đi thắp hương cúng bái cảm tạ thôi!" Violet mừng rỡ.

"Có lẽ vậy..." Richter bật cười rồi tiếp tục uống rượu ăn mừng.

—————

Tối hôm đó,

Richter vừa lau rửa chén bát xong xuôi và cất lại lên tủ, sau 50 năm nay, căn nhà này đã đóng mạng nhện gần hết, bụi bặm bám rất nhiều và ngoài vườn thì đầy những cây cỏ mọc hoang dại nhưng nhờ công của Violet giúp đỡ mà giờ mọi thứ ngăn nắp trở lại.

Đồ đạc linh tinh đã bị Florentino bán đi để có tiền chữa trị cho gã, điều này làm cho gã cảm thấy vui lòng khi có một người chồng tốt như hắn. Ít ra, nhờ việc đó mà nhà đỡ phải lau dọn.

Gã quay lại phòng ngủ của mình và Florentino, lúc này căn phòng đã khác biệt, hắn đã tân trang lại phòng nên đối với gã cũng khá lạ. Chiếc giường ngủ giờ không còn rộng nữa, hẹp lại chỉ còn đúng hai người nằm. Những chỗ trống của căn phòng được tận dụng để phơi đồ, cất đồ đạc.

Richter cởi bỏ áo sơ mi của mình, vẫn mặc chiếc áo ba lỗ như thường ngày để nằm ngủ. Thanh gươm vẫn đặt trên bàn, mặc dù nó bị gỉ nhẹ nhưng... ngày mai hay ngày mốt gì đó đưa Astrid sửa lại là xong.

Sau khi rửa mặt làm vệ sinh, thoa kem dưỡng da lên xong, gã quay lại giường.

Lúc này Florentino đã lên, hắn đang ngồi trên giường chăm chú đọc sách. Chuyện này đối với gã cũng lạ, vì 50 năm trước, ngày nào hắn cũng nằm trên giường khiêu khích chờ gã đến thì lao vào như vồ mồi, nhưng giờ thì không còn. "Ta thấy ngươi kì lạ." Richter nói.

"Là sao, bà xã thân yêu?" Florentino liếc mắt nói.

"Đọc sách trước khi ngủ làm ta không quen cho lắm. Nhưng ta mong ngươi mỗi ngày như vậy!" Richter nói.

"Ơ...!" Florentino hoá đá khi nghe câu nói đó. Richter lại bên giường và lấy tay đẩy hắn vô trong chút để chừa chỗ cho gã nằm nữa.

"Thôi ngủ!" Richter nói và chuẩn bị nhắm mắt.

"Còn chuyện đứa trẻ, bà xã tính sao?" Hắn nằm đó hỏi.

"Từ từ tìm hiểu đi, nhưng mà... Sephera chắc giúp được." Richter nói.

"Sephera sao...?" Florentino trông mặt ra.

"Ừ!" Richter đáp lại câu trả lời, gã bắt đầu nhìn hắn thì phát hiện nãy giờ người đàn ông tóc màu tím kia vẫn nhìn mình.

Là ánh mắt đầy sự luyến tiếc, nhung nhớ suốt thời gian qua của hắn, nhưng... có lẽ nên thử chiều hắn một chút rồi đi ngủ. Vừa xuất viện, bác sĩ có dặn là không được lên giường sớm để cho cơ xương ổn định.

Môi hắn và gã bắt đầu cuốn vào nhau, lưỡi người này trao cho người nọ. Hơi thở của đối phương rất nóng nên đâm ra mỗi người sau năm mươi năm kiên nhẫn đều cảm thấy áy náy lo sợ sẽ rối nhưng không, nó vẫn hoà hợp nhau.

Richter lần này chủ động dứt ra, gã không muốn chuyện kích thích này làm cho việc tiến xa hơn, "Thôi ngủ!" Gã nhìn hắn nói rồi lấy chăn đắp lại nằm lên giường.

Mới xuất viện mà đã cự tuyệt như vậy sao, hắn nhìn gã mà cảm thấy nực cười thay cho chính mình nên hắn cũng ngã người xuống gối, lấy chăn nằm ngủ say sưa.

Đêm đến, hai người xoay lại và nằm ôm lấy nhau. Richter dựa vào lồng ngực của hắn mà ngủ say.

—————

Vài ngày sau...

"Con không muốn, con không muốn phải mất đi Ishar đâu!" Keera khóc lóc ỷ ôi khi nghe tin, chuyện là Florentino và Richter đến gia đình học viện ma pháp Carano để nhận nuôi Ishar, vì gã từng nghĩ Keera ghét con bé thật nhưng giờ thì thấy quái lạ.

"Keera, con nói là con ghét Ishar lắm mà!" Sephera thở dài.

"Con ghét thì con ghét nhưng muốn nó đi thì phải xin phép con trước, nhưng con không cho phép Ishar nó bỏ con mà đi!" Keera nói lớn tiếng, lần này cả Dirak và D'Arcy cũng xuống nhìn hai người.

Eland'orr đi dạo một mình, đã năm mươi năm rồi, mình đã sống lang thang đi nay đây mai đó, chưa có chỗ dựa cho chính mình và là người cô độc từ sau cuộc chiến, cậu từng nghĩ mình nên tự sát để trở về với thiên nhiên nhưng làm vậy thì rất là tàn nhẫn cho cuộc đời.

Giờ cậu tính quay lại học viện để xin được làm trợ giảng để có bè nhưng tình cờ đi ngang qua thì thấy dáng vẻ của hai con người năm mươi năm trước, có lí nào...

"Richter!!!" Eland'orr gọi lại. "Ngươi tỉnh rồi ư?" Cậu không khỏi mừng khi thấy gã đã không còn hôn mê nữa.

"Eland'orr!" Richter nhìn thấy chào lại cậu.

"Ta đang nhờ xin nhận nuôi!" Richter kể lại.

Cơ hội ngàn vàng của cậu đây rồi, OTP năm xưa của cậu đã đội mồ sống dậy, cậu nhất định là phải đi theo họ. "À, ta cũng đang cần chỗ ở lắm, liệu ta có thể..."

Florentino thở dài, "Nhưng mà phải là trẻ con mới được."

Sephera nhận thấy Eland'orr, cảm giác này thật sự... rất đáng nhớ. Cô lại gần cậu và hỏi, "Lại đi lung tung chứ gì, ngươi không đến ở cùng ta!" Cô nói ra câu đó vô tình làm cho Keera phát ghen, lẽ đó Eland'orr hoảng sợ.

Richter tìm cách nói giúp, "Hay là ngươi có thể giúp ta nhận nuôi cậu ta được không?" Gã hỏi Sephera.

Sephera thở dài, "Cái đó... nếu ngươi muốn thì buộc lòng cậu con trai này sẽ trở về thời kì mới sinh, thì ta có thể phiên mã gen lại để hai người các ngươi có con cùng huyết thống. Còn nếu nhận nuôi thì cứ ở chung và ta không thể chuyển mã được vì cơ thể đã trưởng thành!"

Eland'orr nghe nói cơ hội đó, nhất quyết gật đầu, "Cho ta quay về thời kì mới sinh đi!"

Cả bảy người đều trợn mắt nhìn, Sephera cảm thấy lo lắng, "Eland'orr, ngươi muốn sao..."

Eland'orr giải thích, "Cuộc đời ta đã trôi nổi không biết đi về đâu, ta cảm thấy cuộc sống ta từ khi biết tin đứa bạn thân mình đã qua đời rồi nên thiết nghĩ sứ mệnh của ta đã hoàn thành. Hơn thế, ta lại rất sẵn sàng giúp đỡ cho Richter và người quan trọng của ông ấy nên có lẽ đây là lúc ta thực hiện, xin hai người hãy chấp nhận ta!"

Cậu giải thích, mọi người đều cảm thấy hợp lí dù Sephera cảm thấy không mong muốn chuyện này xảy ra, nhưng cô đành phải chấp nhận và nhào đến ôm lấy cậu như lời tạm biệt.

"Ôi Eland'orr," Richter cảm phục lời đề nghị này của cậu.

"Hi vọng gặp lại ngươi ở chung một nhà Richter, nhớ chăm sóc ta thật tốt! *nhìn Sephera* Sư phụ có thể bắt đầu rồi!" Eland'orr bật cười lại rồi buông sư phụ của mình ra.

Và hai người nhận nuôi đã thành công, Eland'orr đã trở về thời kì mới sinh và chung ADN hai người, tất cả những kí ức năm xưa đã được bảo lưu

—————

Thêm hai mươi năm sau nữa... Richter và Florentino đã đính hôn và đã làm khai sinh lần thứ hai cho Eland'orr.

Sáu giờ sáng,

"Này Eland'orr, chuẩn bị đi học được rồi con!" Richter đến phòng của cậu rõ cửa, lúc bấy giờ cậu nhóc đã thức.

"Dạ thưa bố!" Eland'orr thức dậy và nghe theo lời "bố".

Cậu nhóc xuống dưới nhà ngồi ăn đĩa thức ăn của mình và chuẩn bị cặp vở đi học. Richter đang làm dang dở món luộc nên đành phải tắt bếp để dẫn đứa trẻ này đi học.

Hôm nay là ngày tựu trường ở trường tiểu học Carano, phải mau chóng đi thôi. Nhưng mà... Florentino trần dần ở đó.

"Ba nó này, ngươi chưa ăn sáng sao?" Richter nói.

"Nhìn thằng bé sắp đi học, ta còn muốn đưa nó đi luôn!" Florentino bật cười nói.

"Ngươi thật là... không thì ăn bánh mì kẹp trứng rồi đi!" Richter thở dài. "Xong rồi hai ta còn đi tranh chức tinh Hệ và thống soái kiếm sống nữa, của D'Arcy mới tuyển thêm..."

"Bà xã, sống chậm thôi!" Florentino gật đầu hiểu cả nên liếc mắt đảo vòng, miệng nói lảng sang chuyện khác.

Hắn ngồi xuống ghế, kéo đĩa thức ăn của mình và gặm miếng bánh mì. "Ngươi đó, có được gia đình này thì ngươi là số một rồi biết không?"

"Còn trả treo nữa, cho ngươi biết tay nè!" Richter nhào vô tính động tay nhưng gã lại lấy tay cù lét hắn.

"Ha ha hi hi hô hô, á á dừng lại, ta nghẹn bây giờ!" Florentino cười muốn chảy nước mắt.

"Đáng đời!"

Eland'orr ngồi đó bật cười trước hai người cha kia, từ khi hai người kết hôn với nhau thì chuyện trong nhà tuy có xảy ra cãi vả nhưng rồi cũng trở thành những tiếng cười ngây ngô.

Thời gian dần trôi, cuộc sống mặc dù có bận rộn đến mấy nhưng hai người vẫn dành thời gian chung với đứa con của họ, cho nó một cuộc sống ấm no hạnh phúc.

_Đó chính là ta, Eland'orr. Năm nay ta 30 tuổi, là hiệu trưởng của trường Carano thay cho sư phụ Sephera đã về hưu và ta xin kết thúc lại quyển kí sự của mình tại đây._

_**-HOÀN TRUYỆN-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phù!!! Đã xong. Gia đình ba người là số một.
> 
> Mời những bạn muốn theo dõi Volkath x Errol, hãy đến với fic của cô katorimai (Wattpad):
> 
> Link: https://my.w.tt/evP1tSzt63


End file.
